


One Shots -LeviHan-

by YepYepYeap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Puns, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Malas bromas, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence, Violencia, amistad, depresión, muerte - Freeform, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 131,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Historias aleatorias que involucran varios aspectos que Hajime Isayama no nos ha mostrado de nuestra amada pareja LeviHan.¡Y pensar que todo esto salió de mi imaginación...Vaya sorpresa!Estas historias son solo con el fin de entretener.Estas historias están realizadas sin fines de lucro, los personajes están basados en el manga Shingeki no Kyojin de Hajime Isayama.¡Por fin están completos los capítulos!Vamos a la par con Wattpad
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. It's hard to say goodbye.

_Es difícil decir adiós._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

No era necesario tratarla con tanta rudeza, ella sabía cuando había que cruzar una línea y cuando no, todo dependía de la situación en la que nos encontráramos.

Podía ser hablando con gente de la policía militar, o con algún hombre del gobierno con un rango mucho más alto que el nuestro.   
Nosotros siempre hemos sido simples peones, es lo que somos dentro del gran esquema de las cosas. 

En fin el punto es que no debió haberla tratado de esa manera.   
Ella sabe cuando es suficiente, solo que esta vez no lo supo o no quiso detenerse a pensar en lo crueles que habían sido sus palabras, realmente había perdido los estribos.

Todo sucedió cuando amablemente me pidió ( _cuando me refiero a amable quiero decir que prácticamente me obligo_ ) a que la acompañara a darle las malas noticias del fallecimiento de una persona de la legión a su respectiva familia.   
A regañadientes la seguí, tomando en cuenta que sería una distracción más y que dejaría de pensar por algunas horas en todo el papeleo que me esperaba dentro de mi habitación de regreso en el cuartel general.   
Erwin por alguna extraña razón había permitido que ella fuera en persona a darle las malas noticias a la familia, y en vista de que no quería viajar sola, me arrastro consigo.   
Habiendo salido de la ciudad hacia casi una hora pude comenzar a notar pequeñas casa humildes a los lejos, treinta minutos más de camino y estaremos ahí, eso fue lo que creí.

Después de ese tiempo comenzamos a adentrarnos en el pequeño pueblo, pasamos alrededor de 15 minutos buscando la casa de la dichosa familia.   
Cuando ella simplemente se detuvo, bajo de su caballo analizando el horizonte delante nuestro. 

Respiro hondo, exhalo y luego giro hasta quedar frente a la puerta color gris oscuro de la vivienda.   
Descendí de mi caballo y esperé detrás de ella a qué respondieran el llamado que previamente Hanji había hecho a la puerta.

Antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la puerta ella se giró y dirigiéndome una mirada mucho más extraña a la que ya estaba acostumbrado me dijo.

-No necesito que digas nada, solamente permanece detrás mío o si lo prefieres puedes dar tus condolencias, pero solo eso.- dijo en voz baja.

Asentí, no hacía falta gastar mi tiempo respondiéndole, me puse detrás de ella, debido a que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la familia o del soldado al que iba a presentar mis respetos.

Sería honesto y la dejaría hacer lo que sea que tuviese en mente.

Esperamos por algunos segundos más, hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, haciendo un sonido horrible mientras la madera crujía.

Dentro de la vivienda se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, tenía la sensación de haber visto su rostro en algún lugar pero lo cierto es que no recordaba donde.

Trate de recordarlo mientras Hanji comenzó a hablar con la mujer.

-Buenas tardes señora-comenzó ella.

-Zöe, buenas tardes, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, pero venga cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?- respondió la mujer realmente entusiasmada por la visita.

Mientras la mujer hablaba el rostro de Hanji se endureció, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que la había visto poner una expresión como esa, como si estuviese sufriendo.

-He estado bien, solo que esta vez no vengo a hacer ese tipo de visitas, señora.- respondió Hanji un tanto cortante.

-No, no, no puede ser.-la señora claramente intuyo el motivo de nuestra visita.

A lo que Hanji comenzó a soltar una sarta de quejas a la mujer.

-Yo se lo dije, le dije que no la dejara volver, le dije que la obligara a quedarse aquí, que aquí tendría una vida feliz y a usted no le importo.- comenzó Hanji hablándole de manera brusca a aquella mujer.

-¡Yo se lo advertí!.-gritó Hanji.

-¡Le dije que hablara con ella!.-volvió a gritar.

-Yo le dije pero ella no me escucho.- respondió ya con el rostro bañado en llanto y gritando al decir las últimas palabras.

-Debió haber sido más dura con ella, debió haberla obligado, ¿es su madre no es así?, ella la hubiese escuchado si usted la hubiese obligado a quedarse.- respondió mi compañera.

-Ella... hubiera hecho lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.- mencionó Hanji de nuevo, con la voz entrecortada.

-Ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por usted.- sollozó mi compañera.

A lo que la mujer respondió con un llanto realmente doloroso, mientras sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza con la que la sostenían, mandándola abruptamente al suelo.

No tenía porque ser tan cruel, ella no tenía derecho a decirle a esa mujer algo así, no era mi intension entrometerme en un asunto así de serio pero Hanji ya había cruzado la línea y debía controlarse.

-Oye, ¿que pasa contigo?.- dije en voz alta mirándola.

Ella se giró violentamente, dejándome ver una expresión adolorida, así como lágrimas recorrían su rostro.   
Ella me miro como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en mi presencia desde que toco aquella puerta.

Sorprendida me dijo.

-Yo, no quería hacer esto, ella pudo haberlo evitado. - me dijo señalando a aquella mujer para después dejar que sus manos fueran directamente a sus anteojos, levantándolos en el proceso y limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Ella decidió ir, sabiendo lo que podía sucederle, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpala a ella.-le dije, aún sin saber de quién se trataba.

Hanji comenzó a llorar aún más descontrolada mente, mientras aquella mujer se incorporó un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia Hanji.

-El tiene razón, ella quería seguirte a todos lados, aún sabiendo lo que podía sucederle, ella siempre quiso estar ahí para ti.- mencionó la mujer.   
-¿Es que no lo entiende?, ese es el problema, yo no quería tenerla a mi lado, no quería que estuviese en una situación como esa, yo sabía que todo podía salir mal en cualquier momento y creí estúpidamente que ella la escucharía a usted, que seguiría su consejo pero....-Hanji se detuvo, mientras más sollozos salían de su boca.

-Ella no me escucho, hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer... estar al lado de su mejor amiga.- al terminar de decir aquello Hanji comenzó a llorar de una manera tan desoladora, era como escuchar a un animal herido esperando a que la muerte llegará a darle un golpe final y así de esta manera terminase con ese sufrimiento.

La mujer se levanto, saco un pañuelo de su delantal, se limpió las lágrimas y luego me miro.

-Gracias por entender, se que ellas dos eran muy amigas pero esto fue lo que me temí por mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no debo preocuparme más debido a que su alma por fin está tranquila, mi propia alma por fin puede descansar.- mencionó la mujer viéndome fijamente a los ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa que yo no devolví.

Acto seguido guardó el pañuelo dentro de una de las bolsas de su delantal y sacó otro limpio.   
Se acercó a Hanji y la tomó del hombro.

Hanji respondió a ese gesto, levantando el rostro para poder ver a los ojos a aquella mujer.

-Gracias, por haberla querido tanto como para alejarla de tu lado.- le dijo mientras le extendía el pañuelo.

Hanji recibió el objeto y se secó las lágrimas, se puso de pie y sacudió su pantalón oscuro de la tierra donde se había dejado caer hacia un momento.

-Gracias a usted por dejarla ser mi amiga, hasta el final.-le respondió.

Las dos se miraron un momento, habiendo realizado ese extraño acto, finalmente se abrazaron.   
Sin lágrimas, ambas estaban sonriendo.

Decidí alejarme y darles un poco más de privacidad.

Estaba emocionalmente agotado y ni siquiera había sido parte de todo aquel drama, yo solo había intervenido cuando lo creí necesario.

Hanji y la mujer hablaron animadamente por algunos minutos, después volvieron a abrazarse y se despidieron.

Hanji se dirigió a su caballo y cuando estuve a punto de darle la espalda a aquella casa, la mujer me llamó por mi nombre.

-¡Levi!- mencionó.

A lo cual yo me gire un poco para quedar nuevamente frente a la mujer.

-Mi hija creía que eras el mejor soldado, no solo de la legión si no de todos los tiempos, ella te admiraba demasiado.-la mujer me comentó.

-Te admiraba tanto que incluso se cortó el cabello de manera similar al tuyo, para poder ganar más confianza en si misma y en sus habilidades.-la mujer termino de hablar.

Solo entonces comprendí que aquella mujer era la madre de **_Nanaba_**.


	2. How to handle drama...

_Como manejar el drama..._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  


  


Estaba llorando.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a patear su trasero si era necesario para que dejara de husmear en mi habitación cuando la escuché.

¿Porque lloraba?  
No lo sé, yo iba llegando.

¿Algo había pasado?  
Tampoco lo sabía, pero si hubiera sido el caso ya habría llegado a mi algún rumor al respecto, cosa que no había sucedido.

Yo tampoco le había hecho nada ...todavía, pero aunque yo le hubiese hecho algo, ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Debía ser algo más profundo que el simple hecho de no haber comido o yo que se que clase de cosas pasen por su cabeza.

Estaba dispuesto a irme, ya le reclamaría después, me gire y camine lentamente por el pasillo cuando escuché la puerta detrás mío abriéndose.

Genial.

-Levi, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿necesitabas algo?.- Hange mencionó con la voz entrecortada y sorbiendo la nariz.

-Eso es asqueroso, no vuelvas a repetirlo.- me gire para decirle lo que pensaba.

Creí que ese sería el momento perfecto para huir, los dramas no son lo mío, y aún así tengo el presentimiento de que estoy a mitad de uno.

Me miro mientras le dije aquello y sin apartar la mirada, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, de una manera muy escandalosa.

Me quede estático, ¿ahora que?

¿Yo había tenido la culpa?

Perfecto, ahora hay que ver qué tiene la loca.

Camine hacia ella mientras se levantaba los anteojos y se secaba sin éxito los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?.- le dije ya cuando me encontraba frente a ella.

-No se, no puedo....- y fue todo lo que pudo decirme antes de seguir llorando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Era obvio que no sabía que hacer, así que la tome de los hombros y la empuje de regreso hacia su cuarto y cerré la puerta para que nadie viniera a ver de qué se trataba.

La dirigí a la cama y mientras se sentaba aproveché para regresar a la puerta y recargarme en ella.

-¿Y bien?.-pregunté.

-¡Te digo que no lo se!.-me contestó, bueno más bien me grito y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con sus manos.

-Entonces llora todo lo que quieras...-le dije.

Además ¿que otra cosa podía decir?: deja de llorar, claro como si fuera a hacerme caso.

Esto siguió por varios minutos, hasta que levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos e hinchados la verdad causaban lástima.

Así que me acerque y pregunté.

-¿Ya?.- de haber sabido la respuesta mejor no hubiese preguntado en primer lugar.

No me contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encorvó hasta que su cabeza quedó en sus piernas, ¿que rayos le pasaba a esta mujer?

Sin más remedio solté un suspiro, y me acerque un poco más hasta quedar a algunos centímetros de ella, comencé a darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda, creí haber visto ese gesto en algún lugar así que simplemente me limité a repetirlo.

Ella al notar el gesto comenzó a bajar el volumen de su llanto.

¿Eso era bueno verdad?

3 minutos o algo así fue el tiempo que conté desde que había comenzado con aquella acción, si se escuchaba más tranquila, eso significaba que ya me podía ir, ¿cierto?

Retire mi mano de su espalda y al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor mío, abrazando mi torso y pegando su cabeza a mi pecho.

Esto se estaba poniendo además de raro un tanto incómodo, decir que me sorprendió lo que hizo sería decir poco.

-¡Oye!, ¿y esto a que se debe?.-pregunté aturdido por la acción.

-No hables, solo quédate así un momento... por favor.- lo pidió con tanta lástima que estuve a punto de quedarme donde estaba, pero no fue así.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan este tipo de muestras de afecto.- le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-Levi...- había algo en su voz que hizo que me detuviese, luego continuo hablando- por favor.- finalizó aún con la cara pegada a mi camisa.

Suspire y me quede ahí, simplemente dejando que me abrazara.

Poco a poco note como la intensidad de su llanto disminuyó, así como la humedad en mi camisa aumentó debido a sus lágrimas.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?.- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que es?.- pregunté un tanto extrañado.

-¿Me puedes abrazar?.- mencionó.

-Eh, eso es demasiado.-le respondí lo más rápido que pude dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Me gire y al haber dado un par de pasos para alejarme de ella y acércame a la puerta de su habitación, la escuché decir.

-Yo...me quede dormida en mi escritorio mientras documentaba mi investigación y ...-su voz dejo de escucharse por un instante.

Me gire para verla sobre mi hombro.

-Tuve un sueño, fue más bien una pesadilla ... estábamos en una expedición y ambos terminábamos rodeados por los titanes, yo traté de salvarte pero no pude... yo te juro que trate de salvarte pero no pude.- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Así que por eso lloraba.

-Fue mi culpa que murieras Levi.- fue lo último que mencionó o si dijo algo más ya no pude escucharla debido a que sus sollozos comenzaron a ganar intensidad, nuevamente.

Indirectamente yo había tenido la culpa de que llorara, si había sido una estúpida pesadilla pero todos aquí sabíamos que aquello podía llegar a convertirse en realidad.

Tarde algunos minutos en decidir cual sería mi siguiente acción.

La complacería solo por esta vez y porque como ya había mencionado si tenía algo de culpa, por haber sido un imbécil en su sueño y dejar que me atraparan.

Me acerque a ella toque su hombro y espere a que me mirara, cuando lo hizo mencioné.

-Solo esta vez.- y con toda la vergüenza que pude haber sentido en mi vida abrí los brazos y dirigí mi mirada a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama y la comencé a examinar como si fuese el objeto más interesante del mundo.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre mi, mientras me estrujaba en sus brazos y yo trataba de devolver el gesto.

-Gracias.- me dijo en voz baja.

-Shhhh.- fue lo único que atiné a decir.


	3. Helping a friend

_Ayudando a un amigo._

Me parece que está bastante claro quién narra cada historia pero si lo prefieren puedo añadir quien narra al principio de las mismas. 

  
_—————————————————_

Tenía aproximadamente más de dos horas que no veía dentro o fuera de los cuarteles de la legión al Capitán Levi.

Había querido plantearle una teoría que llegó a mi a mitad de la noche, después de tal descubrimiento me dirigí decidida a despertarlo si era necesario para que no perdiera esa maravillosa idea de mi mente.

Si bien el haber anotado la idea hubiese sido igual de productivo me gustaba tener a alguien quien escuchara la teoría y así había un 30% más de probabilidades de que yo misma pudiese agregar más información a mi propia teoría.

Eso era bastante bueno así que decidida me dirigí a su habitación, como de costumbre el no suele cerrar la puerta , por lo que ni siquiera me moleste en tocar.

Procedí a girar la manija, pero para mi sorpresa esta no se movió... ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Levi?.-pregunté.

Al no obtener respuesta pregunté.

-¿Estás dormido?.-pero mi única respuesta fue el silencio.

Que raro, me dije a mi misma, pero en vista de que me había quedado sin oyente y la idea se iba disolviendo lentamente dentro de mi cabeza decidí investigar ese misterio más tarde.

Corrí de regreso a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta en el proceso para evitar futuras interrupciones. De esta manera fue como desde las 3 am y hasta las 10 am no supe nada del mundo.

A la 10 con 15 minutos Moblit vino a buscarme para poder ir a desayunar algo, a lo que me negué pero el se empeñó tanto que me dio lastima el tener que seguirle haciendo pasar un mal rato solo por ser testaruda.

Eran las 12 con 37 minutos del día y no había ni rastro de Levi...

-¿Donde demonios se metió?.-me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta. 

-¿Quien?.-preguntó Mike.

-Levi, ¿acaso lo haz visto por algún sitio?.-dije.

-No, probablemente esté en su cuarto, ¿porque tanto alboroto?.-me pregunto. 

-Por nada, iré a buscarlo.- y habiendo dicho lo anterior salí del comedor rumbo a la habitación de Levi, por segunda vez en el día.

Para mi sorpresa, al acercarme a su cuarto escuché murmullos dentro del mismo, ¡ahí estába! 

Tome la manija y la gire, lo que estaba a punto de presenciar fue algo muy extraño.

Si, ahí estaba Levi.

Pero estaba en su cama, cubierto de sábanas hasta el cuello y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Entre lentamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

Lo llame por su nombre 4 veces sin que el pareciera percatarse de ello, lo cual ciertamente me alertó que algo no estaba del todo bien.

De hecho todas las alertas dentro de mi cabeza se encendieron al verlo acostado en su cama, esa acción tan simple tenía un significado muy complejo.

El no dormía en su cama, dormía en una silla, por ende eso significaba que ni hablar de tener que deshacer la cama, además los murmullos que salían de su boca eran bastante extraños, y el que no hubiese salido de su cuarto al parecer en todo el día era dar por hecho que algo malo sucedía.

Y si, al parecer así era.

Al acercarme a su cama el ni siquiera me miro, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor, más pálido que su tez natural y eso era decir mucho además de que tenía la mirada perdida o más bien desenfocada en algún lugar del techo de la habitación.

Tenía los extremos de sus sábanas tomadas fuertemente entre sus manos, provocando que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos.

Lentamente acerque mi mano derecha a su frente y al tocarlo supe que era lo que estaba mal.

Tenía una fiebre impresionante, supongo que debido a ella tenía que estar alucinando, a eso se debían los murmullos que escuché antes de entrar a la habitación.

No es que nunca lo hubiese visto enfermo, es que era algo tan inusual que podías llegar a olvidar que el también podía pasar por ese tipo de situaciones.

Fui por algo de agua fría y algunas toallas, seguramente si se encontrara bien el trataría (probablemente sin éxito) de ser amable con aquel que encontrara enfermo y ayudarle.

Procedí a poner algo de agua en un recipiente y me dirigí de nuevo a su habitación, cerré la puerta nuevamente detrás mío.

Me senté en la silla que el siempre ocupaba, mojé las toallas para después poder exprimirlas un poco , y poder ponerle la misma en la frente.

-Siempre tan testarudo, ¿eh?....  
Si te sentías tan mal me lo hubieras dicho .-le dije. 

El naturalmente no respondió.

Yo me quede ahí sentada unos cuantos minutos, estaba tratando de recordar que había hecho ese hombre un tanto moribundo en la cama para estar en el estado actual.

Di un vistazo a su escritorio y ahí estaba la razón de la fiebre...   
3 enormes libros descansaban sobre la parte izquierda del mueble.

¡Rayos, así que regreso por ellos!  
Me dije a mi misma.

-No puede ser... le dije que no saliera, no era necesario que saliera con la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo ese día.-mencione en voz alta.

-Te dije que podían esperar, es que nunca escuchas....- le dije de manera acusatoria.

Suspire pesadamente.

Era mi responsabilidad el buscar la manera de hacer que la fiebre que tenía desapareciera o por lo menos bajara.

Bueno podría darle algo de la medicina experimental con la que había estado trabajando, esa sería una buena opción. Aunque sabía que a él esa idea no le gustaría del todo, no importaba, estaba inconsciente y la persona a cargo era yo.

Pero antes de ir por aquella sustancia debía esperar un poco, así que deje de pensar por un instante, mismo que sirvió para quedarme dormida debido a mi falta de descanso durante la noche.

Al despertar, un color rojizo atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas, el cual me indicó que había dormido demasiado tiempo.   
Ya casi era de noche por lo que debí haber estado demasiado cansada para poder resistirme a sucumbir ante el sueño.

Me levante de la silla y me estire dándole a mis músculos alivio al regresarlos a su estado original, esa silla era bastante incómoda, no entendía como Levi podía dormir ahí.

-¿Terminaste?.- hablo una voz un tanto rasposa detrás mío.

Me giré rápidamente para quedar de frente a el.

-¿De hacer que?.-respondí.

-De dormir obviamente, llevas tanto tiempo ahí que me sorprende que no te hubieses roto algo por la posición en la que estabas.- dijo el con el mismo semblante imperturbable de siempre, aún tenía la toalla en la frente.

Lo mire fijamente antes de responder, su semblante se veía mucho mejor a comparación de hacía unas horas atrás.

Aún sin responderle me acerque a él, retire la toalla y procedí a colocar mi mano en su frente, el ni siquiera se movió, simplemente me observo.

-La fiebre ya bajo, te ves mucho mejor.- mencione sonriéndole.

El simplemente cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

-Me siento mejor, gracias por la ... toalla y eso.-dijo mientras giraba su rostro hacia la ventana aún sin abrir los ojos.

Se giró porque se había sonrojado, era obvio que no le gustaba que nadie cuidase de él, pero tampoco era un cretino que andaba por la vida sin agradecerle a alguien que lo había ayudado.

-No tienes porque agradecer, tu has hecho más por mi que cualquier otra persona.- le dije aún sonriendo.

Espere unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo que si me molesta es que no me hubiese dicho nada acerca de lo mal que te sentías.-mencione mientras mi tono de voz reflejó algo de enojo.

-Estabas ocupada, y no quería ser una molestia, todos tienen algo que hacer aquí además puedo cuidarme solo.-dijo dándome la espalda.

-Si dejarás de jugar al héroe todo el tiempo no tendrías que pasar por situaciones cómo está.- le dije.

Rodee su cama para quedar frente a él.

-Ya se porque te enfermaste...fuiste por los libros que claramente te dije que podían esperar.- mencione señalando dichos objetos con mi mano izquierda.

-Alguien tenía que ir por ellos, solo da la casualidad que yo estaba cerca y no tenía nada más que hacer.- abrió los ojos como si no hubiese sido nada.

-Si y esa es la razón del porque nos encontramos en esta situación ahora.- dije.

-Esta hecho, toma los libros y vete.- dijo tajante.

-Eres una persona bastante fácil de entender, ¿lo sabías?.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora de que estás hablando?, seguramente la que ahora tiene fiebre eres tu. A menos que ...no, olvídalo, tu no tienes fiebre, solamente estás loca.-dijo claramente burlándose de mi.

-Si claro di lo que quieras, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-conteste cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ya venga llévate eso de mi vista, antes de que los lance por la ventana.- me dijo incorporándose lentamente en la cama e ignorándome de nuevo.

-Eso quiere decir que te sientes mucho mejor de lo que creí, si tienes ánimos de lanzar cosas por la ventana y andar dando órdenes.- me gire para tomar los libros de su escritorio.

-Muchas gracias por haberlos traído, no era tu responsabilidad y aunque lo sabias aún así te tomaste la molestia de traerlos contigo.- termine de agradecerle, la sonrisa nunca abandonó mi rostro.

-Si, si, lo que digas.- dijo mientras con la mano señalaba la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- caminé hacia la salida y me gire nuevamente.

-Volveré más tarde y te traeré comida.- di por finalizada esa conversación mientras abría la puerta con mi mano libre.

-No, no vuelvas.- comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Solté una risa al escuchar su último comentario, por eso y por el suspiro que soltó cuando cerré la puerta de su habitación.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Si les gusto esta historia no duden en dejar un comentario, me encanta leer lo que opinan de estas mini historias.

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. A matter of trust

_Cuestión de confianza._

_¡Es un one-shot bastante largo espero que les guste!_

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

La mayoría de los soldados dentro de la legión no le tenían confianza.

Y yo sabía que no era para menos, era nuevo, un delincuente como muchos decían, con muy mal humor lo cual se notaba a leguas, y además era un solitario después de lo que le sucedió a los 2 chicos con los que había llegado.

2 meses habían pasado ya cuando decidí que era buena idea tratar de descubrir algunos secretos de su vida o simplemente tratar de que tuviera una conversación conmigo.

Esa tarea parecía simple pero cuando me planté delante suyo simplemente me ignoró, y siguió su camino como si nunca hubiese habido imprevistos.

Decidí ser más insistente, tocar su puerta a altas horas de la noche para ver si compartíamos la misma visión de un determinado tema fue el comienzo.

Las primeras veces abría la puerta me miraba por un largo momento y después preguntaba que quería, a lo que yo contestaba apresuradamente que necesitaba su ayuda en un asunto muy importante, lo cual era cierto pero a la vez era una excusa... y de esta manera lograba colarme a su cuarto y quedarme ahí hablándole de todas mis teorías hasta que salían los primeros rayos del sol.

Después de las 2 primeras semanas de contarle acerca de mis experimentos y teorías, los primeros días de la tercera semana me encontré tocando a su puerta sin que nadie me contestara.

Sabía que podía ser molesta pero no era para tanto, que grosero de su parte el ni siquiera salir a dar la cara.

Bueno en fin, lo había intentado... pero algo dentro de mi se resistía a verlo deambulando como una sombra todo el tiempo.

Podría ser debido a su extraña forma de mirar a todo aquel que osase mirarle más de 2 segundos, o tal vez la forma en que el orden y la limpieza parecían llamar su atención, no estaba muy segura de ninguna de las anteriores pero podía intuir que la última podía ser cierta ya que su cuarto era el más limpio de toda la legión.

No hablaré de mi cuarto como ejemplo porque el mío sería el peor en términos de limpieza y orden...

En fin, lo veía todos los días en el comedor, y en los entrenamientos pero como de costumbre no trataba de entablar conversaciones con nadie y por supuesto todos estaban más que felices de no tener que ver nada con el. 

Me sentía como una acosadora todo el tiempo, debido a que ya conocía sus rutinas y lo que hacía en sus días libres, aunque eso lo había aprendido en el par de semanas que pase con el.

Aunque, debo mencionar que cuando estuve en su cuarto a pesar de haber entrado sin permiso e invadido su espacio y luego dedicarme a hablar por tiempo indefinido de un tema trivial el nunca se quejó, bueno de hecho nunca dijo una palabra... solamente se sentaba en borde de su cama y ponía atención a lo que fuera que le dijera.

Incluso parecía interesado en lo que le hablaba, por eso me sentí aun más decepcionada cuando ya no pude ir a platicarle mis teorías.

Así fue como transcurrieron los siguientes días de esa tercera semana, algunos incluso se atrevieron a decir que me vieron de mal humor, eso pudo haber sido verdad si me encontraba sola pero a todo aquel que necesitara mi ayuda estaba más que dispuesta a escucharlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al término de dicha semana me resigne y decidí seguir con mi vida como lo venía haciendo desde que entré a la legión, con o sin Levi yo seguiría siendo la misma.

El se lo perdía.

El comienzo de la siguiente semana transcurrió normal a excepción de que cierta persona se notaba de un humor mucho peor de lo habitual, si me refería a Levi.

Los círculos bajo sus ojos parecían más profundos, y oscuros eso le daba una apariencia de maldad absoluta. 

Nadie se atrevió a mirarlo ese día, ni el siguiente.

Mis dudas acerca de el crecieron al igual que sus ojeras se marcaban aún más debajo de sus ojos, era imposible no notar su obvia falta de descanso en esa piel tan blanca que tenía.

Decidí seguir observándolo más discretamente diciéndome que todo era a favor de conocer mejor al miembro más ejemplar de la legión.

El séptimo día de la tercera semana pude haber jurado que aquel individuo se veía visiblemente más relajado, se notaba en la forma en que caminaba y que realizaba sus movimientos en las prácticas.

Al parecer nadie más aparte de mi lo noto porque todos se apartaban de su camino tan pronto como el llegaba a cualquier lugar.

Ese mismo día ya entrada la noche decidí escribir detalles de mi teoría acerca de las murallas, estaba prohibido hablar de ello porque sería faltarle al respeto a nuestros antepasados por eso mismo no compartía esta teoría con nadie, bueno... solo la compartí con Levi pero dudo que vaya por el pueblo contando lo que yo le comenté.

Y la verdad es que al único que le hablaba era a Erwin y el ya conocía mis teorías, por lo tanto eso no significaba un riesgo para mi.

Estaba por terminar la página número 18 cuando escuche algo.

Detuve mi escritura para prestar atención a lo que creí había sido un golpe, esperé unos segundos y no ... nada. 

Continue con lo que hacia, ya habiendo terminado de escribir esa hoja, tome una en nueva página en blanco para comenzar a redactar, cuando escuché nuevamente el sonido que creí había sido parte de mi imaginación.

Me levante de la silla donde me encontraba y camine hasta el centro de mi habitación buscando la fuente de dicho sonido.

Espere algunos instantes en silencio, a esa hora de la madrugada cualquier sonido se multiplicaba significativamente ya que todos dormían, claramente todos excepto por mi.

Me estaba volviendo loca, porque no pude escuchar nada, mire hacia mi escritorio y mientras consideraba la posibilidad de dormir y dejar la redacción para después, de la nada volví a escuchar el golpe.

¡No estaba loca, eso era bueno!

Ahora necesitaba encontrar que provocaba aquel sonido.

Una vez más, y otra vez, eso sonó como... ¡la puerta!.

¿Quien tocaba mi puerta tan tarde?

Rayos, esperaba que no fuera Erwin si no tendría que escuchar el sermón que me daba de como la falta de descanso podía afectar mi desempeño en el trabajo, siempre que me encontraba despierta a altas horas de la noche.

Trate de parecer lo más casual posible por si se trataba de Erwin, hacer parecer que me había despertado cuando escuché la puerta sonar.

Abrí lentamente la puerta mientras fingía un bostezo y restregaba mi mano izquierda en mi ojo izquierdo para parecer que me encontraba dormida momentos antes.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?.- dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Erwin.

Esto me alertó, abrí por completo la puerta mientras dejaba de fingir somnolencia para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Era Levi.

-Yo... eh, no estaba redactando un escrito.- conteste apresurada tratando de recobrar mi compostura a causa de la sorpresa que su presencia me causó.

-Parecías medio dormida cuando abriste la puerta, pero eres demasiado mala fingiendo.- mencionó el.

-Creí que eras Erwin, si me descubre despierta siempre termina sermoneandome acerca de lo mal que me hace permanecer despierta por tanto tiempo.-le conteste.

-Tiene razón, es malo que no duermas.-me contestó.

Me quede en silencio un momento para después preguntar.

-Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí?.-le pregunte ya no podía hacer como que está era una plática casual. 

-Ah, si...-contestó como si nada y luego continuó -vine a traerte esto.-dijo sacando algo de detrás suyo.

Estaba envuelto en una tela color marrón y era cuadrado.

-¿Qué es eso?.-mencione.

El me extendió el objeto y luego dijo.

-Ábrelo.- fue la única pista que me dio.

Tome el objeto entre mis manos, era más pesado de lo que parecía... comencé a retirar la tela que lo envolvía, solo para encontrarme con un enorme libro antiguo.

Debía tener más de 50 años, lo intuí debido al estado en el que se hallaba el encuadernado, lo abrí y las páginas se notaban amarillentas y la tinta un poco borrosa en algunas partes pero aún legible.

Era increíble, nunca había tenido un ejemplar como ese en mis manos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el contenido del mismo.

El libro hablaba acerca de las murallas.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente debido a la emoción, ¡esto podía significar un gran paso para la humanidad sin contar todo lo que podría descubrir en el!

Era simplemente increíble.

Pude haber gritado de la emoción que sentí al leer de lo que trataba, pero me contuve.

Fue entonces cuando recordé quien me había dado esa maravilla.

Levi.

Aparte la mirada del objeto entre mis manos y lo mire, su expresión era seria pero expectante, estaba esperando a que yo dijese algo.

-Yo...Levi, ¿De donde lo sacaste?, ¿Como fue que pudiste traerlo hasta aquí?, ¿Conoces a la persona que lo escribió?, ¿Puedo quedarme con el?.- todo eso salió de mi boca en un instante.

El me miro perplejo por unos momentos, pero en cuestión de segundos recupero su postura y después comenzó a hablar.

-Lo saque de un lugar que no conoces, lo escondí, no conozco al autor y si puedes quedarte con el, esa era la intención de traerlo hasta aquí de todas formas .- termino.

-¡Muchas gracias Levi!, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esto para mi.-dije mientras subía un poco el tono de mi voz.

-Hey... guarda silencio, los vas a despertar a todos.-me mencionó.

-Si, perdón... es solo que estoy muy emocionada.-le dije con un tono de voz más bajo.

-Si como sea, me voy... solo vine a darte eso. Adiós.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Yo comencé a entrar en pánico, no podía irse tan rápido tenía que explicarme como fue que lo había conseguido.

-¡Levi, espera no te vayas!.-le dije tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz.

El se detuvo y me miro por encima de su hombro para después decirme.

-¿Qué?.

-No te vayas quiero que me cuentes más acerca de cómo lo conseguiste.- le mencioné lo que quería saber.

-Ya te dije que lo traje de un lugar que no conoces, ¿para que quieres saber más?.- se giro quedando frente a mi nuevamente.

-Bueno porque estoy interesada en su procedencia, pero también porque quiero hablar contigo.- le dije algo insegura.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?.- respondió un tanto contrariado, seguro que no esperaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

-Quiero que seamos amigos, o compañeros o lo que tú quieras, pero estoy interesada en saber más de ti.- le dije con toda la honestidad que sentía respecto a el.

-No me gusta hablar de mi.- respondió y pude jurar que su expresión se ensombreció un poco.

-Bueno si no quieres hablar entonces puedes escuchar.- le dije.

-¿Y que voy a escuchar exactamente?.- contestó.

-Puedo contarte más de mis teorías o el cómo fue que llegue aquí o si estás interesado en saber más acerca de alguien de la legión puedo hablarte de la mayoría de ellos, llevo un poco más de tiempo aquí que algunos, puedo decirte como es que se maneja la legión o como se clasifican los titanes.- le dije emocionada.

Me miro como esperando a que en cualquier momento me burlara de él o le cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

Cosa que no sucedió, jamás le haría eso a nadie.

-Bien, escucharé lo que tengas que decir, aunque no estoy muy seguro de aquello de ser amigos o compañeros o lo que sea.- respondió.

Estuve a punto de gritar de la emoción por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos pero noté que aún no había terminado de hablar, así que lo dejé terminar.

-Pero no hoy, tendrá que ser otro día.- contestó tratando de no bostezar.

-Claro, no tiene que ser justo ahora, me da mucho gusto que quieras escucharme.-le respondí entusiasmada.

-Puedes venir a mi cuarto mañana por la noche si quieres, mientras tanto podrías comenzar a leer esa cosa.- dijo señalando el libro entre mis manos. -Seguramente encontrarás cosas interesantes en el, después de todo eres la única a la que parece interesarle toda esa basura que se dice de las murallas.-contestó.

-¿Lo trajiste solo porque te hable de las murallas?.-pregunté sorprendida ya que solo lo mencioné un par de veces y la verdad no creí que hubiese escuchado todo lo que había hablado en las pasadas semanas.

-Ya te dije que si, parece que es mejor que esté contigo a que esté acumulando polvo guardado allá abajo.- dijo mirando al suelo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Espera, aquí no había sótano... por lo menos no en la legión.   
La verdad dudaba que Levi hubiese estado en el castillo del Rey que al parecer podría tener un sótano.

Pero tal vez me equivocaba y lo decía más en sentido literal, dijo guardado allá abajo...  
Allá abajo. Allá abaj...  
No, no...¡No puede ser!

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que lo trajiste de la ciudad subterránea?.- pregunté rápidamente.

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Eso es increíble, debes contarme como fue que conseguiste traerlo hasta aquí, debió haber sido muy difícil.- comenté emocionada y al mismo tiempo feliz.

¡Era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido!

-Luego te contaré, hay algunos que si tienen intenciones de dormir el día de hoy.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, claro .... ve y descansa. Mañana hablaremos de ello.- le dije entusiasmada.

-Adiós.- fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse de nuevo y comenzar a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

-Que descanses.- le dije mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Vaya que el día de hoy había sido uno lleno de sorpresas...Levi trayéndome ese libro, el cual venia de nada más y nada menos que de la ciudad subterránea, y lo mejor de todo era que el _quería_ seguir escuchando lo que sea que quisiera decirle.

¡Esto era lo más emocionante que me había pasado, después de haber conocido a los titanes!

Entre a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y colocando el libro en mi escritorio, recogí todas las páginas que había estado escribiendo anteriormente.

Y luego de la nada recordé que Levi parecía cansado, realmente agotado más bien.

Las semanas que estuve con el nunca mostró signos de cansancio aún cuando lo mantuve despierto con mis teorías.

Eso significaba que no había estado durmiendo, por eso las prominentes ojeras en su rostro... pero ¿A qué se debía el que no hubiese podido dormir?.

Trate de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta mirando a través de mi ventana.

No se podía ver nada a causa de la oscuridad, seguramente había gente escondía gracias a la protección que esta brindaba y al pensar en eso de la nada todo tuvo sentido.

Entre la oscuridad nocturna a al cual miraba y la sensación de la pasta del libro entre mis manos lo supe.

_El libro..._

Levi no había estado durmiendo debido a que por las noches se escapaba a la ciudad subterránea para encontrar la manera de traer este libro hasta aquí, eso aclaraba el porqué cuando fui a buscarlo a su habitación la encontraba cerrada, eso significaba que... no había estado ignorándome, había estado ocupado.

¡Le tomo toda una semana el traer el libro, pero lo logro! 

Ese hombre era mucho más interesante de lo que creía...

Ya no tenía dudas, esperaría con ansias a que el día de mañana llegase.

Mientras tanto tome mi silla y me senté en el escritorio, ansiosa por descubrir los secretos que guardaba de aquel libro.

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

  
¡Gracias por leer!

  
¡Me encanta leer comentarios, así que no duden en decirme que les pareció!

Que tengan un excelente día, manténganse saludables.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Things that happen #1

_Cosas que pasan... Parte 1_

La inspiración casi siempre viene a mi de noche así que, si hay actualización de alguna de mis historias ya saben que puede ser muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano por la mañana.

Habiendo dicho esto...  
¡Espero que la disfruten!

Esperen... ¿Alguien dijo _drama_?

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

  
Para zafarme de esto podría decir que todo sucedió demasiado rápido y que solamente actúe por impulso.

Lo cierto es que así fue, pero antes de decir aquello también podría agregar que todo sucedió gracias a la maldita imprudencia de Hange.

El que ella no ponga atención a las circunstancias no quiere decir que los demás también deban ignorarlas, por ese tipo de situaciones siempre debía haber alguien supervisándola.

En esta ocasión, el supervisor era yo.

 _Perfecto_.

Era una patética clase de entrenamiento, la cual estaba siendo impartida por esa loca mujer a un grupo de 15 cadetes.

Yo me encontraba mirando de lejos lo que les ordenaba realizar, todo había sido realizado sin problemas.

Hasta que les indico que probarán su equipo tridimensional en los pocos árboles que se encontraban en la parte trasera del cuartel general de la legión.

Si tan solo supieran que estaba actuando sin pensar porque lo único que tenia en mente era largarse de ahí lo antes posible para poder encerrarse en su laboratorio, pensé.

Los primeros minutos todo marcho bien, ella les mostró lo que debían hacer, poniendo el ejemplo subió hasta la rama más alta de un árbol.   
Luego fue saltando y enganchándose de cada rama en su camino hasta volver al suelo, todo lo hizo de manera limpia.

Las instrucciones eran sencillas... seguir los pasos que ella había hecho momentos atrás y volver a la posición inicial.

5 cadetes habían tenido éxito realizando dicha acción, fue hasta que el sexto cadete gritó desde la parte de arriba de aquel árbol que tenía demasiado miedo para poder seguir que comenzaron los problemas.

Era deber de Hange el asegurarse que el ejercicio se realizará de uno en uno.

Cosa que no había supervisado, ya que 3 personas esperaban su turno en la misma rama, junto a aquel cadete que tenía pánico de bajar.

Antes de que ella pudiera subir y hablar con aquel novato me acerque a ella.

-¿No se _supone_ que debes decirles que suban uno por uno?.-le dije.

-No pasa nada, están esperando su turno, así todo será más rápido.-dijo mirando a los 4 cadetes en lo alto del árbol.

-Claro, y si todos caen y se rompen el cuello, será más rápido enterrarlos a todos juntos.-dije burlándome.

-No, pero agiliza el entrenamiento, ya hice los cálculos y me toma 6 minutos y 32 segundos menos el regresar a mi laboratorio si esperan de esta manera.-mencionó sonriente.

Suspire sonoramente presionando el sitio entre mis cejas para tranquilizarme y mencioné.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea largarte a tu laboratorio?.-finalice irritado.

-Claro que no solo pienso en mi laboratorio, también estoy pensando en cómo redactar una teoría muy interesante en el próximo informe...- tomo aire antes de continuar- de cómo es posible que los titanes puedan ser excéntricos y otros sean normales, ¿qué es lo que los hace diferentes los unos a los otros?.-mencionó.

-Ya tengo una lista de las diferencias qué hay solo hace falta hacer la conexión entre ambos, tu sabes poner detalles que sirvan para que podamos saber qué hacer en caso de toparnos con alguno que no se apegue a la norma...-

Decidí intervenir en su comentario, de otra manera estaríamos aquí hasta que la noche cayera. 

-Sabes que... no me interesa, no debí haber preguntado, solo presta atención a lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.-le dije antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar rumbo a un troncó en el cual momentos antes me encontraba recargado.

Camine a paso rápido para evitar seguir escuchando sus incoherencias.

-Por supuesto que estoy poniendo atención, ¿Quien crees que....- su comentario término abruptamente.

Debido a un estruendo seguido de gritos por parte de 4 cadetes que en ese mismo instante caían de la rama en la cual momentos antes se encontraban.

**_¡Se había roto!_ **

¡Por eso mismo el ejercicio se hacía respetando que cada cadete fuera uno por uno! 

¡Mierda!, me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para saber exactamente lo que había sucedido sin tener que girarme a ver la situación.

Cuando me gire y comencé a correr en dirección al percance, vi la magnitud del problema y solamente actué.

Todo paso realmente rápido, Hange ya se encontraba sujetando a uno de los cadetes en el aire gracias a que tenía puesto su equipo tridimensional.

Uno menos, faltaban 3 más.

Ninguno de los otros cadetes intentó hacer nada por ayudar, todos estaban en _shock_.

Cuando me encontré a una distancia considerable puse a trabajar mi equipo tridimensional el cual afortunadamente llevaba puesto.

Hange podía ser rápida pero no podría tratar de atrapar a otras 3 personas en el aire al mismo tiempo.

Sujete a una chica y la deje sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

Mientras tanto Hange había tomado a otra chica y se dirigía a una rama para poder ponerla a salvo.

Faltaba un cadete, me apresuré y usando más gas del necesario tome al último chico que faltaba, todo iba bien.

Me encontraba sujetando al último cadete, aquel que no pudo continuar con el ejercicio debido al miedo, lo tenia firmemente tomado de la cintura.

Entre aquella conmoción al atraparlo en el aire el chico comenzó a patear y golpear lo que fuera que tuviera cerca, y lo único que tenía a su alcance era _yo_.

Nos balanceamos torpemente en el aire, el haciendo todo tipo de movimientos ridiculos y yo tratando de estabilizarnos.

Ese idiota entorpeció mi trabajo, el cual era salvar su estupida vida.

Me acerque lo más que pude al suelo y lo solté, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos debido a la fuerza con la que lo lance.

Desenganche mi equipo tridimensional y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Hange que las malditas reglas se hacían para evitar idioteces cómo está, justo antes de que yo pudiese gritar su nombre, ella grito el mío.

Rápidamente mire en su dirección, se encontraba al borde de una rama aún sujetando a la chica y señalando algo, su expresión me hizo entrar en pánico.

Trate de seguir la dirección que me señalaba, la rama donde antes se encontraban los 4 cadetes venía cayendo a toda velocidad, y para mi mala suerte estaba a punto de caer encima de aquel cadete miedoso que se encontraba igual que los otros cadetes... en _shock_.

De nada serviría que le gritase que se moviera.

¿Por que siempre me sucedían este tipo de cosas cuando estaba con ella?

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, corrí lo más rápido que pude y solamente atiné a empujar a aquel novato.

Mi mano derecha se encontraba sujetando una cuchilla que no dude en levantar en dirección a aquel objeto en cuanto pude.

De no haber hecho lo anterior probablemente hubiese quedado con el cráneo completamente destrozado.

La cuchilla como era de esperarse se rompió en dos, debido a la dureza del objeto y la fuerza que había ganado gracias a la caída, todo eso sin contar la fuerza con la que yo había empuñado el objeto para tratar de evitar morir gracias a una estupida rama.

Momentos después de ver aquello, todo a mi alrededor se vio envuelto en oscuridad .

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

Este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, trate de dejarlo igual de claro que como lo vi en mi mente... si tienen preguntas no duden en hacérmelo saber, estaré encantada de contestarles.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

Nos leemos pronto 👋🏻


	6. Things that happen #2

_Cosas que pasan... 2da parte_

¡Espero que les guste!

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

  
Cuando recobre la conciencia lo primero que se hizo notar fue un dolor realmente fuerte que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Después del dolor inicial, este se concentró en un solo sitio.   
En el lado derecho de mi cabeza y parte de mi cara.

Fuertes punzadas acompañadas de un ardor intenso atravesaban mi cráneo, respire profundo tratando de sobrellevar el dolor.

Sentía como la piel del lado derecho de mi cabeza se estiraba cuando presionaba mis párpados fuertemente de tal manera que el ardor era insoportable.

_¿Que demonios había sucedido?_

Mi respiración era irregular, tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados y el dolor no cesaba ni un poco, sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron al realizar esto.

En cuanto relaje los músculos el ardor y dolor dejaron de ser tan intensos, seguramente habían tenido que coser esa parte de mi piel.

Trate de enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor lo que me obligó a pensar en mi alrededor...

Seguí tratando de regular mi respiración y después continué con mi inspección.

Estaba sobre una cama, pero no era mi habitación eso estaba más que claro, mis sábanas jamás tendrían esta textura asquerosa que me encontraba sujetando.

Solo había un lugar que tenía peor higiene que los cuartos de los cadetes y ese lugar era la enfermería.

Además de que el olor era característico, por más cloro que usarán ese lugar siempre olería de manera repulsiva.

Trate de abrir los ojos pero había algo que me lo impedía, levante mi mano izquierda y la acerque lentamente a mi rostro.

Era una pedazo de tela...  
¿Una venda?, tenía una maldita venda en los ojos, ¿que carajos?

Trate de levantar mi mano derecha pero esta no respondió.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Con la mano izquierda intente deshacerme de la venda pero no pude, mis movimientos eran un tanto torpes.

Seguramente me habían inyectado algún tipo de porqueria para evitar que me moviera.

Demonios.

Suspire pesadamente dejando caer mi mano izquierda sobre aquel asqueroso lecho.

-Deja de moverte.- comento alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación donde me encontraba.

Reconocí de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Gracias por el consejo.- trate que mi voz sonara molesta pero solo salió en un suspiro.

Eso solo significaba que no había utilizado mi voz como regularmente lo hacía, lo cual en realidad no era mucho. 

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Y ¿Por que tengo puesta esta estupida venda?.- pregunté.

-Cuatro días, y llevas puesta esa estupida venda para evitar que la luz lastime tus ojos, no sabíamos si habría algún riesgo de que tu vista se fuera a ver afectada así que tomamos algunas precauciones.- finalizó.

-¿Tomamos?, ¿tú y quien más Hange?.- respondí.

-Yo y el doctor Henrikz.- contestó.

Un crujido a mi lado derecho me indico que había tomado asiento.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer...más cadetes que asesinar tal vez?.-dije haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-¿Así que si lo recuerdas?, eso es bueno... me da gusto, de hecho me tenías preocupada, creí qué tal vez perderías la memoria y dejarías de ser el enano enojon de siempre.- respondió en tono burlón.

-Eres una idiota, ¿Que rayos paso?.- pregunté, la ansiedad que sentía era insoportable.

-Te desmayaste después de haber sido golpeado por aquella rama en la cabeza, de no haber sido por la cuchilla que utilizaste habrías muerto, lo cual me impresionó demasiado, la rapidez con la que sacaste la cuchilla wooow ...- hizo una pausa-un pedazo de tronco te golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y luego golpeó tu frente, lo cual provocó que la piel de tu cabeza se abriera y tuvieran que coserla y por eso estás aquí.- respondió.

-¿Y que más?.- insistí, ahora estando seguro del porqué mi dolor de cabeza.

-Tu brazo derecho se rompió, y tienes 2 costillas fracturadas ya que el mismo tronco que te golpeó aterrizó en tu brazo y luego la parte trasera del mismo al caer rebotó contra el suelo y golpeó tu costado.-finalizó.

Perfecto, esto no podría ser mejor.

-Quítame está cosa de la cara.- ordene.

-No, debo esperar al doctor Henrikz, no te preocupes esta por llegar.- sentenció.

Creí que agregaría algo más pero simplemente se quedo callada, y me pregunté qué pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Levi, lo siento mucho... todo esto es mi culpa, si hubiese puesto atención nada de esto habría pasado.- remordimiento, eso era lo que se notaba en su voz.

-¿Como están?.-pregunté.

-¿Que?, ¿Quienes?.-me respondió con otra pregunta, la confusión en su tono de voz era evidente esta vez.

-Los novatos Hange, ¿quien más?.- dije de manera obvia.

-Ellos...están bien, todos.-dijo con un tono de voz más suave.

-No te oyes muy segura.-mencione.

-Todos están bien, menos tú.- término su oración.

-Tu fuiste el único con heridas graves Levi, perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención que todo esto terminara así.- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos mi mano izquierda.

-Cállate, si ellos están bien...entonces todo está bien.- respondí.

-Pero Levi como puedes decir...-

No pudo terminar la frase que comenzó debido a que la puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras la madera hizo un ruido horrible.

-¡Líder de escuadrón, sigue aquí!, creí que había sido claro cuando le dije que no podía permanecer tanto tiempo aquí encerrada.- ese debía ser el doctor Henrikz.

-Acabó de llegar, Levi ya despertó.-contestó soltando mi mano.

-Capitan Levi, ¿como se encuentra?.- pregunto.

-Cuando me quite esta venda le diré.-respondí molesto.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a retirarla.- escuché que dio pasos de un lado a otro a través de la habitación.

Supuse que estaba haciendo algo que tenía que ver conmigo o con la venda que tenía aún sobre los ojos, por lo cual nadie comentó nada.

Los pasos se detuvieron a mi lado izquierdo, luego volvió a dirigirse a mi.

-Muy bien, necesito que se incorpore Capitán, lo ayudaré, usted trate de apoyarse en su mano izquierda.- me indico.

Puso su mano en mi espalda y me empujó levemente, trate de apoyarme únicamente con mi mano izquierda pero al parecer aún me encontraba bajo los efectos de algún medicamento.

Estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo de aquel lugar cuando sentí un par de manos a mi lado derecho sosteniéndome firmemente.

-Lo tengo.- mencionó Hange.

Tal acción por parte mía y de Hange me provocaron un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Trate te acomodarme pero mi equilibrio estaba realmente mal a que se debía, no sabía con exactitud.

-Líder de escuadrón, hágame favor de no soltarlo mientras retiro la venda.- dijo el doctor.

-Dígame Hange o Zöe, y no se preocupe no lo soltare.- respondió ella.

-Todo listo Zöe, ahora procederé a retirar la venda.- era raro escuchar que alguien la llamase por su nombre.

-Capitán...-comenzó el doctor cuando le interrumpí.

-Levi...-mencione entre dientes, quería que aquel sujeto retirara de una vez por todas esa cosa.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a comenzar.

-Levi, cuando sientas que la venda fue retirada por completo, espera un momento y después puedes abrir los ojos lentamente.- ordeno.

Espere pacientemente a que retirara la venda y cuando deje de sentirla en mi rostro espere, deje pasar 20 segundos, tome aire y luego comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

La luz inicial me provocó un dolor realmente fuerte, aún más que el anterior del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, estuve a punto de cerrar de nuevo los ojos pero me contuve respirando lentamente.

Podía hacerlo y después continué ... todo se veía borroso, me dije que se debía al golpe y que conforme parpadeara todo se aclararía de a poco.

Y eso fue justo lo que sucedió, parpadeé un par de veces sin éxito hasta que comencé a ver todo claramente.

Puntos borrosos de diferentes colores se pasearon frente a mis ojos, los colores de principio eran demasiado brillantes... pero conforme pasó el tiempo mi vista se adecuó completamente.

Había buenas noticias al parecer ya que mi vista se encontraba en buen estado, me quede mirando al frente tratando de descifrar el porqué mi equipo tridimensional estaba sobre una mesa.

Al parecer tarde demasiado en reaccionar, porque el médico comentó lo siguiente.

-Lo siento mucho Levi, teníamos la esperanza de que tu vision no se hubiese visto comprometida en aquel accidente, pero ya veo que nos equivocamos.- finalizó.

Debido a que estaba tratando de lidiar con los brillantes colores dentro de la habitación y el punzante dolor en mi cabeza tarde en reaccionar ante las palabras del médico.

Hange comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños a mi lado mientras repetía.

-No puede ser, no puedo creerlo, todo esto es mi culpa.- mencionaba Hange al borde del colapso.

Cuando gire para ver qué sucedía, ella ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas aún sin derramar y al mismo tiempo movía la cabeza negativamente, completamente fuera de sí.

Sus manos fueron directo a su rostro mientras las restregaba violentamente el mismo, y después comenzó a dar tirones de su cabello.

Me miro a los ojos y comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

-¿Porqué estás llorando?.-pregunté contrariado.

-No puede ser, ¡estas ciego!, y todo es culpa mía.- se dejo caer a un lado de la cama donde me encontraba.

Su cabeza estaba recargada en el colchón y el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en el asqueroso suelo de aquel lugar.

El doctor Henrikz hablo de nuevo.

-Los dejaré un momento a solas.- cuando gire la cabeza para encararlo el ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación nuevamente, vaya había salido corriendo de aquella situación.

Debido a aquel rápido movimiento que realice mi cabeza comenzó a punzar frenéticamente y me vi obligado a cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras que con mi mano izquierda hacía presión en la zona donde sentía el dolor.

Escuché de fondo que Hange seguía llorando amargamente, esa loca mujer creyó que estaba ciego y ni siquiera me pregunto si lo estaba.

Entonces me debatí entre pretender estar ciego durante algunos momentos o decirle la verdad.

Deje de sujetar mi cabeza y me decidí a decirle lo que realmente sucedía.

-Oye.-dije, espere a que me diera algún indicio de que me había escuchado.

Cosa que no sucedió, seguía llorando, pero no solo eso ahora también golpeaba con fuerza el ligero colchón donde me encontraba recostado.

-¡Hange!.-hable con la mayor fuerza que mis cuerdas vocales pudieron soportar.

Por fin me escucho, dejo de golpear el colchón y levanto el rostro.

-Levi, ¿ahora que va a pasar?, no puedes irte de aquí, yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ¡lo juro!.- respondió decidida.

-Si pusieras más atención ya te habrías dado cuenta que mi vista se encuentra bien...-le dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

Estaba sorprendido claro, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse responsable de las probables consecuencias que pudieron haber derivado de este accidente.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

Se quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos, como tratando de ver si decía la verdad o si solamente estaba tratando de hacer más ligero su pesar.

-¿Ya terminaste de asegurarte?.-le dije.

Su actitud me estaba provocando escalofríos, me veía como a uno de sus experimentos, eso nunca era bueno.

-¿Estas seguro de que estás bien?.- claro que no me creía del todo.

-Así es, y ahora ponte de pie, no sabemos cuando fue la última vez que trapearon estos pisos.- respondí asqueado.

Ella suspiró aliviada por mi comentario y después se abrazó a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Trate de detenerla por dos razones:  
La primera y más importante, tenía dos costillas rotas y la segunda, no me gustaba ningún tipo de contacto físico.

-¡No!-dije, pero a ella claramente no le importo.

Mis costillas estaban empezando a doler y aquella punzante sensación martillando mi cabeza no me abandonó en ningún momento.

-¡Ya Hange, suéltame!.-le dije tratando de quitar sus brazos de encima mío.

-¡No voy a volver a ponerte en este tipo de situaciones jamás, jamas!.- dijo ya más tranquila aunque su voz aún no se recomponía del todo aún.

Estaba empezando a sollozar de nuevo, tenía que detenerla por mi propio bienestar físico más que nada.

-Oye ya basta, deja de llorar ... ¿tu cortaste esa rama?.-pregunté.

Ella me soltó al instante y ofendida por mi comentario respondió.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, exponer a los cadetes, a ti o a alguien más a esa clase de peligro...jamás haría algo así.-mencionó.

-Entonces deja de llorar, esto no fue culpa tuya, solo sucedió.- dije tajante, restándole importancia.

La mire desafiante y luego dije.

-Sácame de este repugnante lugar.-

Ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía y después pregunto.

-¿Crees poder caminar?.-

-No mencionaste nada acerca de un pie roto o algo así, entonces supongo que si.-dije.

-Te ayudaré a levantarte.-comentó.

Así como había hecho el doctor Henrikz ella colocó su mano derecha contra mi espalda para que pudiese incorporarme.

Y así fue como comenzamos a abandonar aquel sucio lugar.

Caminamos a paso lento por los pasillos, ella a mi lado derecho cuidando que no fuera a darme de bruces contra el suelo y yo del lado izquierdo apenas sosteniéndome.

Malditas medicinas me hacían sentir demasiado estúpido y sin coordinación.

Al llegar a mi habitación ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ayudarme a pasar, después me ayudo a sentarme en la cama... y ahora que acaso iba a necesitar una niñera todo el tiempo.

-¿Habrá sido buena idea sacarte de la enfermería y traerte aquí?-se pregunto a si misma.

-Ya estamos aquí, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni un momento más en ese lugar, que asco.-dije.

Me miro mientras dije lo anterior y poco a poco fue acercándose a mi a lo que exclamé.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a abrazarme, bastante tengo con el dolor de cabeza como para tener que soportar dolor en las costillas de nuevo!.- dije tratando de sonar amenazante mientras la apuntaba con mi mano izquierda para hacer más énfasis en la amenaza.

-Estas algo pálido, más que de costumbre... siempre he querido preguntar ¿porque tienes este color de piel?, además de el color de tus ojos...- la pregunta era más bien para ella misma.

Yo solo la mire inexpresivo, ¿a que venían esas preguntas?

Sin importarle lo que dije simplemente término por acercarse y con su dedo índice tocó con suavidad el sitio arriba de mi ceja derecha y esa simple acción provocó un ardor impresionante en el mismo lugar.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente sin decir una palabra, contuve mi respiración involuntariamente y después de algunos instantes trate de recuperar mi compostura.

-Deja de jugar.-me sentía realmente agotado y adolorido.

Con la mano izquierda trate lo mejor que pude de acomodarme en la cama para quedar acostado, en cuanto mi cabeza toco mi almohada, me sentí mejor.

No solo por el hecho de estar en mi habitación, también porque había podido acostarme por mi mismo sin ayuda.

Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que todo dentro de esta habitación estaba limpio.

-Véte a dormir, tienes una cara horrible.- dije haciéndole notar que me había dado cuenta de las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí?, no en tu cama no... en la silla.-comentó insegura.

Su comentario fue bastante extraño, pero sabía que si le decía que no, se iría y volvería cada 5 minutos o menos para cerciorarse que no me ahogará con mi propia saliva mientras dormía.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo mantente callada... mi dolor de cabeza es mucho más molesto que tu.-le dije

-Esta bien.- dijo.

Enseguida de haber dicho eso todo el lugar quedó en silencio, gracias al ambiente familiar donde me encontraba me permití relajarme.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue llegando a mi, antes de poder caer completamente dormido la escuché decir.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi que te encuentres bien-

Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente inservible por el momento, aún así sonreí levemente ante su comentario, y caí rendido ante el sueño.

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

Hey, que les pareció este capítulo...

¡Si les gustó, no olviden comentar o regalarle un kudo al capitulo !

 ** _Nos leemos pronto_** 👋🏻


	7. By myself

_Por mi misma._

¡Espero que les guste!

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

No necesito que me ayudes.

¿Quien querría tu ayuda? 

Eres una mujer, ¿que puedes hacer tu para solucionar algo como esto?

¿Quien te confiaría algo a ti?

Jamás lograrás nada.

No eres más que una simple mocosa.

¿Como es que estás en ese cargo?

Ese tipo de preguntas las había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, solo por ser mujer tenía menores posibilidades de sobresalir.

También el hecho de que fuera mujer me hacía más débil que cualquier hombre.

Un blanco más fácil para las burlas.

Una persona más sobresaliente para descargar el odio de cualquiera.

Así es como muchos me veían antes de que entrase a la legión.

Y muchos más me siguen viendo de esa misma manera ahora que me encuentro en la posición de Líder de escuadrón en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Para ellos nunca he sido suficiente como para tener el cargo, los conocimientos o la experiencia con la que cuento justo ahora.

No necesito probarle nada a nadie, yo llegue hasta este puesto desde cero, como todos aquí.

Seguramente esta división es la que menor corrupción tiene... o eso me gustaría pensar ya que después de todo quién querría hacerse cargo de las vidas de miles de personas.

He trabajado de manera incansable como cualquier otro civil para poder llegar a ser la científica y Lider que ahora soy.

Soy excelente en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y algunas personas incluso dicen que cuento con una inteligencia sin precedentes...

La gente dentro de la legión sabe lo duro que he trabajado para obtener este puesto, es por eso que con el tiempo incluso algunos soldados llegan a admirarme.

Ellos saben que aquí no podemos andarnos con juegos, la vida de todos está en riesgo al realizar una expedición y es por esa misma razón que debemos tomar en cuenta cada detalle cuando salimos.

Pero aún así existen excepciones como por ejemplo en la misma policía militar.

Esos imbeciles creen que por aparentar cuidar de los ciudadanos y del Rey hacen mucho.

Vaya idiotas.

Se preguntarán a qué viene todo esto, fácil el día de hoy volvió a ocurrir y exactamente involucró a algunos soldados de la policía militar en este incidente.

Hace algunas horas Erwin, Mike, Levi y Yo nos encontrábamos rumbo a la mansión del Rey, ya que debíamos informarle acerca de nuestras futuras estrategias en cuanto a nuestras expediciones fuera de las murallas.

Todo marchaba bien, de hecho la plática con el rey y los nobles había ido bastante civilizada.

Se llegaron a algunos acuerdos a partir de que Erwin firmase un documento en el cual debía de asegurar la supervivencia de por lo menos el 20% de la legión que saldría de las murallas.

Eso era realmente razonable ya que gracias a los entrenamientos, los reclutas ahora se encontraban en mejores condiciones de enfrentar a los titanes y por ende de volver con vida de dicha travesía.

Si se cumplían dichos acuerdos el Rey otorgaría a la Legión mas capital para poder adquirir más y mejor material para realizar experimentos en beneficio de la humanidad.

Esas eran realmente buenas noticias, no tendríamos que ir a ninguna fiesta de algún noble y tener que regatear algo de dinero para poder seguir manteniendo la Legión a flote.

Ya habíamos terminado con aquel asunto por lo que ahora lo único que teníamos que hacer era regresar al cuartel general.

Nuestros caballos se encontraban esperando por nosotros.

Espere a que Erwin y Mike subieran a sus caballos para anunciarles que ellos podían marcharse ya que me tardaría un poco, al parecer mi caballo tenía algo de sed, y como no acostumbrábamos detenernos en el camino hasta que llegásemos a nuestro destino podría ser exigente para el.

Erwin mencionó que me vería más tarde y partió junto a Mike rumbo al cuartel de la legión.

Cuando me gire Levi se encontraba limpiando una mancha invisible en su uniforme.

-¿No te irás con ellos?.-pregunté.

-No, también tiene sed.- señaló a su caballo y continuó sin siquiera verme.- cuando eso pasa se niega a obedecer.- comentó.

-Vamos a buscar a alguien que nos diga donde podemos darles de beber entonces.-dije avanzando dentro de aquel lugar, era demasiado ostentoso para ser un lugar común y corriente.

Al dar vuelta al final de lo que podríamos llamar caballerizas pude ver a algunos soldados de la policía militar sentados en cajas de madera jugando cartas animadamente.

Me acerque a ellos con la intension de preguntar donde podíamos satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros animales.

-Disculpen.- hable con algo de fuerza para que me escuchasen.

Cumplí con mi objetivo ya que al terminar de hablar todos los presentes se giraron extrañados en mi dirección.

-¿Y está quien es?.-mencionó uno de ellos.

Levi se había detenido a un lado mío esperando a que yo respondiera la pregunta.

-Soy Hange Zöe, Líder de Escuadrón en la Legión de Reconocimiento, estoy aquí debido a que estábamos a punto de partir de regreso al cuartel general de la legión pero nuestros caballos están sedientos, si fueran tan amables de ...- y eso fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

-¿Tu?, ¿Líder de escuadrón?... no me hagas reír.- dijo con sarcasmo uno de los soldados.

A los que los demás siguieron su comentario con risas.

-Si, así es... soy Líder de escuadrón dentro de la Legión....-volví a reafirmar.

Aquellos tipos me miraban con escepticismo y burla en sus rostros, por lo visto no me creían una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decirles.

-Las mujeres no sirven para salir a expediciones, son estupidas y por lo único que deberían de preocuparse es por saber cocinar.- comentó otro soldado.

Ese imbecil.

-Esa mentalidad es bastante idiota.- mencione mirando a Levi.

El solamente se limitó a mirarme y asentir sin decir una sola palabra, con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre.

-¿A quien llamaste idiota?, maldita.- mencionó el primer soldado que comenzó aquello.

Levi se cruzo de brazos a mi lado y pude ver a través del rabillo del ojo como se tensó ante el comentario de aquel hombre.

-A ti y a todos tus demás compañeros, ya que parecen estar de acuerdo contigo, idiota.- dije segura.

La cara de aquel hombre había adoptado un oscuro color rojo debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba el tener que ser partícipe de una discusión cómo está, y con toda la rabia que pudo hizo un comentario de muy mal gusto.

-Seguramente te acostaste con el Líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento.- el maldito malnacido hizo una pausa para poner cara de que estaba tratando de recordar algo y luego continuó.- ¿Cual es su nombre? Ah ya recuerdo Edwin o Erwin o algo así... solo de esa manera una basura como tú llegaría tan alto como lo has hecho, claro si es que es verdad la mierda que has dicho...-término de hablar el cretino.

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco, que me involucraran en algún rumor era una cosa... pero que se metieran con mi puesto dentro de la legión diciendo que mentía al respecto y además que había llegado a el acostándome con Erwin era demasiado.

Mi trabajo era mi orgullo y aunque había permitido que la gente en el pasado se burlase de ello esta vez no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Además Erwin era mi superior, como se atrevían esas escorias a hablar de el de esa manera, comentarios como esos mancharían su nombre así como la reputación de la legión.

Cerré fuertemente mis manos, mientras un ligero temblor recorría mi cuerpo a causa de la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

Antes de hacer algún movimiento escuché a Levi mencionar.

-Yo jamas habría hecho algún comentario como ese si estuviera en su lugar.- les comentó tranquilamente desde un costado mío.

-¿Y tú quien eres?, no me digas... ¿acaso eres su novio y ahora vas a defenderla?.- mencionó el más valiente de aquellos idiotas.

No sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, mire sorprendida a aquel soldado y luego mire a Levi.

De manera relajada mi compañero contestó a esa amenaza, estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso me extrañó bastante.

-Soy Levi.- en cuanto mencionó su nombre todos los soldados se tensaron en el lugar donde se encontraban.-y no, no soy su novio y ella no necesita alguien que la defienda, ella sola puede hacerlo.-mencionó.

Hizo una pausa y después continuo.

-Ademas de que ella tiene un rango superior a cualquiera con el que ustedes cuenten, imbeciles.- finalizó.

Esto pareció asustar a aquellos 'imbeciles' demasiado ya que pude notar como el color comenzó a abandonar sus rostros.

Yo por otro lado estaba sin palabras...

Escucharlo decir eso realmente me tranquilizo, el pudo haberles roto el cuello y sin embargo el confío en mis habilidades (ya que yo también pude haberlo hecho sin problemas )... sin lugar a dudas cada vez me caía mejor ese hombre..después de terminar de decir aquello se giró y me dijo.

-Depende de ti si quieres golpearlos hasta cansarte o podemos regresar a la Legión... yo no dire nada.- me comentó de manera despreocupada.

Esto alertó a aquellos tipos, estaban a segundos de salir corriendo, el miedo en sus rostros lo decía todo.

Antes de poder decir algo Levi volvió a hablar.

-Aunque no creo que valga la pena que te ensucies las manos golpeando rostros tan repulsivos.- hizo una cara de asco impresionante mientras volteaba nuevamente a verlos.- sin contar el daño cerebral que podrías causarles si los golpeas demasiado fuerte...- dijo recargándose en una de las paredes aún con los brazos cruzados.

Eso termino por tranquilizarme por completo, el no pensaba pelear por mi, tenía planeado dejarme pelear mis propias batallas, aún así me dejo claro que confiaba en que podía darles la paliza de sus vidas.

-Si les causará daño cerebral no sería mucha perdida, ¿o si?.- le pregunté a Levi mientras mis nudillos crujían contra la palma de mi mano y sonreía de manera un tanto sadica.

Aquello fue todo lo que tuve que hacer para que terminaran por salir corriendo.

Los observé mientras corrían por aquel pasillo lleno de tierra, mientras eso sucedía Levi soltó una pequeña risa que me hizo girarme a verlo por la impresión.

-¿Acaso te estás riendo?.- dije sorprendida.

-No.- dijo aún con los restos de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Me quede perpleja por un momento, se veía por lo menos 5 años más joven cuando estaba relajado y visiblemente feliz...

-Oh por dios, conseguí hacerte reír... no puedo creerlo.- ese comentario desvaneció todo rastro de aquel milagroso suceso de su rostro.

Soltó un sonido entre un gruñido y un suspiro para después girarse y comentar.

-Ya vámonos, todavía tenemos que buscar donde darles de beber a los caballos.- dijo en el mismo tono aburrido que siempre usaba.

Comenzó a caminar por donde habíamos llegado.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Levi.- le dije caminando a su lado. 

-No tienes por qué agradecer, yo solo dije la verdad.- y se encogió de hombros.

Este suceso dejó una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro por el resto de ese día y también por algunas semanas después.

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

  
¿Que les pareció?

**Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios.**

_Danke!_


	8. Dealing with stress

_Lidiando con el estrés._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

Cuando recobre la conciencia de lo que hacía y acababa de suceder me encontraba de vuelta en mi habitación.

La oscuridad envolvía todo, mire rápidamente a través de la ventana, la noche aún se encontraba en apogeo.

Mi mano viajo hacia mi frente, el sudor cubría la parte superior de mi cara mientras que la ropa que usaba se encontraba bañada en un asqueroso fluido.

 _Sudor_... pensé.

Mi respiración aún estaba agitada, hacia mucho que no tenía ese tipo de sueños.

-Esa idiota hasta en sueños me causa problemas.

Dedique dicho comentario en voz baja a la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Aquel día que tanto me aterraba siquiera pensar, había sucedido en mi sueño.

El día en el que Hange dejaba este mundo a manos de una de aquellas bestias horribles, y de la peor de las maneras.

Recuerdos de Isabel y Farlan volvieron como si los acabase de vivir... verlos sin vida en aquel campo abierto fuera de las murallas.

Mire la pared de mi habitación, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente al revivir aquellos recuerdos.

La mirada sin vida que me devolvía Isabel, la sangre de Farlan que se mezclaba con la tierra y la lluvia que azotaba aquel día.

Escalofríos, más sudor, mi respiración agitada... todo aquello mientras mi garganta se cerraba lentamente.

Estaba por sufrir de un ataque de pánico, justo en ese maldito instante.

Relájate, no pasa nada... estás dentro de las murallas, estás bien.

_Isabel está muerta._

La humanidad ahora está más cerca de averiguar el origen de aquellas bestias.

_La culpa es tuya, eran tus amigos y los abandonaste._

La muerte de todos los cadetes valdrá la pena, la pérdida de sus vidas no será en vano.

_Hagas lo que hagas ellos siguen muertos._

No, podemos cambiar el destino de la humanidad gracias a los logros que hemos tenido.

_Matar a más de la mitad de los cadetes no es lo que llamarías un logro._

-¡Basta!-grite a la nada.

Me levante de la silla donde momentos antes dormitaba, por razones como la que ahora me ocurría, evitaba dormir demasiado.

Pero a juzgar por la oscuridad dentro y fuera de mi habitación no había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo.

Una hora a lo mucho, excelente ahora tendría que hacer algo para distraerme.

Encendí la lámpara de aceite que se encontraba en mi escritorio y me dirigí a la ventana.

Eso no ayudaba en nada, para ser honesto.

Comencé a sentir un ligero hormigueo subir a través de mis manos...

Tenía que calmarme a cómo diera lugar, no podía dejar que un maldito ataque de pánico sacará lo peor de mi.

Cerré los ojos e incliné mi cabeza de manera que mi frente quedara pegada al frío cristal de la ventana.

Aquella diferencia de temperatura provocó que los escalofríos que anteriormente sentí se volvieran aún más notorios.

Aspire aire fuertemente por la nariz mientras que exhalaba por la boca de manera rítmica...contrólate me decía a mi mismo.

Esto cada vez era más difícil, no podía descansar apropiadamente ya que siempre que trataba de conciliar el sueño todas aquellas imágenes venían una y otra vez a mi cabeza.

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Erd,Eren, Armin, Mikasa y ahora Hange.. todos ellos y más gente de la legión había muerto en más de una ocasión en mis pesadillas.

Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que encontrar la manera de asegurarme que esos sueños no iban a volver... Revivir la muerte de Isabel y Farlan con diferentes personas era el colmo.

Después de haber mantenido aquellas respiraciones por algunos minutos mi respiración comenzó a relajarse, mi corazón dejo de bombear como si mi vida dependiera de aquellos recuerdos.

No me moví, no tenía fuerzas para volver a tratar de dormir y aunque tampoco me apetecía hacer algún tipo de actividad tan temprano, creí que eso me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

No pensaba limpiar ahora mismo, probablemente algunos reclutas apenas estuviesen tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a jalar de el, de manera un poco salvaje.

Tres días... tres días llevaba sin poder dormir más de una hora por aquellos malditos sueños.

Estaba realmente cansado, físicamente, mentalmente... a este ritmo caería desmayado a mitad de algún entrenamiento por falta de descanso.

Desesperacion, era la palabra que mejor podría describirme en aquellos momentos. 

A pesar de que ya me encontraba completamente despierto los recuerdos de aquel sueño aún me hacían sufrir.

Hange en mi pesadilla ocupó el lugar de Isabel... su loca mirada ahora me seguía desde el suelo.

Sin brillo, la correa de cuero que sujetaba sus lentes se había roto a causa de la fuerza que había sufrido su cabeza al aterrizar en aquel terreno.

Los cristales estrellados y cubiertos por lodo y sangre se hallaban al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Inservibles, nadie más volvería a usarlos... la persona para la que estaban hechos yacía muerta a un costado.

Las sensaciones que me inundaron al recordar aquellos detalles fueron demasiado.

Mi agotamiento era tal que mis ojos se humedecieron por algún motivo, no me detuve a pensar en cual fue la razón.

Simplemente seguí recordando, los truenos, aquella atmósfera llena de humedad gracias a la lluvia, el lodo bajo mis botas... caballos a mi alrededor relinchando asustados por la tormenta.

Y yo ahí de pie esperando que Hange me devolviera la mirada desde el suelo, sin respuesta alguna.

Suspire, y si le contaba aquello a Erwin para ver si se animaba a ayudarme, y me noqueaba de una vez por todas o algo así...

Mientras consideraba aquella opción la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, el crujir de la madera bajo un par de pies desnudos se hizo presente en el lugar... seguido de la puerta cerrándose nuevamente.

Maravilloso, simplemente genial...

-¿Que quieres?-pregunté molesto.

-Tampoco puedes dormir-No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿Tu que crees?-dije mordaz.

No tenía ánimos de voltear a ver a la persona que había recordado muerta hace menos de 2 segundos.

Si me giraba probablemente se daría cuenta de la desesperacion que me inundaba en aquellos momentos.

No quería que se enterara.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina por un poco de té?-dijo ella.

-No, ve tú si quieres- trate de mandarla lejos.

El silencio nos envolvió por algunos instantes, los cuales aproveché para abrir los ojos y mirar el exterior del cuartel general.

Diferentes tonalidades de azul y gris me invitaban a seguir observando aquel paisaje.

Suspire nuevamente, dejando ir mi cabello de aquel infernal agarre en el que lo tenía sujeto, mientras mis manos se posaron en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto ella.

Vaya que era inoportuna.

Acababa de soñarla muerta mierda, ¿como carajos quería que le hablara de ello?

-No-conteste firme.

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo?-pregunto.

-No-volví a responder.

La quería lejos de ahí, no pudo haber llegado en peor momento.

Si... me alegraba que se encontrara bien, que estuviera con vida pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para mirarla... así que por el momento la quería lejos.

No escuché que saliera de la habitación por lo que era obvio que seguía ahí... esperando a que dijera algo.

Si era necesario me quedaría pegado a la ventana con tal de evitar cruzar palabras o miradas con ella.

Suficientes emociones para una persona que no ha descansado apropiadamente por tantas horas.

Lentamente sentí un toque en mi brazo izquierdo, estupendo se había acercado a mi y ahora estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Estas temblando, ¿tienes frío?-pregunto ella.

Tal comentario me hizo desviar la mirada hacia el brazo que ella tenía sujeto... efectivamente estaba temblando. 

Mis malditos músculos se habían vuelto locos.

Negué a su pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza, ella apretó mi brazo para luego lentamente dejarlo ir.

-Esta bien, me voy-comentó.

La respiración que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo salió de a poco por mi boca... como un susurro.

Sentí alivio, ya que me dejaría lidiar solo con todo ese coctel de sentimientos que me estaban comiendo vivo.

-Adiós-dijo a modo de despedida.

Una escena que ni siquiera recordaba de aquella pesadilla se disparó dentro de mi cabeza a modo de flashback cuando ella mencionó aquella palabra.

Estaba en su caballo, algunos mechones de cabello se pegaban a su rostro debido a la lluvia que nos golpeaba violentamente y al potente viento que acompañaba aquella tormenta.

Yo había terminado de contarle mi plan y ella se mostró de acuerdo con el.

Nos separaríamos y al final de la misión nos volveríamos a encontrar, conforme con el plan me dedico una última sonrisa mientras que la siguiente palabra abandono sus labios.

- _Adiós_ -

Después de aquello, la mirada fría y sin vida de la misma persona que se había despedido de mi momentos antes apareció, implantada en mi cabeza.

Grabada a fuego en mis recuerdos.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, aquel flashback había terminado.

Yo ya me había girado rápidamente, y había comenzado a avanzar a paso rápido hacia ella.

Llegando a su lado en tiempo récord la tome del brazo le dije.

- _No te vayas_ -

Ella se giró rápidamente y ambos nos miramos sorprendidos por las palabras que acababa de mencionar y por mi acción.

Ella parecía estar buscando algo en mi mirada ya que la forma en la que me veía era aquella que utilizaba cuando quería desentrañar una verdad que se encontraba oculta.

Espere a que mi propia mente se diera cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer y a qué Hange terminará de buscar lo que sea que quería encontrar.

Me sonrió, al parecer había encontrado aquello que buscaba en mi.

Esto no me podía estar sucediendo, o estaba alucinando o esa sonrisa...era idéntica a la que me había dedicado en la pesadilla de hace unos momentos.

Todas las emociones volvieron como cuando desperté de aquel sueño, con tal fuerza que me estremecí por el escalofrío que me recorrió... pude sentir el viento soplar con fuerza mientras la lluvia nos cubría.

Fue demasiado.

Puedo culpar al cansancio y al estrés al que me encontraba sometido en ese momento por lo que ocurrió segundos después.

Ya que atraje hacia mi a aquella loca mujer a la que me encontraba sujetando todavía por el brazo.

Obligando a ambos a cerrar aquella distancia que nos separaba.

En cuanto la sentí cerca mío la rodeé por la cintura mientras aspiré un poco su aroma.

Olía a su asqueroso laboratorio, a papel viejo y a polvo pero poco me importaba a qué oliera por el momento no podía estar más satisfecho de poder tenerla cerca.

Como hubiese querido tener a Isabel y a Farlan por lo menos una última vez así.

Con ellos aquello no había podido suceder, pero ahora mismo tenía a Hange entre mis brazos... _viva_.

Gire mi cabeza para poder posar mi oído en su pecho, de inmediato escuché el sonido de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Mi acción la sorprendió de eso no había duda, pero eso ahora mismo me tenía sin cuidado... solo quería sentirla sana y salva por algunos instantes.

Suspire por quinta o sexta ocasión en lo que iba del día contra su pecho.

Ella salió de su estupor y correspondió a mi abrazo y gracias a la diferencia de estaturas colocó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-No se en que situación me habrás soñado, pero sabes hay una razón por la cual estoy aquí- comentó junto a mi oído.

-Mhhmm-fue mi contestación.

Ella continuó.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando esa rama te golpeó?-continuó sin esperar mi respuesta... por supuesto que lo recordaba -Pues volví a soñar con eso.

-Cuando te vi en el suelo, con toda esa sangre brotando de tu cabeza, creí que habías muerto.

-No tienes una idea de lo asustada que estaba, se que no pasó a mayores por que tienes una gran condición, pero en mi sueño alguien se acercaba a ti y te tomaba el pulso.

Ella me abrazo con más fuerza.

-Y aquella persona me decía que no había nada que hacer, que ya habías muerto. -comentó.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada.

-Por eso vine...tenía que asegurarme que seguías con vida-dijo Hange terminando su parte de la historia.

Eso explicaba porque estaba tan tarde aquí sin razón aparente a mitad de la noche.

Era mi turno de explicarle mis acciones.

-Yo...yo te soñé en el lugar de Isabel, el día de aquella expedición- dije sin ánimos de agregar más detalles.

Estaba seguro que ella entendería.

-Vaya, ya veo ...-mencionó.

-Ni en nuestros sueños podemos dejar de lidiar con nuestros deberes, responsabilidades y errores .-volvió a agregar Hange.

-Supongo-dije a modo de respuesta.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios esta vez, estaba a punto de volver a hablar... estaba seguro.

-¿Que te parece si nos acostamos en tu cama un momento?-sugirió mi compañera.

-Si-dije sin ánimos de pelear ni buscar segundas intensiones en aquella sugerencia.

Ella dejó de abrazarme y yo seguí su ejemplo, me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos hasta mi cama.

Alzo las sábanas que cubrían el colchón y me pregunto.

-¿Que lado eliges?-

-El que sea esta bien-dije sin tomarle importancia a la decisión.

-Entonces tú te acostarás de este lado, venga ...acuéstate- dijo mientras palmeó el lado derecho de mi cama.

Me senté donde ella me indico y ella rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi espalda.

Me recosté boca arriba, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que apague la lámpara?-sugerí.

-Yo lo haré, no te muevas-dijo Hange mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia mi escritorio y apagaba aquella flama.

A tientas volvió a tomar su lugar a mi lado.

Mientras mirábamos hacia el techo ella tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Fue un gesto que lejos de incomodarme me reconfortó.El saberla a un costado mío me daba cierta seguridad que aquella pesadilla me había robado.

Después de pasar envueltos por aquella oscuridad algunos momentos ella decidió cambiar de posición.

Cansada de mirar el techo se giró hasta encontrarse viendo mi costado, lo cual me hizo girarme de tal manera que quedamos frente a frente.

La incomodidad nunca se hizo presente, esto se sentía extrañamente natural.

Tanto ella trataba de cerciorarse que yo me encontraba ahí, bien y con vida. Como yo mismo lo hacía. 

Al parecer el tomarnos de las manos no fue suficiente para ella, ya que deshizo el agarre de nuestras manos y se acercó a mi.

Como buscando refugio y acto seguido pasó su brazo sobre mi torso a manera de abrazo, mientras recargo su rostro contra mi pecho.

Trataba de buscar consuelo, algo que le asegurara que ya no estaba soñando, que lo que estaba sintiendo era real.

Con su mano libre tomó en su puño una buena parte de la tela de mi camisa, por la manera en que ella se encontraba acurrucada a mi lado podríamos decir que su sueño había sido mucho peor que el mío, más vivido tal vez.

Pase mi mano sobre su torso imitando lo que ella hizo conmigo, tomando entre mis dedos un mechón de su cabello.

Habiendo hecho eso, ninguno de los dos se movió en lo que resto de la noche.

Teniendo la certeza de que aquello con lo que habíamos soñado antes de llegar a esto no había sido nada más que eso.

Un _sueño_.

🍂🍁🍂🍁 🍂🍁 🍂🍁

Disculpen por la tardanza pero ah...mi depresión me lo impidió.

**En fin...** **_todos aman los kudos y los comentarios, bueno por lo menos yo si._ **

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_** 👋🏻


	9. In sickness and health #1

_En la salud y enfermedad._

Sin más preámbulos,  
¿Alguien volvió a pedir _...drama?_

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

-Ve a buscarla por favor, Levi.

-¿Que es tan importante que necesitas que yo vaya a buscarla?

-Necesito discutir un plan con ella para cuando salgamos de expedición además de que falta que me entregue algunos documentos-respondió el rubio.

-¿Porque no mandar a Moblit?-pregunté ya que era lo más sensato.

-El esta ocupado, le solicite algunos documentos a los cuales sólo tiene acceso la policía militar, eso podría tardar un par de días.-respondió.

-Bien, pero si no la encuentro deberás mandar a alguien más-dije tajante.

-Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás-eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A que rayos viene esa expresión?, cada vez me das más miedo Erwin-dije mitad bromeando mitad serio.

-Anda, ve -hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda indicándome que me largará de una vez.

Di media vuelta y salí de aquella habitación.

Camine por aquel largo pasillo mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de mis botas contra la madera del suelo del lugar además de algunos reclutas gritando instrucciones fuera de la edificación.

Al terminar de recorrer el pasillo di vuelta a la izquierda para después girar a la derecha, ahí se encontraban algunas habitaciones.

Al fondo del pasillo se hallaba el dormitorio que le pertenecía a ella, se encontraba con la puerta cerrada.

Me acerqué y toque la puerta con los nudillos, mientras esperaba respuesta por parte de mi compañera mire a través de la ventana del pasillo, algunos reclutas recogían hojas de los árboles que recién habían perdido su follaje.

Nada.

Volví a repetir la acción, esta vez aún más fuerte... no había manera de que no escuchara.

Nada.

Decidí que por el bien de la legión era mejor apresurar el proceso y dejar los modales para después, así que tome la manija y abrí el dormitorio.

Dentro una tenue luz color blanca iluminaba todo aquel asqueroso sitio.

¿Como podía una persona tan inteligente dormir en un lugar tan repulsivo?

Una mezcla de olor a algo fétido y polvo invadió mis fosas nasales, eso era demasiado hasta para ella.

El olor me hizo enfocar mi atención a la tarea más próxima a la mano, abrir las ventanas y buscar lo que sea que estuviese en estado de descomposición.

Sin haber encontrado nada aparente que hubiese muerto en su cuarto, procedí a abrir las ventanas y me dedique a la segunda tarea a la mano, buscarla. 

La habitación estaba vacía, eso estaba claro desde el momento en el que toque la puerta y no escuche ningún sonido provenir de dentro.

Vacía y llena de restos de cenizas y pequeños trozos de vidrio como si hubiese quemado algo ahí y luego ese algo estallara.

Estaba por salir de aquel lugar cuando detrás de la puerta vi bastantes pedazos de tela manchados con lo que parecía ser sangre.

A pesar de lo antihigiénico que eso era mi curiosidad fue mayor y tomé un trozo de los muchos que había en el suelo.

Lo abrí cuidadosamente, si era sangre, estaba seca ... aunque no tanto como para que se viera de un color diferente, tal vez llevaban ahí algunas horas.

Esa idiota seguramente se había cortado un dedo o algo así, eso quería decir que podría encontrarla en dos lugares: en su laboratorio o la enfermería.

Todo dependía de la gravedad de la herida.

Salí de su habitación y me encamine hacia su laboratorio en la segunda planta del edificio frente al cual se encontraba su dormitorio.

En el momento en el que entre al lugar supe que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Las personas ahí me dedicaron una mirada de terror, la cual era habitual pero esta vez no volvieron inmediatamente a sus actividades como usualmente lo hacían.

Camine un poco más hasta que un chico me llamo con voz temblorosa.

-Ca..Capitan Levi-mencionó.

Me giré para encarar al muchacho, era Armin.

-Dime -respondí.

A juzgar por su actitud cuando le respondí hizo acopio de todo su valor y me hizo una pregunta. 

-¿Está buscando a la Líder de escuadrón?-pregunto respetuosamente.

Vaya que hacían falta chicos como el, que conocieran algo de educación no como los cerdos con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

-Así es, ¿esta en su laboratorio?- pregunté.

-No Capitan, ella está en la enfermería, tuvo un accidente mientras mezclaba una sustancia en su habitación- respondió el chico.

Vaya tenía razón, esa mujer siempre haciendo las cosas de manera irresponsable.

-Gracias por la información, Armin- dije a manera de despedida.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos por el solo hecho de haber dicho su nombre... me agradaba la actitud del chico.

-De nada, Capitan.- respondió.

-¡Los demás, a lo suyo!-grité para que se pusieran a trabajar, lo cual los hizo entrar en movimiento al instante.

¿Habrá sido un dedo?, ¿la mano?, ¿el brazo? ... me preguntaba si se habría volado algún trozo de carne lo cual además de peligroso era asqueroso.

Entre en la enfermería y barrí el lugar con la mirada, sin éxito.

Decidí preguntar a alguien por ella.

Una enfermera que seguramente me vio entrar por el rabillo del ojo apresuró su paso cuando me vio dirigirme hacia ella.

-Oye -le dije.

Ella se quedó pasmada en su sitio y se giró lentamente.

-¿S...Si?- dijo.

-Hange Zöe, ¿donde está?-pregunté directo, no quería perder el tiempo con aquella chica.

-Se encuentra detrás de aquella cortina azul- respondió señalando el lado contrario, detrás de la puerta por la que había ingresado momentos antes.

Asentí y ella se giró suspirando aliviada por no tener que tratar más conmigo.

Al llegar a la cortina donde se me había indicado, tiré con suavidad de la misma, lo suficiente como para verla recostada en una camilla dándome la espalda.

Ingrese y volví a dejar la cortina en su sitio.

Camine hasta rodear la camilla, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la gravedad de su accidente.

Tenía parte de la nariz vendada y la sangre ya había impregnado la venda de manera extraña.

Se le veía algo pálida y se notaba en su frente un poco de sudor.

-¿Como es que te sigues haciendo esto a ti misma? -dije en voz baja.

Sus anteojos descansaban sobre un mueble al lado de la camilla.

Su uniforme se encontraba manchado por su sangre, desde la blusa color amarillo, hasta los pantalones color café.

Debió haberle dolido bastante la herida como para considerar venir.

¿Pero que era exactamente lo que le había sucedido?, eso aún era un misterio.

Decidí tomar asiento en una silla cercana y la observé.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, algo inusual debo mencionar, eran pocas las ocasiones cuando la había visto usando su cabellera revuelta libre.

Una enfermera tiro de la cortina y al verme ahí dentro no pudo reprimir un ruido extraño de sorpresa que escapo de su boca.

-Capitan, ¿viene a verificar el estado de la Líder de escuadrón?-mencionó.

-Si-respondí.

-Bien, la voy a despertar para poder cambiar el vendaje nuevamente-comentó.

Había dicho 'nuevamente'... eso era raro.

-¿Cuantas veces ha cambiado su vendaje?-pregunté.

-Seis, con esta ocasión serán siete- mencionó sacando una venda y gasas limpias de una caja que traía consigo. 

-¿Tan grave fue el daño?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Bueno su nariz estaba rota y aunque ya corregimos la desviación que provocó la ruptura tuvo bastante pérdida de sangre aunque ya se encuentra mejor, ¿podría ayudarme a retirar ese vendaje?- respondió a mi pregunta mientras dijo lo último.

¿Se había roto la nariz?.... ¿como demonios sucedió eso?

-Claro-mencione poniéndome de pie un tanto impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ella se acercó a Hange y movió levemente su brazo para que despertara.

-Líder de escuadrón, es hora de cambiar sus vendajes-dijo.

Hange se estiró un poco y en cuanto abrio los ojos realizó un extraño gesto con su rostro, seguido de esta acción un sonido de dolor abandonó sus labios, mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona cubierta con la venda y esta a su vez se teñía de rojo debido a su descuido.

-No debió haber hecho eso, Líder de escuadrón, la herida aún es muy reciente y necesita dejar de hacer movimientos como ese si no quiere que su nariz sangre continuamente - dijo la enfermera a modo de reproche.

Hange tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, mientras la observaba como se retorcía miserablemente la enfermera me indicó que podía empezar a retirar el vendaje.

Me acerqué y retiré su mano de la herida y proseguiría a desprender algunos trozos de cinta que sujetaban la gasa en su lugar, ella al sentir lo que hacía abrió los ojos y sorprendida mencionó.

-¿Levi qué haces aquí?-dijo mirándome y con un acento un poco extraño.

-Cállate, no me dejas quitarte esta cosa-respondí.

Ella se dejó hacer y por fin pude retirar ese pedazo de tela de su cara.

Era horrible, su nariz estaba en su sitio pero parecía que alguien le hubiese golpeado la zona hasta cansarse.

La piel de los costados de su nariz se teñía con un color verde y violeta, mientras que debajo de sus ojos donde anteriormente se hallaban ojeras ahora estas eran reemplazadas por manchas color púrpura.

Si no la conociera diría que peleo con alguien y ese alguien le dio la paliza de su vida... cosa que jamás había sucedido cabe mencionar.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando creíste que hacer ese experimento era buena idea?-dije molesto viendo la piel irritada y amoratada de su nariz.

-¿Vienes a regañarme, enserio?-dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Tus niveles de irresponsabilidad son mucho peores de lo que creí...-dije un tanto preocupado.

Volví a tomar asiento mientras la enfermera colocaba nuevamente los vendajes en la zona afectada y le daba indicaciones a Hange.

-No más gestos bruscos, no queremos que te desangres- dijo.

Hange se limitó a observar el techo del lugar con intensidad, la enfermera se retiró.

-Le diré a Erwin de esto-dije amenazante.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la mía y dijo.

-No, no le digas... por favor- su acento la hacía sonar ridícula.

-Dame una buena razón por la cual ahora no solo te basta con mutilar titanes, si no que ahora también te gusta romper partes de tu propio cuerpo - dije molesto levantándome nuevamente de mi lugar.

-Pudo haber sido peor- dijo acomodándose el vendaje.

-Esa no es una buena razón, Erwin sabra de esto y no te dejara utilizar tu laboratorio -respondí aún más molesto.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Levi! - dijo molesta también mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Claro que puedo, ahora mismo iré a informarle lo sucedido- dije tirando de la cortina.

-No te vayas, espera... te daré una explicación- eso llamo mi atención nuevamente.

Retrocedí y volví a tirar de la cortina.

-Te escucho...-conteste.

-Se que esto probablemente no tendrá mucho sentido para ti pero no podía hacer este experimento en el laboratorio- mencionó a lo cual yo la interrumpí.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- pregunté cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

-Ya casi llego a esa parte, espera...  
Bueno, yo sabía de los riesgos que podía haber si algo salía mal... así que decidí que mi cuarto era un lugar mucho más seguro para realizarlo- continuó.

-¿Aún cuando eres la experta y conoces los riesgos vas y haces algo como eso en tu cuarto sin supervisión?, vaya eso si que le encantará a Erwin-dije sarcástico.

-Tu has hecho lo mismo, así que no puedes venir a echarme en cara un error como este...-dijo molesta.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos hablando de mi.-dije acercándome hasta quedar al borde de la camilla.

Nos miramos por un momento retándonos con la mirada, esa lucha de poder entre ambos era una de las muchas razones por las que todos creían que nos llevábamos mal, lo cual no era cierto... simplemente nos preocupábamos por el otro, de una manera extraña pero sin duda era preocupación.

Ella terminó cediendo, retiro su mirada de la mía y volvió a mirar al techo.

-Armin estaba conmigo, gracias a él esto no pasó a mayores- ella mencionó.

-¿Y debo estar más tranquilo por eso?, ¿sabiendo que pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero que gracias a un muchacho sigues con vida?-dije subiendo mi tono de voz.

-No, tú dijiste que estaba sola haciendo el experimento... no estaba sola, Armin estaba conmigo... y si gracias a él esto no fue peor... si de algo sirve el me dijo lo mismo que tú, que era demasiado arriesgado hacerlo en mi habitación pero yo insistí- dijo aún sin mirarme.

-¡Tu trabajo no es tomar ese tipo de decisiones, con un loco suicida como Erwin tengo suficiente para que tú también hagas lo mismo que el!- respondí dándole la espalda.

-Lo hice para no poner en riesgo a las personas que trabajan conmigo en el laboratorio, si le pedí a Armin que estuviera conmigo fue porque confío en el y el era el más capaz de reaccionar ante una situación inesperada, el también estuvo en riesgo al haber aceptado ser mi ayudante... pero comprendió que todo esto lo hice por un bien mayor, ya sabes la legión confía en nosotros, en ti, en Erwin, en mi ...-hizo una pausa y luego continuó.

-No puedo dejar que sus esperanzas por conocer el exterior terminen dentro del estómago de un titán, debo hacer más, yo tengo que hacer más...- su voz se entre corto.

Momentos después me di cuenta que estaba llorando...

No tenía derecho a contradecirla ya que lo que había dicho era cierto, siempre se exigía demasiado, siempre daba más de lo que le correspondía.

Todo en favor de la legión y los ciudadanos de las murallas, para que algún día fueran libres de atravesar esos muros.

-Eso no significa que debas dar tu vida a cambio - dije, aún no tenía el valor para verla derrumbada por el  
peso que cargaba sin ayuda sobre su espalda.

De la nada su risa invadió la pequeña privacidad con la que contábamos, lo cual me hizo girarme a verla nuevamente.

-¿De que rayos te estás riendo?-pregunté contrariado.

Ella se sujetaba levemente el lugar del percance mientras con su mano libre limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas con cuidado de no tocar la zona afectada.

-Tu, de todas las personas vienes a decirme algo como eso...Que no de mi vida a cambio, eso es bastante contradictorio, Levi.-respondió dejando de reír mirándome nuevamente.

-Tu eres la persona que más arriesga su vida fuera de las murallas ¿y ahora vienes a sermonearme?, por favor...-término ella su oración con ironía.

-Todos arriesgamos nuestras vidas fuera de las murallas eso no lo niego, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que también tengas que arriesgar tu trasero dentro de ellas!- mencione.

-¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras horas extras y terminarás destrozandote la nariz bajo la supervisión de un muchacho de 16 años Hange!- continue.

-Ya basta, si lo que quieres es castigarme por lo que hice hazlo... ve y dile a Erwin lo que hice y que probablemente lo vuelva a hacer en múltiples ocasiones- respondió molesta.

Esto era demasiado, como podía ser ella la que estaba molesta después de haber sobrevivido tantas expediciones y venir a terminar muerta en la legión por una explosión... que demonios tenía en la cabeza esa mujer.

Toda esta situación me estaba haciendo lidiar con más estrés del necesario, mi cabeza estaba por estallar gracias al dolor que comenzó desde que vi aquellos trozos de tela con su sangre en su habitación. 

Tome asiento en la silla nuevamente, más bien me derrumbe en ella y luego comencé a masajear levemente mi sien... esa mujer terminaría matándome.

No moriría gracias a ningún titán, claro que no... antes me mataría ella.

-No te pongas así, tú no eres el que está en una camilla en la enfermería- la escuche mencionar.

-Cállate...-dije sin ganas.

No quería seguir peleando, toda esta situación se salió de control demasiado rápido... necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado, lo que ella me había dicho.

-Deja de ser tan dramático, fue solo una explosión, ni siquiera fue grande...-volvió a hablar.

-Ya cállate... -mencione nuevamente. 

-¿Ahora te harás el digno?, vaya hombre primero vienes a sermonearme y luego ya no quieres escuchar mis razones. Eres un hipócrita, ¿escuchaste?-dijo claramente retándome.

Por más que trataba de controlarme podía sentir el autocontrol restante dentro de mi agotarse a una velocidad impresionante con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Cállate Hange, cállate...-dije levantando el rostro y mirándola.

Ella titubeó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Que me calle?, eres un estupido, eres un dramático idiota.- hizo una pausa para después agregar.

-¡Quiero que te largues, vete no quiero verte .... lárgate!-en este punto, eso ya no era un comentario eran gritos por parte de ella mientras señalaba la cortina con su mano.

La venda comenzó a teñirse de color carmín una vez más, lo cual provocó que mi autocontrol terminara por agotarse.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?, perfecto me voy... maldita loca- dije gritándole.

Me puse de pie mientras le grité lo anterior, ella aún sorprendía por mi respuesta decidió seguir gritándome.

-¡Véte de una vez...! ¡Enano idiota!- cuando terminó de decir su insulto tomó lo que estaba a su alcance y lo lanzó en mi dirección.

Su puntería había mejorado pero no era tan buena gracias a lo que sea que le habían dado de medicación, por lo que esquive fácilmente sus anteojos y algunas vendas que lanzó.

-¡Me voy, no vuelvas a buscarme... no quiero saber nada de ti, cuatro ojos estupida!.-dije terminando la conversación y dándome vuelta para salir de él lugar. 

-No volveré a buscarte imbecil, ¿escuchaste?, ¡no te voy a volver a buscar!.- la escuche gritar a través de la cortina mientras ya casi salía de la enfermería.

Una enfermera entró rápidamente a tratar de calmar a la loca de mi compañera mientras yo me dirigía a la salida.

-¡Eres un estupido Levi!.- fue lo último que la escuche gritar.

Tal vez si era un estupido por preocuparme por alguien como ella, no más... de ahora en adelante las cosas serían diferentes, pensé mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

 **¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios** 😊 **!**

Nos leemos pronto 👋🏻


	10. In sickness and health #2

_En la salud y enfermedad 2da parte._

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

-Si no me cuentas lo que sucedió puedo preguntarle a alguna enfermera, o a cualquier persona, ya que el escándalo que armaron lo escucharon todos, ¿eso es lo que quieres que haga?, ¿que les pregunté a todos ya que tú no quieres decir una palabra? -pregunto Erwin una vez más, la serenidad nunca abandonó su rostro.

Como cuando un padre regaña a sus a hijos, así me sentí en ese momento.

-No- dije por primera vez desde que Erwin entro pidiendo una explicación.

-Entonces te escucho...-respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una silla, misma que Levi había ocupado anteriormente.

Aclare un poco mi garganta, y recargue mi espalda contra la fría pared de aquel lugar ya me había cansado de permanecer recostada.

-Yo...pues-estaba a punto de comenzar a divagar pero el con un movimiento de mano me indico que me detuviera.

Me miro directo a los ojos y luego dijo.

-Hange, ya me informaron de cómo fue que te rompiste la nariz, así que esa parte no hace falta que la menciones.- Lo observe algunos momentos y luego agregó.

-No, el que me informó no fue Levi, fue Armin. Y si el fue quien me dio todos los pormenores, aunque ya sabes que si hubo algo de provecho dentro de aquel experimento, espero un reporte detallado acerca del mismo.- término de hablar para luego mencionar nuevamente.

-Lo que quiero saber es porque comenzó la pelea, es común verlos peleando todo el tiempo... ¿pero que lleguen a esto?, a gritarse insultos con el fin de ser hirientes entre ustedes a mitad de la enfermería y que Levi se negará a decirme una palabra de lo que sucedió o siquiera abrir la puerta de su habitación, es demasiado incluso para ustedes- término el rubio.

Suspiré largamente y luego tomé aire para poder contarle lo que había sucedido.

-El estaba preocupado por mi, por el experimento y porque había sido irresponsable al no tomar medidas de seguridad respecto al mismo.- dije pero Erwin no parecía muy conforme.

-¿Y que más?- pregunto sabiendo que aquello no había sido todo.

-El prácticamente me dijo que había sido estúpido de mi parte hacer cosas como esas y arriesgar mi vida en el proceso, que si no me bastaba con correr el riesgo de morir fuera de las murallas ahora también quería matarme dentro de ellas, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo- dije con resignación.

Hice una pausa para que Erwin entendiera el rumbo que estaba por tomar la conversación.

-Me sobrepase, le grite cosas muy hirientes aun cuando sabía que el solo estaba preocupado por mi- dije mirando el fondo de la enfermería, la cortina ya la habían retirado.

-De aquella parte de los insultos fueron las enfermeras las que me informaron, vaya que tienen un amplio vocabulario ambos cuando de ofender a otros se trata.   
Pero siendo honestos creí que Levi sería el más ofensivo de los 2 pero veo que me equivoqué- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la camilla.

Eso me humillo más de lo que demostré, era una idiota, y Erwin me lo acababa de restregar en la cara.

-Si, perdí el control y comencé a gritarle que era un hipócrita porque no podía pedirme que hiciera cosas que el también había hecho y lo llamé estupido, dramático y luego le dije que no quería verlo más...   
y bueno el al parecer también llegó a su límite, nunca lo había visto tan molesto ... -dije recordando nuestra pelea.

La manera en la que me miro se había quedado grabada en mi memoria, lo cual me hacía sentir mucho peor.

-Hubiese preferido que me gritara cosas hirientes a ver esa expresión en su rostro... se veía... ah no se, ¿decepcionado?, ¿herido?, tal vez ambas- dije mirando a Erwin.

El silencio envolvió las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca, instantes después volví a hablar en voz baja esta vez.

-El siempre aparenta estar molesto por algún motivo, pero nunca lo vi así... por lo menos no conmigo- dije molesta conmigo misma.

Yo había sido la culpable de que Levi tuviera esa expresión en el rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes disculparte con el, ambos estaban enojados eso es un buen justificante.-dijo Erwin después de escuchar mi último comentario.

-No Erwin, no lo entiendes... es diferente esta vez, en el momento en el que lo vi salir quise gritarle que no se fuera, que se detuviera, que se quedara aquí.- mi voz comenzó a entrecortarse.

Tome un momento para recuperar la compostura.

-Pero al parecer mi cabeza no estaba conectada con mi boca y comencé a gritarle que era un idiota y el dijo que no lo buscará más... eso me enfureció y aunque quería que se quedara aquí mi enojo me supero... y seguí gritándole que no volvería a buscarlo y que era un imbecil... .- terminé mi historia.

Me sentía mentalmente agotada después de compartir mi historia con Erwin.

Cerré un momento los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Ahora que hago?-pregunté.

-Pídele disculpas, es lo único que puedes hacer o también podrías...-no término aquella frase lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo nuevamente.

-¿Podría que?- dije impaciente ante su oración incompleta.

Me miro de manera fria y luego dijo con voz firme.

-Podrías dejar de buscarlo y tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona, hablar con el solo cuando sea necesario y solamente de asuntos de la legión, nada más.- respondió.

Al escucharlo decir eso mis cerré mis ojos y apenas termino de hablar las palabras brotaron de mi boca, para decirle lo siguiente.

-No -negué firmemente con la cabeza y luego continúe- el es mi amigo, no puedo tratarlo como a cualquier persona... porque para mi el no es cualquier persona- por alguna razón después de haberle dicho aquello a Erwin sentí mi cara _arder_ como si hubiese pasado toda la mañana mirando directo al sol.

Escuche una leve risa proveniente de Erwin lo que me hizo girarme para ver qué era aquello que le había causado gracia, ahora estaba sonriendo y me miraba de manera cálida, antes la persona que había dicho aquello de tratarlo como ' _cualquier otra persona y nada más_ ' había sido nuestro _Comandante_ , pero ahora mismo aquella persona frente a mi que me dedicaba aquella calida sonrisa era mi amigo y compañero de batallas _Erwin Smith_.

-¿A quien quieres engañar Hange?- dijo suspicaz luchando por no sonreír más abiertamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté ciertamente estaba confundida.

-¿Amigo?, yo soy tu _amigo_ , el no... y no porque no tengan una buena relación, más bien porque ustedes tienen una relación que sobrepasa la amistad, me atrevería a afirmar.- dijo su sonrisa ahora era mucho más grande que antes.

Aquella insinuación me hizo abrir los ojos de manera dramática, mientras sentía mi cara arder de manera impresionante.

-No pongas esa expresión, todos lo saben, todos excepto _tu_... y _el_ por lo que veo- dijo con seguridad.

-No Erwin, estás equivocado, todos lo están... el solamente es mi _amigo_ , solo eso- dije de manera firme.

-Claro que si Hange, lo que digas, ahora si me disculpas debo encargarme de algunos documentos urgentes- dijo dando media vuelta dejándome ver solamente su espalda.

Dio algunos pasos alejándose de la camilla donde me encontraba sentada y luego como si hubiese recordado algo se giro nuevamente y me dijo.

-Quiero que arregles este problema a la brevedad, después habrá tiempo para que jueguen a lo que _sea_ que están jugando ustedes dos, mientras tanto necesito a 2 de mis mejores soldados de regreso, ¿ _entendido_?- ahí estaba de nuevo ... el Comandante había hablado.

Suspiré contrariada y mencione.

-Lo arreglare.-

Volvió a sonreír cálidamente y retomando su camino nuevamente mencionó.

-Cuento con ello... ah y se más cuidadosa Hange- respondió alzando su mano izquierda en señal de despedida.

Seguí con la mirada su borrosa figura hasta que desapareció del lugar.

Ahora tenía que buscar la manera de hacer las pases con Levi a como diera lugar, esto no se podía quedar así.

Acto seguido decidí salir de ahí lo antes posible, ese olor a limpieza me provocaba náuseas debido a que me recordaba a cierto _alguien,_ el cual ahora mismo no quería saber nada de mi _._

Localicé con la mirada a una enfermera y levanté ambas manos tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella acudió a mi cuando hice aquella acción y le pregunté si podía retirarme, después de todo ya me sentía mejor y mi nariz no había sangrado por algunas horas.

La chica dudo un poco por lo que tuve que asegurarle que tomaría las cosas con calma y me retiraría a descansar a mi habitación, eso al parecer terminó por convencerla y me dejo abandonar el lugar. 

Me dio un par de pastillas y me indico cuando tomarlas, y dijo algunas otras cosas acerca de dolores de cabeza y pérdida momentánea de la vista si me sobre esforzaba o algo así a lo cual solamente me limité a asentir, tenía cosas más importantes de que encargarme que de un dolor de cabeza.

Salí de ahí con mucho cuidado ya que mis anteojos habían quedado inservibles gracias a mi propia estupidez... cuando se los lance a Levi los cristales terminaron por estrellarse y ahora no distinguía nada con o sin ellos.

La ventaja era que conocía el lugar perfectamente así que no los necesitaba, traté de caminar lo más recta posible pero la oscuridad de la noche y de los pasillos me estaban haciendo mi tarea algo complicada.

Con mi mano izquierda tocaba la pared de los lugares por donde pasaba, y con la derecha me aseguraba de no terminar chocando contra algo mientras recorría el lugar.

Al final llegue a mi habitación sin mayores problemas... ahora lo que necesitaba era ir en búsqueda de un par de anteojos de repuesto...

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación lo único que distinguía era oscuridad y algún leve reflejo de luz que se colaba a través de mi ventana, la cual estaba abierta y el lugar se sentía realmente frío debido a ello.

Trate de hacer memoria para saber si había abierto la ventana antes de hacer el experimento.... no, y no había manera de que la abriera después de que mi nariz casi se desprendiera de mi rostro.

Procedí a cerrarla y luego me dediqué a pasar las yemas de mis dedos por todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, en búsqueda de mi repuesto de anteojos, el cual para mi mala suerte no hallé.

-¡Demonios!... ¿donde podrían estar?- me dije a mi misma mientras tomaba asiento al borde de mi cama.

Bueno no pasaba nada, podría sobrevivir así un día o dos... ya le pediría a alguien que me ayudara a buscar el par que tenía guardado por algún lugar en la habitación cuando hubiera mas tiempo.

Me recosté en la cama, el día de hoy había ido bien, hasta que sucedió el accidente, a partir de ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo.

Ahora mismo me sentía realmente cansada, hambrienta, miserable y aparte de todo no podía ver nada más allá de 1 metro de mi rostro.

Decidí descansar un poco antes de pensar en cómo hacer que Levi me perdonará después de haberlo tratado como lo hice...

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

  
¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

 **¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios** 😊 **!**

Nos leemos pronto 👋🏻


	11. In sickness and health #3

_En la salud y enfermedad parte 3._

Espero que disfruten del final de esta mini historia dentro de los oneshots .

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

Una semana entera había pasado...los titanes no habían destruido la ciudad, los ciudadanos no se habían asesinado los unos a los otros en el transcurso de la misma o lo que es lo mismo nada había cambiado.

Todo seguía su curso, nadie había muerto a causa de la pelea que hubo entre ella y yo, todo estaba bien...todo estaba normal.

La vida continuaba igual para todos, excepto para ella y para mi ya que yo había evitado por todos los medios el encontrarme con ella en cualquier tipo de situación.

En aquella semana no la había visto bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia, lo cual era una bendición, ya no tenía que vigilarla o hablar con ella... o con nadie.

Ella por su extravagante actitud y rara amabilidad era la ' _conexión_ ' entre muchas personas y yo... ella era ese ' _puente_ ' que incitaba a las personas a hablarme, saludarme, sonreírme, tratar de hacer las cosas bien sin llegar a insultos, etc.

Pero ahora esos puentes y conexiones se habían roto, ya no había sonrisas por aquí y por allá, los soldados me veían pasar con expresiones de miedo impresionantes en sus rostros... justo como debía ser- me decía a mi mismo.

El miedo que infringía en mi primer año al llegar a la legión estaba de regreso.

Los soldados huían de mi presencia, y los que no podían huir trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo y largarse lo antes posible... así de ' _diferente_ ' era la situación ahora.

Todos sabía lo que había sucedido entre ella y yo, y no era para menos... los gritos de la loca seguramente habían sido escuchados por Erwin en la comodidad de su oficina.

Y por si fuera poco las enfermeras comenzaron a inventar historias de cómo había sucedido todo, aún cuando la mayoría de ellas estuvieron presentes durante la pelea.

En algunas versiones Hange me había golpeado y esa era la razón por la cual no había salido de mi habitación durante todo ese día.   
Como si no nos hubiésemos golpeado entre nosotros hasta cansarnos en los entrenamientos.

Otra versión contaba que ella se había lastimado la vista y yo debido al enojo había enloquecido y de la nada había golpeado a Hange y de esa manera fue como ella ahora tenía la nariz rota.   
Como si ella se dejase golpear tan fácilmente.

Y había por lo menos 3 versiones diferentes, donde incluso involucraban a Erwin dentro de todo esto.   
Como si a él le interesara lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

Decir que todas esas idioteces eran absurdas sería decir poco, pero debido a que nadie se atrevía a comentar dichos rumores para comprobar cuál de todos era cierto con el pasar de los días fue disminuyendo la cantidad de veces que escuchaba mi nombre y el de aquella mujer juntos entre susurros a manera de conversación entre los soldados.

Al paso de 4 días ya no había rumores acerca de 'la pelea', ahora la novedad era el rumor de una chica que habían tenido que sacar de la cocina ya que se encontraba devorando todo lo que encontrara.

O eso es lo que decían ahora, esos imbeciles... como si no tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer que inventar chismes.

Pensé mientras terminaba de cruzar el pasillo y ahora mismo me encontraba abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Erwin.

-Toma- dije extendiendo la mano derecha mostrando algunos documentos a Erwin.

Debido a que entre sin avisar lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, después ya habiendo comprobado que efectivamente era yo comentó.

-Vaya terminaste antes- dijo sorprendido poniéndose de pie.

-Si tomalos, tengo que irme-dije aparentando estar ocupado.

-¿Que tienes que hacer?-dijo sujetando los documentos mientras los ojeaba y volvía a tomar asiento.

-Cosas- dije y di media vuelta.

Una cosa menos por hacer ahora solo tenía que volver a mi habitación para hacer más ' _cosas_ '.

-Tu humor es mucho peor que cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez, ¿haz estado durmiendo?- pregunto.

-No tengo ganas, ni tiempo de hablar contigo de esto- dije visiblemente molesto.

No quería pelear, y justo como le mencione tampoco quería hablar de el asunto o de ella.

-¿Piensas ir a disculparte con ella?- pregunto con tono neutral.

-Yo no...- me detuve a mitad de la frase y suspiré a causa de la frustración... eso era lo que el quería, que terminara sacando el tema para poder hablarlo con el, muy listo pero no esta vez Erwin.

-¿Tu no, _que_?- dijo interesado.

-Si necesitas algo que tenga que ver con la legión o algo de provecho, avísame- dije saliendo de la oficina y azotando la puerta detrás mío.

¿Ahora quería ser consejero?... que tierno pensé con sarcasmo.

Camine de vuelta a mi habitación, ya que ahora tendría que buscar con que entretenerme, siempre había algo que hacer aquí pero ahora las opciones parecían pocas y no me sentía con la paciencia que se requería para realizar cualquiera ellas, no después de que Erwin terminara con la paciencia que logré recolectar durante el día.

¿Limpiar el comedor?, no la hora de la comida recién terminaba.

¿Limpiar las caballerizas?, no eso lo hice ayer.

¿Papeleo?, no acababa de entregárselo a Erwin.

¿Limpiar mi habitación por décima vez esa semana?, no parecía tan mala idea... dado que ya me dirigía hacia el lugar de cualquier forma.

Decidí que lo más agradable sería no tener a nadie a mi alrededor a quien gritarle, así que simplemente llegue hasta el pasillo que conectaba mi habitación con algunas otras.

Al pasar por una ventana observe un tono rojizo colorear de manera tenue la madera que había en el pasillo, mismo que pocas veces me había detenido a observar

Me recordaba a alguien...

Isabel.

Me recordaba a Isabel...   
el color de su cabello, la calidez que emanaba de su personalidad, lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Había sido un verdadero idiota al dejarlos a su suerte aquel día.

Cerré los ojos y traté lo mejor que pude de tranquilizarme, ponerme histérico sin razón aparente terminaría por hacerles creer a los soldados que había terminado enloqueciendo.

Retome mi camino aun sintiendo resonar el peso de la melancolía con cada paso que daba. 

Al tomar la manija para entrar a mi habitación supe que alguien había entrado y también sabía exactamente de quién se trataba aún sin siquiera haber abierto puerta.

Me debatí internamente entre huir o ingresar a mi habitación y afrontarla.

Recargue mi frente en la tibia madera de la puerta mientras pensaba cuál sería mi mejor opción, ya que después de aquel episodio de melancolía recordando a Isabel me sentía... mal.

Como que nada encajaba, tener que huir de mi propia habitación por culpa de que 'ella' estuviera dentro no era justo.

Yo solo quería estar solo, ¿acaso era mucho pedir tranquilidad en este mismo instante?

Suspiré, giré la manija y empuje levemente la puerta.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la silla que ocupaba para trabajar en mi escritorio, estaba sentada de tal manera que en cuanto ingrese a la habitación ella fue lo primero que vi.

Le dediqué una mirada, pero solo eso.

Me gire para cerrar nuevamente la puerta y después me dirigí a mi cama, sentándome en la orilla segundos después comencé a quitarme las botas.

No tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de pelear por lo que ignorarla por el momento parecía la mejor de mis opciones.

Ella pareció entender la indirecta, ya que se limitó a observarme sin hacer algún tipo de comentario.

Cuando termine de quitarme las botas las acomode a un costado de mi cama y luego me recosté sobre aquella almohada la cual no había tocado en meses, mientras sucedió aquello pude ver el tono rojizo que atravesaba sutilmente los cristales de la ventana en mi habitación, reposando en el castaño cabello de ella.

No era justo que tuviera que estar ella ahora mismo en mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de mi propia respiración, pensar en los beneficios que la legión había dado a los ciudadanos dentro de las murallas no parecía ser suficiente dentro de mi cabeza.

Todo lo que recordaba ahora mismo era el dolor que la pérdida de mis amigos me había provocado.

Esta situación por la que me encontraba atravesando ahora mismo era patética, un hombre adulto como yo sufriendo emocionalmente por cosas del pasado de seguro no debe ser un espectáculo agradable de ver.

Estaba tan ocupado auto compadeciéndome que pase desapercibido el momento en el que la mujer dentro de mi habitación había decidido ocupar el lugar que se encontraba vacío a mi lado en la cama.

Yo me encontraba boca arriba con el rostro viendo hacia el techo pero con los ojos cerrados hasta hacía unos instantes, cuando sentí una mano tomar levemente la mía entre las suyas.

Abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y ahí estaba ella recostada junto a mi, observándome.

Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca sin en realidad querer tenerla a mi lado, la desconocí por un momento ya que ella misma me había pedido que no la buscara.

¿Que quería esa mujer de mi?

Suspiré y con la mano derecha talle un poco mis ojos para tratar de aclarar mis ideas mientras volvía a posicionar mi cabeza de manera que si retiraba mi mano de mi rostro vería el techo de mi habitación.

-¿Levi?- fue la primera en hablar.

-Mmmm- conteste, haciéndole saber que tenía mi atención.

-Mírame-dijo.

Retire la mano de mi rostro y gire nuevamente mi cara a mi lado izquierdo para hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Perdóname, Levi- fue ella la que terminó por disculparse, pensé en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, no me sentía con ánimos de rechazar o aceptar su disculpa.

La sentí pegarse a mi mientras mis ojos continuaron cerrados.

Sentí como dejo de tomar mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y en su lugar pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre mi cintura y posó cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Perdóname, Levi -la escuche volver a mencionar. 

Mientras su rostro ejercía presión sobre mis costillas.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, todo lo que dije lo dije sin pensar, estaba muy enojada y se que eso no me justifica ...-se detuvo.

Todo se volvió silencio por algunos segundos, la escuche tomar aire y acto seguido continuó con su disculpa.

-Pero enloquecí por un momento y nada de lo que dije era cierto- término.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas que soy un idiota y un imbecil?- pregunté hablándole por primera vez.

-Bueno, en ese momento si lo pensaba por el enojo pero sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo no pienso así.- respondió.

-¿La mayor parte del tiempo?- pregunté irónico.

-Si es que verás... eres demasiado controlador a veces y la gente no puede evitar pensar que esas palabras te describirían de manera perfecta- dijo.

Vaya que tenía una manera extraña de disculparse.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor, _gracias_ -dije sarcástico.

-Levi, en verdad lo siento- dijo frotando su rostro contra mi costado y apretándome con su brazo izquierdo en el proceso.

-Ya, ya... basta no me dejas respirar- dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre. 

-No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que me perdonas- respondió.

Continuó restringiendo el oxígeno en mis pulmones.

-¿Y si _no_ te quiero perdonar?- dije firme.

La sentí tensarse, su agarre se volvió más suave lo cual me obligó a abrir los ojos y observarla.

-¿No vas a perdonarme?- dijo con la voz empapada de sorpresa.

Ahora tenía un momento para observar el daño en su rostro, su nariz no se veía mal pero debajo de sus ojos se veían manchas de color verde y amarillo... parecía doloroso.

-No se- dije girando mi cabeza nuevamente ignorándola un poco.

-¿Como que no sabes?- se escuchaba indignada.

Justo cuando no quería pelear venía ella a buscar eso mismo, una pelea.

-Hange...no quiero pelear, no ahora-dije cansado.

-¿Entonces cuando?, ¿Cuando tengo que venir para pedirte perdón otra vez?- pregunto.

-No lo sé- conteste honestamente.

Estaba agotado de todo este drama , peleas, recuerdos, abrazos, disculpas... no quería nada, no por el momento al menos.

Me soltó y por un efímero segundo la idea de que se 'iría debido a mi falta de palabras y de ganas de seguir discutiendo' pasó por mi cabeza.

Pero no...

Algunos segundos después sentí un peso sobre mi cintura lo cual me obligó abrir los ojos solo para encontrarla sentada sobre mi, una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura me aprisionaban debajo de ella.

Su peso no era el problema, el problema era la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Era incómodo por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?- dije tratando de mantenerme impasible.

-Quiero respuestas- dijo sin titubear.

-¿Y para conseguir respuestas tienes que hacer esto?- dije señalando la posición en la que me tenia.

-No se, tal vez...- respondió.

-¿Que quieres de mi?-pregunté agotado llevándome ambas manos al rostro para después pasarlas por mi cabello.

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas no solo vine con la intención de que me perdonaras- respondió ella sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Y con que otra intención venias?- dije entrecerrando los ojos y retirando las manos de mí cabello para nuevamente observarla.

-Bueno, vine a pedir algo que me debes ...- finalizó como esperando a que yo supiera de que hablaba.

La miré confundido y luego dije.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?, yo no te debo nada- le conteste con seguridad.

Ella me miro con la boca abierta sin poder creer las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca.

-¿Estas seguro?... no pudiste haber olvidado tan rápido- contestó obligándome a pensar en lo que se suponía que le debía.

¿Dinero?, No.   
¿Libros?, No.   
¿Documentos?, No.

Según tenía entendido no le debía nada.

-No tengo idea de lo que te debo- dije seguro de mi respuesta.

Me miro un momento tratando de encontrar la mentira detrás de lo que le había dicho pero yo decía la verdad y no recordaba nada.

Después volvió a hablar.

-Un _beso_ Levi, me debes un _beso_. ¿No recuerdas?- preguntó.

Ah.... claro que me acordaba pero no lo recordé hasta ese preciso momento en el que ella lo mencionó.

-¿Qué tipo de disculpas son estas?- dije confundido para luego volver a mencionar.

-Si no estoy seguro de querer perdonarte, ¿porque me pides un beso?-pregunté contrariado.

-Pues porque si no me quieres perdonar esta podría ser la última ocasión que tenga para pedírtelo, si en el futuro no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saldar deudas y que me pagues lo que me debes- explico.

-Eres una persona muy extraña, me parece que lo sabes pero esto es demasiado...-dije realmente confundido con su actitud.

Es decir, entendía perfecto lo que me acababa de explicar pero no veía la necesidad que ella tenía de que nos ' _besáramos_ ' en este mismo momento.

-Por favor, Levi... - volvió a insistir.

Lo pensé seriamente durante un instante.

Pensé en las consecuencias, ¿habrían consecuencias?...No.

¿Habrían ventajas?, No.

No sucedería nada, simplemente saldaría la deuda que tenía con ella, eso significaba que después de eso si no quería volver a verla ella tal vez respetaría mi decisión, por lo que ya habían pensado en pros y contras mencione.

-Bien ...pero quítate de encima, esto es demasiado incómodo- dije diciéndole lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió y luego dijo.

-Claro-

Solamente pasó la pierna izquierda donde se encontraba su pierna derecha quedando hincada sobre mi cama.

-Cuando estes listo- dijo.

Esta semana vaya que había sido diferente, no solo por nuestra situación... todo había estado extraño, no había podido dormir bien, a veces olvidaba cosas importantes y mi humor era mucho peor que antes de aquel suceso.

Y ahora ella venía a pedir disculpas a su manera, claro y a exigir un beso que le debía, vaya que era inesperado.

-Pero cierra los ojos, ¿ _quieres_?-dije preguntando lo último.

-Si- y dejó caer sus párpados.

Era mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes .

Me acerqué y tome aire, después tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué.

Me estremecí un poco al recordar la extraña sensación que tuve la última vez que nos habíamos besado y pensando en que volvería a sentirla en tan solo unos segundos proseguí.

Pose mis labios sobre los suyos e inmediatamente sentí sus manos deslizarse hasta llegar a mi nuca.

Con esa acción que realizo me dejó en claro su intención de aprovecharse de esta situación o por menos eso fue lo que pude sentir.

_Esta podría ser la última ocasión que tenga para pedírtelo..._

_Si en el futuro no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saldar deudas y que me pagues lo que me debes..._

Aquella frase resonó por un momento en mi cabeza.

¿Y si esta fuera la última vez que podríamos hacer esto?

Fue ahí cuando decidí que aunque fuese nuestro último beso, me aseguraría de que lo recordara.

Mis manos comenzaron a enredarse en su cabello y ella pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de mi cuello y nuca, casi rozando la línea donde comenzaba el crecimiento de mi cabello.

Abrí un poco más los labios y succione su labio inferior, para después soltarlo y pasar mi lengua por la parte interior de sus labios.

Asegurándome de recorrer cada parte de su boca.

Ella comenzó a responder al beso de manera similar, con cierto aire de naturalidad en sus acciones.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y comenzó a acariciar la misma por sobre mi ropa.

Yo la tome por el cuello y profundice el beso al introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa pero rápidamente su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, mientras lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación eran los sonidos que nuestras bocas provocaban.

El sonido de succión de labios ocasional se hacía presente por momentos.

Mi pulso ya no era estable desde el momento en el que la tuve prácticamente sentada encima mío, pero ahora mismo sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho por la manera en la que sentía las palpitaciones resonar en mis oídos.

El aire terminó por ser insuficiente y tuvimos que separarnos, cuando eso sucedió inmediatamente abrí los ojos para ver su expresión.

Ella aún no abría los suyos, por lo que me tome un momento para analizar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

En qué momento mis manos habían ido a parar a su cintura y las de ella al pañuelo al rededor de mi cuello... no lo sabía.

Pero aún con la respiración irregular y la voz profunda pregunté.

-¿ _Satisfecha_?- preparado para escuchar una respuesta positiva, comencé a soltar su cintura.

Ella abrió los ojos y con voz firme respondió.

-No, no aún -

Y gracias a que sus manos se encontraban sujetando el pañuelo alrededor de mi cuello, me atrajo hacía si y volvió a unir nuestras bocas de manera desesperada.

Traté de preguntarle qué hacía pero al parecer yo tampoco me encontraba completamente satisfecho y correspondí al beso.

Esta vez ella tomó mi rostro y lo ladeó y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de mi boca, como había hecho yo en el beso anterior pero esta vez se sentía diferente de alguna manera.

Después de todo esto no era práctica, esto era algo que los dos queríamos y por lo que nuestras acciones desesperadas decían, también lo necesitábamos.

Sonoros sonidos de besos llenaron por segunda vez mi habitación.

En el beso anterior una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, esta vez sentía que el calor en la habitación había subido por lo menos 10 grados, era como estar parados debajo del sol.

Esa sensación de calor intenso no abandonó mi cuerpo, incluso sabiendo que el beso estaba por terminar por la manera en la que ella desesperadamente tiraba de mi cabello.

Nos estábamos quedando sin aire nuevamente.

Tratamos de que todo lo que nuestras bocas transmitían entre sí también lo transmitiéramos con los toques de nuestras manos.

Finalmente tuve que terminar con aquel beso ya que no podía más con la falta de aire.

Me separé de ella recargando mi rostro en su hombro derecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que prácticamente la estaba abrazando, mi mano izquierda estaba firmemente alrededor de su cintura mientras que mi brazo derecho atravesaba su espalda y mi mano descansaba en su nuca.

Las manos de ella estaba en mi espalda, pude sentir como deshizo un poco el agarre que tenía de mi camisa entre sus puños.

No había manera de que pudiéramos estar más cerca que esto.

Mi respiración era irregular pero aún bajo esas circunstancias me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- con voz entrecortada y los labios claramente irritados por nuestras desesperadas acciones. 

-No se- contestó ella.

Podía escuchar su respiración irregular resonar en mi oído así como la velocidad con la que palpitaba su corazón a través de su ropa.

No nos habíamos movido ni un solo centímetro, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos así pero nuestras respiraciones aún eran irregulares cuando ella habló.

-¿Te gusto?-me pregunto.

-Si no me hubiese gustado te habría detenido- le conteste.

Contuvo la respiración durante un minuto después de haber escuchado mi respuesta.

Con voz más calmada y un tono cariñoso dijo esta vez.

-Con ese beso quise demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo importante que es para mi el que me perdones y me dejes seguir a tu lado-

Esa confesión había sido inesperada, traté de recomponerme de la sorpresa mientras ella paciente espero a que le diera una respuesta.

- _Estas perdonada_ \- dije sin mas.

Cuando termine de decir esto ella inmediatamente me tomó por los hombros alejándome de ella y obligándome a mirarla.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si-conteste ya completamente neutral.

Acto seguido comenzó a sonreír, abrazarme y soltar gritos donde balbuceaba que estaba muy feliz o algo así entendí.

Un peso dejó mis hombros al verla sonreír, demonios esos cambios de personalidad en ella eran demasiado para mi.

Y como la persona adulta que era ella ...comenzó a saltar sobre mi cama mientras que yo le gritaba que esa no era su habitación y desesperadamente trataba de bajarla mientras le ordenaba que se quitara sus asquerosas botas.

Y así fue como terminó aquella pelea.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️

  
¡El capítulo más largo en la historia de estos oneshots, casi 4000 palabras wooow!

¡ ** _Todos aman los comentarios y los kudos_**!

 **Gracias por leer**. ♥️


	12. We got the stars

_Tenemos las estrellas_

🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫  
 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _:_  
 _En este capítulo haré referencia a un personaje muy importante dentro de la vida de Levi, su madre ... no daré muchos detalles pero si no quieren conocer al personaje aún entonces les sugiero que no lean el oneshot._  
🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫

**_Ok, ahora pueden proseguir_ ** _._

🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

  
_Espero que disfruten de este nuevo oneshot._

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos aquellos que pasen a leer, no importa si no votan o comentan... mientras sean de su agrado estas historias y tengan vistas seguiré haciendo más de ellas._

🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

-¿Oye Levi, tienes que escuchar est...? ¿Levi?-pregunté a la nada.

Había entrado a su cuarto como de costumbre, sin tocar porque tenía la idea de que el seguiría despierto revisando documentos o limpiando algo... pero no.

Ni siquiera había notado antes de entrar que la lámpara dentro de su habitación estaba apagada, las ventanas cerradas y su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla frente a su escritorio.

Su habitación estaba vacía.

Se había ido con el uniforme puesto, ya que el uniforme no se encontraba por ningún lado solo la chaqueta, no pudo haber ido lejos ya que el clima no era muy cálido.

Pero era urgente que pudiese hablar con el.

Esta teoría era muy buena, por fin tenía una idea de cómo podríamos atrapar a un titán de 12 metros o incluso 15 y traerlo de vuelta al cuartel general de la legión de reconocimiento sin tener que asesinarlo en el proceso.

Era de vital importancia que alguien a estas horas de la madrugada escuchara esta importante información.

Debían ser alrededor de las 2:30 o las 3 am tal vez... lo cual significaba que no era tan tarde.

Por lo que decidí ir a buscarlo, cerré nuevamente la puerta de su cuarto y caminé por el pasillo pensando donde podría encontrarlo.

Tenía algunas ideas de donde podría estar pero no estaba segura de ninguna de ellas por lo que decidí recurrir a los lugares más comunes primero, y después buscaría en todo el cuartel si fuese necesario.

Ya que había salido deprisa de mi habitación olvidé traer una chaqueta, por lo que volví rápidamente a mis aposentos por una y salí nuevamente en búsqueda del enano gruñón.

En esta época del año hacía más frío por las madrugadas, al pasar frente a una ventana me di cuenta que no solo eran imaginaciones mías, en realidad fuera de aquel lugar estaba nevando.

Los copos de nieve no eran muy grandes y tampoco era muy intensa la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo en ese momento pero seguramente en el transcurso de la madrugada empeoraría.

Lo cual nos haría difícil los entrenamientos a la mañana siguiente.

Suspiré pensando en todas las quejas que tendría que escuchar de parte de Levi del porque la nieve solo hacía más asquerosos a los cerdos con los que debíamos entrenar y si, cuando se refería a cerdos hablaba de los soldados.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, bajé una docena de escalones y girando a la derecha decidí comenzar la búsqueda.

Revise la cocina sin éxito ... a veces cuando no podía dormir se dirigía ahí para prepararse un té, aunque no está vez pensé.

Revise la enfermería para ver si no le había sucedido algo y había terminado en ese lugar sin avisarle a nadie, pero no tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Recorrí nuevamente el pasillo por donde había llegado a la enfermería y subí nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez giré a la derecha.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la oficina de Erwin para escuchar si alguien se encontraba hablando con el, permaneci en silencio frente a la oficina para percatarme si alguna voz provenía del interior, lo cual no escuche y decidí marcharme.

¿Dónde más podría estar?

La biblioteca... a veces le gustaba leer algo para poder conciliar el sueño, podría ser que eso fuera lo que quería un libro que poder disfrutar o algo así.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca pase junto a una de las muchas ventanas que nos permitían visualizar el exterior de los edificios de la legión...ahí fue cuando lo vi.

No lo vi exactamente a él, si no su perfil... lo conocía tan bien que no hacía falta que hubiera tanta luz para saber que se trataba de él.

La luz de la luna me permitía observar su silueta de perfil en el techo del edificio donde nos encontrábamos pero aún más alejado de donde me encontraba ahora mismo.

Los edificios eran muy alargados con muchos pasillos y habitaciones por todos lados por lo que debido a mi escasa vista no lo vi la primera vez que miré por la ventana y noté que había comenzado a nevar.

¿Que pasa con el?  
¿Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche?

Y de la nada recorde que había visto su chaqueta en su habitación.

Demonios tenía que ir por el o terminaría enfermando.

Observe su silueta a través del cristal de la ventana, y permanecía inmóvil mirando algo sobre su cabeza.

No entendí que hacía ahí, a estas horas de la noche y sin ningún tipo de protección contra el frío.

Aún siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad el no era inmune a las enfermedades, y no solo no quería verlo enfermo, el también era vital para la legión así que decidí ir por el.

Pero antes volví a su habitación para poder tomar su chaqueta en caso de que se negara a dejar el techo.

Entre rápidamente a su cuarto, tome la chaqueta y salí en dirección a las escaleras ubicadas al final del enorme pasillo que llevaban a la última planta del edificio.

Subí a paso rápido las escaleras y al abrir la puerta el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo fue horrible.

-10 grados pensé, incluso podría ser peor debido a que una ligera brisa helada recorría el entorno, arrastrando todos esos copos que ahora caían de manera regular.

¿Acaso ese enano piensa morir de frío aquí afuera?

Traté de ser lo más sigilosa posible para saber que hacía.

Cuanto más me acerqué a él mejor podía observar lo que hacía... tenía el rostro completamente hacía arriba como uno de aquellos niños que viven despreocupadamente en la ciudad y que disfrutan de cualquier tipo de sensaciones plenamente en sus rostros.

Pero la diferencia era que el no parecía estarlo disfrutando, más bien se notaba tenso y con cada brisa helada su cuerpo se veía recorrido por un temblor momentáneo.

Además de que tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, una clase de dolor que solo había visto cuando había sufrido alguna lesión, nunca antes de esta manera.

Ahí estaba yo, a menos de 10 metros de él, con su chaqueta en mano y observándolo como una loca acosadora.

Viendo el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre sus oscuros y sedosos cabellos, los cuales se deslizaban hacia atrás dejándome ver todas y cada una de las expresiones que realizaba; su piel extremadamente pálida parecía brillar bajo la luz de aquel astro.   
Sus brazos, camisa, rostro y cabello se encontraban perlados por una fina capa de lo que parecía ser sudor, lo cual era erróneo ya que se trataba de aquella brisa helada la cual llevaba consigo copos de nieve con ella.

Hubiese sido la visión perfecta para cualquier mujer, si no fuera por esa expresión de sufrimiento que tenía en su rostro.

Observando con detenimiento su rostro cualquiera podría deducir lo que yo estaba pensando en ese mismo instante... que no había dormido nada ya que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran mucho más prominentes en ese momento que en muchos otros.

Momentáneamente veía los copos interrumpir esa visión ya que ahora se había intensificado la cantidad de nieve que caía desde el cielo.

Vaya que era una hermosa escena a excepción de lo que antes mencione.

Gradualmente salí de mi estupor y pude percatarme que nuestro aliento era visible gracias a la helada temperatura.

Me acerqué a él, no era un buen momento de eso estaba segura pero no quería verlo enfermar.

Sin decir una sola palabra toque su hombro y extendí mi mano derecha en la cual se encontraba su chaqueta.

El no parecía sorprendido cuando lo toque, más bien se veía perdido.

Como si hubiese estado pensando demasiado en algo y recién se hubiese dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces.

Bajo su rostro y parpadeo un par de veces mientras miraba delante nuestro, hacia la inmensa oscuridad con algunos destellos blanquecinos gracias a la nieve.

Giro su rostro y extendiendo su mano izquierda tomó la prenda que le ofrecía, para después decir en un susurro. 

-Gracias-

Eso me sorprendió muchísimo y si la situación hubiese sido diferente me hubiese reído, pero esta vez todo esto parecía serio así que me contuve de decir algo más y recobré la compostura.

Levi necesitaba algo de mi,  
¿qué era?...aún no lo sabía ya que de no necesitar nada, el me habría pedido que me marchara tan pronto como fuese posible.

Eso claramente no sucedió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté en voz baja, casi susurrando.

El no respondió instantáneamente, pareció pensar su respuesta y luego suspiró... dejando que ambos apreciáramos el cálido aliento dentro de su boca abandonar dicho lugar y manifestándose en forma de una pequeña nube.

-No-

Fue todo lo que respondió, y la verdad es que no dudaba de sus palabras, todos sabían que el no era una persona débil ni alguien que dejase ver sus emociones con regularidad pero verlo responder algo así tan rápido y sin tratar de esconderlo ...

Verlo admitiendo que no se encontraba bien me destrozaba el corazón, el no merecía sentirse así, no merecía tener esa expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedido?-pregunté cautelosa.

No esperaba una respuesta rápida o muy elaborada, de hecho no esperaba que me contestara siquiera, porque bueno es Levi de quien hablamos.

-La recordé- mencionó y cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios su expresión se volvió sombría.

¿ _Isabel_?, ¿ _Petra_?, ¿A quien se refería?

No quería ser entrometida pero si quería ayudarle necesitaba contexto, así que tome aire y pregunté.

-¿A quien?-simple.

Para este punto mis dedos se estaban tornando azules y la movilidad que tenía en ellos era dudosa.

Seguramente la temperatura habría bajado por lo menos 5 grados en el tiempo que habíamos estado intercambiando palabras, sin mencionar que la ropa que ambos vestíamos no era la más adecuada para estar en el exterior.

Estaba analizando el color de mis manos y las de Levi cuando me respondió.

- _Kuchel_ -

¿Kuchel?,¿Quién era ella?, llevaba mucho tiempo aquí y nunca había escuchado ese nombre... ¿de quien hablaba? 

Espere a que continuara pero en vista que los segundos transcurrían y el no parecía tener nada más que agregar volví a hablar.

-¿Quién es Kuchel?- seguramente estaba siendo demasiado irritante, entrometida y me sentía inútil por tener que preguntarle todo... eso me demostraba que en realidad no sabía nada de el aún.

Se giro completamente hasta quedar frente a mi, aún existía esa distancia de un metro entre nosotros, la cual no parecía existir en realidad.

Nos miramos por un momento y estuve a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pero el hablo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- _Era mi madre_ \- mencionó dejando salir una exhalación de aire condensado de sus labios.

¡Su madre.... Kuchel era su madre!, eso no me lo esperaba fue una sorpresa totalmente, respire hondo y exhale... tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos.

El nombre de su madre era Kuchel, eso era nuevo para mi....pero el dijo 'era' lo cual dejaba en claro que ella ya no continuaba con vida lo cual podría encajar perfectamente con la apariencia dolorosa en su rostro cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-Ya veo- fue lo más coherente que pude responder.

Nuevamente se giró para apreciar el inmenso cielo nocturno que se encontraba sobre nosotros, ahí note lo roja que estaba su nariz debido al frío.   
Sus manos parecían haber perdido el poco color que tenían y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un tono extraño.

Lo que me pareció desconcertante fue el hecho de que el no parecía registrar lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo, es como si estuviera reviviendo algo muy doloroso... tanto que no permitía que el clima actual le causara malestar debido a que no parecía ser nada en comparación con sus recuerdos.

Decidí armarme de valor y preguntar.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella adentro?- llame nuevamente su atención, mientras señalaba la puerta por la que había ingresado al techo.

Apretó la chaqueta entre sus puños y cerró los ojos.

Acto seguido colocó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

-Vamos-

Su contestación me hizo feliz por muchas razones, la _primera_ : escucharía acerca de su madre, la _segunda_ : podría conocer más acerca de su pasado, la _tercera_ : seguramente hablaría de su infancia, y la _última_ : no moriríamos congelados aquí afuera.

El caminó delante mío y abrió la puerta, creí que ingresaría así sin más, pero no, espero a que yo llegara donde el se encontraba y me permitió pasar.

Al entrar mis mejillas inmediatamente comenzaron a ganar un poco de calor , me dediqué a bajar los escalones para frotar mis manos entre sí.

No escuche que el hubiese bajado todavía o que hubiese cerrado la puerta por lo que levante la mirada hacia el lugar por el que había ingresado.

Y ahí seguía el, sosteniendo la puerta y observando el cielo.

-¿Levi?-lo llame desde el pie de la escalera.

El pareció salir de su estupor por 2da vez en el día y después ingresó al lugar cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?- le pregunté.

-No, el mío queda más cerca.- contestó bajando las escaleras.

Su cabello estaba lleno de pequeños copos de nieve que no tardarían en volverse agua debido a la calidez que emanaba de los pasillos del lugar.

Cuando estuvo cerca de mi aproveché para sacudir todos esos rastros de nieve que llevaba sobre el cabello a lo cual el solo se limitó a observarme por entre los mechones que sobresalían de su cabello.

Habiendo terminado le sonreí.

-Bien, vamos- mencione a modo de respuesta.

Y sin más, juntos nos dirigimos a su habitación.

🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en la segunda parte de esta historia.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos & comentarios!_ **

Déjenme saber que piensan de todos los capítulos que han leído, **_¿cual les gusto mas y porque?_**

 **Adiós** 👋🏻


	13. We got the stars #2

_Tenemos las estrellas, parte 2._

🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫  
 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _:_  
 _En este capítulo haré referencia a un personaje muy importante dentro de la vida de Levi, su madre y mencionaré levemente a otro personaje importante ... a diferencia del capítulo anterior en este si daré muchos detalles pero si no quieren conocer al personaje aún entonces les sugiero que no lean el oneshot._  
🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫🚫

**_Ok, ahora pueden proseguir_ ** _._

🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

Las pisadas de mis botas eran el único sonido audible dentro de aquel sitio.

Y yo sentía que me dirigía a algún lugar, pero no sabía con exactitud a donde, por lo que dejé que mi cerebro y piernas me guiaran a través de esos pasillos hasta que de la nada me halle frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuanto tiempo me había tomado llegar... eso no lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de mi cuarto.

Mire un poco confundido cuando mi mano izquierda tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, para acto seguido empujarla levemente hacia dentro y de esa manera dejarme entrar.

Parpadeé para poder saber que había pasado, aún con la manija de la puerta entre mis dedos... me giré para ver a Hange esperando detrás mío a que entrara a mi habitación.

Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera la había escuchado andar detrás mío... ¿como había sido eso posible?, ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Claramente alguna de las siguientes cosas había pasado;  
 ** _Opción A_** : Había discutido con ella.   
**_Opción B_** : Habíamos sido echados a la fuerza de algún lugar por Erwin.   
**_Opción C_** : Ella había venido a decirme algo.   
**_Opción D_** : Yo la había invitado a mi habitación.

Veamos, la opción **_A_** era realmente improbable ya que desde la última vez que discutí con ella no recordaba haber llegado hasta ese extremo.   
Tampoco recuerdo haber hecho algo por lo que tuviesen que echarme de algún sitio, no recientemente por lo menos.   
La opción **_C_** era la más probable ya que bueno, no parecía ser tan temprano y ella al igual que yo parecía tener sonambulismo cuando se trataba de sus experimentos y gracias a que ella sabía que yo padecía de lo mismo consideraba correcto el venir a hablar de todo lo que se le diera su gana a mi habitación.   
La opción **_D_** también sonaba lógica pero ¿para que la invitaría yo a mi habitación?, si ella siempre se invitaba sola, y en esta ocasión ella claramente estaba esperando a que yo la invitara a pasar.

Habiendo hecho ese pequeño planteamiento teórico en mi cabeza decidí proceder con la **_opción C._**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

Ella me miró contrariada, levantó su mano derecha señalándome y comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas que francamente no entendí.

-¿Podrías hablar con claridad por una vez en tu vida?- volví a preguntar.

Ella aclaró su garganta y luego habló.

-¿Por qué preguntas que hago aquí?-

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y volví a inquirir.

-¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta?-

-¿Por qué quiero saber?-dijo ella.

Al notar su actitud decidí terminar con esa y las próximas preguntas que fuese a querer hacer.

-Yo fui quien pregunto primero, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿tan difícil es responder eso?- pregunté cruzándome me brazos y girándome completamente de manera que ahora la veía de frente.

Ella suspiró y volvió a balbucear, hasta que al paso de algunos minutos se dignó a responder.

-Claramente no sabes que hago aquí, así que lo haré todo más fácil para ti- hizo una pausa.

La cual utilice para tratar de averiguar a qué demonios se refería.

-Vine a buscarte para contarte acerca de un experimento y al no encontrarte en tu habitación decidí buscarte porque bueno esto era importante, yo...-tomo aire nuevamente y luego continuó - Yo te encontré en el techo de este edificio mirando hacia el _cielo_ , ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- dijo algo incomoda.

Se notaba en sus gestos que lo que menos deseaba era decir lo que ahora mismo estaba diciendo.

Era mi turno para salir de la confusión... ¿en el techo, viendo el cielo?.

Mire por la ventana, había copos de nieve de tamaño considerable atravesando los cristales de manera irregular y luego vi la luna... rodeada de luminosos puntos blancos.

La luna por su parte era enorme y brillaba muchísimo y las estrellas adornaban de manera majestuosa aquel manto carente de luz... seguramente a _Kuchel_ le habría encantado ver algo así.

 _Kuchel_...

Estoy seguro de haber hecho una expresión para nada agradable, ya que Hange inmediatamente tomó un paso atrás y luego mencionó.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Entonces recordé algo.

_Hange estaba de pie bajo una ligera ventisca similar a la que había fuera de aquel edificio donde nos encontrábamos ahora mismo, su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente a causa del frío y la luna era la única iluminación que teníamos por el momento y de la nada una pregunta abandonó sus labios ..._

**_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ **

_Y en la lejanía de ese mismo recuerdo me escuchaba a mi mismo responder._

**_-No-_ **

Cerré los ojos y suspiré... genial, seguramente le había contado de ella y ahora ni siquiera me acordaba de ello.

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro y luego pase mis dedos por entre los mechones más largos tratando de tranquilizarme.

Luego pregunté.

-¿Qué fue lo que te conté en el techo?-

Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero aún con inseguridad respondió.

-Nada en concreto-

Decidí romper el silencio al preguntarle.

-Claro... ¿entonces no sabes quien es _Kuchel_?-pregunté a la defensiva.

Ella se tensó y ahí fue cuando descubrí que efectivamente... yo le había contado acerca de ella.

- _Mierda_ \- suspiré y volví a pasar nuevamente mis manos sobre mi cabello.

-¿Qué fue lo que te conté... acerca de ella?- pregunté.

-Solo mencionaste que ... era tu madre, eso fue todo lo juro-respondió.

Aparte mis manos para observarla y pude notar que estaba siendo honesta.

Decidí preguntarle nuevamente mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso no explica que es lo que estás haciendo aquí-

Mi pregunta pareció animarla a responder rápidamente. 

-Estoy aquí porque tú accediste a contarme más acerca de tu madre en tu habitación-

Pensé un momento en lo que ella había dicho, ciertamente sonaba improbable e incluso descabellado pero mi falta de recuerdos momentáneos explicaría el porqué ella venía detrás mío y el recuerdo anterior que tuve acerca de cómo le dije que no me encontraba bien hacía que lo que ella acababa de mencionar fuera una posibilidad.

-Te contaré con una condición...-

Ella pareció feliz con mi respuesta.

-Te escuchó- respondió.

-Te agradecería que no menciones nada de esto a nadie...ni siquiera a Moblit o Erwin- respondí.

Ella ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, solo respondió.

-Por supuesto que no, no dire una palabra.-dijo solemne.

La observé una vez más y luego levanté mi mano izquierda extendiéndola en señal de que pasara a mi habitación.

Ella tomó lo que le ofrecía y entró, y yo me limité a cerrar la puerta.

Esta sería una noche muy larga.

Conociendo el sitio de memoria, y estando ambos sumidos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, caminé directamente hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la lámpara con el fin de encenderla.

Pero al tratar de llegar a dicho objeto me encontré con que ella estaba en el medio, por lo que la tome del hombro y la empujé levemente a un costado para que se retirara del camino.

Ella pareció no entender la indirecta porque no se movió ni un poco, al contrario... pareció dudar lo que estaba por hacer.

-Levi-

Tomó la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro después de decir mi nombre.

-¿Qué?-

Ahora tenía toda mi atención.

-Si lo prefieres... puedes hablarme de ella así, en la oscuridad.- sugirió.

-¿Acaso crees que me avergüenza hablar de ella?- pregunté.

-No, por supuesto que no... no me mal entiendas, es solo que podría ser un tema complicado para ti y podría resultarte más fácil hablar de él con la oscuridad de por medio-

Entendía a lo que se refería, pero sentí la necesidad de preguntarle.

-¿Prefieres que te cuente así?-

Y espere su respuesta, ella pareció pensárselo un momento.

-Creo que para ti sería más sencillo hablar así aunque personalmente me gustaría verte hablar de ella-

Había algo en su voz que me dio la confianza que me hacía falta para poder decir lo siguiente.

-Entonces quítate del camino, no puedo encender la luz contigo estorbando-

Ella soltó una risita y se apartó.

Encendí la lámpara nuevamente y una leve luz naranja iluminó el lugar, me giré para poder sentarme en la silla que estaba a un costado mío.

-¿Porque de la nada parece que te has vuelto tímida?- pregunté en tono burlón.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Que haces ahí?-pregunté.

Ella estaba de pie a un costado de mi cama.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo a que te refieres..-

-No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas preguntado si puedes sentarte o lanzarte sobre en mi calma- dije acomodando la silla donde tomaría asiento.

Ella pareció confundida por mi sarcasmo y despreocupada actitud.

-Solo... siéntate en la cama- dije con un movimiento de mano.

Acto seguido se sentó sobre mi cama y me miro.

-¿Y bien... qué fue lo que te dije ahí arriba?-pregunté.

-¿Enserio no recuerdas lo que nada de lo que hablamos?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No he dormido en _cuatro días_ por culpa del maldito papeleo que Erwin sigue mandándome sin descanso... creo que tengo derecho a tener ciertos lapsos en los cuales no recuerdo que demonios hice.-

-Vaya, ese malhumor tuyo nunca te abandona, ¿verdad?- respondió.

- _Hange_... - dije a modo de advertencia.

-Bien bien, te contaré.- dijo y luego volvió a aclarar su garganta.

-Te encontré en el techo, mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión dolorosa en tu rostro... yo me acerqué para darte tu chaqueta y luego pregunté si estabas bien, tú dijiste que no y yo te pregunté que qué había sucedido.   
Entonces tú dijiste que la habías recordado, la verdad es que eso me confundió y pregunté que a quien habías recordado.   
Tú respondiste con un nombre: _Kuchel_.   
Naturalmente al no tener conocimiento de esa persona decidí preguntarte una vez más quien era ella.   
Ahí fue cuando tú respondiste que ella era tu madre.   
Después de eso tú volviste a mirar hacia el cielo y la verdad es que temía que fueras a permanecer ahí por mucho más tiempo... las puntas de tus dedos se estaban tornando azules por lo que decidí preguntarte que si te gustaría hablarme más de ella dentro del edificio.   
Tú respondiste que si y bueno... yo venía siguiéndote porque al sugerirte mi cuarto tú respondiste que el tuyo estaba más cerca y bueno eso es todo.- finalizó.

En cuanto comenzó a hablar note la seriedad con la que estaba tratando el tema, como algo delicado e importante.

-Tu cuarto es un asco, por eso ni siquiera mi subconsciente quiere ir a ese lugar- dije cuando ella finalizó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos dándome a entender que aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

- _Levi, basta_...-

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber de ella?- respondí neutral.

Al parecer la tome desprevenida, ya que abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y luego comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, traté pacientemente de esperar.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella hizo la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió?-

Claramente hablaba de su muerte por lo que respondí.

-5 años-

Ella pareció sorprenderse con mi respuesta.

-Cuando eso sucedió... ¿tú te quedaste solamente con tu padre?-

Pregunto cautelosa.

-El desapareció cuando se enteró que ella estaba embarazada o puede que incluso ni siquiera lo supiera... que más da- respondí.

Ella analizó lo que había dicho y luego pregunto.

-¿Quien cuidó de ti cuando sucedió lo de tu madre?-

-Un hombre, pero no quiero hablar de él, no fue un cuidador ejemplar.- respondí.

-Ya veo...entonces ¿Cómo era ella?-pregunto respetando mi decisión de no hablar de Kenny.

-Delgada, tez blanca, baja estatura, cabello largo y negro y ojos como los míos- eso serviría para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-De acuerdo a esa descripción, ella era _idéntica_ a ti-respondió con una sonrisa leve.

Lo había dicho sin afán de ofender ni nada por el estilo por lo que respondí.

-Supongo... aunque claramente yo no tengo el cabello largo y tampoco soy del sexo femenino- al decir aquello baje mi mirada a mi _entrepierna_ y luego continué -pero si tú lo dices...- dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia solo para incomodarla.

Aparentemente cumplí mi objetivo porque en cuanto levante mi mirada pude notar que su rostro tenía un color rojo intenso.

Sonreí levemente, esa mujer podía ser tan directa con algunas cosas y tener pudor con otras.

Aclaró su garganta dos veces antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

-¿A que se dedicaba?-

Me recargue en el respaldo de la silla mientras le respondía.

-Era una prostituta-

Su expresión se suavizó cuando su mente hizo la conexión entre lo que había dicho de aquel hombre que era mi padre y la profesión de mi madre.

-¿Ella sola cuido de ti?-

-Así es- mencione.

-¿Fue difícil para ti el acostumbrarte a vivir sin ella?-pregunto en tono cauteloso nuevamente.

-Al principio lo fue, ya que yo solo era un mocoso... después supongo que terminas adaptándote a la vida de mierda que te toca vivir- dije encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente.

-¿Así fue como conociste a Furlan e Isabel?-

-Si, algunos años después los conocí.-respondí con sinceridad.

-Ellos se convirtieron en tu familia- esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Si-

Me miro un momento tratando de ubicar hacia donde había ido a parar la conversación.

-Una última pregunta...- dijo ella.

-Dime-

-¿Qué te hizo recordarla?-

Esa pregunta si que me había sorprendido porque bueno había llegado al techo sin tener idea del porqué... aunque si no mal recordaba, todo había tenido que ver con la luna y probablemente las estrellas también.

-Creo que fue por la luna o tal vez las estrellas...-respondí.

-¿La luna y las estrellas?- pregunto ella nuevamente.

-Si... recuerdo que ella solía hablarme de las cosas que existían arriba nuestro, la luna y esas cosas a su alrededor eran algunos de aquellos- dije sin afán de profundizar.

-A ella le hubiera encantado ver aquella cosa tan de cerca y poder admirarla en todo su esplendor y mirar el brillo de las estrellas- dije refiriéndome a lo que había visto en el cielo nocturno y a mi madre.

-Debió haber sido una mujer increíble- comentó para si misma, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo también escuchara.

-Lo fue...- dije recargando la parte trasera de mi cráneo en el respaldo de la silla.

Bostece por un momento, y cerré los ojos, pude haberme quedado dormido ahí mismo si ella no hubiese hablado nuevamente.

-¿Porqué no vienes a acostarte?-más que una pregunta era una sugerencia.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, el cansancio que no había sentido en aquellos cuatro largos y aburridos días lo sentí en ese instante.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-pregunté aún mirándola desde la silla.

-Me puedo ir si quieres- respondió.

-La decision es tuya, pero voy a tomar la sugerencia y dormiré un par de horas en la cama...haber pasado tantos días en esa silla la volvió incómoda-respondí poniéndome de pie.

-Entonces si no te molesta, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunto con ese tono condescendiente que no estaba acostumbrado a escucharla usar.

-Si vuelves a usar ese tono una vez más te sacare a patadas de mi habitación, _Hange_ -dije desafiante.

La actitud de esa mujer me estaba cansando.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, pidiendo mi opinión para hacer algo que antes de haber tenido esta conversación hubieras hecho si te venía en gana... sin importar si yo estuviera de acuerdo o no- dije molesto esta vez.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser amable por una vez en tu vida?-me respondió a la defensiva esta vez.

-Que tu nunca lo has sido, así que deja de pretender ser alguien que no eres... me haces perder la paciencia.-dije aun alterado.

Nos desafiamos con la mirada un par de segundos, ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces cierra la boca y ven a acostarte, ahora- dijo demandante.

-Esa si eres tú... sin ese asqueroso tono de lástima en tu voz - dije de manera triunfal.

El tono condescendiente y tímido había desaparecido por completo.

Termine de desabrocharme las botas y de quitarme el arnés, me dirigí hacia la lámpara y la apagué por completo.

Hange por su parte no esperó a que yo comenzara a quitarme las botas... ella ya había empezado a quitarse el uniforme.

Volví nuevamente hasta donde mi mente recordaba se encontraba mi cama y ocupé el lado izquierdo de la misma.

Ella ya había ocupado el lado derecho y había levantado las cobijas para poder cubrirse del frío que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Esto era algo normal entre nosotros, así que todo estaba bien.

Sumidos nuevamente en la oscuridad la escuche mencionar en voz muy baja.

-Levi...-

-Mmhh- fue mi elocuente respuesta.

-Siento mucho lo de tu madre- dijo con voz cálida.

-Eso fue hace mucho...- dije tratando de que dejara el tema.

-Aun así, siento mucho que no hubiera podido verte crecer y cuidar de ti- dijo nuevamente.

Ella me arrebató las palabras con lo que dijo.

- _Gracias_ , supongo...-dije a modo de respuesta.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que una frase salió de mi boca sin mi consentimiento.

- _A ella le habría gustado tu forma de ser, se habrían llevado bien_ -

Tarde más en terminar de decir aquello que ella en abalanzarse sobre mi, abrazándome de lado, me dedico una última frase.

-Gracias por confiarme esto-

-De nada, cuatro ojos.... ahora duérmete.-

Soltó una risita en la oscuridad que resonó a través de mi pecho.

La noche no había sido tan larga después de todo.

🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

  
Está fue la parte final de _We got the stars._

**_¡Gracias por leer!_ **

Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo.

**¡Y recuerden todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!**

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	14. Hope

_Esperanza_.

Enjoy...

  
🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷

-¿Está segura?- pregunto con un tono de duda en su voz. 

-Me encuentro un 80% segura de lo que hablo, no puedo asegurar que todo esto saldrá bien ya que... no nos enfrentamos a seres conscientes o por lo menos no nos han mostrado lo contrario. Por lo que existe una posibilidad de un 20% de que esta situación se salga de nuestras manos...-dije.

-Cómo en cualquier situación existe un riesgo, la ventaja de todo esto es que estamos capacitados en caso de que llegue a suceder algo así- termine de hablar.

Mis palabras se encontraban fundamentadas ya que me encontraba apoyándome en hechos científicos, en variables, y en toda la información recopilada que había recolectado en nuestras expediciones anteriores, no hablaba por hablar.

-Bien señores es hora de votar, es necesario tener una estrategia para poder saber que haremos con el funcionamiento de esta organización.- habló aquel hombre al frente que fungía de mediador entre las partes interesadas.

Las cuales era nada menos que la nobleza que reinaba esta porqueria que los ciudadanos llamaban vida, y por supuesto la Legión de Reconocimiento... no era sorpresa que el primer grupo quisiera lo mismo de siempre, terminar de una vez por todas con la Legión de Reconocimiento a cómo diera lugar.

Cada grupo se encontraba a un costado de su líder ... en el caso de los nobles no los acompañaba el rey o algo así... simplemente un tipo de baja estatura hacía de portavoz, mientras los nobles se escudaban a su espalda... esperando nuestro final.

En nuestro caso nos encontrábamos a un costado de Erwin, nuestro comandante, en esa misma 'junta' se encontraba Mike, Levi y claramente yo.

El mediador habló nuevamente.

-Por un lado tenemos la propuesta de el jurado noble, que nos aconseja dejar de invertir dinero en la Legión de Reconocimiento y posteriormente desmantelar dicha organización a favor de brindarles mejores servicios a la población- término de leer la primera propuesta.

Era asqueroso el ver como aquellos cerdos trataban de quedarse con cantidades de dinero aún mayores de las que ya tenían, verlos luchar por ellas era realmente un espectáculo asqueroso.

-Y por otro lado tenemos la propuesta de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la cual nos habla de un incremento de presupuesto para así poder financiar armas de mejor calidad para así poder asegurar el bienestar no solo de la población si no de los mismos soldados dentro de la Legión.-expuso nuestra propuesta.

Esos bastardos de los nobles habían expuesto tan amablemente sus motivos delante de todos haciéndonos quedar en tan mala posición que era probable que para ese mismo día por la tarde ninguno de los miembros de la legión tuviese un trabajo al salir de ahí.

Aquel hombre calvo siguió hablando y dando por menores.

Nuestro final era inminente si rechazaban nuestra propuesta.

Mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar levemente debido a la rabia por lo que esta situación nos estaba causando y también por el pánico de haberlo hecho mal.

Erwin había confiado en mi, tenía un miedo terrible de fallarles a todos... el había puesto una responsabilidad sumamente grande sobre mis hombros... así que así se sentía ser el portavoz de una organización- me decía a mi misma, ahora no solo era yo la única que podría salir perjudicada si algo salía mal... si algo sucedía todos pagarían el precio junto conmigo.

Estaba confiada en que la información que les di los haría confiar en mis palabras, pero escuchar a la persona que había hablado por los nobles me hizo replantearme las posibilidades que tendríamos de ganar contra la gente más poderosa de este lugar.

Después de todo solo era una científica loca que peleaba desesperadamente por poder conocer el exterior de los muros, las criaturas que lo habitaban y ofrecerle a la población dentro de las murallas seguridad.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir que no truncarán nuestros avances?

El mediador nos indicó que saliéramos de aquella sala, y que debatirían las opciones para poder tomar una decisión acertada.

Nos llamarían en breve. 

Los nobles caminaron a paso firme a un costado nuestro, sonriendo y burlándose como solo los bastardos que tienen seguridad y dinero para hacer lo que les venga en gana lo hacen.

A paso lento salimos del lugar, y nos dirigimos a un pequeño jardín a mitad del recinto... y de la nada Erwin comenzó a hablar.

-Lo has hecho magnífico Hange, sin duda alguna fue una idea acertada el que tú misma explicarás nuestra propuesta, después de todo tú eres la más involucrada en ella; la manera en la que te expresaste fue increíble- terminó.

La manera en la que me hablaba no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor, si no aprobaban la propuesta terminaría hundida en depresión debido a la enorme caída que me esperaba desde tan alta estima en la que me había puesto Erwin con sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Erwin, no pudiste haber hecho mejor elección que dejar hablar a quien mejor sabe del tema expresarlo frente a todos, lo has hecho muy bien Hange - mencionó Mike.

Las palabras de aliento que me dedico Mike también contribuyeron a mi incesante nerviosismo... lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, sentía que me asfixiaba lentamente con cada comentario positivo que me daban.

Al parecer ambos lo notaron ya que se disculparon un momento y volvieron por el mismo lugar por el que habíamos llegado a aquel patio.

Levi había tomado asiento en una banca hecha de piedra, desde que salimos de aquella sala había ido directamente a sentarse ahí... seguramente no había escuchado lo que Erwin y Mike me habían comentado, decidí acompañarlo sentándome a su lado derecho.

Levi no dijo una palabra cuando tome asiento, aunque tampoco hablo cuando salimos de la sala, bueno pensándolo mejor el nunca habló desde que salimos del cuartel general.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-¿No debería ser yo el que haga esa pregunta?- dijo mirando hacia algunos árboles al final de aquel patio.

Permanecí en silencio, y el tampoco mencionó nada así que no lo presione para que tratara de hablarme.

Seguramente había intuido mi estado de ánimo o había notado el mal humor que traía conmigo en esos momentos, o pudo haber sido el leve temblor que aún recorría mi cuerpo... había muchos factores que pudieron haber sido de ayuda para que Levi se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi cabeza.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- mencionó.

Eso hizo que levantara la vista de aquel piso empedrado con el que me encontraba entreteniéndome algunos segundos atrás.

-¿Como dices?, ¡Claro que tengo de que preocuparme, el futuro de todos dentro de la Legión está en riesgo por causa mía....incluso el tuyo!- dije aún más nerviosa que antes.

Me dediqué a pensar exclusivamente en el, ya que había tenido que pasar por tanto para que ahora perdiera lo que le daba sentido a su vida y lo quisieran mandar de regreso a la Ciudad Subterranea.

¿Como no pensé en las consecuencias de aceptar tomar una decisión de esta magnitud?

-No es culpa tuya lo que pase con la Legión, será culpa de ellos... deberías tener claro eso- dijo impasible.

-Si esto no sale bien... probablemente quieran acusarte por tus crímenes en la Ciudad Subterranea, tal vez quieran mandarte de regreso o algo incluso peor... podrían querer juzgarte y ejecutarte- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Estaba segura que todo el miedo de mis palabras se reflejaba en mi rostro.

-¿En serio crees que si ellos deciden que debo volver o que van a ejecutarme ... me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que lo hagan?- pregunto con sinceridad.

Lo miré incrédula, estaba dispuesto a ir en contra del sistema si esto no salía bien.

-Creí que me conocías mejor- volvió a hablar mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Claro que te conozco, es solo que no estoy pensando con claridad...-hice una pausa y luego hable en voz baja- eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nada malo te suceda, a ti o a nadie de la Legión en realidad-dije abrumada nuevamente.

Me sentía físicamente incómoda, tenía calor, tenía frío... mi cabeza punzaba incesantemente... sentía sudor recorrer mi frente, era demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Me lleve ambas manos a mis lentes y los retiré... frotándome exageradamente los ojos, tratando de contener los sentimientos excesivos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Vas a continuar con esa actitud?- pregunto con un tono de reproche en la voz.

-Por supuesto que voy a continuar con esta maldita actitud, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- dije molesta.

Quite las manos de mi rostro y coloque mis anteojos en su sitio, dispuesta a la pelear con el si era necesario para hacerlo entender la gravedad de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Entonces me voy- dijo con simpleza.

Lo observé mientras se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse, yo me quede atónita con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa.   
¿Que acababa de suceder?  
¿Porque se iba?

-Levi, espera- dije trotando para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto.

-¿Porque demonios te largas?- dije aún molesta.

-No me interesa escuchar tus malditas dudas existenciales, con las que tenían todos los soldados me bastan...- dijo mirándome irritado.

-¿Acaso no sientes temor por lo que podría pasar si no aceptan nuestra propuesta?-pregunté confundida por su actitud.

Se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a mi, y luego con voz firme dijo.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, cuatro ojos, porque no lo repetiré- dijo levantando su mano derecha y señalándome como si hablara con un niño.

Su actitud me molestó obviamente, pero nunca me había hablado de esa manera... estaba calmado y extrañamente no era miedo lo que me hizo guardar silencio, si no aquel tono de voz que uso... irradiaba tanta autoridad que podría haberme dicho que el era el Rey de las murallas y yo le hubiese creído.

Supuse que así lo veían los soldados, por esa razón lo admiraban y respetaban... era increíble verlo tener tanta seguridad en si mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía toda mi atención comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar y hubieses escuchado la seguridad y la entereza con la que les hablaste a todos esos cerdos, tampoco tendrías dudas de la decisión que ellos va a tomar-

El irradiando autoridad y seguridad hablándome de la seguridad con la que había hablado era un evento sin precedentes.

Era algo casi imposible de suceder, y aún así estaba desarrollándose frente a mis ojos.

Escucharlo hablar así ... sobre mi, provoco que un frío recorriera mi columna y que mi piel fuera recorrida por escalofríos varías veces.

En cuanto termino de hablar se cruzó de brazos y luego se recargó levemente en la pared, aún mirándome con ese semblante de aburrimiento eterno en su rostro.

De alguna manera lo que acababa de escuchar me había hecho sentir mucho mejor conmigo misma, lo cual había sido raro por decir algo.

Sentí que me había devuelto aquella esperanza que creí perdida cuando escuche hablar al portavoz de los nobles.

Aún no entendía la diferencia entre sus palabras y las de Erwin... prácticamente ambos me habían dicho lo mismo pero escucharlo venir de Levi se sintió tan reconfortante que inmediatamente sentí a mi cuerpo perder algo de la tensión que había acumulado todo el día.

Le sonreí levemente.

-Gracias- dije a falta de más elocuencia.

El negó con la cabeza, mientras cerró los ojos mencionó. 

-Ya veremos quien le da las gracias a quien más tarde- comentó girándose y caminando de regreso a la sala donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente.

Ese comentario suyo si me hizo dudar de que hablaba, esa manera de hablar con la que me dijo que lo había hecho bien me hizo sentir que aún teníamos una oportunidad, debía confiar en ella.

Tome un par de enormes bocanadas de aire con la intension de que mi cuerpo dejase de sentirse tan tenso, me prometí a mi misma que si algo llegaba a suceder con la legión yo misma ayudaría a idear algún plan para que los soldados tuvieran la seguridad de que no estarían solos.

Termine de hacer mis ejercicios de respiración y luego noté como al inicio del pasillo Erwin, Mike y ahora Levi quien recién llegaba a su lado charlaban casualmente.

Aquellos hombres confiaron en mi, y yo confiaría en ellos.

Estaba lista para ir con ellos cuando un tipo de mi estatura y cabello canoso le tocó el hombro y me indicó que el jurado había tomado una decisión y necesitaban de la presencia de todos los involucrados.

Asentí y di las gracias al mensajero que inmediatamente se retiró por donde había llegado.

Con un gesto de mano llame la atención de mis compañeros en el pasillo y ellos acudieron donde yo me encontraba.

-Han terminado- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Perfecto- dijo Erwin adelantándose.

Detrás suyo camino Mike diciendo que no nos quedáramos detrás.

Los observé caminar delante mío y luego me vi a un costado de Levi... sin intensiones de conocer el veredicto.

El tomo mi mano izquierda entre la suya y la presiono, para después decir en voz baja. 

-Todo saldrá bien, vamos-

Y comenzó a tirar de mi mano para que lo siguiera por aquel pasillo.

Deje que me guiara por algunos metros y luego dejó de hacerlo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada del sitio.

Entramos nuevamente a esa sala, ya todos se encontraban en sus lugares, como antes.

Dimos algunos pasos dentro del lugar y nos colocamos a un costado de Erwin.

Mis manos colgando a mis costados me hacían sentir como un pequeño niño al cual estaban por negarle todo lo que siempre había querido.

El mediador se encontraba hablando animadamente, solo que no alcanzaba a reconocer lo que decía... era como si hablara una lengua diferente a la nuestra, no podía comprender con exactitud que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

La fría piel de la mano derecha de Levi contra la cálida piel de mi mano izquierda me hizo volver a tomar en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y poder entender lo que habla aquel hombre.

Me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en el momento exacto en el que el juez mencionó.

-El jurado se encuentra a _favor_ de la Legión de Reconocimiento- dijo sin preámbulos.

La sala permaneció en silencio, nadie se movió de su sitio, hasta que el mediador volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Está junta ha terminado, pueden retirarse-

Ellos tenían razón, los había convencido.

Sentí que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente... y me tome un momento para recordar las palabras de Levi.

**¿Como sucedió esto?**   
_Si estuvieras en mi lugar y hubieses escuchado la seguridad y la entereza con la que les hablaste a esos cerdos, tampoco tendrías dudas de la decisión que ellos va a tomar..._

**¿Lo había logrado?**   
_Todo saldrá bien..._

Solo después de recuperar el aliento y dejar que mis hombros dejaran de cargar ese enorme peso me permití sonreírles sinceramente a aquellos hombres que habían confiado plenamente en mi.

-Ganamos- dijo Levi con una mueca que indirectamente me decía ' _Te lo dije'._

Y tenía razón, lo habíamos hecho.

🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷

  
Espero les guste.

**Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios.**

_Nos_ _leemos_ _pronto_ 👋🏻


	15. Hope #2

_Esperanza 2da parte._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

El camino de regreso al cuartel general fue mucho más ameno de regreso sabiendo que estaríamos fuera de peligro todos dentro de la legión por una temporada de tiempo.

Eso claro hasta que los nobles quisieran entrometerse nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, los soldados por fin dejarían de sentirse con el derecho de ir a buscarme a mi cuarto para hablarme de sus dudas respecto a que Hange fuera la portavoz de la Legión.

Era extraño que los soldados me hablaran en los entrenamientos, pero se convirtió en algo aún peor cuando de la nada se comenzaran a presentar en mi habitación con la excusa de que querían saber quien sería la voz de nuestra organización.

Muy dentro mío sabía que todo esto era obra de Erwin, el bastardo estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con sus enormes cejas en su oficina que no tenía intensiones de lidiar con todos aquellos que no confiaban en su decisión y por esa misma razón a aquellos inconformes los envió a mi para que yo fuera quien despejara esas dudas.

Llevaba 6 días sin poder dormir, cada ruido que escuchaba creía que era la puerta de mi habitación siendo golpeada por algún recluta que exigía saber la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me estaba volviendo paranoico, estaba a nada de enloquecer cuando el día de la junta llegó.

Demonios, esos tipos si que eran estupidos, ¿como puede alguien desconfiar de Hange...?metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Ya que vaya que todos desconfiábamos de ella cuando entraba en aquel modo científico que asustaba bastante, a todos... incluso a mi me desconcertaba un poco el encontrarla vagando a mitad de la noche por los pasillos tratando de recrear un experimento a base de palabras, con la mirada perdida y con claros signos de ser ya sea sonámbula o demente.

Eso desconcertaría a cualquiera y le quitaría el sueño a más de uno.

Varias veces tuve que llevarla hasta su habitación con la excusa de que iríamos a buscar más información en alguno de los libros que tenía guardado en ese sucio lugar.

En fin el punto de todo esto era que ya no podía soportar ningún tipo de acercamiento de parte de nadie.

Mientras esperábamos los resultados de aquella junta Erwin al parecer se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle, por lo cual me dio luz verde para desaparecer de las zonas concurridas de vuelta en el cuartel general, lo cual agradecí inmensamente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al entrar a los terrenos designados como parte de la legión de Reconocimiento me dispuse a adoptar la peor expresión facial con la que contaba haciéndole saber a todos que no me encontraba de humor para ningún tipo de charla.

Erwin, Mike y la loca se dedicaron a reunir a todos los reclutas y les dieron los pormenores de cómo había resultado la junta, debido a que les concernía a todos aquellos que lo que había sucedido en aquel sitio.

Me dirigí dentro de las instalaciones directo a mi habitación, aprovechando que todos se dirigían a escuchar lo que Erwin tenía que contarles.

Algunas personas me miraban ocasionalmente pero después perdieron todo el interés en mi para depositarlo en nuestro líder.

_Mejor así, pensé._

En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación la imagen de mi cama me pareció una imagen demasiado seductora a comparación de aquella silla en mi escritorio.

_¿Debería aprovechar el día para limpiar este lugar?_

_¿Debería dormir y recuperarme físicamente?_

_¿Debería hacer ambas?_

En el tiempo que me tome a establecer aquellas preguntas mi cuerpo había decidido por mi, y ya me encontraba sentado en mi cama desabrochando mis botas y tratando de ponerme lo más cómodo posible para poder dormir.

Supongo que la segunda opción era la mejor, así que debería tomarla.

Después de todo no siempre me podía dar el lujo de tomarme un descanso y después de aquellos infernales últimos días que Erwin me había hecho pasar el tener un momento de soledad era una bendición.

Después de recostarme en cuestión de segundos me quede profundamente dormido.

Entre aquel silencio de mi habitación y del edificio en general escuché el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, es la mía pensé...

No me podía importar menos, ¿les parecía una maldita broma el que yo tratara de descansar mientras seguían tratando de conseguir respuestas?

El asunto había terminado, punto.

Creí que alguien había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento pero luego cambié de opinión cuando escuché que esa misma persona tomó asiento en la única silla disponible dentro del lugar.

_Es Hange._

Deje que los minutos pasaran hasta que estuve seguro de que ella continuaba en la habitación y luego me anime a hablar.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada?-pregunté con los ojos cerrados y la respiración controlada.

-Creí que dormías - respondió aquella loca científica.

-Lo hacía hasta hace algunos momentos...te escuché entrar- respondí.

-Escuché de Erwin que muchos reclutas estuvieron haciéndote preguntas respecto a la junta y a que yo fuera la persona que había sido elegida para representar a la legión de reconocimiento- dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Y tú pregunta es?- conteste.

-No quiero preguntarte nada, quiero agradecerte el que hayas confiado en mi- respondió ella, estaba sonriendo eso se notaba por su forma de hablarme.

-Nosotros deberíamos agradecerte a ti, ¿no te parece?- pregunté.

-El que tu hayas confiado en mi como para asegurarte que los reclutas confiaran en la decisión de haber sido elegida, significa mucho más para mi- contestó ella desde la silla.

Un silencio agradable se instaló en la habitación, y después de algunos momentos le dije.

-Se que tampoco has dormido-

-Si lo hice, aunque no mucho en realidad- me contestó ahogando un bostezo.

Sin decir una palabra, di dos palmadas al costado izquierdo de mi colchón, a un lado mío.

La señal era obvia, era una clara invitación para que durmiera por algunas horas.

Seguramente a Erwin no le importaría que la _persona_ que siempre quería hacer volar algo dentro de las instalaciones y _aquel_ que atemorizaba a los reclutas desaparecieran por lo que restaba del día.

El crujir de la silla me indicó que ella se había puesto de pie, el rechinar de la madera bajo sus botas me indicó que se acercó hasta quedar a un costado de la cama, seguramente se encontraba pensando que tan buena opción sería cuando volví a preguntar.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación por escrito?-

La escuché ahogar una risa.

-¿Tan rápido empiezas con las órdenes?- respondió.

-Cállate y hazlo- respondí mientras giraba mi cuerpo haciéndolo quedar en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación.

Le estaba dando la espalda, así que probablemente eso le daría más confianza a simplemente acostarse y dormir.

Ella también merecía descansar, sabía lo que era que te dieran una tarea como la que le había sido encomendada a ella... no debió haber sido sencillo el investigar todo lo que mencionó en la junta.

Ella más que nadie merecía descansar.

Detrás mío el colchón cedió debido a su peso, lo cual me indicó que ya se había recostado.

En un par de minutos probablemente terminaría poniéndome de pie, no me sentía del todo repuesto pero estaba dispuesto a dejarle mi cama para ella sola si era necesario para que pudiera descansar del todo.

Los siguientes días podría reponerme de las horas de sueño que no había conseguido tener hoy.

A través de la tela de mi camisa pude sentir como las yemas de los dedos de mi compañera trazaban líneas aleatorias en mi espalda de manera delicada.

Después de que pasaron unos cuantos minutos decidí incorporarme.

-No te levantes, no puedes haber recuperado toda tu energía en solo una hora de descanso-mientras decía aquello me tomó por la cintura obligándome a permanecer recostado.

 _¿Solamente había dormido durante una hora?_ Eso si que me pareció impresionante, pude haber jurado que esa hora habían sido tres.

-Quédate aquí...- su voz apenas y era audible, parecía una niña la que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

Aún con su brazo rodeando mi cintura decidí que tenía razón y me acomodé lo mejor posible en aquella cama que estaba hecha solo para una persona.

-Me quedare, ahora duérmete- dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Su agarre se volvió más firme y luego la sentí recargarse contra mi espalda.

-Gracias Levi- dijo.

Mientras su voz recorrió levemente mi cuerpo, seguramente había recargado su rostro en mi espalda y por ende pude sentir aquella vibración cuando hablo.

Comencé a acariciar con mi dedo índice levemente el brazo con el que ella me había mantenido recostado.

-Gracias a ti ahora mismo podemos estar aquí, _haciendo_ _esto_ \- respondí sin en realidad tener intención de hacerlo.

Las palabras simplemente abandonaron mis labios, eso me pasaba frecuentemente cuando estaba con ella.

Ella soltó un suspiro con el rostro aún pegado a mi espalda, el cual me provocó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo.

Había sido inesperado.

De alguna manera después de aquello ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. 

🔶  
🔷

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando la luna ya se encontraba iluminando el cielo y a través de la ventana de mi habitación se colaba un característico color azul fue que comencé a recuperar la conciencia.

Sentía que algo no me dejaba respirar con normalidad, eso y un peso extra en mi estomago me hicieron despertar.

La posición en la que me había quedado dormido había cambiado, ahora me encontraba con la espalda pegada al conchon, no sabía si se debía a que yo había decidió dormir de esa manera o Hange me había obligado a adoptar esa posición.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia mi estomago me encontré con Hange mirándome.

Tenía su rostro recargado en mis costillas y me estaba abrazado por la cintura.

-¿Sabias que te vez mucho más joven cuando estás relajado?- pregunto.

Como respuesta a ese comentario entrecerré los ojos.

-No tenía idea que encontrarás divertido el verme dormir mientras me asfixiabas lentamente con tu propio peso- comente.

Ella comenzó a reír y giró su rostro de manera que ahora su oído izquierdo se encontraba pegado a mi abdomen y ella miraba hacia la puerta.

Parecía uno de esos niños que quería escuchar los latidos del corazón de alguien más, excepto que ella ni siquiera se encontraba acostada a la altura de mi corazón como para escucharlo.

Levante ambos brazos sin afán de que se apartara de la posición en que se encontraba para luego llevar mis manos hasta mi rostro para poder esconder un bostezo entre ellas.

Termine de bostezar y talle momentáneamente mis ojos para eliminar el rastro de cansancio que hubiera en ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acosándome?- pregunté en voz baja.

Baje nuevamente mis brazos y luego coloqué mis manos sobre su desordenado cabello.

-No mucho- respondió.

Ella hundió su rostro momentáneamente a mi cuerpo cuando comencé a tomar algunos mechones de cabello y los pasaba delicadamente entre mis dedos.

-¿Qué eres un gato?-pregunté cuando la sentí oprimir mi estomago.

-No, pero podría intentar ronronear- dijo riéndose.

Su risa reverberó a través de mi torso.

Se sentía bien el estar compartiendo lo que sea que fuera esta situación.

Me sentía físicamente repuesto de la mayoría de las horas de sueño de las que me habían privado los pasados seis días.

Siempre que ella terminaba compartiendo habitación conmigo me sentía mucho mejor, no sabía a qué se debía pero eso era un hecho.

Claro que ella nunca lo sabría, yo no le diría tal cosa.

Se sentiría con mucho más poder del que ya contaba sobre mi, y no le daría la satisfacción de verme con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia cada vez que nos encontráramos por los pasillos o en los entrenamientos. 

Suficiente teníamos con todos los chismes que ya contaban de nosotros como para agregarle que Hange me sonriera y mirara de manera extraña cada vez que nos encontráramos en algún lugar.

No es como si nos importasen los chismes que contaran acerca de nosotros, pero era incómodo el tener que lidiar con sus miradas _sugerentes_ todos los días solo por que alguien la había visto salir de mi habitación muy temprano por la mañana o muy tarde por la noche.

Ella era así, y yo no quería ni pretendía cambiar su forma de ser... si disfrutaba pasar tiempo conmigo o si a mi me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella a los demás reclutas no tenían porque interesarles el tipo de relación que llevábamos.

Claro que nuestra relación solo era amistosa, pero aún así muchos a veces lo malinterpretan... tan mala reputación tenía nuestra amistad que a mis oídos habían llegado rumores de reclutas que recién llegaban y creían que nos odiamos porque nos habian visto pelear más de 6 veces en el comedor por cosas estupidas (higiene más que nada).

Si supieran que esas peleas entre nosotros son algo realmente cotidiano se sorprenderían.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto la persona que seguía restringiendo mi respiración.

-En que si no te quitas de encima mío voy a terminar asfixiado- respondí.

-Bien, bien... aunque tú pesas más que yo- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunté.

-No tiene nada que ver, solamente quería que lo supieras- comentó desinteresadamente para luego estirar de manera exagerada sus brazos y bostezar de manera igualmente exagerada.

Ahogue una risa al verla realizar aquella acción, ella también se veía considerablemente más joven cuando estaba relajada, lo cual no era muy a menudo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, apoyando mis pies en el frío suelo de madera.

-Si eres un gato, eso que hiciste lo demuestra- dije mirando de reojo como se estiraba.

Estaba por ponerme las botas cuando sentí como me araño la espalda con ambas manos, no fue especialmente doloroso a pesar de que lo hizo con suficiente fuerza como para dejar un ligero rastro, fue más bien sorpresivo lo cual me tomó desprevenido.

Me gire rápidamente gritándole.

-Hange,¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Ella solamente comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa y respondió.

-Tu dijiste que yo era un gato, simplemente afirmé tu teoría- dijo con voz más calmada, mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba levemente a causa de su risa y se encogía de hombros.

Mi espalda comenzó a escocer levemente por los lugares donde ella había clavado sus uñas, pero lejos de molestarme escucharla reír abiertamente después de haberla visto tan estresada me dio un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-Vamos por comida- dije terminando de abrochar mis botas y acomodando mi camisa en el proceso.

-Creí que nunca harías esa sugerencia y terminaría siendo yo la que lo hiciera- dijo con un aire dramático y luego suspiro aparentando molestia.

-Si, si... lo que digas- respondí.

Ella se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, después hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano hacia el pasillo.

- _Por aquí, Capitán_ \- dijo en un acento parecido al de _Eren_.

Antes de atravesar la puerta dije.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa, ahora mueve tu trasero Hange- respondí sarcástico.

Ella rio nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y seguirme a través del pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

_Todo había salido bien después de todo._

🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶🔷🔶

  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero que me cuenten que opinaron de este one shot doble jaja y que me den una sugerencia de lo que les gustaría leer en los próximos one shots...

**Como siempre...**   
**_¡Todos aman los comentarios y los kudos!_ **

¡Manténganse creativos!

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios** 👋🏻


	16. The distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente me encanta esta historia

La distancia.   
Nuevo oneshot... espero les guste.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹

-Levi, ¿estas ocupado?-dije poniéndome frente a él.

El dejo de limpiar el suelo del comedor y me miro irónico mientras respondió.

-Claramente no tengo nada que hacer-

-No me refiero a lo que estás haciendo justo ahora, si no a algo que sea realmente importante que debas hacer- dije con urgencia.

-Puede que a ti no te parezca una tarea importante el limpiar algún lugar pero lo es, Hange- dijo ignorándome y continuando con lo que hacía.

Los soldados miraban nuestro intercambio de palabras expectantes, se veían bastante interesados en nuestra conversación desde la lejanía de las mesas donde se encontraban sentados.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Levi.

Atrayendo mi atención nuevamente hacia el y obligándome a dejar de observar a las demás personas dentro del comedor.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un documento que está en mi habitación?- pregunté irradiando amabilidad en mi voz.

-¿Porque tengo que ayudarte?-dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Lo necesito con urgencia, bueno Erwin lo necesita con urgencia y no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte, ayúdame, por favor- le rogue.

-Es tu cuarto, si tu no tienes idea de donde dejas las cosas, ¿que te hace pensar que yo si se donde encontrarlo?- dijo levantando la  
vista.

-Ayúdame por favor- volví a mencionar.

-Dile a Moblit que te ayude- respondió.

-Moblit está documentando un experimento que acabamos de terminar, Levi... -le conteste.

Estaba tratando de que me ayudara a encontrar el documento en mi habitación pero también estaba siendo irritante, cosa que Levi odiaba y que esperaba fuera de ayuda con mi propósito.

Los soldados comenzaron a comentar cosas entre ellos y a vernos fijamente, como esperando a que algo mágico sucediera o algo así.

-Levi, ayúdame- dije de manera dramática.

Me miro molesto y luego señalo la mesa vacía al lado de la que estaban ocupando los soldados y luego dijo.

-Siéntate en aquella mesa, y déjame terminar... cuando lo haga te ayudaré, así que vete de una vez, loca-

Y volvió a lo suyo.

-Genial- mencione sin ningún rastro de dramatismo en mi voz.

Me giré y caminé directamente a la mesa donde me había indicado, al acercarme a aquel lugar los soldados de la mesa contraria dejaron de hablar súbitamente.

Los miré y algunos me devolvieron el gesto, luego procedí a saludarlos amigablemente.

Armin estaba entre aquellos chicos, lo conocía porque antes me había ayudado en el laboratorio y porque era un chico muy inteligente.

Me encantaba platicar con el, su deseo de ir al exterior era igual o mayor que el mío, no era muy bueno peleando pero era un gran estratega y eso era estupendo.

Tome asiento en la mesa vacía y miré a Levi, no le faltaba mucho para terminar así que solamente tendría que esperarlo un par de minutos.

Me encontraba concentrada observando lo que mi compañero hacía que ni siquiera noté cuando aquel chico rubio se colocó a mis espaldas y me tocó tímidamente el hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Líder de escuadrón- dijo en voz baja.

Gire rápidamente el rostro y lo encontré de pie a algunos centímetros de mi.

-Armin, hola...¿necesitabas algo?-dije recomponiéndome lo más rápido que pude de la sorpresa.

-Quería saber si había podido revisar el escrito del que le había hablado- pregunto tímidamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró de manera inmediata recordando con emoción aquel escrito del que me hablaba el chico.

-Si, claro fue magnífico la manera en que le diste seguimiento a tu teoría de los titanes dentro y fuera de las murallas.- comente maravillada recordando un fragmento de aquel documento.

-Me alegra que le gustase, Líder de escuadrón- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Ese chico tenía una cara preciosa, y unos ojos azules llenos de vida, de curiosidad, de interrogativas y aquella sonrisa de felicidad lo hacía parecer la persona más inocente dentro de este 'lugar de perdición' como a algunos les gustaba referirse a la legión.

Aunque no todo era miel y dulzura, ya que debajo de aquella mirada tierna y ojos maravillados existía una mente tan brillante que probablemente sería un problema para nosotros si se encontrara en las líneas enemigas.

Existía una mente manipuladora, hábil, fría... aterradora.

Era ciertamente una ventaja enorme el tenerlo de nuestro lado en la batalla.

El chico había comenzado a explicar uno de los puntos claves que utilizó para poder apoyar su teoría, sus ojos brillaban de una manera impresionante, completamente seguro de lo que hablaba... eso me recordó a mi misma.

¿Así me veía al hablar de algún tema relacionado con los titanes?

Reflexione un momento y llegue a la conclusión de que de no haber llegado aquí, Armin seguramente no habría podido conocer a alguien que compartiera sus mismas aspiraciones ... lo cual me recordó a Erwin.

Tanta inteligencia era realmente asombrosa, el poder ser tan joven y contar con una mente como la suya, además de impresionarme me causaba una gran alegría el poder compartir temas de interés con alguien que no fuese Levi, Moblit o bien yo misma.

Con alguien que entendiera lo que me interesaba y él porque me interesaba.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el, en varias ocasiones y en cada una me impresionó más que la anterior.

Ese tierno niño rubio no pasaba nada por alto, su agudeza mental era abrasadora... incluso llegue a sentir un poco de escalofríos cuando mencionó una teoría acerca de cuando descubrió la identidad de la titán hembra.

Todos los cálculos que realizó en su cabeza en menos de un instante, contemplando toda probabilidad, rechazando una teoría tras otra... hasta llegar a aquel plan de tenderle una trampa. 

Me hacía admirarlo y sentir dentro de mi pecho algo parecido a lo que una madre debe sentir por su pequeño hijo que ha aprendido a hablar con claridad algunas frases.

Así me sentía cuando lo escuchaba hablar, obviamente el no era mi hijo, yo era su superior, el era un soldado, pero aquello no me impedía sentir una calidez extraña cada vez que lo veía detener a Eren de alguna pelea o simplemente escucharlo reír.

-¿De que rayos se supone que hablan?- mencionó una voz detrás nuestro.

Era Levi.

-Oh Levi, el es...-estaba a punto de presentarlo con mi compañero cuando el me detuvo.

-Ya se quien es ... Armin Arlert - dijo como si nada. 

Las mejillas del pequeño soldado rubio se tornaron de un ligero color carmín, probablemente sorprendido de que Levi recordará su nombre completo.

-Lo he visto antes, te ha ayudado con tus experimentos además de que entro junto con la rara y el mocoso- dijo señalando a su asiática amiga y a aquel que se transformaba en titán en la mesa contigua.

-Así es Lider de escuadrón, El Capitan Levi tiene razón... entre a la legión con Mikasa y Eren, ambos han sido mis amigos desde la infancia- dijo con una sonrisa tímida nuevamente.

-Estupendo, seguramente hacían un equipo fantástico- dije con sinceridad.

-Si claro que si, todos hacemos un equipo fantástico... ya mueve tu trasero de esa banca si quieres que te ayude con lo que sea que buscas- dijo Levi con un tono de irritación en su voz.

-Esta bien, está bien... discúlpalo Armin, siempre es así no lo tomes personal- dije a modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, Líder de Escuadrón-respondió el rubio. 

-Hange, dime Hange.- le dije sonriendo.

El chico titubeó antes de mencionar.

-Gracias, eh.. Hange- cuando terminó su frase sus mejillas volvieron a estar adornadas por ese ligero color carmesí.

-Debo terminar algunos deberes Líder de escuadrón- dijo respetuoso.

-Hange- le recordé y acto seguido el chico continuó.

-Hange, pero gracias nuevamente por tomarse un momento y leer el documento que le entregue, eso significa mucho para mi. - dijo dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Hasta luego... Hange, Capitan- me dedico una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza dirigiéndose a Levi.

Levi devolvió el gesto y luego se giró para poder jalar mi cabello y decir.

-Te dije que pusieras tu trasero en movimiento-

Lo cual provocó que me pusiera de pie mientras reía.   
  


Caminamos en silencio por un par de pasillos hasta poder llegar a mi habitación.

Ya estando dentro comenzó Levi con su interrogatorio.

-¿Que era aquello tan interesante que hablabas con Arlert?- pregunto mirándome de soslayo.

-Pues verás, me hizo llegar un documento con algunas de sus teorías acerca de los titanes, maravillosas teorías- dije feliz mientras levantaba un par de prendas del suelo.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- dije extrañada.

-Nada en especial, es solo que se veían demasiado entretenidos en aquella plática.- respondió Levi, abriendo las hojas de la única ventana dentro de mi habitación.

-Fue una plática interesante sin lugar a dudas- le respondí a Levi mientras me agachaba a revisar debajo de mi cama.

-Es raro verte hablando con alguien que aporte algo interesante a tus 'teorias' pero sobretodo que entienda lo que sea que estás hablando- comentó Levi revisando mi escritorio.

-Ese chico es genial, es simplemente maravilloso, realmente increíble- dije en un tono de ensoñacion que solo utilizaba cuando me refería a los titanes.

-¿En serio, Arlert?, vaya...si que estás mal - señaló dejando momentáneamente su trabajo de buscar el documento y mirándome.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté confundida.

-Es un niño... no puedo creer que pretendas acosarlo como a su amigo el mocoso- dijo asegurándose de impregnar la palabra 'acosarlo' con un tono lleno de repulsión.

-Eh, tranquilo que yo nunca he dicho eso- dije a la defensiva.

Después de todo, el si era un niño pero jamás insinué que quería utilizarlo de alguna manera o tal cosa, lo admiraba y me enorgullecía a partes iguales, punto.

-¿Y entonces que quisiste decir con todo aquello?- pregunto serio.

-¿Te refieres a cuando dije que era genial y demás?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-Así es- afirmó mi compañero.

-Pues a que ese niño es demasiado valioso como para estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí mismo, es realmente brillante, muy inteligente, es un estratega nato, y además es una maravillosa persona, a eso me refería... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente cuando estábamos charlando hace un rato me sentí realmente orgullosa de la manera en que hablaba, su seguridad y la capacidad mental que tiene es ciertamente increíble- termine con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya veo...- comentó serio.

-Claro que si, ademas jamás me fijaría en un chico como el, si es adorable y todo pero venga Levi... podría ser su madre, ¿en que clase de retorcido pensamiento nos estabas involucrando a ambos?- pregunté asqueada.

-En ninguno, solo fue una pregunta, ya te lo dije es muy extraño que hables de manera entusiasta con otra persona que no seas tú y que no salga despavorido por la cantidad de información que sale de tu boca- dijo girándose nuevamente continuando con la búsqueda.

-Te recuerdo que el no es el único que no sale despavorido cada vez que me escucha hablar- dije con seguridad.

-¿Y ahora de quien estás hablando?- pregunto sin molestarse en mirarme siquiera.

-De Moblit- respondí.

El se giro lentamente y dijo.

-Ese tipo ya se volvió loco igual que tú, por eso se llevan tan bien-

La manera en que se refirió a mi ayudante sonaba realmente fría y sería... además de la expresión en su rostro claramente reflejaba enojo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Sí ....el 90% de las veces parecía tener ganas de asesinar a alguien por la expresión de su rostro pero eso era mentira, era algo natural en el.. de hecho esa expresión era neutral.

Pero ahora mismo escucharlo hablando así de Moblit me dejo con varias dudas, las cuales no dudaría en aclarar.

-¿Porque te refieres así a el?- pregunté molesta.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Basta, sabes a lo que me refiero- dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

El miro con intensidad la mano con la cual le apuntaba acusadoramente, y cuando estuve casi segura de que se marcharía dejándome sola en búsqueda de un documento (el cual había pasado a segundo plano gracias a la conversación), me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Tu sabes que no me agrada- dijo a regañadientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era extraño verlo acorralado de manera que decir la verdad era su único recurso, como bien lo mencione antes pudo haber escapado cobardemente por la puerta pero no... se quedo.

-Eso ya lo sé, Levi... pero también debes ser consciente de que el es mi ayudante. ¿Porque siempre te tienes que poner en esa posición cuando hablamos de él?-dije refiriéndome a la manera en que sus brazos mostraban su negativa a hablar.

No dijo nada, se limito a mirarme y luego a la ventana, parecía un niño ¿que le sucedía?.

-¿Porque te pones así?- Volví a preguntar en un tono más relajado y me acerque a él.

Ya me encontraba a un metro de distancia de el cuando el volvió a hablar.

-No se-

Su respuesta parecía sincera ya que sus ojos se mostraban dubitativos, ciertamente el no sabía porque se ponía siempre a la defensiva. 

Lo miré contrariada por algunos instantes y luego de repasar mentalmente aquella plática tomó un sentido completamente diferente ... había entendido el porqué de su reacción.

No solo con Moblit, también su arisca actitud para con Armin.

Sonreí, esto sería divertido.

-Levi ... ¿acaso estás celoso de Moblit y de Armin?- pregunté de manera inocente, pretendiendo que aquello era una simple pregunta.

-¿Porque habría de estarlo? además tú y yo no somos más que amigos- respondió con seguridad.

-Aja, ¿entonces porque te pones así?- pregunté nuevamente pero ahora con una sonrisa ligera en mis labios.

Me acerqué más a él mientras realice aquella pregunta.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- dijo contrariado viendo como el espacio entre nosotros era reducido por mi.

-Dime la verdad Levi...- dije con una sonrisa más amplia. 

El se limitó a dar paso tras paso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared a un costado de mi ventana, no había a donde más huir.

Su rostro se mostraba imperturbable pero a leguas se notaba que estaba nervioso, y yo estaba a nada de averiguar el porqué.

Levante ambas manos y las coloqué al costado derecho e izquierdo de su cabeza, no lo estaba inmovilizando, solo me estaba acercando más a él, aunque ciertamente el espacio entre nosotros ya era bastante limitado.

Acerque mi rostro a su oído derecho y dije.

-Cuéntame porque te caen mal esas dos personas...- mencione aquello asegurándome de soplar la mayor cantidad de aliento en su oído.

Note como un escalofrío lo recorrió y la piel de su cuello se crispó momentáneamente y de esta manera terminó por cerrar sus bellos ojos.

-No...-dijo sin convicción, su altanería ya no era prácticamente ninguna... su voz ahora era neutra.

-Dime Levi...- dije susurrando su nombre despacio a su oído y acariciando ligeramente el costado de su mejilla derecha con la punta de mi nariz.

Lo escuché retener su respiración pero eso no me importó y seguí presionándolo.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti, saber si lo que cuentan en todos los pasillos de este lugar es cierto... - mencione con voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratara.

-No...- volvió a repetir. 

Aunque esta vez el nerviosismo en su voz lo traicionó.

El era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, si hubiese querido ya se habría marchado, pero continuaba ahí, estático y sabía que su pulso se había elevado gracias a su errática respiración.

-No ¿que?- insistí resoplando ligeramente sobre los mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre la piel de su rostro.

Ese contraste de color en él era increíble, su cabello tan oscuro y su piel increíblemente blanca, me provocaba escalofríos el tenerlo tan cerca de mi, aún sabiendo que yo era la que se había metido de lleno en esta situación.

Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de aquel momento, el no parecía querer responder a ninguna de mis preguntas pero yo sabía que si lo presionaba solo un poco más el terminaría cediendo.

Así que decidí hacerle todo esto lo más difícil posible... deje que las palmas de mis manos se retiraran lentamente de la pared y ahora se colocaran en el, lo tome por la nuca y comencé a meter mis dedos lentamente entre su corto cabello.

Aquello terminó con la paciencia que estaba guardando o eso fue lo que supuse, ya que su cuerpo se tensó demasiado y aproveché esa respuesta por parte de su cuerpo para continuar.

-Quiero saber, dime...- susurre una vez más pero esta vez sobre sus labios firmemente cerrados.

-Basta- dijo sin abrir los ojos y sin ningún afán de zafarse de la situación.

Escucharlo hablar en voz baja y sentir su aliento prácticamente sobre mis labios me hizo querer besarlo de una buena vez y terminar con su agonia, pero me controlé y esperé a su siguiente reacción.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Levi...- volví a pronunciar su nombre lentamente esta vez sobre su odio izquierdo mientras solté una ligera risa cargada de toda la emoción que me provocaba aquel momento.

Aquello fue lo que verdaderamente le hizo perder por completo aquella imperturbable seriedad que aparentaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada sobre la mía.

Para después hablar con un poco más de seguridad.

-Dije que bast...-

Esa última palabra no tuvo tiempo de salir de sus labios ya que fui yo quien terminó por sucumbir ante la presión que yo misma me había empeñado en elevar durante esos minutos.

Y ahogue aquella palabra a medio terminar entre sus labios y los míos.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹

  
Hacia bastante que no me divertía tanto escribiendo un oneshot como lo hice con este 😌

¿Acaso alguien dijo drama?  
 _¿Habrá segunda parte?_  
 _¿Continuaré con los oneshot?_  
 _¿Será hora de que me retire?_

**_Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios._ **

👋🏻


	17. The distance #2

La distancia 2da parte.

Si existe alguna parte del fic que no logren entender o crean que falta algo en el, comenten esa parte y con gusto aclararé sus dudas.

Por fin, aquí tiene la última parte de este one shot.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹

- _No_ -mencione.

- _No ¿que?_ \- dijo ella mientras resoplaba un poco con afán de remover algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

Ella seguramente ya lo sabía, el que yo estaba cediendo ante aquella ridícula cosa... ambos sabíamos a que estábamos jugando pero ninguno se apartó, ella no dejaba de insistir y yo no me movía de donde me encontraba.

Mi autocontrol estaba a nada de abandonarme aunque me encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo aún mayor del que me hubiera imaginado.

Erróneamente creí que ella dejaría de hacerse la interesante y dejaría de presionarme aunque siendo honestos yo no me estaba quejando exactamente por su actitud aunque mis respuestas fueran negativas.

Pero su siguiente movimiento me tomó desprevenido, ya que dejó de aprisionarme entre la pared y sus brazos para colocar sus manos en mi nuca...

Lo primero que mi cuerpo hizo fue tensarse ante la súbita situación en la que me encontraba, me había arrinconado nuevamente pero de una forma más ... _personal_.

- _Quiero saber, dime_...- pregunto nuevamente pero el aliento que salió de sus labios chocó con los míos.

Aquello provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

- _Basta_ \- dije sin abrir los ojos y sin ninguna intension de moverme ni un poco.

Al decir aquello noté mi aliento chocar contra algo... supuse que sería la misma Hange que se encontraba así de cerca mío como para poder notar algo como aquello.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, _Levi_...- mencionó alargando las dos ultimas letras de mi nombre lo más que pudo entre sus labios.

Eso que acababa de hacer ciertamente me descoloco, escucharla decir mi nombre de esa manera había provocado algo en mi que probablemente terminaría lamentando si dejaba que ocurriera.

No era estupido, por supuesto que sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Abrí los ojos y la encontré a solo centímetros de mi rostro, estaba sonriendo... seguramente disfrutando de como había logrado someterme y perturbar algo dentro de mi mente.

Su castaño cabello se veía limpio y en sus ojos no se veían rastros de duda, miedo o temor, estaba acostumbrado a observar esas emociones que antes mencione en los ojos de las personas dado que yo no era el favorito de la mayoría; pero la mirada que ella me devolvía era de completa confianza y seguridad.

Ella confiaba en mi...claro que yo también confiaba en ella pero el  
nivel de confianza con el que me miraba era aterrador, yo mismo me sorprendí ante aquel descubrimiento.

Ambos estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida el uno por el otro y eso era completamente normal en una _misión_ pero aquí, en esta situación, justo ahora... se sentía inmensamente diferente.

 _Muy extraño_ y _demasiado agradable,_ fueron las palabras que vinieron a mi mente, así me hacía sentir esa loca mujer de lentes raros, revuelta cabellera y brillantes ojos.

Definitivamente no me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando toda esta situación, aunque una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza dijese lo contrario.

Por lo que decidí que era tiempo de detener todo antes de que fuéramos demasiado lejos.

- _Dije que bast_...-

Y no tuve tiempo de articular ni una palabra más.

Ella me arrebató la última palabra con sus labios, ahora la situación era aún más extraña.

Permanecí inmóvil por la sorpresa ya que no me imaginé que ella llegaría a tanto.

Decidí que el pánico no era la mejor de las soluciones y me tranquilicé, ella no hizo ningún movimiento simplemente sus labios seguían presionados sobre los míos.

Y habiendo recuperado la calma note que tímidamente sus labios cobraron vida moviéndose de manera lenta ...

Aún con ambas manos en mi nuca comenzó a pasar sus uñas a través de mi cuero cabelludo mientras continuaba con su tímido roce de labios. 

Decidí entonces que si esas habían sido sus verdaderas intensiones entonces yo también podía participar, después de todo ella misma me había enseñado cómo hacerlo.

Subí lentamente mis brazos hasta que llegaron a la altura de su cintura y en ese sitio coloqué ambas manos, para así poder atraerla más cerca mío.

Ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa, mismo que se ahogó en su garganta, el cual aproveché para poder comenzar a besarla de igual manera como ella hacía conmigo... de manera tímida por el momento.

Aún quedaba un ligero espacio de algunos centímetros entre el cuerpo de mi compañera y el propio, lo que dejaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiera deshacer esta actividad cuando deseará.

Los movimientos de sus labios dejaron de ser tímidos y su lengua se abrió paso a través de mis labios, siempre hacia lo que quería después de todo, así que permití esa acción de parte suya ya que yo también estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de aquella situación.

En cuanto note que estaba lo suficientemente ocupada entre lo que hacían sus manos trazando líneas aleatorias en mi cuello y su lengua repetía el mismo patrón aleatorio que sus manos dentro de mi boca, fue cuando tuve la certeza de continuar con lo que me había propuesto en el mismo momento en el que ella me besó.

Subí ambas manos y las dirigí a su espalda, provocando que el espacio de algunos centímetros que existía previamente entre nosotros se desvaneciera, esto cumplió justamente la misión que tenía... el de arrancarle un sonido de sorpresa por segunda vez.

Habiendo terminado con cualquier lugar para que ella pudiera escapar creí conveniente el hacer lo que ella misma había hecho conmigo... _arrinconarla_. 

Estaba enfocado en mi objetivo cuando comencé a besarla con la intensidad con la que ella lo hacía.

El beso había comenzado de manera tímida, ya que ella con sus acciones demostró que si bien no tenía dudas de ningún tipo no tenía la certeza de que mi reacción fuese la misma.

De manera que mientras ella se cercioró que me encontraba cómodo fue subiendo la intensidad de manera gradual en nuestro intercambio de fluidos.

Después de pasar varios minutos besuqueandonos de manera ininterrumpida nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos por aire, nuestros pulmones lo demandaban.

Así que afloje el agarre que tenían mis manos en la espalda de mi compañera y ella posó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente para ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba... sus ojos firmemente cerrados a través de sus anteojos me dejaban observar la manera en que se estaba concentrando por tomar aire de manera regular, podía sentir su acelerado pulso a través de la palma de sus manos y en sus mejillas un ligero color rojizo se hacia presente.

Sonreí, eso le pasaba por aventurarse a hacer algo así, por lo que aproveche a mirar a mi alrededor y evaluar el cómo podía continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

Había 2 lugares a nuestro alcance, su _escritorio_ el cual se hallaba repleto de libros y documentos y el segundo sitio era su _cama_ , que aunque no tenía libros se encontraba desarreglada y algo polvorienta por la falta de uso (ya que había usado mi habitación como suya la última semana y no se había molestado en siquiera regresar a su propio cuarto a dormir).

La respuesta era obvia así que respire profundo y me mentalice para lo que estaba por hacer.

Coloqué nuevamente mis manos sobre su cintura y ejercí presión para que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, rápidamente levantó la vista para encontrarse conmigo, yo no dije ni una palabra solo me limité a devolverle la mirada y a sonreír levemente.

Al parecer ella notó la ligera sonrisa e inmediatamente el color en sus mejillas comenzó a volverse más intenso. 

Así que si eres capaz de sonrojarte aún si no tiene nada que ver con los titanes, _pensé_.

Sus pantorrillas chocaron con la base de la cama por lo cual lo único que tuve que hacer fue darle un ligero toque en el hombro para que ella cayera sin mucha gracia de espaldas sobre su polvoriento colchón.

Varias partículas de polvo cubrieron el aire de forma momentánea, dejándose ver de manera más clara gracias a la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

La temperatura de la habitación no era la misma a comparación de cuando entramos buscando aquel documento de manera inicial o por lo menos así lo sentía yo.

La hora de cobrarle lo que me había hecho estaba por comenzar.

- _Cierra los ojos_ \- dije autoritario.

Hange soltó un suspiro y luego realizó lo que le había pedido.

Ella hace algunas semanas atrás me había hecho lo mismo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

Si esto no resultaba como había pensado terminaría siendo demasiado vergonzoso para ambos, así que sin esperar más decidí hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Subí a la cama únicamente apoyando ambas rodillas a un costado de cada pierna de Hange y recargando las palmas de mis manos a un costado de sus hombros.

Su respiración se volvió irregular nuevamente en el momento en el cual se encontró recostada sobre su cama, ahora mismo se le veía contrariada por mis acciones, nunca nerviosa más bien _expectante_.

Si antes había dicho que Hange parecía una acosadora ahora mismo el acosador parecía yo, y aunque en realidad aún no había hecho nada, el estar consciente de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos me ponía nervioso, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Acerque mi rostro al de ella y luego dije.

- _Repite lo que preguntaste hace un momento_ \- demande con voz grave y asegurándome de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su oído derecho para que sintiera mi respiración sobre su costado.

Aquello provocó que su respiración se quedara a medio camino entre su garganta y sus pulmones.

Al parecer estaba un poco en conflicto ya que nada salió de su boca, y me vi obligado a preguntar nuevamente.

- _Repítelo Hange_ \- dije alargando las últimas letras de su nombre saboreando el poder vengarme de ella de la misma manera en que ella había hecho conmigo.

Varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, debido a que los espasmos eran notorios... claro que estaba disfrutando de esto, ella siempre disfrutaba todo.

- _Yo... quería saber si lo que dicen en los pasillos es verdad_ \- respondió en voz baja y si no llevará años conociéndola diría que se encontraba realmente nerviosa.

Pero es Hange de quien hablamos así que me sorprendió el hecho de que su voz denotara algo que claramente su cuerpo ya me había demostrado... en efecto estaba nerviosa no sabía cuanto en realidad, pero lo estaba.

Permanecí algunos segundos en la misma posición y luego decidí incorporarme un poco, trate de recordar que era lo que debía hacer, escuchar aquella emoción en su voz provocó que perdiera inconscientemente el hilo de las acciones que debía realizar.

Respire profundo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y luego volví a acercarme a su oído.

 _-¿Y qué es eso que dicen en los pasillos?_ \- pregunté disfrutando de la presión que era claramente palpable en el ambiente.

Todos sabíamos lo que decían en los pasillos, toda una sarta de mentiras y de cosas inventadas era por eso que quería cerciorarme de que de mi boca no fuese a salir alguna estupidez y terminara por hacer el ridiculo yo mismo.

Y aunque estaba bastante seguro de lo que saldría de su boca era mi deber tener completa certeza de que estábamos hablando de lo mismo, así que espere a que ella decidiera hablar nuevamente.

- _¿Puedo abrir los ojos?_ \- pregunto mi compañera.

Eso fue inesperado así que me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle el porqué quería realizar dicha acción, a lo que ella respondió.

-Quiero ver tu reacción... entonces, ¿ _puedo abrir los ojos_?-

Eso no era parte del plan, todo era más fácil si ella continuaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados a petición mía, y aunque ella pudo haber hecho lo que realmente quería cuando quisiera decidió que primero tendría mi aprobación antes de realizarlo.

No tenía caso el decirle que no lo hiciera, en algún otro momento me volvería a preguntar y la situación volvería a ser similar a la de ahora mismo... así era ella, quería tener la seguridad de que las cosas se estaban haciendo bien, siempre quería estar segura de todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Si, puedes abrir los ojos- dije en tono neutro.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces para que su vista terminara de ajustarse y finalmente hicimos contacto visual.

Era un tanto extraño pensar en cómo algunas semanas atrás el que se encontraba presionado contra el colchón y con ella sobre mi cintura era yo, sin embargo ahora los papeles se invertían y el que se había dejado llevar por la situación había sido yo.

Cuando volví a enfocarme en lo que estaba sucediendo me di cuenta que no habíamos dejado de mirarnos...

Para evitar salir corriendo de ahí debido a que nuevamente hizo acto de presencia aquella confianza abrumadora en sus ojos, decidí romper esa tensión hablando.

-Te escucho- dije incorporándome un poco, así no tendría que ver tan de cerca aquella confianza.

-Bien, pues... he escuchado rumores dentro y fuera de los edificios, por aquí y por allá, de algunos cadetes que recién ingresan a la legión y de un par de veteranos también, de gente de la policia militar y de ...

- _Hange_ \- hable nuevamente para llamar su atención obligándola a dejar de hablar y provocando que nos volviéramos a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Si?- respondió ella con cara de contrariedad.

-¿Podrías ir al punto?, ya me quedo claro que has escuchado los rumores en todos lados... lo que quiero saber es ¿cuáles son esos rumores de los que todos hablan?- dije para que ella fuera un poco más directa.

Su reacción fue abrir bastante sus ojos por la sorpresa que mis palabras le provocaron y luego la determinación se hizo presente en su mirada.

-Todos dicen que entre nosotros hay _algo_ \- dijo fuerte y claro... como cuando se encontraba dando órdenes e indicaciones en su laboratorio.

Creí que mi reacción a su respuesta tan determinada me provocaría quedarme en silencio y mirándola como un imbecil pero no fue así, una pregunta salió de mis labios tan pronto como ella terminó de hablar.

-¿Y que se supone que es ese ' _algo_ ' qué hay entre nosotros?- al terminar aquella pregunta sentí las comisuras de mis labios elevarse, mientras levantaba una ceja remarcando el tono de incertidumbre.

Me encontraba sonriendo y aunque todo era inesperado las cosas iban sorpresivamente bien.

-Algunas personas dicen que ese 'algo' es ' _amistad_ ', algunos que es ' _un romance_ ' y la gran mayoría dice que es ' _más que amistad pero menos que un romance_ '- dijo.

Así que eso era lo que decían en los pasillos y prácticamente en todos lados.

-Bien...entonces, según tu criterio ¿piensas que existe ' _algo_ ' entre nosotros?- pregunté, debía estar seguro de que todo fuera tan claro como el agua entre nosotros.

Ella pareció pensárselo unos cuantos segundos antes de responderme, tiempo el cual yo aproveché para pensar que seguro que había algo entre nosotros... ya que de no ser así no nos habríamos estado besando hacia algunos momentos.

-A mi me parece que si... ¿tu que piensas?...según tu criterio ¿piensas que existe ' _algo_ ' entre nosotros?- término su pregunta con las mismas palabras que yo había usado para saber que pensaba al respecto y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entrecerré los ojos un momento y enfoque mi vista en la puerta cerrada de su habitación... haciéndole creer que estaba pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerme.

No necesitaba tiempo para responder algo así, era obvio... pero aún así espere antes de darle mi respuesta mientras ella me miraba expectante.

-Yo creo que si existe ese ' _algo_ ' entre nosotros- dije nuevamente mirándola a sus ojos castaños.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio solamente observándonos el uno al otro, después de pasados algunos segundos decidí que era momento de continuar.

-Habiendo aclarado eso, ahora me gustaría saber ¿que piensas que es ese algo?- pregunté nuevamente a la dueña de la habitación .

Indirectamente ella estaba contestando las preguntas que me había hecho.   
Lo cual agradecía bastante ya que cuando me encontraba sometido contra la pared y teniéndola a tan sólo centímetros de mi rostro las palabras parecían no querer salir de mi garganta e incluso mis ojos se negaban a ver la situación en la que me había metido.

Pero ahora todo estaba fluyendo de una manera impresionante...

Era como tener una plática en el comedor, en su laboratorio o bien en mi habitación... solo que esta vez estábamos hablando acerca de _nosotros_.

Mientras realice la anterior reflexión ella pensó su respuesta y después la compartió conmigo.

-Según mi criterio creo que ese algo entre nosotros podría bien ser una relación extraña o más que una relación y menos que un romance.  
¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto.

Esta vez si me tome un momento para responder la pregunta de mi compañera, si bien era cierto que teníamos una relación extraña ya que cuando contábamos con tiempo libre siempre estaba el uno alrededor del otro sin importar la ocasión pero eso también podría llamarse amistad.

Ella era la persona a la que más confianza le tenía, ademas de Erwin... pero con ella todo era más sencillo, todo fluía con más facilidad, si quería decir algo solamente lo decía casi nunca tenía que pensar que terminaría hiriendo sus sentimientos al externar alguna opinión, ella sabía eso y al igual que yo no guardaba para si misma ninguna opinión... era un silencioso acuerdo entre nosotros, el contarnos lo que nos viniera en gana sin temores, entre nosotros existía ese nivel de confianza.

Además de que llevábamos bastante tiempo de conocernos, de trabajar hombro a hombro para sacar a la gente de estas estupidas murallas... por un bien mayor. 

Hasta ahí todo podría calificarse como amistad, o camaradería entre soldados pero ahí no terminaba nuestra ' _relación_ '.

Ya que si bien nos teníamos confianza, lo que terminamos haciendo hace algunos meses en mi habitación era mucho más que amistoso.

Me refiero a aquella vez en la que comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestras _experiencias_ y terminamos en plena sesión de besos en mi cama... y lo cierto es que por mucha confianza que ella tuviera con Moblit o bien en mi caso con Erwin, ninguno de los dos habíamos llegado a tener ese tipo de acercamientos amistosos con ellos... nunca, esto era entre nosotros.

No era por órdenes de alguien más, era porque nosotros así lo quisimos... porque aunque no lo pareciera nos teníamos un cariño inmenso que claramente ante los ojos de los demás no sería correcto llamar amistad.

Todos afirmaban que seguramente entre nosotros nos la pasábamos haciendo mucho más que besarnos en cualquiera de nuestra habitaciones, de eso estaba seguro... por todas las miradas que nos dedicaban ya fuera a mi o a Hange cuando ella salía de mi habitación o bien cuando yo salía de la suya.

Lo extraño es que todos pensaran esto desde hace mucho tiempo ya, siendo que el cambio en nuestra relación tenía relativamente poco tiempo de haber sucedido, eso solo quería decir que todos veían algo que claramente nosotros nunca notamos.

Tal vez fuera ese oleada de tranquilidad que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que ella dormía en mi habitación, o el alivio de saberla a salvo después de alguna misión fuera de las murallas.

No tenía idea de que en realidad estuvieran pasando tantas cosas entre nosotros, nunca había pensado tan detalladamente en nuestra relación, he de admitir que ocasionalmente llegaba a preguntarme qué tipo de amistad tenía con Hange que solo a ella podía tolerarle cualquier cosa.

Nadie más contaba con ese privilegio de parte mía, y aunque ella era mucho más abierta en ese sentido había cosas que ella reservaba únicamente para cuando ambos estuviésemos juntos, ella compartía conmigo todas sus teorías antes de hacerlo con los demás, compartía sus miedos, sus expectativas así como aquellas pesadillas que llegaba a tener ocasionalmente... incluso la había visto sufrir por un sueño de aquellos.

Por mi parte yo le había hablado acerca de mis pesadillas y lo que veía en ellas e incluso habíamos hablado de mi madre... tema que no pensaba siquiera tocar con nadie, jamás.

Con ella todo era diferente, todo era mejor.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando ella levantó sus manos y las agito frente a mi rostro, haciéndome volver al momento en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Tu que dices?- pregunto cuando volví a enfocar la vista en ella.

-Yo digo que no somos amigos...- hice una pausa antes de continuar y ella me miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción.

-¿Entonces no somos amigos?- dijo fingiendo entereza.

A lo cual levante ambas manos y así como ella me hizo salir de mi trance le indiqué con ese mismo movimiento de manos que no se apresurara.

-Oye aún no termino, relájate quieres...- dije genuinamente preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Hange.

-Bien- a regañadientes me miro esperando a que continuara mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

La actitud que estaba tomando era ridícula, después de todo ella fue la me había interrumpido en primera instancia... pero aún así decidí continuar. 

-Yo creo que no somos amigos exactamente, me parece que nuestra relación es mucho más complicada que una amistad... así que si tuviera que elegir una de las opciones de las que las que todos hablan escogería la última... porque somos 'más que amigos pero menos que amantes'- dije concluyendo mis pensamientos.

Ella sonrió y luego desenlazando sus brazos por encima de su pecho ayudándose con sus codos comenzó a incorporarse para estar más cerca de mi rostro y luego mencionó.

-Yo nunca dije nada acerca de que fuéramos _amantes_...- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Pero eso quisiste dar a entender cuando dijiste aquello de la relación, ¿ _o me equivoco_?- dije acercándome a ella, haciéndole frente a su retadora actitud y adoptando una sonrisa similar a la suya.

Estábamos teniendo una plática abierta de nuestros ' _sentimientos_ ' sin ningún tipo de insulto de por medio o vergüenza, parecía lo más natural que alguna vez nos hubiera sucedido ... y bueno eso sin contar en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

-No, no te equivocas- dijo ella riendo y dejándose caer nuevamente en el polvoriento colchón.

Su actitud despreocupada aligeró la tensión en ese ambiente retador que se había instalado gracias a sus comentarios.

Suspire y reí por lo bajo viéndola retorcerse de risa por su propio comentario.

-En vista de que ya respondí tus preguntas... me voy- dije.

Me asegure de abrir un poco más mi pierna derecha para así poder pasar mi pierna izquierda y quitarme de encima suyo.

Ella solamente me observo como en shock.

Ahora ya con ambas piernas firmemente apoyadas sobre mis rodillas al costado izquierdo de Hange me disponía a levantarme de su cama cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-pregunto incorporándose.

-A buscar el documento _TAN IMPORTANTE_ que necesitabas- dije recalcando lo importante que era encontrar ese documento...

Claro es tan importante ese trozo de papel que llevábamos todo el día metidos en su cuarto charlando y besándonos.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹

  
Bueno espero que esta segunda parte haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

**_Cuídense mucho._ **

_Espero que nos leamos pronto_ ❤️


	18. From zero

_Desde cero._

Bueno miren quien regreso... no estaba muy segura de este oneshot pero al final decidí darle una oportunidad.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Cualquiera pensaría que en cada exploración fuera de las murallas encontraríamos titanes y secretos ocultos a montones pero esta vez una torrencial lluvia, acompañada de fuertes vientos y rayos cayendo por todo el lugar fue lo único que nos esperaba fuera de las murallas.

Nuestros planes habían sido más que frustrados, y ahora nos encontrábamos mi equipo y yo sobre nuestros respectivos caballos emprendiendo el retorno a las murallas.

Cuando el clima nos indicó que todo estaba en nuestra contra desde un principio y no me detuve mucho tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias de quedarnos detrás de los demás equipos, si... había sido una mala idea de mi parte y ahora mismo lo estaba lamentando.

La lluvia caía despiadadamente sobre nuestros caballos y sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras capas no estaban siendo de ninguna utilidad en esos momentos.

Vaya que había sido estupido el haber tomado a la ligera el clima.

Recuperamos pocas muestras de vegetación, no pudimos enfrentarnos a ningún titán y ni pensar en capturar a alguno... vaya que está expedición no había salido como me hubiese gustado.

En cuanto volvimos dentro de las murallas pudimos notar el terrible estado en el que nos encontrábamos, ya que no solo fue lluvia lo que nos había golpeado, si no que la temperatura había descendido de manera impresionante, lo cual provocó que algunas gotas de lluvia se congelaran y nos hicieran daño en el rostro gracias a la velocidad del andar de nuestros caballos.

No era nada serio en realidad, solo cortes superficiales que no tardarían ni siquiera 2 días en desaparecer, nuestros caballos se encontraban en nuestra misma condición, con pequeños cortes a lo largo de sus cuerpos, pero no era algo que nos preocupara, solo necesitaban secarse y los próximos días se encontrarían en perfecto estado.

Al llegar al cuartel general la mayoría de los caballos ya se encontraban en su respectivo lugar en los establos, cosa que no nos sorprendió dado que era de esperarse que todos se encontraran ya en el cuartel desde hacía algunas horas.

Todo iba completamente normal hasta que me dirigí a dejar a mi caballo, en ese momento me percaté que algunos lugares aún permanecían vacíos y ya que era improbable el que hubiesen salido a dar un paseo eso solo significaba una cosa...

 _No éramos los últimos en llegar_.

Deje a mi caballo en su sitio y fui a cerciorarme de quienes eran los caballos faltantes.

Faltaban los caballos de todo el equipo de Levi, incluso el de el.

_¿Donde estarán? ¿Que habrá sucedido? ¿Se encontraron con titanes en el último momento? ¿Estarán todos bien?_

Claro que me encontraba preocupada por todos, pero me repetí a mi misma que no había porque comenzar a sacar conclusiones acerca de algo de lo que no me encontraba segura, ya que mi mente comenzó a imaginar el peor de los escenarios pero ahora teniendo a Levi como protagonista de aquellas escenas de pesadilla.

-No,no... ellos están bien, seguramente tuvieron algún problema y por esa razón se retrasaron en llegar.- dije en voz alta para que mis temores se vieran reducidos, cosa que no sucedió pero logró tranquilizarme bastante. 

Camine fuera del establo y me dirigí a mi habitación, más que estar cansada me encontraba frustrada por aquella expedición sin demasiados frutos.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré detrás mío, busqué una toalla y me deshice del uniforme para poder ponerme un par de pantalones secos y una playera que fungirían como pijama.

Apague la lámpara que yacía a un costado de mi cama y me lancé directamente al colchón con clara intención de dormir.   
  


🔸🔹

Después de muchos intentos conseguí conciliar el sueño, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que una pesadilla provocó que despertara abruptamente y me incorporara en mi cama con la respiración entrecortada y gotas de sudor bajando por mi frente.

No recordaba muy bien las circunstancias de la pesadilla con la que acababa de soñar pero sabía quien había estado ahí...Levi.

Era una de las pocas personas a las cuales veía en mis sueños con ese horrible final, era horrible el tener que vivir con ese miedo y luego además tener que soñarlo cada que mi mente lo dictaba.

La única palabra que podía medianamente encajar con el tipo de cosas que podíamos soñar era: _horrible_ y nos quedaríamos terriblemente cortos al usarla.

Me pase la mano izquierda por el rostro mientras que algunas gotas de sudor eran arrancadas de mi piel por esta acción.

Mi mano derecha descansaba en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, tratando de aliviar el esfuerzo al que se había visto sometido, sin muchos resultados.

Volví a déjame caer en mi cama, aún más cansada por haber agotado mi energía en esa pesadilla y con una frustración a niveles catastróficos.

No molestare a Levi por esta tontería, seguro que ya se encuentra descansando, pensé.

Y volví a enfrascarme en una lucha por conciliar el sueño, girando en todas direcciones para poder disfrutar del descanso nocturno, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Calcule que llevaba más de dos horas tratando de dormir cuando decidí que no era necesario el seguir intentándolo por lo que me pondría a trabajar y cuando llegara a mi el tan deseado descanso lo tomaría en mi escritorio si era necesario.

Aquella cama ya ni siquiera se sentía cómoda, dejó de parecerlo desde hacía bastantes horas.

Encendí la lámpara de aceite junto a mi lecho y me levanté dispuesta a redactar mi informe para poder hacerle entrega a Erwin en un par de horas.

Pero cuando me levante para acercarme a mi escritorio y comenzar a trabajar vi un par de personas charlando fuera de nuestro edificio de habitaciones, no alcanzaba a reconocer a ninguno de los dos individuos ya que no llevaba puestos mis lentes.

Así que corrí a la mesita de noche situada a un costado de mi cama y volví a mirar por la ventana, ahí me di cuenta quienes eran aquellas personas.

Era _Mike_ y estaba hablando con alguien de baja estatura, una mujer... por un momento creí que era Nifa y sonreí al creer que entre aquellos dos había algo.

Pero luego al mirar con más detenimiento pude observar que no se trataba de Nifa, si no de _Petra_.

Eso me sorprendió debido a que la situación era diferente entre el y Petra, estaba segura de que entre ellos no había nada más que compañerismo, y luego el observar sus expresiones no hizo más que confirmarme que no había pasado nada entre ellos, si no probablemente era algo que tenía que ver con la legión.

Petra tenía una expresión de tragedia en el rostro y Mike una de compresión, lo cual me indicó qué tal vez la chica le estuviese contando algún problema o algo así, lo extraño fue que después de haberlos visto charlar algunos momentos después entro en los terrenos de la legión Erd, Gunther y al final Auruo cada uno montando sus respectivos caballos, excepto que Auruo llevaba las riendas de un caballo más.

_¡Es de Levi, es el caballo de Levi!_   
_¿Pero donde está el?_

El nunca le deja la responsabilidad de llevar su caballo a nadie más... fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que algo le había sucedido.

La preocupación en el rostro de Petra, las expresiones desanimadas de los demás integrantes del grupo y el hecho de que Levi no pareciera por ningún lugar además de que Auruo llevase su caballo fue lo que me termino por convencer.

Di media vuelta y tome el primer abrigo que encontré, recorrí el pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que pudiera llegar al primer piso escuché la voz de Petra, lo cual me obligó a detenerme a mitad de la escalera.

-¿Es necesario que redactemos en el informe todo lo que sucedió?.- pregunto la chica.

-Así es, son ordenes de Erwin.-respondió Mike.

-Lo haré, pero siendo honesta estoy preocupada por el capitán, ¿y si la herida es peor de lo que creímos?.- pregunto nuevamente Petra.

-Levi es fuerte no hace falta que te preocupes por el, ahora deberías ir a descansar, en unas horas llegan nuevos reclutas y necesitaremos todas las manos con las que podamos contar...- comentó Mike tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Petra accedió, deseo buenas noches a Mike y se retiro al lado contrario del edificio rumbo a su habitación.   
Lo cual me permitió terminar de bajar los escalones que me faltaban y poder acercarme a mi compañero.

-¿Que sucedió, Mike?.-pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

Cuando se giró su expresión denotaba angustia, la cual no pase desapercibida.

-Es Levi, _Hans_.-respondió mi compañero.

Solo usaba ese estupido apodo cuando trataba de aligerar el ambiente y que no me preocupara por algo que claramente el _sabía_ que me haría preocuparme.

-¿Qué pasa con el?.-dije mientras la preocupación comenzaba a acelerar mi pulso.

-Es complicado pero te voy a tratar de resumir lo que sucedió, ¿bien?.- Yo asentí y el continuo con lo que estaba por contarme.- verás, Levi y su equipo habían salido del bosque donde nos encontrábamos cuando comenzó la lluvia, ellos inmediatamente se dirigieron a las murallas como todos los demás pero debido a que la zona de la tormenta se encontraba demasiado cerca de ellos tuvieron que detenerse para poder protegerse de la misma.- hizo una pausa.

-¿Y qué más?.-pregunté ansiosa.

-Después de haber esperando algunos minutos decidieron continuar con su camino pero debido a la fuerza de la tormenta el suelo del área terminó convertido en lodo, y tú sabes que eso pone incómodos a los caballos... por lo que se dispusieron a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, llegaron a una zona donde la visibilidad era muy reducida, y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a un par de titanes excéntricos que los estaban esperando.- dijo Mike casi sin aliento.

Le permití que tomara el oxígeno necesario para terminar la historia sin interrumpirlo, mientras pensaba lo peor.

-Levi perdió el control de su caballo debido a que iba al frente de la formación ya que los titanes se acercaron realmente rápido, trato de maniobrar y esquivar el golpe de uno de los ellos, lo cual no salió bien y terminó siendo lanzado por los aires... y según lo que cuentan no están seguros si se golpeó con una roca o si la herida que tiene en un costado de la ceja fue debido al impacto que tuvo al caer de lleno contra el suelo.-finalizó su anécdota Mike.

-¿Por qué no uso su equipo tridimensional?.- pregunté contrariado.

-Te repito que ya habían salido de la zona de bosques donde estábamos todos en un principio, tú sabes que saliendo de ahí es terreno abierto, no hay nada de donde podamos sujetarnos con el equipo tridimensional.- respondió Mike algo que obviamente todos sabíamos pero que mi mente decidió omitir debido a la sorpresa.

-Tienes... tienes razón lo siento, por la pregunta tan estupida.- dije sintiéndome aún más estupida pasando mi mano izquierda sobre mi cabello, claramente molesta conmigo misma.

-No pasa nada, estás preocupada por el, ¿cierto?.- pregunto levantando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-Claro que estoy preocupada por el, ¿tú no lo estás?.- dije un poco molesta por su actitud.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero parece que tú eres quien se quedará con el hasta que despierte, ¿me equivoco?.- volvió a responder usando un tono de complicidad.

Entrecerré los ojos debido a su insinuación e ignorando lo que acababa de preguntar volví a tomar la palabra.

-¿Está en la enfermería?.-

-No, está en su habitación... una enfermera lo reviso y limpio su herida y nos dijo que no hacía falta que estuviese en ese lugar así que decidí llevarlo a su habitación, además ambos sabemos lo mucho que le _encanta_ estar en la enfermería, así que tal vez sea mejor que cuando despierte lo haga estando en su cuarto.- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa amigable.

-Gracias por ponerme al tanto Mike, voy a verlo.-dije caminando de manera automática hacia sus aposentos.

-Claro, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.- dijo a modo de despedida y girándose para ir a su habitación. 

Camine apresurada hacia la habitación de mi mejor amigo, claro 'amigo', dispuesta a cuidar de él. 

Entre haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar incomodarlo, cerré la puerta y gracias a la poca luz que proporcionaba la lámpara que se hallaba en su escritorio me acerque hasta quedar frente a su cama.

Lo analice detenidamente, tenía un vendaje de tamaño mediano a un costado de su ceja izquierda justo como había dicho Mike, aunque se encontraba inconsciente se apreciaba incómodo, eso podría ser a causa del dolor que le provocaba el golpe.

Probablemente también le causaba incomodidad el estar completamente vestido, así que comencé a quitarle la botas mientras me perdía de tanto en tanto en mis cavilaciones.

Debió haber sido pan comido para su equipo el deshacerse de aquellos titanes una vez que revelaron su posición y golpearon a Levi, aunque la escasa visibilidad seguramente afectó su desempeño, eso sin contar que tan fatigados venían después de las muchas dificultades con las que se enfrentaron en el camino.

Me tome un momento para pensar que nunca habíamos regresado sin problemas a la legión, nunca...

Siempre había bajas, o problemas de último minuto, el clima o bien algo como esto...

Retire el arnés de su cuerpo, su uniforme, este último lo doble y lo deposite sobre su escritorio y al final proseguí a colocar una sábana sobre mi compañero, el se removió un poco pero se tranquilizó de inmediato.

Así fue como termine mi día, cuidando de Levi todo gracias a un par de titanes excéntricos, de la lluvia y de la escasa visibilidad.

🔸🔸

A la mañana siguiente después de despertar ciertamente adolorida debido a la legendaria incomodidad que causaba el dormir en una silla, me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva de Levi.

El se encontraba con la espalda pegada contra la pared, incorporado en la cama, con ambos brazos cruzados frente a su torso y mirándome esperando una explicación, ciertamente no se veía feliz.

-Levi, ¿Como te sientes?.-pregunté feliz de verlo despierto y aparentemente bien.

-¿Se puede saber quien carajos eres y que estás haciendo aquí?.-pregunto molesto.

Abrí la boca para preguntar a mi compañero a qué se refería pero me detuve a pensar un momento.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?, pensé_.

Y luego con un temor que no sabía que existía dentro mío, una pregunta con voz temblorosa abandono mis labios.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?.-

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el respondió.

-Si lo supiera, no te lo habría preguntado...- dijo mirándome molesto.

Mierda.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

  
Tenía curiosidad de incursionar en este tipo de situación...

Cuénteme: ¿que les pareció?

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	19. From zero #2

_Desde cero 2da parte._

¡Espero disfruten de la continuación de este oneshot!

-¿Quién demonios eres y que estás haciendo aquí?.- pregunté nuevamente.

La mujer frente a mi comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas que ciertamente no entendí por lo que decidí ignorarla debido a que el dolor que tenía en mi cabeza amenazaba con volverse aún peor sin contar que ahora mismo ya era realmente fuerte.

Había descubierto un vendaje a mi lado izquierdo, exactamente en la parte de mi cabeza que más dolía... me golpearon o fue descuido mío, tal vez ambos, _excelente_.

No estaba seguro de nada, aquella mujer estaba pálida y aún no contestaba mis preguntas, y aunque me resultaba ligeramente familiar no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su rostro.

Seguí observándola, y al cabo de algunos momentos estaba casi seguro de que terminaría por ponerse a llorar ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al hacer contacto con los míos, pero dicha acción fue interrumpida debido a que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase.- dijo ella respirando profundo y recomponiéndose para que la persona que estaba por entrar a la habitación no notara el estado en el que se hallaba.

Un hombre rubio con enormes cejas entró en el lugar, e inmediatamente me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes Levi?.-

-Momento.- dije levantando ambos brazos y haciéndole una señal de que dejara de hablar, para después volver a tomar la palabra y preguntar.- ¿quienes son ustedes y que estoy haciendo aquí?.- aquella pregunta iba directa a aquel hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo...?.- dejó aquella pregunta en el aire.

-Creo que sufre de pérdida de memoria, no se cuan grave es el daño ni tampoco si se puede corregir, es lo único que se por el momento...- dijo la mujer que aún se encontraba en la silla.

El rubio me miró y luego miró a la mujer, contemplo algo del paisaje que se mostraba fuera de la habitación a través de la ventana, tomó aire y después pregunto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

-Levi.-respondí, ellos mismos lo habían dicho, y era obvio que sabía cual era mi nombre.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?.-

-Ackerman.- que trataban de averiguar con esas preguntas absurdas, pensé.

-¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?.-

-Espera...- dije y cerré momentáneamente los ojos, tratando de enfocarme en recordar.

No me encontraba en la Ciudad Subterránea, debido a que podía observar el cielo desde mi ventana, y tampoco estaba detenido, por lo que lo último que hice fue abrir los ojos y recorrer con la mirada aquella habitación... en el escritorio se encontraba un uniforme con un par de alas grabadas en la espalda de una chaqueta.

Mismo uniforme que compartía aquel individuo rubio que me miraba expectante.

-La legión de reconocimiento, pero no estoy seguro de ser parte de ella o ser prisionero.- dije.

-Vaya esto es peor de lo creí, ¿que hacemos?.- mencionó la mujer mirando al rubio, con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

Intercambiaron miradas y una sensación de incomodidad se instaló en mi estómago al verlos tan _entretenidos_ el uno con el otro.

El rubio se dignó a hablar y me dijo lo siguiente.

-Levi, mi nombre es Erwin Smith soy el comandante de la Legion de Reconocimiento, ella es Hange Zöe, Líder de Escuadrón, ambos somos tus compañeros y amigos debido a que tu formas parte de esta organización. Tienes el rango de capitán.- finalizó el rubio que se hacía llamar Erwin.

Ambas personas me observaron expectantes, era obvio que querían una explicación de mi parte.

-Déjame ver si entiendo...tú eres Erwin y eres comandante de este lugar, ella es ¿Hange y es líder de escuadrón?.- fue una pregunta ya que esa mujer tenía un nombre extraño, la mire y ella asintió haciéndome saber que lo había dicho correctamente, y después agregue al final.- y ¿ _yo soy capitán_?.- pregunté un tanto irónico.

-Así es.- respondió sin un solo rastro de burla en su rostro.

-Esto es demasiado, no recuerdo ni como, ni cuando llegue aquí, y tampoco los recuerdo a ustedes, ¿y ahora resulta que soy capitán?.- dije haciendo una mueca burlona a causa de lo irreal de la situación, después continué con mi discurso.- si lo que dices es cierto entonces...¿que demonios me sucedió?.-pregunté un tanto desesperado.

-¿Sabes a lo que se dedica la legión?.- pregunto Erwin.

-Matan titanes, realizan expediciones fuera de los muros y recabar información de lo que encuentran allá afuera, también hacen experimentos.- respondí sin duda, después de todo mi vida siempre había estado en peligro gracias a la policía militar, era sumamente importante el conocer todas y cada una de las ramas que existían y lo que podían hacer en caso de que nos atraparan.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?.- dijo nuevamente el rubio.

Esa pregunta si hizo que me tomara un momento antes de hablar, cerré los ojos nuevamente para enfocarme en el recuerdo más próximo, ya teniendo un poco más claro lo que se encontraba en mi mente respondí.

-Lluvia, lodo, caballos y una mujer gritando es mi recuerdo más reciente pero existe otro muy parecido....- me tome un momento para respirar y luego volví a retomar lo que estaba diciendo .-la diferencia es que en el otro hay dos personas y a ellos si los conozco: _Furlan_ e _Isabel_ , ambos están muertos en ese recuerdo.-hice una pausa tratando de recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese horrible acontecimiento.

La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras estaba tratando de atar cabos cuando repentinamente el rostro de Erwin apareció entre mis recuerdos, donde me ofrecía formar parte de la legión, algunas memorias de como habíamos completado bastantes misiones fuera de las murallas juntos, peleando hombro a hombro contra los titanes.

-Espera Erwin, ya comienzo a recordarte... mierda fue horrible no tener idea de quién eras o que estaba haciendo yo aquí ahora mismo.- dije dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

El poder recordar a alguien en el lugar me hizo consciente de lo importante que era todo lo que había pasado en aquel sitio.

-Me da gusto que pudieras recordarme, ¿aún tienes dudas acerca de lo qué haces aquí?.- pregunto un poco más animado.

-No en realidad, ya me quedo claro que lo que mejor hago es matar titanes según lo que _esto_ dice.- terminé señalando mi cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que también recuerdas a Hange?.- pregunto un poco nervioso.

Mire a la Líder de escuadrón y luego lentamente moví de forma negativa mi cabeza para no agravar el dolor que amenazaba con volverme loco.

-Ya veo, no te presiones, seguramente pronto la recordarás... después de todo ustedes dos son más allegados que cualquier otra persona en este lugar.- dijo sonriendo, mirándome y luego mirando a la mujer de castaña cabellera quien le devolvió el gesto con ojos entrecerrados y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Basta, Erwin.- dijo ella.

-Bien, bien... puedes ir a desayunar y a cambiarte de ropa si lo deseas, yo me quedaré con Levi en tu lugar.-dijo indicándole a la chica que se podía retirar.

-Tomare tu oferta, porque me muero de hambre... trataré de no tardar.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación.

Erwin le abrió la puerta de la habitación en un gesto de caballerosidad, mismo que me dejó un gusto amargo en la boca al ver que la mujer le sonreía gracias a dicha acción.

El dolor de cabeza me había puesto de mal humor y aquella acción del rubio no hizo más que empeorarlo.

Tal vez... ellos no me agradaban tanto como Erwin antes mencionó, después de todo mi mal humor era injustificado y si esa no era la razón entonces no se me ocurría otra para explicar que lo que acababa de presenciar me pusiera en dicho estado.

Cuando ella se retiro y Erwin tomó asiento en la silla que previamente había ocupado la mujer, aproveche para preguntarle.

-¿Es tu novia?.- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y luego comenzó a reír, incluso algunas pequeñas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos...al parecer mi pregunta lo había divertido muchísimo.

Deje que disfrutara de lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho gracia y después pregunté.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Erwin?.-pregunté a la defensiva.

-Nada, es solo que bueno... eres la última persona que creí que me preguntaría algo como eso.- dijo ya completamente repuesto de lo anterior.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunté intrigado.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía y jure sentir un escalofrío cuando volvió a hablar.

-Porque podría preguntarte lo mismo acerca de ella.- comentó.

Eso me dejó sin palabras, acaso el quiso decir que entre la mujer que salió de mi habitación y yo ¿había algo?, ¿teníamos una relación?, o ¿a qué se refería exactamente?, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en aquellas posibilidades.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?, si te enteraste que me faltan algunos recuerdos, ¿verdad?.- dije sarcástico.

El sonrió por el tono de voz que utilice y luego comenzó a explicarme.

-Para serte completamente honesto Levi, yo tampoco entiendo la relación que existe entre tú y Hange, y no solo me lo pregunto yo, todos en la legión lo hacemos. Así que si quieres ese tipo de respuestas será mejor que le preguntes directamente a ella. Lo que si puedo asegurarte es que son muy buenos amigos y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo están pelando o insultándose me parece que lo que sea que suceda entre ustedes dos, les beneficia a ambos.- finalizó sonriendo.

-Gracias por responder la duda.- volví a responder con aquel tono sarcástico que lo hizo sonreír.

-Deja de pensar en eso e intenta dormir ahora que puedes.- dijo a modo de respuesta.

-No... tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.- dije tratando de aliviar un poco aquel dolor punzante pasando mi mano derecha en círculos por mi sien, sin resultados.

-Puedo ir a conseguir medicación para aliviar ese dolor.- sugirió inmediatamente Erwin.

-Te lo agradecería bastante.- respondí harto de tener que lidiar con esa dolencia.

El rubio me miró con ojos de asombro y con la boca entreabierta, el porqué no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo a la brevedad.

-¿A que viene esa expresión?.- pregunté molesto nuevamente.

Me miró aún sorprendido por algunos segundos y después contestó.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho ser remotamente amable, es nuevo para mi... siempre estás molesto o aparentas estarlo.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se levantaba de la silla.

Aún de pie continuó inspeccionándome, como tratando de cerciorarse que no me aparecería un tercer ojo del cuello o de la frente espontáneamente.

-¿Y bien?.- pregunté.

-¿Qué?.- respondió saliendo ligeramente de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Me conseguirás algo para el dolor de cabeza?.-inquirí.

-Ah, claro... yo eh, vuelvo en un momento.-dijo mientras se giraba rápidamente y atravesaba la puerta.

¿Que demonios le pasaba a esta gente? Todos se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, ¿tan diferente era mi forma de expresarme que solo se comportan relativamente normales cuando estaba siendo sarcástico o irónico?

No tenía certeza de nada, lo único que sabía era que toda esta situación me estaba estresando.

Hubiese salido huyendo de ahí, si el dolor de cabeza me lo hubiese permitido, pero esa maldita sensación punzante era cada vez peor... por lo que desistí de aquella sugerencia que me hizo mi cabeza, me recosté nuevamente y cerré los ojos.

Tomaría el consejo de Erwin y trataría de descansar.

Por algunos minutos me dediqué a controlar mi respiración de manera que fuese más constante y aquello termino por relajarme de manera impresionante.

Para cuando Erwin volvió a la habitación yo me encontraba en un estado de somnolencia profundo, mientras trataba de mantener mi respiración de igual forma.

Erwin volvió a tomar asiento, lo supe ya que el suelo de madera debajo de la silla crujió ante su peso, me resultó un poco incómodo el tener público mientras dormía pero trate de restarle importancia.

Cuando hubo pasado más tiempo y esta vez me encontraba tan relajado que prácticamente era como si en realidad estuviese durmiendo escuche que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- escuche decir a Erwin en voz baja desde el mismo lugar en el que había tomado asiento inicialmente.

A continuación la puerta se abrió suavemente y seguido de un  
.- _Shh.-_ de parte de Erwin (probablemente), escuche el sonido que hizo la misma puerta al hacer contacto con el marco, indicándome que había sido cerrada nuevamente.

-¿Hablaste con el?.- mencionó en tono bajo una voz femenina.

Es _Hange_.

Esa frase salto al frente de mis pensamientos... ¿como podía mi cerebro reconocer la voz de alguien a quien no recuerdo tan deprisa?

Y luego me dije a mi mismo que estaba equivocado ya que no fue su voz la que mi cerebro reconoció, fue el mismo momento en el que llamaron a la puerta que lo supe, debió ser algo en la forma en la que ella realizó aquella acción que mi mente inmediatamente lo asocio con su presencia.

Eso más que asustarme o ponerme nervioso me dio un aire de seguridad.

Ahora mismo estaba comprobando que lo que había dicho Erwin era cierto, a tal punto que no tenía que abrir los ojos para comprobar que en realidad aquella mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba en la habitación.

La certeza de que la conocía ahora rondaba mi cabeza, lo que me obligó a tratar de buscar dentro de mis recuerdos algún fragmento de algo que tuviese que ver con ella, de forma desesperada.

Era tal el esfuerzo al que yo mismo me estaba sometiendo que ni siquiera escuché el resto de la conversación de ambos individuos dentro del recinto.

Pero al enfocarme completamente en la tarea a la mano que bien podía llamarse: 'Como devanarse los sesos en un instante' o 'Búsqueda intensa de personas dentro de mis recuerdos' comencé a perder la concentración en mi respiración y obviamente tanto la mujer como el rubio lo notaron.

Y pensando que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se dispusieron a 'despertarme' inmediatamente, aunque yo me encontraba más que despierto.

Antes que nada escuche que comenzaron a llamarme por mi nombre, al principio fue un sonido leve casi como si me lo estuviese imaginando, para después dar paso a palabras firmes con un tinte de preocupación en ellas.

Era ella la que me llamaba para que saliera de lo que suponía era un mal sueño.

Claro que la había escuchado... solo que permanecí por tiempo indefinido perdido entre mis recuerdos, tratando sin éxito de encontrar alguno que me explicara que tenía ella que ver conmigo.

-¡ _Levi_!.-

Esta vez el sonido de su voz venía acompañado de un par de manos sobre mis hombros que me obligaron a salir de mis propios recuerdos.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí aquella combinación de palabras y leves sacudidas en mi cuerpo.

La luz enseguida lastimó mi vista, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza recobrara algo de la fuerza que había perdido gracias al estado meditabundo en el que me hallaba sometido momentos atrás.

Levante un brazo y lo coloque delante de mis ojos para así poder protegerme de la luz que aún bañaba con un color brillante la habitación, acompañado aquella acción con un un:  
- _Tsk_.- que involuntariamente salió de mis labios.

-Levi, ¿te sientes bien?.- pregunto la mujer.

Su voz se escuchaba aún más cerca que antes.

-Creo... que no, tengo un dolor horrible, aquí .- respondí a la pregunta de mi compañera señalando mi cráneo a la altura donde se encontraba el vendaje.

-Erwin trajo un par de pastillas que te ayudarán a sobrellevar el dolor.-

La escuche decir, mientras el sonido de líquido siendo derramado en un contenedor se escuchaba de fondo.

-Tómalas.- volvió a hablar.

Retire lentamente el brazo que protegía mi vista de la brillante luz y parpadeé lentamente para ajustar mi visión al entorno.

Debido a que me encontraba completamente recostado lo único que se mostraba ante mi era una inmensa cantidad de madera acomodada de tal manera que formaba un techo a un par de metros de el lecho donde me encontraba, seguido de brillantes puntos multicolores que adornaban el lugar hacia donde estaba mirando.

Los puntos seguramente no se encontraban ahí, eran producto del dolor de cabeza pero el techo era una visión reconfortante de que había vuelto a despertar sin haber perdido más detalles de quién era (aunque tampoco sin haber descubierto más).

Al girar mi rostro a mi lado derecho me encontré con la misma mujer de hace algunas horas, cabello alborotado, un par de googles, y un atuendo diferente pero ahora sostenía un par de pequeñas pastillas color amarillo en su mano izquierda y un vaso con agua en la derecha.

Al tratar de incorporarme para poder tomar de la palma de su mano aquella medicación una estela de luz pasó frente a mis ojos y termine como en un principio, derrumbado en la cama.

Apreté fuertemente los párpados para mitigar el dolor que aquella simple acción me causó, mientras escuchaba el crujir de la madera a mi lado izquierdo, y luego un par de brazos ayudándome a incorporarme en el lecho.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos Erwin se encontraba a mi costado izquierdo y Hange a mi lado derecho portaba una expresión de preocupación tan genuina que por una fracción de segundo creí haberla visto dentro de mi cabeza, pero con la misma rapidez que vino... se fue, dejándome sin ningún recuerdo o memoria de ella, justo como al principio.

Eso me irritó demasiado, ya casi había podido recordarla y el recuerdo se me escapó de entre las manos, solté un suspiro lleno de molestia para luego mencionarle a Erwin.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-

Mientras me giraba un poco para poder tomar las pastillas y el vaso con un líquido transparente que Hange me ofrecía.

Al terminar de ingerir la medicación devolví el vaso a la chica. Después de entregarle aquel objeto me miró a los ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada nos miramos por tiempo indefinido.

El sonido de alguien llamando nuestra atención al aclararse la garganta fue lo que nos hizo despegar la vista del otro.

-Tengo que terminar de redactar algunos documentos así que... Hange.- llamó la atención de la chica, a lo que ella inmediatamente se giró para ver qué necesitaba.- ¿te quedarás cuidando de Levi?.- pregunto el rubio.

-Claro.- dijo inmediatamente.

-Bien, si necesitas algo pídele a Moblit o Mike que me busquen y vendré en cuanto pueda, o si te sientes cansada puedes pedirle a alguno de ellos que te releve, supe que tuviste una expedición complicada ayer, así que tú también deberías descansar apropiadamente.- finalizó.

-No pasa nada Erwin, me quedaré con el.- le dijo Hange sonriendo.

Si ella había tenido complicaciones en su expedición... _¿porque no simplemente me dejaba y se iba a descansar?_  
No es como si necesitara mucha vigilancia, estuve a nada de sugerir que me dejaran solo y que fueran a realizar lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer pero no tuve oportunidad de siquiera insinuarlo, por lo que dijo ella a continuación.

-No me siento cansada, y ya desayuné, así que puedo quedarme todo el día si es necesario solo tengo un par de informes que terminar, pero podría finalizarlos aquí, iré por ellos... vuelvo en un momento.- dijo saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Erwin soltó una ligera risa al verla prácticamente correr por el pasillo en búsqueda de sus documentos.

Por mi parte me limité a observar aquel intercambio de palabras entre ambos en silencio, mi mirada se perdió observando algún punto entre el pasillo y la habitación cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Ahora que te quedarás a solas con ella podría ser un buen momento para preguntarle todas las dudas que tengas, no importa cuantas sean, estoy seguro de que ella estará más que feliz de poder responder lo que quieras preguntarle.-finalizó.

-No puedo simplemente preguntarle algo así, ¿o si?.- pregunté algo confundido.

-Claro que puedes, ya te lo dije antes, entre ella y tú existe un nivel de confianza que cualquiera sólo soñaría con tener con cualquier persona.- comentó sonriendo.

-Bien...- fue lo único que pude mencionar ya que la mujer había regresado.

Entro trotando a la habitación e inmediatamente puso las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, al realizar aquello pude notar que bajo su brazo izquierdo llevaba bastantes documentos, son sus informes, pensé.

-Ya volví, ¿de que hablaban?.- pregunto incorporándose como si nada.

-De nada en particular, ahora me retiro, espero que te sientas mejor en el transcurso del día Levi, en un momento le pediré a Petra que traiga algo de comida, nos vemos.- dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar y cerraba la puerta.

Habiéndose retirado Erwin solo quedamos ella y yo en la habitación, pasados algunos segundos de intenso contacto visual ella decidió terminar con aquella tensión que ambos experimentábamos.

-¿Cómo sigue tu dolor de cabeza?.-pregunto con aquella expresión preocupada adornando sus facciones.

-Empieza a disminuir poco a poco aunque ahora mismo no es tan intenso como antes.- respondí.

-Eso es bueno, me da gusto que ya no te atormente tanto.- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba el uniforme doblado.

Retiro el uniforme de ese sitio para colocarlo a los pies de la cama, y procedió a depositar los documentos que llevaba bajo el brazo en la superficie de madera del escritorio, a continuación acercó la silla que tanto ella como Erwin habían ocupado previamente para poder sentarse nuevamente en ella y trabajar en lo que sea que debía realizar.

🔸  
🔷  
🔸

Así transcurrieron algunos días, en los cuales ella se ausentaba por momentos de la habitación y luego volvía con muchos más papeles consigo.

Yo me limitaba a observarla trabajar y me enfocaba en tratar de recordar quién era ella exactamente.

_¿Cómo era posible que solamente a ella no lograra recordara?_

🔸  
🔷  
🔸

Dos días habían transcurrido y en mi memoria no había ni rastro de la mujer que se encontraba trabajando día y noche en aquel escritorio.

🔸  
🔷  
🔸

Al cuarto día reconocí a Petra; una mujer que forma parte de mi escuadrón, a la cual recordé cuando hablo diciéndome que había traído comida y que se encargaría de seguirlo haciendo, ella había sido la mujer que recordaba _gritando_ en mi cabeza junto con la lluvia, el lodo, los caballos y su grito.

Los recuerdos de más gente de la legión comenzaban a aparecer paulatinamente en mi memoria, excepto por los de aquella mujer.

🔸  
🔷  
🔸

Al sexto día de continuar con esa misma rutina me cansé de simplemente ser un espectador, pero tratando de recordarla como en los días anteriores comencé a notar pequeños detalles.

Por ejemplo recordaba el primer día que la había visto en el cuarto, y que volvió con los primeros informes que debía terminar... recordé la manera en la que se movió por el lugar.

Todo aquello lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que estaba seguro de que este lugar era la habitación donde ella dormía, pero antes de decir algo respecto a esto decidí cerciorarme y haciendo uso de mi fuerza de voluntad decidí terminar con aquel incómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos sumidos desde hacía dos días.

-¿A donde vas cuando sales?.- le pregunté.

-¿Te refieres por los documentos?.- pregunto ella mirándome de soslayo.

Asentí levemente.

-A mi habitación.- dijo sin necesidad de mirarme.

-Creí, que está habitación era tuya.- dije un tanto confundido.

-¿Porque creíste eso?.- dijo ella girándose completamente sobre la silla para poder mirarme.

-No se... creó que es por la manera en la que te mueves por la habitación, con demasiada comodidad como si pasaras aquí mucho tiempo... al contrario de Erwin que se notaba indeciso en que hacer cuando estuvo aquí.- dije a modo de respuesta.

-Sigues siendo todo un observador, por lo visto el golpe no afectó esa parte de ti.- contestó sonriendo y luego volví a hablar.

-¿De quién es esta habitación?.- pregunté aunque estaba casi seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

-Es tuya, es cierto lo que Erwin dijo... eres capitán en la legión, por lo tanto eso significa que perteneces a este lugar y este es tu cuarto.- respondió enderezándose en la silla.

-Todo esto es.- hice una pausa.- muy raro.-finalice.

-¿A que te refieres con raro?.-pregunto visiblemente intrigada.

-No se como explicarlo, pero es como si no perteneciera a este lugar, siento que he hecho cosas horribles y el hecho de que ahora me vea recompensado de esta manera es surreal, toda esta situación no termina de encajar en mi cabeza.- externe mis pensamientos.

-¿Sientes que no mereces estar aquí?.-no me estaba reprochando nada simplemente era una pregunta.

-Se podría decir.- respondí.

-¿Me permitirías darte mi opinión al respecto de tu situación?.- pregunto indecisa.

-Te escuchó.-

-Lo que sea que hiciste en el pasado ahí es justo donde merece quedarse, en el pasado. Ahora eres una persona diferente, no hay necesidad de que debas robar para sobrevivir, el hecho de que te encuentres aquí, ahora mismo es una bendición para la legión y si estoy hablando por todos, porque gracias a ti esta organización ha podido crecer, gracias a tu fuerza y espléndidas habilidades hemos podido explorar de forma más abierta el exterior, confiamos en ti y en el papel que tienes dentro de la legión como capitán. Además de que eres una gran persona, un muy buen amigo, y alguien que se preocupa mucho por los demás.- finalizó sonriendo abiertamente.

Aquello me hizo sentir extraño, no recordaba que me hubiesen dado algún cumplido como aquel... nunca.

Por una parte me sentía ciertamente orgulloso por el hecho de que podía ser útil para algo mucho más grande que mis propios intereses, y escucharla decir que era considerado un buen amigo, fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí?.-dije tratando de evitar pensar demasiado en el cumplido de aquella mujer.

Seguramente después de tantas preguntas ella ya no tendría ganas de escucharme o de contestar pero sucedió como Erwin dijo, ella se mostraba feliz de poder contestar lo que fuera que le preguntase.

-¿Aquí en tu cuarto?.- pregunto contrariada.

-No, me refiero a en la legión.- dije haciendo una mueca de incredulidad.

-Oh, pues me dedico a recabar información sobre el exterior de las murallas, a practicar experimentos y a desarrollar armas para futuras exploraciones, también participó en la realización de estrategias para cuando salimos a explorar, junto con Erwin.- dijo visiblemente orgullosa de su trabajo.

Aunque no había podido recordarla se notaba que era una persona inteligente, y ahora que ella mencionaba a lo que se dedicaba dentro de este lugar no me dejó ninguna duda que en realidad era mucho más inteligente de lo que inicialmente había creído.

-Disfrutas haciendo lo que mencionaste, ¿cierto?.- pregunté sonriendo levemente.

El entusiasmo con el que habló de su papel dentro de la legión solamente indicaba una cosa... pasión y dedicación por lo que hacía.

-Así es, mi trabajo es mi vida.- respondió.

Una vez más nos vimos envueltos en la misma situación de un principio, un intenso intercambio de miradas, por lo que aprovechando que el ambiente era más pacifico decidí preguntarle las dudas con las que me dejó Erwin.

-¿Puedo... hacerte algunas preguntas?.- dije tratando de aparentar entereza.

-Por supuesto, ¿que quieres saber?.-dijo encantada de responder.

-¿Tú eres mi novia o algo así?.-dije mirándola directamente a los ojos para evitar que fuese a decir cualquier tontería.

Inmediatamente su rostro adquirió un tono oscuro y apretó ligeramente los labios... seguro que la había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Por qué crees eso?.- dijo con la voz temblorosa y riendo nerviosamente.

-No estoy ciego sabes, además de que Erwin soltó un par de insinuaciones cuando estuvo aquí y es evidente que sientes mucho más que amistad por mi de lo que aparentas, nadie se queda a cuidar a un compañero toda la noche por seis días seguidos y cuando dicho compañero dice haber perdido la memoria casi se suelta a llorar.- dije.

-Mírate, hablando abiertamente de situaciones que involucran sentimientos... el Levi de hace algunas semanas estaría orgulloso de ti.- contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Mi 'compañera' volvió a tomar la palabra después de decir aquello.

-Ademas ¿quien te dijo que yo iba a llorar?.- respondió ofendida.

-Ah, claro... es que supongo qué hay mucho polvo en la habitación y se te acúmulo dentro de los googles, aunque si eso es cierto ¿como explicas el hecho de que palidecieras cuando te pregunté quien eras la primera vez?.- dije levantando una ceja y mirándola de manera irónica.

-No he dormido muy bien, desde que volvimos de la expedición, ¿es que no tengo derecho a ponerme pálida cuando yo quiera?.- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Puedes palidecer todo lo que quieras pero la única vez que palideciste fue cuando te pregunté aquello, en los últimos seis días no te ha vuelto a suceder.- dije mostrándole una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia .- ademas si no has dormido bien como mencionas, ¿por qué no has ido a descansar?, yo puedo quedarme aquí solo.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia a mi situación actual.

-Vaya que poco me duró el gusto de que fueras amable y mucho más reservado de lo normal por una vez en tu vida, ¿Cuál es el problema de que quiera quedarme aquí contigo?.- respondió en tono retador.

-Yo no dije que fuera un problema, dije que no hacía falta que te quedarás si te encontrabas tan cansada como dijiste.- le conteste con el mismo tono que ella había usado conmigo.

-No creí que tendrías ganas de pelear conmigo en una situación cómo está, ya veo que me equivoque... pero claramente tú sigues siendo tú.-dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la cama.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Qué aún con un golpe en tu cráneo sigues siendo el mismo enano insoportable, burlón y con mal carácter de siempre.- terminó de decir mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Y seguramente tú sigues siendo la misma loca que sueña con capturar alguna de esas cosas asquerosas qué hay fuera de los muros, eso sin contar tu nula higiene personal y la asquerosidad de lo qué haces llamar tu cuarto.- dije acercándome a ella hasta quedar a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia.

-¿Ah si?, pues tú no eres el más indicado para ...- se detuvo abruptamente y dejó en suspenso su oración, su mano izquierda señalándome con su dedo índice permaneció suspendida en el aire a algunos centímetros de mi rostro.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, su expresión cambió de estar molesta a estar claramente feliz por algo que en realidad no alcanzaba a comprender todavía.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunté alejándome un poco, aquella expresión me daba escalofríos.

-Levi, ¿podrías repetir lo que mencionaste de mi?.- dijo suavemente tratando de no sonar agresiva y arruinar el momento.

Aunque su felicidad casi me hizo pensar que podría lanzarse por la ventana sin ninguna clase de equipo.

-¿Te refieres a que eres muy sucia y que eres la loca que ama a los titanes?.- respondí su pregunta.

-¡Si!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?.- dijo sorprendida.

-¿De qué ?.- y ahora de que rayos hablaba.

-Mencionaste que soy la loca de los titanes, y una persona muy sucia además de que dijiste que mi cuarto era un asco.- dijo realmente feliz.

-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?... porque obviamente tú cuarto es realmente asqueroso nadie en su sano juicio dormiría en ese horrible lugar.- dije sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordar la inmundicia que existía en ese espacio.

-Levi... no me estás entendiendo, claramente de no recordar quién era desde hace algunos días ahora recuerdas algunas de las muchas cosas que odias de mi, incluso mi cuarto, eso quiere decir que si me recuerdas o que tú mente está tratando de hacerlo.- dijo colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros y sacudiendome un poco.

Ella, tenía razón... en mi cabeza se presentaron varías imágenes de un cuarto muy sucio, libros por todos lados, y de la nada apareció un recuerdo de ella.

Al parecer en ese recuerdo no me había importado mucho el que su higiene personal fuera inexistente como antes mencione, ya que podía ver claramente varios fragmentos de diferentes ocasiones donde ambos nos dedicábamos a besarnos.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, ¿no pudo haber un recuerdo más inoportuno que ese de nosotros para aparecer justo en este momento?

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro porque claramente me había olvidado de la persona con la que había tenido sesiones de besos interminables según mis recuerdos... eso fue demasiado.

Y el tenerla tan cerca mío no hizo más que empeorar la situación, ahora si sentía la necesidad de huir, pero a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?.-dijo la mujer acercándose a mi, mientras tocaba mi frente con su mano derecha.

-Creo que tienes fiebre, Levi.- dijo usando el tono de preocupación que anteriormente había usado.

-No tengo nada.- dije restándole importancia al asunto y apartando sus manos de mi rostro.

-Yo creo que si es fiebre.-

-No es fiebre, déjalo así.-

-Vamos Levi, ¿como puede no ser fiebre?.-

-No es fiebre, es otra cosa...-

-¿Qué es?.-

¡Ah, esa mujer no entendía indirectas!.

-Es vergüenza, Hange...¿contenta?.-respondí cubriendo mi rostro nuevamente con mi manos.

-¿Vergüenza?, ¿por qué?.-

-Porque creo que si te recordé...-

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio?, pero si esas son buenas noticias, aunque no entiendo el porqué de la vergüenza.-

Desplace mis manos de mi rostro hacia mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo de manera que no me estorbara al observarla.

-Lo que acabo de recordar es que tú y yo nos estuvimos besando, aquí y en tu cuarto.-

Cerré los ojos para no tener que luchar contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con cambiar drásticamente el color de la piel de mi rostro.

-Mmmm... interesante- fue lo único que mencionó.

-¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?.- pregunté ofuscado pero tratando en la medida de lo posible de mantener la calma.

-Que creí que ya no lo recordarías...-dijo en voz baja.

Momentos después sentí claramente como pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, aquello me dejó un poco descolocado porque bueno...me estaba abrazando, y los latidos de mi corazón enloquecieron dentro de mi pecho en un instante.

La impresión me duró poco ya que comencé a relajarme gradualmente al escuchar su respiración a un costado de mi rostro, la impresión inicial fue inesperada pero ahora todo se sentía más en calma, más normal.

Teniéndola abrazada a mi se sentía bien, por lo que decidí que yo también quería devolverle el abrazo, así que deslice ambos brazos por su espalda, mientras descansaba mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho, comencé a trazar líneas aleatorias sobre la piel de su espalda que estaba cubierta por la ligera tela de su blusa.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Levi, jamás.- dijo Hange en voz baja.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería agregó.

-Estaba aterrada cuando me preguntaste quién era y qué hacía aquí y luego cuando recordaste a Erwin pero no a mi... me sentí muy mal, por un momento creí que ya no me recordarías y que me tratarías como a una extraña y yo no podía permitir eso, si era necesario el tener que comenzar de cero nuestra amistad lo haría nuevamente porque eres demasiado importante para mi como para que me olvides así como así.-

Para cuando Hange terminó de hablar me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, y que sus lágrimas habían empapado el hombro izquierdo de la playera blanca que estaba usando.

Mientras permanecimos abrazados los recuerdos de ella comenzaron a fluir libremente dentro de mi cabeza, cuando se acercó por primera vez a Furlan e Isabel para ofrecerles algunos dulces, y después cuando tuvimos algunas peleas, en entrenamientos, comiendo juntos, saliendo en nuestros caballos a diversas expediciones, yo preocupándome por ella y su alimentación así como de su higiene, y luego más y más recuerdos volvieron rápidamente.

Parecía como si ella hubiese sido la única persona que en realidad conocía, todos mis recuerdos la involucraban... y los que no lo hacían mostraban libros o conversaciones acerca de teorías... indirectamente _todo_ estaba relacionado con ella.

-Shhh... ya tranquilízate quieres.- dije tomando su cabello y revolviéndolo un poco más.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto otra vez, ¿escuchaste?.- dijo separándose de mi, dejándome ver sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos.

-No fue algo que yo decidiera, solo pasó, pero si está a mi alcance el decidir que esto suceda nuevamente entonces trataré de olvidar a alguien más .- dije sonriéndole.

Me miró y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, abrazándose a mi torso en el proceso.

-Hange... basta, ya puedo recordarte del todo así que no tienes porque ponerte así.- le di algunas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Ella comenzó a tranquilizarse gradualmente, pasados bastantes minutos ya habiéndose controlado decidí hacerle una sugerencia.

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo.- le dije y ella solamente asintió.

Nos recostamos viéndonos el uno al otro, ella volvió a abrazarse a mi, ya sin llanto de por medio.

Estaba disfrutando de aquella situación, el tenerla abrazada a mi, en mi cama, ahora con todos mis recuerdos de regreso se sentía muy raro...como si hubiese salido de viaje por un periodo de tiempo indefinido y no la hubiese visto en absoluto y de la nada hubiese regresado a mi antigua vida, a su lado.

Siempre me sucedían todo tipo de cosas extrañas, ahora esta experiencia formaría parte de una más de aquellas historias.

Demonios todos lo que sucedió en este corto periodo de tiempo había sido realmente complejo, para variar termine siendo yo el que rompió el silencio tan agradable en el que nos encontrábamos sumidos.

-No puedo creer que te haya preguntado si eras mi novia.- dije sintiendo el calor en mi rostro.

Ella comenzó a reír, aún abrazada a mi pude sentir las vibraciones de su risa por mi cuerpo.

-Pudo haber sido peor sabes...- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo podría haber sido peor?.- pregunté.

-Pudiste haberle preguntado a Erwin eso mismo en lugar de preguntarme a mi.- aquello me hizo tensarme inmediatamente.

**_Santa Mierda._ **

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Hange al ver mi expresión preocupada.

-Si le pregunté a Erwin...-dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-

-Que si le pregunté a Erwin, pero no fue así como lo hice exactamente...-

El calor en mi rostro era insoportable en este punto.

-¿Qué le preguntaste?.-dijo sonriendo divertida ante la situación.

-Le pregunté que si tú eras su novia.- dije cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo.

La carcajada que salió de la mujer que tenía abrazada a mi me hizo darme cuenta de lo estupido que había sido al preguntarle a Erwin algo así... claramente le pregunté por _celos_ pero eso ella no lo sabría, ni muerto se lo diría. 

Ella naturalmente jamás olvidaría aquello, y se aseguraría de que yo tampoco lo olvidara por lo que restara de nuestras vidas.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

  
¡Bueno eso ha sido todo!  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta extensa continuación.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta parte, pero tarde demasiado en darle los toques finales, una disculpa por eso.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	20. Surprises, surprises #1

_Sorpresas, sorpresas..._

_¡Hola de nuevo!, espero se encuentren bien._

_Lamento la tardanza pero como antes había mencionado la inspiración fue nula este último mes, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude._

_Este capítulo es diferente a los demás porque está contado en tercera persona pero también incluye varios pensamientos de Hange como la historia original lo dicta._

_Sin más que agregar...._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

🌸  
🌸

Cuatro personas la habían visto y habían cambiado su ruta original con tal de no tener que hablar con ella.

Entrecerrando los ojos Hange continuo andando hacia su laboratorio, ese tipo de cosas no eran coincidencias, que dos personas lo hicieran podría ser coincidencia, ¿pero cuatro?, por favor...

Se sentiría ofendida si alguien le hubiese dicho aquello con seguridad, era obvio que estaban tramando algo, ya fueran simplemente esas cuatro personas o alguien más les había dicho a esos individuos que la evitaran a toda costa.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento tampoco había visto a Moblit a su alrededor, aquello si que era extraño ya que ni siquiera fue a despertarla.

Pero suponiendo que no se trataba de nada grave decidió continuar con su camino sin tomarle mayor importancia a la actitud de sus compañeros, aunque conservando la duda en segundo plano dentro de su cabeza.

Al llegar a su principal lugar de trabajo se llevó una sorpresa, ya que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

Solo se encontraban algunos soldados al fondo realizando el aseo del sitio, mismas que le pidieron que se retirara para poder así terminar con su deber.

Ella aún sin estar completamente convencida abandonó el lugar cuando escuchó a aquellas personas mencionar el nombre de Erwin alegando que habían sido ordenes directas del rubio el que se hiciera el aseo del lugar.

Comenzó a analizar su día de camino a su habitación.

1.- Nadie había ido a despertarla, por esa misma razón no solo se había perdido el desayuno, si no también la comida.

2.- Eran alrededor de las 5 o tal vez 6 de la tarde.

3.- No se había topado prácticamente con nadie, y las pocas personas que había visto, la ignoraron.

4.- La habían sacado de su laboratorio, mismo que se encontraba vacío y siendo aseado por órdenes de Erwin. 

-¿Y ahora que hago?- se pregunto mientras seguía caminando.

No había papeleo sobre su escritorio, claro que siempre había libros por leer pero aún así...

-¿Dónde se metieron todos?-seguía preguntándose cuando noto una cabellera conocida saliendo del cuarto de limpieza.

-¡Levi!-gritó.

El aludido levantó la mirada y viendo que se trataba de Hange dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Nada en especial, solo quería saber que hacías.-respondió.

-Ahora mismo...- miro a su alrededor, después busco brevemente algo en el cielo con ojos entrecerrados para después volver a enfocar su vista en la mujer y acto seguido continuó - nada, acabo de terminar la limpieza.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres hacer algo?.-pregunto Hange.

-¿Qué sugieres?.-respondió el con otra pregunta.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero podríamos ir a buscar insectos en los límites de la legión o ir a trepar árboles o yo que se...¿vienes?.-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que necesito limpiar el establo.- dijo claramente tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-¡Vamos Levi!, ese lugar es uno de los más limpios dentro de la Legión y eso es decir mucho, porque los establos, la oficina de Erwin y tu habitación son los lugares más relucientes que he visto.-dijo la chica de castaña cabellera.

Viendo la indecisión en los ojos grises de su compañero, procedió a hacer la expresión más desolada que pudo.

-Ven conmigo... por favor.- dijo fingiendo tristeza para que la persona delante de ella cediera por fin.

-Iré contigo con una condición...- respondió el de corta y oscura cabellera.

-Si, dime.-contestó la joven olvidando completamente su faceta de desolación.

-No vuelvas a hacer esa cara, te vez patética... _eres muy mala fingiendo_.- dijo dejando escapar una risa por un instante.

Eso dejó en shock a la mujer que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra después de haber escuchado tal cosa, observando que la chica se había quedado pasmada el chico comentó.

-Bien, vamos.-restándole importancia a lo que previamente había hecho y comenzando a avanzar a donde su compañera le había invitado.

▪️

Caminaron por veinte minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde la legión de reconocimiento se convertía en un punto común y corriente del ligero bosque que cubría el interior de las murallas.

-Has estado muy callada.- dijo su compañero.

-¿Fue eso una pregunta?.- respondió.

-No, fue un hecho... no has dicho una sola palabra desde que me propusiste venir aquí.- dijo deteniéndose.

También ella se detuvo y se giró para quedar de esta manera frente a él.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.-pregunto.

-Nad...-

Ni siquiera dejó que ella terminar la frase antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-No me vengas con que no te pasa nada, si no te pasara nada ya habría escuchado cerca de 100 historias, todas de diferentes temas en el tiempo que nos tomó llegar aquí.- dijo con seguridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

-Bien, tienes razón estaba ocupada pensando en algo...-le comentó ella.

-Eso no te ha detenido de hablar sin parar en ocasiones anteriores.- respondió.

Por supuesto que tenía razón, era obvio que algo la tenía ocupada o preocupada, el lo había notado enseguida.

-También tienes razón.-respondió ella.

-Claro que la tengo, ahora...¿me vas a contar que te pasa o voy a tener que dejarte aquí?.- dijo muy serio.

-Oye no es para tanto.- dijo la mujer restándole importancia, a lo que el comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-¡No me dejes aquí, te voy a contar!- le gritó.

El se detuvo y la miro por sobre su hombro, después dio la vuelta y camino de regreso junto a ella.

-Ajá.-fue todo lo que dijo.

Antes de contarle la chica le sugirió que se refugiarán de los rayos de sol que amenazaban con oscurecer su color de piel.

Ambos tomaron asiento a la sombra de un enorme árbol, momentos después comenzó a contarle.

-Pues, hoy me han pasado cosas extrañas...-

-¿A que te refieres?.-dijo el.

-Para empezar me quede dormida porque nadie fue a despertarme, ni Moblit o Mike... ni siquiera tú.-

-Hace alrededor de 8 horas fui a tu cuarto pero Moblit me dijo que no habías dormido nada desde hacía días y que era mejor que descansaras ahora que podías, por eso fue que despertaste hace poco, porque nadie entro a interrumpirte.-respondió.

-¡Ah!, respuestas por fin, gracias por aclarar esa duda y bueno si Moblit tenía razón, no había dormido pero no era para dejarme dormir por un día entero.-respondió ella.

-Las bolsas bajo tus ojos se veían color purpura cuando entré a verte, ahora mismo se ven ligeramente oscuras así que no quieras justificarte.- mencionó su compañero mirándola con ojos acusadores.

-¡Oh, y tu rostro se ve radiante todo el tiempo, vaya mira incluso ahora tus ojeras parecen más bellas!.- dijo claramente haciéndole burla mientras tocaba la oscurecida piel bajo sus ojos grises.

-Por supuesto que me veo radiante todo el tiempo, todo es gracias a ti... ¿o ya olvidaste que cierta persona se cuela en mi cuarto como de costumbre y comienza a compartir teorías hasta que se queda dormida en mi cama?.- dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su compañera.

-¿Acaso estás quejándote de ayudar a una científica a estar más cerca de salvar a la humanidad?.- pregunto ella indignada.

-Claro que no...- respondió aunque a la chica no le quedo del todo claro si estaba siendo sarcástico o si lo había dicho en serio.

-¡Perfecto!.- prosiguió- habiendo aclarado el punto de porque había dormido más que todos los días de la semana pasada juntos, pasemos al siguiente enigma.-

Hizo una pausa y luego externó su segunda duda.

-Hoy me encontré con 4 personas rumbo a mi laboratorio, y las 4 me evadieron, eso no es coincidencia... ¿por qué me evadirían?, no recuerdo haberles hecho nada.- mencionó tratando de recordar.

Levi se limitó a observarla con una expresión bien conocida por todos que claramente decía:   
_"¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?"._

-Dime Levi, ¿Acaso le hice algo a alguien como para que tengan esa actitud conmigo?.-

Su compañero soltó un suspiro y cerrando los ojos dijo.

-No puedo ayudarte con esa pregunta, así que pasemos a la siguiente.-

Aquello la hizo dudar, su actitud evasiva le dio aún más curiosidad.

-Espera un momento...-escuchar su firme decisión de no hablar finalmente le hizo saber que el debía de tener algo que ver.- ¡tú sabes porque me estaban evadiendo!-a estas alturas la chica estaba segura de que el sabía o estaba involucrado en algo.

-Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte.- dijo con voz firme.

Hostigándolo para que hablara acerca de algo en ocasiones anteriores había funcionado por lo que procedió a hacer lo mismo en esa ocasión .

-Levi, dime.- dijo hablándole de forma melosa y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ambos permanecieron sin moverse de donde se encontraban por algunos segundos, mismos que le sirvieron a Hange para sentir como los músculos de la persona a la cual se encontraba abrazando se tensaron debido al inesperado contacto.

-Oye, déjame...- dijo sin mucha voluntad.

-No, no te soltare hasta que me digas.-dijo con voz infantil.

Segura de que eso funcionaría se abrazo con mas fuerza a su amigo, estaba segura que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el cediera pero la respuesta que a continuación saldría de los labios del hombre la dejó pasmada.

-No me sueltes entonces- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros. 

Aquello la impresionó tanto que instintivamente quizo hacer contacto visual con el, pero el ya había cerrado sus ojos y había recargado su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que se encontraba a su espalda.

Era muy raro el que Levi prefiriera tener cualquier tipo de contacto con la chica en cuestión al aire libre donde cualquiera podría verlos a decirle algo, sus acciones se lo dejaron bien claro.

 _El no diría nada_.

Ella continuó abrazándolo por todo el tiempo que creyó necesario, por que para ser sinceros, ella se encontraba muy cómoda haciendo eso.

Cuando sus brazos se hubieron cansado de estar en la misma posición decidió soltarlo y colocar su cabeza sobre los muslos de su compañero.

Aquello se sentía aún mejor, la posición era más cómoda para ella y Levi nunca dio muestras de incomodidad, de hecho nunca se movió lo cual le hizo creer que estaba dormido.

Mientras ella contemplaba el cambio de colores rojizos y naranjas en el cielo un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Esta no era la primera vez que esas extrañas coincidencias le sucedían, antes también había ocurrido algo similar.

-Levi.- pregunto sin esperar una respuesta.

-Mmmh.- fue la contestación de su compañero.

-¿Qué día es hoy?.-pregunto, asombrada de que el siguiera despierto.

-Jueves.-fue su ronca contestación.

-¿Pero que día?.-insistió.

Hange continuó esperando una contestación de parte de aquel hombre.

-¿ _Así que ya lo sabes_?.- dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente en su dirección.

-Si.- respondió.

-Está vez te llevo aún menos tiempo que la vez pasada.-dijo su compañero.

Mientras comenzaba a levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza para poder estirar sus músculos.

La chica se incorporó e imitó a Levi, el se levantó y extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a ella. Acto seguido ella tomó la mano que su compañero le ofrecía y se puso de pie, sacudiendo algunos trozos de pasto que se habían pegado a la tela de su uniforme.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso al cuartel, sin decir nada, con un manto azul que se volvía cada vez más oscuro mientras andaban.

El silencio entre ellos nunca había sido un problema pero en caso de que así fuera ella se ocupaba de llenarlo con preguntas, teorías o historias.

Al llegar a su destino decidió hacerle una última pregunta.

-¿ _Dónde están_?.-

-En el comedor.- respondió rápidamente.

Y sin mencionar nada, el comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

-¿No vas a venir?.-pregunto viéndolo continuar su rumbo.

-Ahora voy, adelántate.-respondió sin detenerse.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones, solo que al llegar a la puerta de entrada del comedor se detuvo y decidió esperar a que llegara Levi.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el ya caminaba hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Porqué no has entrado?.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Estaba esperándote.- respondió aparentando que nada sucedía.

-Por supuesto que si... ya estoy aquí, ahora entra.- dijo señalando la puerta.

El sabía muy bien la razón por la cual no había entrado... le ponían nerviosa esa clase de eventos. 

Hange respiro profundo, tomó la manija de ambas puertas entre sus manos, y antes de poder hacer nada lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.-

Por más absurdo que pareciera esa simple frase aligero el peso sobre los hombros de la chica y por si fuera poco el colocó su mano derecha a mitad de su espalda, indicándole que aunque abriera la puerta el seguiría ahí. 

Apretó con fuerza las manijas que tenía entre sus manos y luego empujó ambas puertas.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

Cuéntenme que les pareció, así sean dos palabras me gustaría saber si les gusto la manera en que esta redactada el capítulo o si prefieren que siga siendo como regularmente lo era.

_Nuevamente me gustaría saber...¿cuál ha sido su Oneshot favorito de este libro? y ¿Por qué?... eso me da una idea de que otros temas podría abordar en los próximos oneshots._

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	21. Surprises, surprises #2

_Sorpresas, sorpresas 2da parte._

_¡Hola de nuevo!_   
_Acá les dejo la segunda parte de este oneshot, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Volvemos a la narrativa original._

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

Claro, todos lo sabían excepto yo, aunque por una u otra razón siempre terminaba sabiendo de que se trataba al final, siempre sucedía.

Y al parecer era obvio, ya que, ¿qué sentido tenía hacer una fiesta sorpresa si al final la persona a la que le planeabas dar la fiesta termina sabiéndolo?, eso obviamente ya no sería sorpresa.

Eso fue lo que sucedió esta vez, y de hecho también todas las veces anteriores a esta.

Siempre me daba cuenta debido a que algo sucedía en el transcurso del día y me hacía sospechar.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta Levi llamo nuevamente mi atención al darme un par de golpecitos con su dedo índice.

Debido a que la palma de su mano se encontraba en mi espalda a modo de apoyo no lo sentí del todo al principio pero cuando lo noté me giré para poder ver frente a frente a mi compañero.

-¿Mmhmm?.- dije a modo de pregunta.

-Respira hondo.- mencionó.

Aquello mi cabeza lo interpreto como una orden debido a la manera en la que lo dijo, si bien no lo dijo en modo autoritario, la seguridad en su voz me hizo obedecer.

Así que cerré los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de dejar salir la tensión acumulada que había ido recabando a lo largo del día debido a la incertidumbre.

-Exhala.-lo escuché decirme.

Volví a obedecer.

Me quede con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la palma de la mano izquierda de Levi a mitad de mi espalda, siguiendo sus instrucciones, frente a las hojas de la puerta con ambas manos tomando respectivamente cada una de las manijas que permitían el acceso al comedor.

-Abre los ojos.- nuevamente hablo.

Lentamente volví a contemplar la madera frente a mi, después me volví para observarlo nuevamente.

-Ya puedes entrar.- dijo con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Pude haber jurado que estaba a punto de sonreírme pero aquello no sucedió, simplemente nos observamos.

Asentí.

Tomando una nueva bocanada de oxígeno y exhalandolo me decidí a entrar.

Trate de imaginar lo que me esperaba en la habitación contigua, seguramente me encontraría con algunos soldados que se habrían congregado ahí para poder celebrar la fecha de mi nacimiento.

¿Quien hacía todo esto?, fácil... Erwin, mi equipo y las personas que consideraba mis amigos dentro de la Legión.

¿Porqué lo hacían?, creo yo que para demostrar cuanto es que me apreciaban y para que la fecha no pasara desapercibida.

¿Quién apoyaba está celebración?, la verdad eso cambiaba año con año debido a que algunas veces algunos tenían mucho más trabajo que otros pero casi siempre era Mike, Nanaba y Moblit e incluso Levi.

Así es, incluso Levi apoyaba este tipo de celebraciones...aunque ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, esta era la única celebración en la que se mostraba un tanto animado, e incluso ponía de su parte para que esta ocasión fuese lo mejor posible.

Este año no sería la excepción.

Bien, volviendo al momento en el que me encontraba, proseguí a abrir dicha puerta.

Lo primero que escuché al entrar fue un sonoro:

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

De parte de todos los que se encontraban en el sitio.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones, lo cual me ponía de un humor un tanto extraño así que trate de despejar mi mente, sonreí y me dispuse a disfrutar sin más preocupaciones.

Agradecí a todos, el que se tomaran la molestia de celebrarme y luego me vi siendo felicitada por más gente de la que había imaginado inicialmente.

Había cadetes que recién ingresaban, otros más ya llevaban varios años aquí, por ejemplo esta era la primera ocasión en la que un chico rubio con ojos color cielo era parte de las personas que me felicitaban, al igual que dos amigos suyos, una chica de expresión seria y bufanda roja y un chico entusiasta de ojos verdes.

Los miré apreciando el hecho de que a pesar de que llevaran solamente un par de meses en la legión decidieron asistir a esta celebración, ciertamente sospechaba que era debido al chico rubio... ya que Eren parecía que me temía a veces (por aquello de su habilidad de titán, de la cual me aprovechaba en algunas ocasiones) y bueno si Armin venía y traía consigo a Eren entonces era un hecho que Mikasa vendría con aquel par.

Eran inseparables. 

Tomándome un instante recordé que mis primeros años dentro de la legión habían pasado un tanto desapercibidos, no fue si no hasta mi 2do año como líder de escuadrón que mi propio equipo comenzó a organizar este tipo de eventos pero a una magnitud mucho menor que está.

La celebración había ido cobrando mucha más importancia cuando Erwin tomó el puesto de Comandante, ya que ahora lo que hacía era justo lo que había hecho esta ocasión: preparar una reunión con gente que deseará celebrar al lado de la persona que cumplía años, convivir un poco, comer, beber y entregar un pequeño presente si así lo deseabas.

Claro que no era algo obligatorio, aquellos que no quisieran formar parte de la celebración podían retirarse cómodamente a hacer alguna otra actividad a lo largo del día, la única condición era que no revelaras la sorpresa.

-Les agradezco mucho el que hayan preparado esta reunión en mi nombre.- dije en voz alta para que pudieran escuchar que apreciaba sinceramente su esfuerzo.

-¿Quién te dijo esta vez?.- escuché que alguien gritó.

-Nadie me dijo nada.- respondí, lo cual era cierto.

-Si, claro...seguro volvió a ser Levi ¿verdad?.- volvió a mencionar la misma persona.

A lo cual me giré para ver la incomodidad en el rostro de mi compañero por estar siendo inculpado, como antes había mencionado este tipo de reuniones no formaban parte de sus cosas favoritas por hacer, simplemente asistía ya que yo era su amiga.

-No, el no lo hizo.- respondí.

En ese momento una cabellera rubia salió de entre la multitud y mientras se acercaba a mi volvió a hablar.

-Siempre es el quien termina arruinando la sorpresa, ¿Porqué te molestas en encubrirlo?.- dijo Nanaba.

Mientras todos los presentes quienes habían seguido el hilo de la conversación tomaban rumbos diferentes, ya fuera hacia las mesas a comer o bien a charlar con sus allegados.

-Por qué el no arruinó nada.- le respondí a la rubia.

-¿Porqué siempre piensas que yo soy quien le dice?.- respondió Levi encarando a Nanaba.

-Porqué es obvio que eres tú quien lo hace.- dijo sonriendo y disfrutando de la reacción de molestia en Levi.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- comentó el.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, _enano_.- respondió la rubia.

Debido a su comentario Levi quien ya intentaba irse volvió a girarse con la clara intención de tomar venganza por las palabras de mi amiga rubia, por lo cual tuve que entrar para calmar la situación y evitar que ese par terminara con todo lo que había a su paso.

Si bien Levi era el mejor peleando en la legión no todos eran ciertamente malos, por ejemplo: Nanaba era una de las pocas personas que podía hacerle frente, pero al final todos terminábamos perdiendo contra el, eso lo habíamos experimentado por igual en los entrenamientos, aún así mi mejor amiga no perdía oportunidad para poder hacerlo enfurecer.

Mientras escuchaba los insultos que aquel par se lanzaba sin detenerse alguien habló con una voz aún más fuerte para así poder llamar la atención de todos.

-De parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento y de todos los soldados que la conforman queremos desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños, Líder de Escuadrón, Hange Zöe.-

La persona que dijo esas palabras fue Erwin obviamente, acto seguido todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Nanaba y Levi olvidaron su pelea y decidieron ir a buscar algo mejor que hacer.

Erwin se acerco a felicitarme y a darme un abrazo como todos los años, después se unió Mike y realizó la misma acción que nuestro comandante.

Platiqué durante largo tiempo con bastantes soldados, de temas que no involucraban a la legión, esto era simple y llanamente con el afán de divertirnos, y así de esta manera compartimos anécdotas del pasado.

Reímos juntos, bebimos algo de alcohol y después comimos un poco de tarta que alguien había hecho favor de hornear para la ocasión.

Levi como el alma de la fiesta que era observaba todo desde un costado del lugar, de pie junto a una de las muchas ventanas que formaban parte del comedor.

De vez en cuando lo veía platicar con Mike o intercambiar aún más insultos con Nanaba, o bien platicar con algún miembro de su equipo.

Mi mejor amigo no era lo que llamarías una persona solitaria, de hecho era apreciado por muchas personas dentro de la legión sobretodo los que lo conocían y entendían un poco su sentido del humor disfrutaban de pasar un rato con el, pero para los demás el era el soldado más fuerte del lugar y ese solo pensamiento los hacía huir.

Ya rumbo al final de la celebración nos reunimos aquellos que teníamos una relación más estrecha además de que nos conocíamos por mucho más tiempo que los demás.

Erwin, Levi, Nanaba y yo, nos encontrábamos platicando acerca de las muchas experiencias que habíamos vivido a lo largo de todos esos años.

-Entonces, ¿Quién te dijo esta vez?.- pregunto Erwin.

-Nadie me dijo nada, lo deduje por la actitud de algunas personas.-respondí y era cierto.

-¿Es eso cierto?.- pregunto esta vez el rubio a Levi.

-Así fue.- no se molesto en argumentar más.

-Vaya que elocuente eres Levi, como siempre.- ahí estaba Nanaba provocando nuevamente a Levi.

-¿Porqué no vas a molestar a alguien a quien le importe?, ah...mira allá está Mike.- dijo con sarcasmo señalando al rubio que se encontraba tomando comida de una de las muchas mesas del comedor.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, _maldito enano, estupido_.- dijo Nanaba claramente ofuscada por la respuesta de mi compañero.

-¿Qué dijiste?, _rubia idiota_.- ahí estaba la respuesta mordaz de Levi.

Esos dos siempre estaban peleando por ver quien era el más estupido al parecer, y ambos iban ganando.

Erwin decidió intervenir esta ocasión evitando que comenzarán a golpearse con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su alcance.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?.- pregunto Erwin para así poder servir de distracción para los dos que querían asesinarse entre ellos.

Fue así como terminé explicándole lo que sucedió en cuanto desperté, despues el incidente con las personas que encontré de camino al laboratorio y lo que encontré una vez estando ahí.

El resto estaba implícito.

-El que yo me encontrara con Levi fue coincidencia.- comenté a las personas que estaban platicando conmigo.

-Que buen momento para aparecer, Levi... siempre encuentras la manera de encontrarte con ella, ¿verdad?.- volvió a soltar Nanaba.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?.- respondió Levi con ojos entrecerrados a las acusaciones de mi rubia amiga.

-Que nunca puedes dejarnos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa porque no puedes soportar la idea de que haya algo que llame más la atención de Hange que no seas tu.- dijo claramente disfrutando de la reacción de enojo que logro de Levi.

Mi compañero tomó aire, preparándose para devolverle el comentario y con un semblante neutro le dijo.

-El que tú seas _estúpida_ , no significa que todos lo sean... yo no le dije nada, y me parece que sabes que ella es lo suficientemente _inteligente_ para suponer las cosas por si misma, no como algunas otras personas que necesitan que les digan las cosas directamente o nunca se darían cuenta de que esta sucediendo.- dijo burlándose de ella.

Aquello enfureció a Nanaba y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una silla a Levi, la cual hubiese llegado si no hubiera sido por Mike que llegó intuyendo la hostil situación entre esos dos y se llevó en contra de su voluntad a Nanaba.

-Todos suponen que el es la persona que termina revelándote la sorpresa, pero Levi tiene razón Hange, justo como el mencionó, no hace falta que nadie te diga nada... tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para intuirlo.- mencionó Erwin.

Para ese momento Levi ya se había retirado a tomar algo de beber a una de las múltiples mesas.

Llegado el momento en el que la fiesta estaba por concluir debido a que el día prácticamente había terminado, varias personas se acercaron a desearme nuevamente un feliz cumpleaños y a entregarme obsequios.

Felizmente acepte todos los regalos que me ofrecieron, mientras charlaba animadamente con las personas que me los entregaban.

Estaba agradeciendo a Erwin, Nanaba y Mike por la celebración cuando Moblit se acercó a darme un obsequio.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Levi aún se encontraba de pie junto a una ventana del comedor platicando con su equipo, después de que Moblit me abrazara y entregara su obsequio se retiro.

Y acto seguido fue Nanaba la que me abrazo y entrego un paquete felicitándome una vez más, después Mike siguió el ejemplo de la rubia, y no importando que el ya me hubiese felicitado previamente volvió a envolverme en un abrazo levantándome en el aire gracias a su estatura para después depositarme en el suelo y luego entregarme una bolsa hecha de tela que contenía algo desconocido en su interior.

Habiendo entregado sus regalos ambos se despidieron y se retiraron del lugar, cuando me despedía de ellos pude notar que Levi ahora se encontraba charlando con Mikasa... vaya eso si que era extraño.

Mi curiosidad me decía que me acercara para ver de qué se trataba cuando Erwin llamo nuevamente mi atención.

Me felicito una vez más y me dijo que tenía que retirarse, por lo que me abrazo nuevamente, me deseó felicidad, longevidad y después me entregó un ramo de flores de diferentes tonalidades, así como un pequeño envoltorio.

Después de aquello se retiró deseándome que pasara una buena noche, no sin antes recordarme que Levi seguía en el comedor platicando con Mikasa de ' _no se que cosas_ '.

Ellos y sus insinuaciones... no se cansaban.

Aunque cuando dirigí mi atención hacia ellos se veía que claramente ya no estaban simplemente charlando, ahora peleaban, ¿es que acaso con la única persona que Levi se llevaba bien sin tener que recurrir a los golpes era conmigo y con Erwin?

Armin llegó antes de que yo pudiera intervenir en la discusión y detuvo su pelea, y vaya que la detuvo a tiempo antes de que esos dos pudieran dar un espectáculo.

Se llevó a Mikasa junto a otros chicos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Cuando llegue junto a Levi no lo noté molesto, mas bien se veía satisfecho mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de burla a la chica oriental, la cual aún se notaba quería asesinarlo a la brevedad.

Lo que sea que le hubiese dicho Levi a Mikasa vaya que la había molestado y mucho.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo.-dije cuando estuve junto a él.

-Algo así.- respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mikasa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ese gesto solamente lo hacía cuando estaba realmente satisfecho en cómo salía algo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste que la puso tan molesta?.- pregunté, ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Nada, ella fue la que vino con el afán de pelear conmigo, simplemente le respondí con la verdad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia a la situación.

-Muy bien, entonces si ya terminaste tu pelea con Mikasa, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar todo eso a mi habitación?.- dije señalando lo que me habían obsequiado.

-Está bien.- respondió.

Nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban todas las cosas y tomando obsequios a partes iguales nos retiramos del comedor, no sin antes desearles buenas noches a los reclutas que aún se encontraban en el sitio.

Levi le dedicó una mirada llena de burla a Mikasa antes de abandonar el lugar, y la chica estuvo a nada de salir corriendo para terminar a golpes con lo que fuera que había sucedido.

Pero nuevamente fue detenida por el inteligente chico rubio que era su amigo, evitando así el encuentro violento entre esos dos.

Después de todo nadie querría estar en el mismo lugar donde las únicas 2 personas con habilidades similares estuviesen pelando.

Caminamos rumbo a mi habitación, en silencio, me encontraba feliz debido a la sorpresa y al agradable día que había tenido el día de hoy, ya que tuve la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Levi, sin tener que discutir temas que tuviesen que ver con trabajo.

Recordé lo bien que se sintió el poder tener mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sin hacer nada más que observar los colores del cielo.

Eso significaba mucho más para mi de su parte que cualquier regalo que hubiese recibido el día de hoy.

¡Había sido un día fantástico!

Mucho más que eso de hecho, había sido un día perfecto...pensé mientras miraba a la persona que me acompañaba rumbo a mi habitación, con las manos llenas de obsequios.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

  
Eso ha sido todo.

•¿Les gustaría saber cuál fue la conversación entre Levi y Mikasa?

•¿Qué les pareció todo el asunto de las peleas de Levi?

•¿Les agrado más la narrativa de este capítulo?

•Si pudieran elegir entre uno de los oneshots para que fuera una historia independiente y obviamente más larga, ¿que oneshot eligirían ?

•¿Que otros animes les gustan además de SNK?, ¿Qué pareja de ese anime es su favorita?

_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_

**_Nos leemos pronto_** 👋🏻


	22. Surprises, surprises #3

_Esta historia está dedicada para todos aquellos que se quedaron con las ganas de leer algo narrado por Levi._

_Sin más que agregar...¡disfruten!_

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸  
Después de haber entrado al comedor, con Hange delante mío supe inmediatamente que este evento no terminaría pronto, ni mucho menos.

Debería aguantar el tener que escuchar muchas idioteces a lo largo de la celebración.

Justamente hablando de aquello, esa maldita comenzó con sus insinuaciones...

-¿Quién te dijo esta vez?.-

-Nadie me dijo nada.- hablo Hange.

-Si, claro...seguro volvió a ser Levi ¿verdad?.- esa idiota.

-No, el no lo hizo.- volvió a responder Hange.

-Siempre es el quien termina arruinando la sorpresa, ¿Porqué te molestas en encubrirlo?.- mi maldito mal humor tenía nombre y ese era Nanaba.

-Por qué el no arruinó nada.- afirmó nuevamente Hange.

-¿Porqué siempre piensas que yo soy quien le dice?.- encare a aquella idiota que había cambiado mi humor.

-Porqué es obvio que eres tú quien lo hace.- la muy desgraciada se estaba divirtiendo con esto, y yo aunque me encontraba molesto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me arrastrara a sus idioteces.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- le dije tajante, dando por terminada la conversación.

Decidí girarme y buscar algo con que entretenerme hasta que toda la celebración terminara pero apenas alcancé a darle la espalda, la escuché hablar de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, enano.- claro que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de recalcarme nuestra diferencia de estaturas.

A veces tenía ganas de romperle el _cuello_ por toda la basura que salía de su boca en forma de comentarios, aunque nunca llegábamos a golpearnos lo único que me detenía era el saber que tanto ella como yo éramos amigos de Hange, y que no nos perdonaría si ambos intentásemos terminar con la vida del otro, de otra manera ya nos hubiésemos asesinado hacía mucho.

Cuando me giré, no pude mas que seguirle el juego y terminamos discutiendo de manera deliberada, cuando comenzó a subir de tono nuestro intercambio verbal Hange entró dispuesta a terminar con la pelea.

Aunque no nos golpeáramos con el afán de hacernos daño podríamos hacerlo con la intención de practicar, en eso estaba pensando cuando Erwin comenzó con su discurso lo cuál nos distrajo, enseguida perdimos el interés en la pelea y nos alejamos del sitio.

Decidí esperar tranquilamente en un lugar donde no me molestaran continuamente, ese sitio era al lado de una ventana del comedor perdiendo el tiempo observando el paisaje a través del cristal, y aunque me encontraba entretenido a mi modo si hubo personas que llegaron a platicar momentáneamente conmigo.

De cosas triviales, sin mucha importancia... algunos soldados que se acercaron eran conocidos y otros más honestamente no recordaba quienes eran, igualmente pasaron saludándome respectivamente y hablándome de algún tema que consideraban correcto para el tipo de ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos.

Poco después dábamos por terminada la charla y se retiraban, mas de una vez la idiota de Nanaba pasó haciendo comentarios de mal gusto.

-Se nota que te estás divirtiendo.- llegó diciendo. -¿ _Quieres bailar conmigo_?.- dijo aparentando amabilidad y ofreciéndome su mano izquierda mientras hacía el ademán de inclinarse.

- _Ni muerto_.-respondí ignorándola y viendo cómo se desarrollaba la celebración.

-Yo tampoco quiero bailar contigo, eres muy _aburrido y feo_.- dijo con una mueca cargada de repulsión.

- _Lárgate de una vez_.- le dije a modo de advertencia, de otra manera tendríamos que arreglar esta situación de forma no tan pacifica.

Y habiendo escuchado eso se marchó riendo.

Había veces que en verdad mi autocontrol la salvaba de ser una víctima de mis puños y de sus comentarios inoportunos.

Aproveche diferentes momentos del evento para poder dirigirme hacia las mesas y tomar alguna bebida o algo de comer.

Todo paso sin mayores contratiempos en realidad, nos reunimos por pacíficos instantes Hange, Erwin, la rubia demente y yo y todo iba de maravilla estábamos teniendo una plática realmente civilizada como hacía mucho que no se daba entre nosotros, hasta que claro la mejor amiga de Hange decidió que era momento de molestarme nuevamente, ¿que rayos le pasaba?, ¿por qué me odiaba tanto, la desgraciada? 

No quería perder la paciencia, no en una celebración cómo está, pero parecía que ella tenía toda la intención de poner nuestro peor lado en evidencia ante la mayor parte de la legión.

Y todo aquello comenzó nuevamente debido a una simple pregunta de Erwin.

-Entonces, ¿Quién te dijo esta vez?.- pregunto nuestro comandante.

-Nadie me dijo nada, lo deduje por la actitud de algunas personas.-respondió Hange.

-¿Es eso cierto?.- esa pregunta era claramente para mi.

-Así fue.- algo me decía que el siguiente comentario sería de Nanaba, y así fue.

-Vaya que elocuente eres Levi, como siempre.-

Perdí la compostura nuevamente por escasos segundos y el comentario mordaz que salió de mis labios realmente fue sin intención de seguirle el juego, aunque el resultado fue completamente opuesto.

-¿Porqué no vas a molestar a alguien a quien le importe?, ah...mira allá está Mike.- dije sarcástico señalando al aludido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, maldito enano, estupido.- hasta ese momento me permití disfrutar de poder verla enojada.

Pero el gusto me duró poco ya que en cuanto la escuché terminar de decir aquella frase volví a atacarla.

-¿Qué dijiste?, rubia idiota.- vaya manera la mía de terminar con las discusiones.

Fue en ese momento que Erwin decidió intervenir, antes de que pudiésemos tomar algún objeto para lanzárnoslo. 

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?.- pregunto Erwin.

Hange comenzó a explicarle, y le dedique toda mi atención a la manera en que le mencionaba aquello a Erwin, ya me había olvidado porque había estado peleando hace escasos minutos.

-El que yo me encontrara con Levi fue coincidencia.- dijo finalizando su anécdota.

-Que buen momento para aparecer, Levi... siempre encuentras la manera de encontrarte con ella, ¿verdad?.- y ahí estaba nuevamente Nanaba.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?.- respondí entrecerrando los ojos y obligándome a no tratar de estrangularla.

-Que nunca puedes dejarnos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa porque no puedes soportar la idea de que haya algo que llame más la atención de Hange que no seas tu.-

Si, efectivamente...quería matarla, pero guardaría el momento indicado para después, así que decidí molestarla de otra manera...

Esto si que lo iba a disfrutar.

-El que tú seas _estúpida_ , no significa que todos lo sean... yo no le dije nada, y me parece que sabes que ella es lo suficientemente _inteligente_ para suponer las cosas por si misma, no como algunas otras personas que necesitan que les digan las cosas directamente o nunca se darían cuenta de que esta sucediendo.-

Aparentando una calma que en realidad no tenía en el momento termine la frase, y después le sonreí levemente con burla.

Naturalmente ella estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra mi, y estuve a segundos de poder desquitarme de todo el mal rato que me había hecho pasar en tan pocas horas, si no hubiese sido porque Mike quien llegó de la nada y se llevó cargando a la rubia demente.

El que ella perdiera los estribos antes que yo solo significaba una cosa, había ganado.

Satisfecho por mi enorme autocontrol y por mi fluido sarcasmo me alejé nuevamente al lugar donde me encontraba previamente, a seguir disfrutando de la vista que el paisaje nocturno me ofrecía.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde los soldados comenzaban a retirarse del recinto, indicándonos que la fiesta estaba por llegar a su fin.

Hange se veía feliz, bueno ella siempre aparentaba estar feliz, no le gustaba que la gente se preocupara por ella, pero esta vez se notaba genuinamente feliz.

Había disfrutado de su celebración, eso era mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los presentes podría ofrecerle.

Algunas personas comenzaron a acercarse a ella y entre abrazos y platicas le entregaban obsequios.

Era bastante relajante verla disfrutando tan abiertamente de algo que podría parecer bastante simple, una comida con amigos, platicas y un par de cosas envueltas en papeles de colores.

Me resultaba ciertamente entretenido el verla así, era agradable verla feliz, y me descubrí sintiéndome con la necesidad de observarla sin todo el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros de manera regular.

Ella también merecía un descanso, pero aquí a nadie le importaba... ella incluida, siempre queriendo hacer más, presionándose más que todos para asegurar el bienestar de gente que siendo honestos no se lo merecía.

Comencé a fruncir el ceño sin darme cuenta, eran demasiadas las expectativas que ella ponía sobre si misma.

Me hubiese gustado poder ser una persona más inteligente para que ella no tuviera que cargar con todo eso sola.

-Creí que ya se había retirado, capitán.-

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué?.- dije girándome en búsqueda de la persona que me había hablado hace unos segundos.

Era _Mikasa_.

-Dije que, creí que ya se había retirado, capitán. Está usted distraído.- y aunque no demostró ninguna emoción en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba tratando de _insinuar_ algo.

_¡Ah!, ¿acaso un descanso era mucho pedir?_

-Estaba pensado en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, _mocosa_.- le dije harto de tener que guardar la compostura.

-Que mal humor el suyo, capitán.- mencionó de forma educada pero después continuó .-Debería irse a dormir, pero supongo que no puede ya que debe estar vigilando constantemente quien se acerca a la Líder de escuadrón, ¿ _verdad_?.- dijo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikasa entraría en la lista de personas que podría asesinar si no escogía mejor lo que saldría de su boca la próxima vez que hablara.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- dije pensando que probablemente había malinterpretado sus palabras y dandole una oportunidad de que salvara su vida.

-Es obvio que está _celoso_ por todos los hombres que se han acercado a la Líder de escuadrón para felicitarla, se nota a su molestia. Eso quiere decir que usted _si_ tiene sentimientos después de todo.- y al terminar de hablar se atrevió a entrecerrar los ojos y dedicarme una ligera sonrisa llena de una maldad que muy dentro mío sabía que existía en aquella mocosa.

Eso me dejo momentáneamente sin palabras por las siguientes razones:  
 _•¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a decirme algo así?_  
 _•¿Qué demonios le sucedía?,_  
 _•¿Acaso había escuchado bien cuando mencionó que estaba celoso porque había gente felicitando a Hange?_  
 _•¿De dónde acababa de sacar toda esa mierda?_  
•¿De dónde salían las personas como ella? Si acababa de librarme de una idéntica hacía poco tiempo.

Aquello que mencionó no fue lo mejor que pudo haber salido de su boca, al contrario terminó por empeorar el concepto que tenía de ella, y si...entró a la misma lista donde estaba escrito el nombre de Nanaba. 

-Aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones sólo te diré algo, no estoy _celoso_ y la verdad no se cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión, y tampoco me interesa.- estaba siendo demasiado agradable al darle una segunda oportunidad de que saliera corriendo.

-Es obvio que lo está, se nota con solo mirarlo a los ojos.- y al terminar de decir aquello sonrió abiertamente pero de forma burlona.

Eso fue el colmo, había soportado a Nanaba debido a que compartíamos la amistad de la persona a la que le festejaban el día de hoy pero esto, claro que no dejaría pasar esto.

Deje de recargarme contra la pared que se encontraba a mi espalda y guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón le dije.

-Solo porque eso sea lo que sientes cada vez que _Eren_ esté hablando con una _chica_ no significa que todos debemos sentir lo mismo, _mocosa_.- y le sonreí burlón, justo como ella había hecho conmigo.

Esa chica estaba loca, eso se notaba de inmediato, pero la expresión que hizo al escucharme mencionar a _Eren_ no tenía precio.

Un color carmín comenzó a colorear sus mejillas, y como la persona adulta que yo era, comencé a burlarme de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿se terminaron tus comentarios sarcásticos?.- le mencione en voz baja.

Levantó su mano derecha en mi dirección y mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice pude notar como un ligero temblor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Y de la nada comenzó a hablar nuevamente, con la voz entrecortada... como si quisiera llorar.

_Esa mocosa rara._

-Usted es un ...-y detuvo su dedo índice a centímetros de mi nariz.

Espere pacientemente a que terminara de decir lo que había en su mente pero parecía que su enojo no le permitía continuar.

Vaya esto era mucho más divertido que pelear con Nanaba.

Saque mi mano izquierda del bolsillo de mi pantalón con clara intención de romperle el dedo si no dejaba de señalarme.

Lamentablemente antes de poder siquiera levantar la mano su amigo rubio se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Aquí estás Mikasa!, disculpe Capitán pero necesito hablar con ella, con su permiso.- y habiendo dicho aquello tomó a la chica del antebrazo y la arrastró con el hacía el rincón opuesto a donde yo me encontraba.

Ese chico era de mi agrado, después de todo fue el quién me salvó de cometer una estupidez por culpa de las insinuaciones de su amiga.

Claro pudo haber sucedido y aunque las sanciones no eran un problema para mi, hubiese sido muy humillante el haber sido sancionado por culpa de la mocosa.

Había sido interesante esa pequeña plática que había tenido con Mikasa, y vaya que había disfrutado ponerla en su lugar, continúe mirándola refunfuñar a través del lugar en mi dirección.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo.-hablo Hange.

-Algo así.- respondí.

Cruzándome nuevamente de brazos y sin dejar de disfrutar del enojo de la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste que la puso tan molesta?.- Hange y su curiosidad.

-Nada, ella fue la que vino con el afán de pelear conmigo, simplemente le respondí con la verdad.- respondí restándole importancia a la situación, dedicándole mi atención esta vez.

-Muy bien, entonces si ya terminaste tu pelea con Mikasa, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar todo eso a mi habitación?.- señalo una mesa con paquetes de diferentes tamaños.

-Está bien.- le dije.

Suficiente drama por un día, y pensar que las únicas dos personas con las que pelee verbalmente el día de hoy fueron mujeres, y decían que las mujeres eran débiles.

Estaban muy equivocados, ningún hombre desde que entre a la legión me había hablado como alguna de esas dos locas lo habían hecho.

Fueron valientes pero si seguían con esos comentarios e insinuaciones terminarían en una zanja a mitad de la nada, cortesía de un servidor.

Tome algunos regalos y abandone el lugar con Hange.

Mis niveles de estrés antes de que ella me pidiera ayudarla eran bastante altos pero ahora me sentía más relajado.

Supuse que era debido a que por fin habíamos abandonado el comedor.

Pero una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza me decía que la razón de mi relajación venía caminando conmigo por el pasillo.

Y al final del día _sonreí_. 

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

  
Espero qué haya sido de su agrado.

¿Comentarios?

¿Quejas?

¿Sugerencias?

**¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!**

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	23. Little details

_Pequeños detalles_

_Quiero que sepan que amo el Levihan pero de alguna forma esta vez trate de manejar un poco diferente esta temática._

_Espero que disfruten leer los pensamientos de mi personaje favorito de esta historia._

⭐️⭐️⭐️

-¡Y de esa manera podríamos deshacernos de los titanes!.- finalizó emocionado Eren.

-Claro que si, solo falta que resuelvas como diablos llegaremos hasta Shiganshina en una pieza, _imbecil_.- respondio de manera áspera Jean.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que abrir tu estupida boca cuando no te llaman?, _cara de caballo_.- respondió al insulto Eren mientras los colores le subían por el rostro a Jean.

-Mira pequeño pedazo de mierda, no te atrevas a...-

-Hey, chicos... ya basta, el capitán Levi nos esta mirando de esa forma aterradora de nuevo. No me gustaría que los obligaran a limpiar juntos el establo nuevamente, no ha pasado ni siquiera una semana desde la última vez que les dio tareas extra por pelear. ¿Podrían calmarse?.- dije suavemente intentando calmar las aguas entre ese par.

La verdad es que si eran bastante estupidas sus peleas y entendía perfectamente el hecho de que los castigaran asignándoles tareas extras a ambos y de esta forma también obligándolos a verse la cara mientras lo hacían, era una buena manera de mantener su terrible mal humor a raya.

Como el par de adultos que eran, ambos se cruzaron de brazos e ignorándose mutuamente por el resto de la comida permanecieron en silencio, uno bastante ameno.

Mientras intentaba poner atención a la anécdota que contaba Connie, y que a veces contaba con intervenciones de Sasha en la misma no pude evitar posar la mirada sobre el par de personas que se hallaban a 3 mesas de distancia de la nuestra.

Después de todo, el capitán Levi se encontraba sentado ahí, con la líder de escuadrón Hange, ambos se notaban cómodos con la presencia del otro y supuse que fue esa misma aura de tranquilidad que despedían ambos lo que me obligó a permanecer con la vista pegada a la mesa que ocupaban.

El capitán se encontraba de frente y la líder de escuadrón nos daba la espalda, no porque quisiera o fuera maleducada, esa era la forma en la que debíamos ocupar las mesas, una persona viendo a la otra de frente, y aunque habían ocasiones en las cuales había visto a la mayoría de los soldados veteranos sentarse codo a codo en las mesas era raro... ya que aquello únicamente se usaba cuando habían muchas más personas o bien cuando se encontraban discutiendo algún asunto de importancia y todos debían enterarse.

Por el momento aquellos soldados únicamente se encontraban comiendo, pero había algo en la forma en la que el capitán Levi miraba a la líder de escuadrón que me hizo preguntarme si únicamente existía un lazo de amistad entre ellos.

Era una pregunta válida, supuse.

Ya que la mayor parte del tiempo (por no decir que todo el tiempo) uno siempre se encontraba al lado del otro.

Era como si estuviesen pegados, claro aquello era un decir pero bueno, si.

Muchos lo calificaban como co-dependencia, otros le decían amistad y muchos más le llamaban amorío o romance.

Personalmente había tenido alguna oportunidad para ver de cerca sus interacciones, pero nunca antes les había tomado tal importancia como lo hacía ahora mismo.

Había algo en ellos, en su relación... algo había cambiado, lo podía notar por la forma en la que la líder Hange se encorvaba ligeramente al hablarle de algo al Capitán y el dejaba de masticar por otorgarle toda su atención.

Era impresionante, impactante y seguramente yo era un idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

Así que, me obligue a despegar la vista de ese interesante par y barrí con la mirada el comedor, intentando descifrar si alguien más veía lo que yo recién había notado.

Observe detenidamente a los demás reclutas que compartían el almuerzo con nosotros, pero nadie les estaba prestando la singular atención que yo les otorgaba.

Mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño a causa de lo extraño de la situación volví a dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa frente mío.

La líder de escuadrón se encontraba explicando algo animadamente, reconocía sus gestos de manos cuando se emocionaba y tendía a exagerar su explicación para que su interlocutor no perdiera el interés en su platica.

Ella después de todo es una mujer muy interesante, y excesivamente culta e inteligente... cualquier persona estaría feliz de poder compartir algo de valor intelectual con alguien como ella.

Si, hablaba por mi mismo.

Aquella mujer se había convertido en una especie de mentora para mi, después de todo yo no había crecido rodeado de respuestas, al contrario eran muchas más las dudas.

Y recuerdo claramente la emoción que exudaba esa mujer al momento de conocernos, sus brillantes ojos y locas expresiones faciales le daban un toque algo extremo pero no había duda que debajo de aquella fachada había alguien que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a lo que le apasionaba.

La ciencia era su caso, y afortunadamente también era el mío. 

Había sido una bendición el poder compartir algo en común con ella, poder aprender más cosas gracias a su enorme conocimiento y paciencia infinita.

No pude evitar sonreír cariñosamente mientras observaba la espalda de la líder de escuadrón y de fondo aún escuchaba algunos detalles de la historia de Connie.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó.

El capitán Levi se incorporó en su asiento, adoptando nuevamente su posición inicial con la espalda recta y viendo hacia el frente; él me noto observando a la líder.

Y para mi sorpresa no solo no me quito la mirada de encima, si no que también realizo una mueca extraña con sus labios, dándome a entender que aquello que hacía no era de su agrado.

Un segundo más tarde descubrí que aún seguía conservando aquella sonrisa cariñosa que hacía nada le había dedicado a la líder y que muy probablemente fuera el motivo por el cual el capitán no se notaba muy amigable por el momento.

Desvíe la mirada un tanto sonrojado, y tratado de unirme nuevamente a la conversación deje que las tonterías de Sasha inundaran mis oídos para así olvidar aquella humillante situación por la que había pasado.

Seguramente el capitán ahora pensaría cosas extrañas acerca de mi, y lo cierto es que yo no pretendía que me mirara como un acosador o que pensara qué tal vez tenía algún interés que no tuviese que ver con lo estrictamente académico con la líder de escuadrón.

Aún así no deje que aquello le diera más vueltas en mi cabeza, simplemente decidí que si algo sucedía haría uso de mi elocuencia para salir de esa situación lo mejor que pudiera. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Algunos días transcurrieron sin mayores percances o novedades, simplemente la rutina se había apoderado de toda la legión.

Practicábamos muy temprano por la mañana, nos dedicábamos a limpiar y después podíamos hacer diversas tareas, todo dependía de los gustos de los soldados pero la gran mayoría terminaba con tareas extras si al capitán Levi no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno lo que habían hecho.

Fue de esta manera que Eren y Jean terminaron nuevamente limpiando el comedor, con la clara amenaza de que si no se daban prisa y terminaban antes de que fuera la hora de la comida, no habría lugar para ellos en el comedor durante el resto de ese día.

Aquella mañana me levanté tarde por lo que decidí alistarme y volver después a hacer mi cama y recoger mis pertenencias de donde las había lanzado con tal de llegar puntual al entrenamiento.

Mikasa caminaba en silencio a un costado mío, mientras que yo me dedicaba a contarle algunas ideas que habían estado recorriendo mi subconsciente las últimas semanas, ella simplemente se limitaba a asentir cuando realizaba alguna pregunta o para indicarme que aún se encontraba prestando atención a mis ideas.

Entramos a la habitación que compartíamos los nuevos reclutas, Mikasa se acercó a una de las varias ventanas que adornaban la habitación y mientras observaba el exterior la note pensativa, ya que sus delgados dedos tocaban constantemente la bufanda que adornaba su cuello.

Estuve a nada de preguntarle, si le sucedía algo o si algo le preocupaba cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo girarnos en su dirección y poder ver a aquel recién llegado.

Para sorpresa de ambos el capitán Levi se encontraba sujetando con firmeza el pomo de la puerta mientras me miraba con atención y luego dirigía su mirada hacia Mikasa.

Como era costumbre Mikasa le miro mal desde el momento en el que supo de quien se trataba, ese par no se llevaba bien ni en las mejores situaciones, por lo que decidí intervenir antes de que mi amiga terminara por soltar algo de mal gusto a la cara de nuestro superior.

-Capitan Levi, ¿que lo trae por aquí?, ¿necesita algo?.- dije intercambiando miradas entre el hombre y la chica.

-La buscaba a ella, necesito que ayudes a Sasha y a Connie con algunas cosas, están en los establos.- dijo dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la habitación.

- _Enano idiota_.- escuché a Mikasa mencionar en voz no tan baja.

-Tranquilízate y ve... te alcanzaré en un momento cuando termine con esto.- le dije sonriendo.

Ella pareció serenarse un poco y con paso firme dejo el sitio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Suspire, no sabia que era peor... los arranques de ira de Eren, el estupido confort de Jean para sacar de sus casillas a mi mejor amigo o la terrible relación entre el capitán y Mikasa; todo parecía manejable por el momento pero debía tener cuidado de aquellos 3 o terminarían metiéndonos en algún lío.

Al finalizar de hacer mi cama proseguir a doblar algunas prendas que usaba para dormir y dejarlas acomodadas sobre el mismo lugar, fue en ese instante que escuché la puerta abrirse nuevamente detrás mío.

Intuyendo que se trataba de Eren, pero sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de girarme para comprobarlo solté.

-Hoy terminaste más rápido de limpiar, espero que tu y Jean no hayan discutido de nuevo o esto seguirá ocurriendo a menudo.- finalicé girándome para encarar al que creí que era mi amigo.

Estaba equivocado.

Ya que al girarme no me encontré con aquel joven de ojos verdes y poco control del temperamento, en su lugar un par de fríos ojos grises y aburrida expresión me devolvían la mirada.

Aquello me dio escalofríos, ya que no esperaba ver al capitán nuevamente en la habitación y menos después de haber venido a hacer cumplir sus ordenes.

-Eh...¿necesitaba algo?, capitán.- pregunte sin entender muy bien el motivo de nuestro superior al volver.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- y algo en su voz me hizo encogerme en el sitio en el que me encontraba, había algo aterrador en el tono que usó.

-Dígame, capitán.- respondí tratando de no sonar muy aterrado.

El hombre cerró nuevamente la puerta y se dedicó a caminar lentamente por la estancia, admirando supuse yo, la limpieza de cada cama.

Yo no podía hacer más que limitarme a seguirlo con la mirada mientras el continuaba avanzando y se detenía en el mismo sitio que hacía algunos minutos había ocupado Mikasa, el también se encontraba admirando el exterior.

La falta de tema de conversación me comenzó a poner un poco de los nervios, ya que solamente estábamos ambos en la habitación y no era que no confiara en el hombre, si no que todo él siempre despedía un sentimiento de hostilidad del que nadie era precisamente fanatico.

-¿Por qué razón entraste a este lugar, Arleth?.-

-¿Se refiere a la habitación?.-

Él se giró y rodó los ojos en una clara expresión de fastidio, murmuró algo que no alcance a comprender y después continuó.

-Olvida esa pregunta, te ahorraré todo el drama y te preguntaré lo que quiero saber directamente, ¿por qué motivo nos observabas con tanto detenimiento a Hange y a mi en el comedor el otro día?.- finalizó recargando su peso en la pared a un costado del ventanal.

Ahí estaba el problema, sabía que en algún momento me metería en algún lío por tratar de desentrañar los secretos del universo con la mirada.

-No había alguna razón en especial, señor.-

-¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto de forma particular, mientras levantaba levemente las cejas insinuando que aquello no era del todo cierto.

-Eh... si, señor.- aquello no había salido de mi boca con la seguridad que yo ansiaba.

-Entonces...- se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde me encontraba y continuó .- ¿por que sonreías?.- aquello me provocó un escalofrío.

-Yo, solamente... pensaba algunas cosas, eso es todo.- dije bajando la mirada, la intensidad en sus ojos era abrumadora.

_Si tan solo la líder de escuadrón estuviera aquí, esto no sería tan incomodo, pensé._

-¿Y se puede saber en que pensabas?.- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Decirle la verdad o inventar algo de la nada, esa era la cuestión.

Y por lo que sabía del capitán era más que obvio que no se dejaría engañar por una mentira recién creada, era mucho más suspicaz que eso, además yo solo estaba atando la soga en mi cuello debido al constante sudor que ahora sentía en mi rostro.

Tomé un respiro hondo y mientras ponía en orden mis ideas, pensé que no haría daño el saciar mi curiosidad, ¿ _cierto_? 

-Pensaba que usted y la líder de escuadrón son muy cercanos...- aún no finalizaba mi oración pero el notar su expresión siempre imperturbable tambalearse me animó a continuar.- ¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes?... ¿una relación?, tal vez.- concluí inseguro.

Una ligera pulsación en el párpado derecho del capitán me indicó que había tocado una fibra sensible y ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquella respuesta me beneficiara de ahora en adelante, sobretodo conociendo la maldad dentro del capitán cuando alguien lo hacía enojar.

Apreté mis labios en un gesto de arrepentimiento por haber dicho todo aquello sin pensarlo mejor, el sudor ahora bajaba desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda, era horrible ser juzgado de esa forma tan de cerca.

-¿Tú que crees?.-dijo ahora con un tono completamente diferente.

Se escuchaba incluso, ¿ _amigable_?... no lo sabía pero su expresión ahora se había suavizado y naturalmente yo me sentía aún más desconcertado que antes.

No es como si nunca hubiese sido amable conmigo, había ocasiones en las que lo había sido y lo agradecía bastante pero... ahora mismo no esperaba con una reacción como esa.

-¿Cómo dijo?.-pregunte nuevamente ya que su expresión me impidió pensar en nada más.

-Dije... ¿Tú que crees?.- repitió.

-¿Acerca de usted y la líder de escuadrón?.- pregunte nuevamente.

-Escúchame bien, _Armin_... es la última vez que me respondes con una pregunta, o de lo contrario acompañarás a todas y cada una de las tareas extra que le asigne a Eren, Jean o a cualquier soldado dentro de la legión, ¿fui lo suficientemente claro?.- aquello le salió en un tono exasperado.

-Si, señor... quedó claro.- dije tocando mi nuca con la palma de la mano, en un gesto que no podía describir mejor mi vergüenza.

-Bien, ahora responde.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y midiéndome con la mirada.

-Yo creo que... _no se_ , ambos podrían estar en una relación por la manera en la que se frecuentan y tratan, pero a la vez también pienso que podría estar viendo cosas donde no las hay, malinterpretando así una simple amistad; después de todo, yo mismo tengo un par de amigos pero nuestra relación es diferente a la suya... lo que quiero decir es que, _no lo se_ , no estoy seguro de que podría haber entre usted y la líder.- respondí.

Y antes de dejarlo hablar hice un gesto indicándole que se detuviera, tomé aire nuevamente y comencé de nuevo.

-No se que exista entre ustedes dos, y aunque es de mala educación entrometerse en algo como esto, me gustaría decirle algo.- dije un tanto inseguro, mientras pensaba que el capitán seguramente me pondría a trabajar horas extra de por vida. 

-Hmm...- fue su respuesta, indicándome con un sentimiento que estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

-Bien... yo creo que es algo bueno lo que sucede entre ustedes, no se lo que sea, así que no le pondré un nombre, pero se nota que los hace felices a los dos, es por eso que los observaba en el comedor...- di por terminado mi discurso, aunque aquello parecía más una confesión, ya que mi tono de voz fue disminuyendo gradualmente con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Puse mis manos en mi espalda, intentando eliminar el sudor en ambas palmas frotándolas contra mi uniforme. 

El capitán hizo lo que pudo haberse catalogado como una sonrisa algo torcida y luego se giró, caminando nuevamente hacia la salida.

Estuve a punto de respirar aliviado creyendo que de una vez por todas abandonaría el sitio pero se giró nuevamente, provocando que me tensara una vez más al observar aquellos ojos.

-Si tienes preguntas, la persona para aclarar tus dudas siempre está _metida en su laboratorio;_ te agradecería que le llevaras algo de comer cuando vayas con ella.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Aquello me confundió, _¿acaso me estaba dando luz verde para ir a preguntarle directamente a ella que tipo de relación tenían?_

-Ah, por cierto... no me parece correcto que vayas por ahí mirando tan intensamente a la gente, alguien podría molestarse por ello.- y aquel amago de sonrisa que me dedico, me descoloco de sobremanera.

Mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente el cerró la puerta, dejándome con toda aquella conversación para repasar en mi cabeza una y otra vez. 

_¿Qué se suponía que acababa de suceder?_

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Bueno, bueno...

Se que he tardado horrores en actualizar, pero ya saben el problema siempre es el mismo... sin creatividad no soy nadie.

Espero poder traerles más one-shots como este.

**¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!**

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	24. Little details #2

  
_¿Y ahora será un buen momento?_

_No, no olvídalo._

Sacudí levemente mi rostro para alejar esas ideas que continuamente rondaban dentro de mi cerebro sin cesar.

-Armin, ¿estás bien?.- pregunto Mikasa.

En sus ojos se notaba la preocupación, además de que ya había notado en distintas ocasiones que ella me miraba de aquella forma desde hacía algunos minutos, seguramente me estaba comportando de manera muy extraña y ahora había provocado que ella tuviese la impresión de que algo me molestaba.

-No, claro que no... estoy bien.- respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro para que ella creyera lo que había mencionado.

-Si te sientes mal o algo te molesta no dudes en comentármelo.- dijo con voz calmada.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya te lo dije, estoy bien.- tome su mano derecha y le di un ligero apretón.

Eso la haría permanecer tranquila, por el momento.

Ella me sonrió, le devolví aquel gesto y ella se retiró para continuar con sus tareas del día.

Había ocasiones en las que me sentía bastante desorientado en cuanto a mi posición como amigo de Eren y Mikasa, ya que ambos tenían cualidades que apreciaba muchísimo, habían sido mis amigos desde siempre, me habían defendido de todo y de todos y ahora me apoyaban en cualquier tipo de situación.

Dudaba de mi utilidad hasta que fui capaz de ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento, aquí había podido ser de ayuda y empaparme más del tema de lo que existía fuera de las murallas, todo gracias a la líder de escuadrón.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento era a causa de ella que estaba tan desconcentrado en este momento.

No podía creer que un tema como el que hablé con él capitán Levi hacia algunos días aún siguiera causándome preguntas que muy probablemente a nadie le gustaría responder... después de todo eran asuntos privados.

~ _Pero el capitán Levi te respondió, ¿no es cierto?~_ mencionó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Y bueno más que responder mis dudas me dejo con algunas más que antes, aún así el solo hecho de aquella insinuación de que fuese a preguntarle por la respuesta que deseaba a la líder de escuadrón parecía haber sido suficiente para él, pero mi cerebro no pensaba igual.

Necesitaba más detalles para poder recrear la situación, para conocer más acerca de aquel par, no estaba muy seguro de a que se debía aquella insistencia por parte de mi propio subconsciente de desentrañar aquella relación, pero así era.

Algunas veces había pensado que todo se reducía a que necesitaba pensar en algo que no fueran las muertes que dejaba a su paso cada exploración a las afueras, algo que me diera la oportunidad de enfocarme en un aspecto no negativo dentro de lo que ahora era mi vida.

Y aquellos individuos parecían ser el mejor misterio por desentrañar que mi cerebro deseaba como distracción en este momento.

Había intentado armarme de valor e ir a preguntarle a la líder de escuadrón lo que me había indicado el capitán, pero seguía creyendo que no era algo en lo que me correspondiera inmiscuirme.

Me podía pasar un día entero contemplando la posibilidad de realizar aquella pregunta para al final del mismo terminar evitando a toda costa realizarlo, habiendo convencido a mi cabeza de que aquello por más curiosidad que me causara, no me traería ninguna ventaja personal.

~ _Estarías más tranquilo sabiendo lo que ocurre entre ellos~_

Podría ser, pero no me parecía bien entrometerme en algo como aquello.

~ _Te dejará dormir por las noches el conocer la verdad~_

Claro que necesitaba dormir, era una necesidad básica pero no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que se me ofrecía.

¿Que tal si el capitán Levi solamente lo dijo para molestarme y no era una sugerencia como había creído?, ¿y si cometo la estupidez de ir a preguntarle a la líder de escuadrón y ella se molesta conmigo?, ¿o si el capitán Levi se molesta conmigo por hacer aquellas preguntas indiscretas a la mujer?

Ah, esto no tenía sentido... no había forma en que esto me hubiese afectado de esta manera o a tal magnitud si no hubiese notado algunas cosas desde tiempo atrás de ese par de amigos.

Son cosas sin importancia me decía a mi mismo.

Pero después esas cosas sin importancia comenzaron a ser catalogadas dentro de mi cabeza y mi cerebro comenzó a formular preguntas, conectando los puntos, uniendo las señales, intentando descifrar cada conversación, cada mirada o gesto entre esas dos personas.

Me había vuelto un _acosador_.

Había estado prestando tanta atención a los detalles que a veces me quedaba despierto por las noches intentando averiguar que era lo que veían el uno en el otro para que algo como aquello pudiera funcionar teniendo en cuenta el ambiente tan hostil con el que nos enfrentábamos día a día.

 _Suspire_.

Estaba mental y físicamente agotado, ya no podía más.

-Mikasa ...- llame a mi amiga de la infancia en voz baja.

Ella dejó de ajustar su equipo tridimensional y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía; acto seguido avanzó hasta situarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?, te veo algo pálido- mencionó retirando un par de mechones rubios que sinceramente me bloqueaban un poco la vista.

-Creo que voy a ir a la enfermería, no me siento muy bien, después de todo.- dije sonriéndole de medio lado para evitar que se preocupara aún más.

-Te acompañaré.- sabía que se ofrecería para hacerme compañía.

Negué mientras la tomaba del antebrazo.

-No hace falta, estamos a algunos metros.- dije girándome en dirección a dicho sitio antes mencionado y luego volviendo a dirigirle la mirada a mi amiga volví a tomar la palabra.-estaré bien, no te preocupes.- finalicé.

-¿Estas seguro?.- respondió sin parecer convencida del todo.

-Claro que si, ve a entrenar, volveré cuando me encuentre mejor.- y una vez dicho aquello me gire, desabrochando mi equipo y dejándolo sobre una de las mesas del lugar.

Camine a paso lento fuera del sitio donde se encontraba lo necesario para poder combatir a los titanes y para cumplir con nuestro entrenamiento diario.

Pase una mano sobre mi rostro, intentando despejar mi mente con mi andar y con la ayuda del gélido viento de esa mañana.

Iba ciertamente muy distraído como para percatarme que estaba por impactarme de lleno con alguien quien también estaba bastante distraída.

Un sonoro golpe seco se escucho a través del patio y mi trasero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el suelo, mientras retiraba la mano con la que momentos antes había intentado espabilarme y volver a la realidad.

Mostrando ante mi un suave color azul adornado de pequeñas motas blancas que se extendía por todo cuanto observaba.

Parpadeé algunas veces, confundido.

Respire hondo y me incorpore notando un escozor a la altura de mi codo sobre mi brazo derecho, así como un ligero dolor de cabeza debido al impacto de la misma sobre la dura superficie de tierra.

Un quejido abandonó mi boca al momento de sentir el dolor antes mencionado, un par de segundos después escuché hablar a la persona involucrada en aquel ligero accidente.

-Discúlpame no te vi, estaba pensando en algunas cosas y no me percaté que estabas cerca.-

Levante la mirada y delante mío se encontraba la líder de escuadrón, aquello me confirmó que a veces la suerte no se encontraba de mi lado.

-No se preocupe líder de escuadrón, fue culpa mía por estar distraído.- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Sacudí mi uniforme, y mientras lo hacía la líder volvió a hablar.

-Debo llevarte a la enfermería, estás sangrando.- su voz tenía aquel distintivo tinte de preocupación en ella al igual que la de Mikasa.

-¿Sangrando?.- dije intentando encontrar el lugar exacto donde se suponía que sangraba.

Gire levemente mi brazo derecho pero ahí solamente se encontraba un raspón, si era un poco molesto el ardor pero no sangraba, así que extrañado, la miré nuevamente.

-Es aquí.- dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la dirigía detrás de mi cabeza.

Sentí su toque en mi nuca y luego me mostró su mano, en ella se notaba la sangre que provenía de alguna herida que aún no me había percatado que existía.

-Oh, no había sentido eso...- dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco por ser el causante de las preocupaciones de aquella mujer.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente pero en ese mismo instante la suerte me indicó que estaba más que jodido.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, _cuatro_ _ojos_?.-grito alguien que salía del cuarto de equipamiento y se acercaba con pasos firmes a nosotros.

¡ _Claro que si, esto no podía ser mejor, era el capitán Levi!_

-Ocurrió un accidente mientras me dirigía a la práctica de hoy, necesito que le des indicaciones a mi grupo, _enano_.- dijo ella.

Aquel par de individuos estaba usando sobrenombres, el uno con el otro mientras yo estaba ahí, en medio de toda aquella... ¿ _tensión_?

-¿Qué incidente?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Yo, tuve un descuido y choque con la líder de escuadrón.- dije adelantándome, era mejor recibir el castigo por adelantado.

-De hecho fui yo quien lo lanzó al suelo y le provocó una herida, te mostrare.- le dijo al de cabello oscuro y luego me hizo una seña de que me diera media vuelta.

Obedecí, para después escuchar al capitán decir.

-¿Cómo demonios le hiciste eso?, _idiota_.- se escuchaba un poco preocupado a decir verdad.

-No lo se.- dijo la voz femenina.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería, asegúrate de que le laven esa herida y la cosan de ser necesario, no quiero bajas en mi guardia, ¿entendido?.- dijo el capitán.

_~¿Cómo que bajas?, tan mal estaba la herida~ pensé._

-Claro que lo iba a llevar a la enfermería y estaba dispuesta a curar esa herida yo misma de ser necesario, _imbecil_. No habrá bajas de ningún tipo.- dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me giraba nuevamente.

-Ya, entonces váyanse. Y Armin.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- no te molestes en regresar, ve directamente a tu dormitorio cuando está loca termine lo que empezó.-asentí levemente.

-Llévate el equipo y las cajas que traía conmigo, _Levi_.- ordenó la líder de escuadrón mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre mis hombros y me guiaba rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Algo más, _Hange_?.- aquello claramente había sido sarcasmo.

-No, nada más, gracias.- respondió ella riendo mientras nos alejábamos.

El pelinegro levantó lo que ella le indicó mientras murmuraba algunas cosas que no entendí.

-Asegúrate de llevarlo a su dormitorio cuando termines, _Hange_.- gritó a la distancia el hombre, a lo que la mujer a mi costado simplemente levantó la mano derecha sin girarse siquiera y levantó su pulgar en dirección al capitán.

⭐️

Habiendo llegado a la enfermería y dejando que una de las múltiples enfermeras se encargaran de limpiar mi herida y llenarla con alcohol para así desinfectarla, la líder de escuadrón decidió intervenir.

-Si no le molesta, ¿podría hacerlo yo?.- dijo hablándole a la enfermera.

-Claro que no, puede proceder, señorita Zöe.- dijo con respeto la mujer.

-Llámame Hange, después de todo nos conocemos hace años Amelia.- su voz era cálida, aquel par de mujeres se escuchaban cercanas.

-Bien Armin, voy a suturar esa herida, no necesitarás muchos puntos pero necesito que permanezcas quieto, se que dolerá pero intenta soportar lo mejor que puedas.- un frío recorrió mi espalda, estaba aterrado.

La voz de la segunda mujer se escuchó a través de la habitación.

-No se preocupé jovencito, se encuentra en buenas manos.-

-Puede que no sea enfermera pero suturar se me da muy bien.-dijo la líder.

-Bien...~respondí con voz temblorosa.

-Háblame de algo para que te distraigas y el dolor no sea tanto.- sugirió.

Al principio no dije nada ya que ella se movía a través de la habitación buscando lo necesario para poder realizar aquel procedimiento, decidí que ese sería un buen momento para saciar mis dudas y ¿por qué no?, serviría como distractor.

Sentí a la mujer detrás mío desinfectando nuevamente la herida mientras yo siseaba debido al terrible escozor que aquello me había provocado.

-Háblame, Armin.- dijo ella mientras la sentía estirar ligeramente la piel cercana a mi cuero cabelludo para comenzar a suturar.

-Yo...tengo algunas dudas, líder de escuadrón.- dije sofocando un grito de dolor al sentir la aguja clavarse en un extremo de piel suelta.

-Cuéntame.- dijo ella enfocada en su tarea.

-¿Estamos solos?.- pregunte en voz baja.

-Esa es una pregunta extraña pero si, estamos solos.- afirmó riendo por lo extraño de mi consulta.

-Me gustaría saber que tipo de... ¡ _ah_!.- corte abruptamente la pregunta debido a que la líder de escuadrón estaba tensando demasiado el hilo de la sutura.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario... continua.- dijo volviendo a su actividad.

Respire profundo intentando detener el ligero temblor que se propagaba por mi cuerpo.

-Me gustaría saber que tipo de relación existe entre usted y el capitán Levi.- aquello la hizo detenerse por un instante, mismo en el cual me sentí la persona más idiota dentro de la legión por déjame llevar por mi curiosidad.

Admiraba tanto a esa mujer y ahora seguramente se iría de ahí, sin contestarme y no solo eso, tendría suerte si alguna vez me volvía a dirigir la palabra nuevamente.

Ah, aquello había sido un gran error.

-Te seré sincera Armin, tu pregunta me sorprendió, ya que no creí que fueses a cuestionarme algo así en una situación cómo está, pero Levi ya me había contado acerca de su platica contigo hace algunos días y honestamente no sabía si te animarías a preguntarme alguna vez.- dijo retomando la aguja para clavarla una vez más en la piel.

Me mordí los labios tratando no solo de retener mis quejidos, si no intentando a la vez pensar en aquello que acababa de escuchar.

-¿No le molesta que le pregunte algo como esto?.- dije sorprendido aunque en voz baja.

-Claro que no, tienes curiosidad y a decir verdad estaba esperando que preguntaras, no solo por lo que me contó Levi, esto es algo de mucho tiempo atrás; han sido varías las ocasiones en las que he _notado_ tu interés en nosotros.- dijo mientras me proporcionaba un dolor punzante con la aguja.

-Yo... creí que estaba siendo discreto.- dije en voz baja, avergonzado.

-Escucha... no tienes porque sentirte inseguro de lo que te interesa, la curiosidad es un arma muy interesante que te lleva a explorar muchos caminos que no siempre es posible recorrer de forma común, así que no te avergüences de ser curioso.- sus palabras me hicieron sonreír en medio de aquella dolorosa práctica.

-Y respecto a tu pregunta... pues Levi y yo somos amigos aunque en ocasiones parezca que nos odiamos no es así, nuestra relación simplemente es complicada.- dijo dando otra puntada.

-¿Está usted _enamorada_ del capitán Levi?, es decir, ¿siente algo por el, mas allá del afecto que sentiría por un amigo?.- pregunte aunque me arrepentí casi al instante en el que mis palabras abandonaron mis labios.

\- No tiene porque responder si la pregunta le resulta invasiva, líder de escuadrón.- sabía que mi cara estaba muy roja debido a la pena.

-No, no hay ningún problema, pues yo lo describiría como mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces hacemos cosas que la gente suele ver de manera incorrecta.

Por ejemplo el insultarnos o el prestarnos demasiada atención el uno al otro, pero nuestra relación funciona así, tenemos muchísima confianza en ambos y creo que aquello es lo que hace que todo esto funcione a pesar de lo diferentes que son nuestras personalidades, mucha gente nos ha dicho que parecemos enemigos, otros tantos que parecemos una pareja o bien algunos simplemente dicen que estamos dementes.

Lo cierto es que no hay nada en concreto entre nosotros más allá de una amistad, la cual ha vencido la barrera de los años y bastantes adversidades por las que la mayoría de la gente no debería siquiera enfrentarse.

Se podría decir que estoy tan acostumbrada a él que no puedo afirmarte si aquello del enamoramiento es un hecho o no lo es, ni yo misma lo se.

Pero a la vez aprecio a Levi mucho más que a un simple amigo, se que puede resultar algo absurdo o difícil de entender pero así es como yo veo esto.- aquella explicación le tomó 2 puntos de sutura.

-¿Usted no siente nada más que amistad por él?, dejando de lado aquello de las peleas y los insultos, ¿le gustaría tener algo más con el capitán?.- pregunte más confiado esta vez.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos, para instantes después escucharla moverse más cerca mío, a la altura de mi oído izquierdo la escuché decir.

 _-¿Y quien afirma que no he tenido nada con él?_.- finalizó en voz baja.

Inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza y entendiendo de forma automática la insinuación de lo que aquella simple pregunta encerraba.

-Tus orejas se tornaron rojas Armin, ¿acaso te sonrojaste?.- dijo riendo y volviendo a tomar el hilo entre sus dedos.

-Creo que ya recibí información suficiente, líder de escuadrón.- volví a mencionar tratando de recuperar mi compostura.

-Bien, quiero que sepas que no me molesta en absoluto que me preguntes cosas de este tipo, pero me gustaría que fueras discreto al respecto, no por mi, tú sabes cómo es Levi y no creo que le guste la idea de que todos en el cuartel general se enteren de esta información que te acabo de proporcionar, como te habrás dado cuenta él no es del tipo de persona que le guste estar involucrado en cualquier tipo de chisme o habladuría.

A mi no me importaría que esto se sepa, pero Levi es mucho más susceptible podríamos decir a este tipo de temas.

Además todo lo que te conté lo hice porque confío en ti, se la clase de persona que eres, confiable y cauteloso.- finalizó estirando el hilo nuevamente para cerrar más las puntadas anteriores.

Ahogando un quejido respondí.

-Gracias por su confianza, líder de escuadrón. No difundiré esta conversación con nadie.- afirme.

-Muy bien, eres una excelente persona y me encanta poder platicar contigo de diversos temas, por cierto, ya casi termino.- dijo dando una nueva puntada.

Aspire profundamente intentando aminorar el dolor pensando en cualquier otra situación que estuviera a mi alcance.

El ardor se volvió intenso y luego aquella sensación fue reemplazada por un dolor punzante, aún escocía pero sabía que probablemente la líder había terminado con su tarea.

-¡Listo!.- dijo mientras colocaba una gasa con algo de cinta sobre la herida.

Suspire de alivio al saber que aquello había terminado.

-Pediré algo de medicamento para ti, seguro que ese dolor de cabeza que tienes ahora mismo empeorará una vez que debas permanecer en reposo, ahora vuelvo.- salió de la habitación en búsqueda de una enfermera, supuse.

Mientras tanto yo aproveché para ponerme de pie y limpiar la herida de mi antebrazo, colocando un poco de alcohol y así evitar contraer algún tipo de infección.

La líder volvió cuando ya había terminado y ahora sacudía nuevamente mi uniforme de la tierra que aún tenía pegada en el.

-Podemos irnos, te llevaré a tu dormitorio.- dijo tomando mi muñeca y acercándome a ella.

Pasó nuevamente su brazo por sobre mis hombros aunque esta vez fue su brazo derecho, y de esta manera me guió a través de los diversos pasillos y escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos los nuevos reclutas.

-¿Cuál es tu cama?.- pregunto ella.

-Aquella.- señale uno de los múltiples lechos en el cuarto.

Me senté a mitad del colchón y ella me tendió un par de pastillas para que mi dolor de cabeza no fuera tan intenso, junto a un vaso de agua que previamente había servido de la jarra que se encontraba a un costado de mi cama, sobre un pequeño mueble de madera.

-Gracias.- dije tomando tanto el medicamento como el vaso con el líquido en el.

Me observo detenidamente mientras ingería los fármacos, se acomodó nuevamente su cabello en un moño algo desarreglado (como siempre más bien) y al final ajustó sus gafas.

-Volviendo a la plática anterior y solo como un extra de información porque se que eres muy inteligente te dire esto, en la extraña relación qué hay entre Levi y yo no ha habido ningún tipo de encuentro sexual, si es que te lo llegaste a preguntar.- dijo con una seguridad tan propia de ella que incluso tarde algunos segundos en sonrojarme por aquella inesperada muestra de confianza y por supuesto por haber traído de nueva cuenta el tema a colación.

Coloque el recipiente vacío sobre el mueble nuevamente.

Claro que me había pasado por la mente aquella pregunta, lo cual provocó que mi sonrojo fuese aún peor que todos los anteriores.

-Le agradezco que confíe en mi al decirme todo esto pero, creo que ya he saciado por completo mi curiosidad.- dije un poco en blanco debido a toda aquella información que me había proporcionado en tan poco tiempo.

-Si tienes más dudas búscame, estaré más que dispuesta a discutir cualquier tema que tengas en mente.- dijo sonriendo efusivamente.

Se giró y camino hacia la puerta ya lista para retirarse y volver a sus labores.

Pero antes de que siquiera alcanzara a salir de la habitación la detuve nuevamente, llamándola por su rango.

-¡Líder de escuadrón!...- dije haciendo que ella girara únicamente su rostro, con la mano derecha sobre la manija , viéndome por sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto ella.

-¿A usted le gustaría que algo _sexual_ ocurriera entre usted y el capitán?.- dije con tono inocente, aunque bueno esa pregunta no era tan inocente como tal.

La reacción que obtuve de parte de ella fue totalmente inesperada a lo que yo creí que pasaría.

Se giró hasta que pude ver su rostro de manera clara, mientras notaba como sus mejillas y cuello adoptaban un color rosado, para después convertirse en un oscuro carmín.

No voy a mentir, fue divertido verla en una situación como esa.

Intentó decir algo pero al parecer estaba tan impresionada que ni ella misma sabía que hacer, por lo que supuse, realizo lo que su mente le obligó a hacer... _huir_.

Abrió la puerta de forma rápida, salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta por completo la escuché mencionar.

- _Eso aún no te lo puedo decir.-_ dijo tirando de la cerradura y así sellando por completo la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación.

El silencio era tal en el edifico que aun con la puerta cerrada, la escuché dar zancadas apresuradas a través del pasillo mientras susurraba algunas cosas que honestamente no me tomé la molestia de escuchar con atención.

Su respuesta verbal había sido:   
' _Eso aún no te lo puedo decir'_ , pero la reacción de su cuerpo, su sonrojo y bruscos movimientos corporales habían dicho un rotundo: ' _Si_ '.

Solté una ligera risa, de la cual me arrepentí instantáneamente ya que resonó a través de mi cráneo y me hizo retorcerme de dolor sobre mi cama.

Aquel día fue toda una sorpresa.

Y aunque mi cabeza hubiese tenido que pagar el precio por aquellas respuestas, valió totalmente la pena aquel golpe y las suturas, por ver a la líder de escuadrón de forma tan nerviosa y avergonzada por una simple pregunta.

Claro, aquella pregunta tenía que ver con el capitán Levi.

Así que pensándolo más a fondo y tomando en cuenta toda la información que previamente ella misma me facilitó, llegue a una conclusión.

Su reacción no era novedad.

_¡Vaya que no lo era!_

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Espero hayan disfrutado de este mini fic.

Si tienen dudas de alguna parte de este capítulo o sugerencias de temas que les gustaría leer en los próximos capítulos, ya saben que este espacio es suyo.

Me estoy quedando algo corta de ideas y me gustaría que ustedes pudieran orientarme dejándome saber lo que les gustaría leer.

Espero poder traerles más one-shots como este.

**¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!**

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	25. New

_Nuevo_

_Como anteriormente había mencionado en mi tablero de mensajes, este capítulo estaba arrumbado entre la profundidad de mis cosas, así que si no le encuentran mucho sentido es porque estaba planeado (creo yo) para ser publicado muchísimo antes de la mayoría de los capítulos que ya leyeron previamente._

_Espero les guste de igual forma._

🎆

-Déjalo, no podemos llevarlo con nosotros, de lo contrario nos retrasará.-

La observé mientras ella le dedicaba la misma acción a un cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo, era complicado saber de quién se trataba, pero era bastante obvio que era uno de los nuestros... la capa era aquello que lo distinguía.

-Hange, vámonos.- dije tirando de su capa para girarme y comenzar a caminar en dirección a lo que creía era el camino por el cual nos encontraríamos con los demás grupos de la expedición.

La escuche caminar detrás mío sin decir una sola palabra, debíamos estar alerta en caso de que algo más sucediera, ¡y eso sería el jodido colmo! 

Un grupo de titanes había atrapado a la mayor parte de los soldados con los que nos encontrábamos.

No es que fuésemos juntos en aquella expedición, cada uno estaba a cargo de su respectivo grupo pero aquel ataque nos tomó por sorpresa y ambos grupos terminamos encontrándonos en medio de la huida.

Hubo muchas bajas, de hecho... de las 6 personas que cada uno tenía en su equipo siendo así 12 en total, 14 si nos contábamos a nosotros mismos; solo 2 habíamos sobrevivido.

Hange y yo.

Esto ya ni siquiera era triste, era una jodida broma que aquellos chicos sin experiencia hubiesen accedido a acompañarnos a esa expedición sin saber a las mierdas que se encontrarían.

Mi hombro derecho ardía como si estuviese abierto por la mitad y Hange arrastraba ligeramente la pierna izquierda al caminar, lo podía escuchar por la irregularidad en su andar.

Algunas partes de nuestros uniformes ya no existían, las capas eran lo más dañado pero bastantes cortes se hacían presentes por nuestros cuerpos, dando a entender que no lo habíamos tenido sencillo.

Intente ayudar a los soldados que venían en nuestros grupos pero gracias a un fallo en mi equipo tridimensional todo se fue a la mierda.

Y habiendo tratado por todos los medios de auxiliarlos fue como me alcanzó un titán, enterrando sus dientes en mi hombro, así fue como me hice aquella herida.

Fue gracias a Hange que seguía con vida, ya que ella le rebanó la nuca al hijo de puta logrando así que estuviese fuera de peligro.

Aún así, la herida dolía y de que manera... aún en ese estado no me permití pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el encontrarnos con los demás grupos y largarnos de una vez de ahí.

Me quite el equipo tridimensional y tome el de otro recluta, se encontraba aún sujeto a lo que antes habían sido sus piernas, ahora no eran nada más que masas sanguinolentas.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento.- le comente a mi compañera.

-Eso espero, aquello ha sido horrible... que manera tan estupida de perder valiosas vidas.- respondio.

Había vuelto en si, ya no estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora la notaba nuevamente alerta y aquello me tranquilizó, si algo volvía a salirse de control y ella no estaba prestando atención terminaría por costarle o costarnos la vida.

-Estás perdiendo mucha sangre.- dijo señalando mi hombro.

-Esa maldita cosa casi me arranca el brazo, si no hubiera sido por ti... ahora mismo estarías aquí tu sola.- dije tratando de mirar la gravedad de la herida.

-No hubiera podido dejarte ahí.-

Dejé de observar mi herida para prestarle toda mi atención y luego mencionar.

-Escúchame bien Hange, si algo así vuelve a suceder, no importa si estás conmigo o con alguien más, tu prioridad es permanecer con vida y ponerte a salvo. Eres una parte demasiado importante para la legión como para perderte en un altercado sin sentido. Así que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por alguien tan estupido como lo fui yo.- terminé con severidad.

Ella nunca dejó de observarme.

-Y yo te repito que yo nunca te dejaría.-finalizó.

La miré con el ceño fruncido por las tonterías que acababan de abandonar sus labios y al tratar de replicar su comentario ella cortó rápidamente cualquier cosa que fuera a abandonar mi boca y abriendo un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una venda.

Se acercó a mi con paso firme y comenzó a unir la zona que anteriormente había dividido el titán en mi hombro, mientras yo siseaba debido al escozor por su brusca actitud.

Apretó con entusiasmo la venda alrededor de mi hombro hasta el punto en el que creí que si seguía ejerciendo presión probablemente me desmayaría por el dolor.

Soporte lo mejor que pude aquellos primeros auxilios y cuando ella se alejó, me dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Es necesario que detengamos el sangrado, así que puede que duela pero ya no estarás en peligro de muerte.-

-Maravilloso.- dije tomando una bocanada de aire.

Busque un tronco a mi alcance y pegue mi espalda a él, ahora no solo ardía, también punzaba... tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa, en distraerme para no pasar por aquello.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu pierna?.- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, seguramente fue solo una torcedura.-se atrevió a mencionar sin ni siquiera emoción en su voz.

-Lo que te dije era en serio, Hange. No puedes exponerte así de nuevo.-

No la sentí llegar a mi lado, lo que si pude sentir fueron sus dedos hundirse en la piel del hombro que tenía lesionado.

-¡Aahh!.- solté demasiado alto para mi gusto.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?, me das primeros auxilios y luego hundes tus uñas en la herida, ¿que clase de pensamientos son esos?.- dije sin fuerzas mientras deslizaba mi espalda por el tronco hasta quedar sentado en la tierra.

-Eso te pasa por seguir hablando idioteces, mientras tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti, lo que sea entonces voy a quedarme. Eso mismo fue lo que trataste de hacer hace algunos momentos con nuestros equipos, ¿o no?.- había burla en su voz.

Yo solamente me estaba concentrando en no morir en ese instante.

-Si quieres venir a dar consejos entonces primero aplícalos en ti mismo, y evita que cosas como esa te sucedan.- volvió a hablar mi compañera mientras tocaba levemente mi hombro, ahora solo con la yema de un dedo.

Suspire, la cabeza me dolía como si me hubiese dado de lleno contra el suelo desde gran altura, pero estaba seguro de que se debía al gran esfuerzo al que estaba sometiéndome yo mismo por tratar lo mejor posible de soportar el dolor.

-Tu también eres una parte importante de la legión.- dijo en voz baja.

-Todos lo somos, pero nosotros no somos indispensables para esta causa, tú sí.- le dije con la voz ronca y sin en realidad querer continuar con aquella pelea, y menos en un lugar y situación como en la que nos encontrábamos ahora mismo.

-Para mi, tú eres indispensable, así que cierra la boca de una vez.- dijo cortando todo aquello que podía iniciar una nueva discusión.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espalda, y el cambio de temperatura que invadió mi cuerpo no fueron meras figuraciones mías, la sangre que había perdido estaba comenzando a pasarme factura ahora mismo.

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de soportar lo mejor que podía el dolor tan inmenso que sentía, ya no solamente era el hombro y la cabeza lo que me dolía.

Era algo más profundo, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así... pero a decir verdad me sentía triste.

-Hange...-dije con un tono de voz más bajo que el que había pensado usar inicialmente.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto, sin dejar de mirar a nuestros alrededores, y en posición de alerta.

-Creo que deberías irte.- la última palabra salió apenas de entre mis labios.

Sabia que había algo muy malo sucediéndome, y no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

-No, cállate... están por llegar, así que cállate.-dijo mirándome un instante, mismo en el que pude ver sus lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, a través de sus googles acomodados de manera extraña sobre su rostro.

Entonces el dolor _desapareció_....

En un instante _todo_ se fue. 

Respire cómodamente por lo que para mi parecieron minutos y me sentí mejor, más que mejor, era muy buena aquella sensación de libertad.

Todo se sentía diferente pero bueno de alguna forma, me sentía ligero y ya no experimentaba ningún tipo de dolor.

Aquellas amigables sensaciones me abandonaron momentos después, ya que nuevamente pude sentir el dolor, abrí los ojos tanto como pude por la sorpresa que me hizo sentir aquella dolorosa sensación en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Era Hange, había puesto nuevamente sus dedos en la herida sobre mi hombro, y ella se notaba desesperada.

Podía ver su silueta un tanto borrosa frente a mi, sabia que era ella, pero no la podía enfocar bien del todo. Mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse nuevamente y sobreponerse a aquella sobrecarga de dolor que me encontraba experimentando.

Tome varias respiraciones acompasadas, intentando volver a obtener algo de control sobre mi mismo.

Una docena de respiraciones profundas después pude ver su imagen frente a mi claramente, aunque no me había percatado hasta este momento todo se había quedado en silencio, no podía escuchar nada... solo algo parecido a un pitido interminable que no dejaba de resonar en el ambiente.

O en mi cabeza, _quizá_.

La miré a los ojos, había desesperación y una mezcla de terror en ellos. La veía mover sus labios tratando de explicar algo, pero yo aún no podía escuchar una palabra de lo que ella mencionaba.

En mi estado únicamente podía mover mis ojos dentro de sus cuencas, intentando descifrar lo que ella decía, sin poder lograrlo.

Había estado en situaciones raras pero esta las superaba con creces.

Intente mover mis extremidades pero no funciono, me sentía ligero aún y sabía que toda esa situación estaba muy jodida.

Así que tomando un respiro profundo nuevamente cerré los ojos, tratando de enfocarme en mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, _sin éxito._

Y después el dolor volvió aún peor que antes, esta vez venía acompañado del sentido del oído y de la movilidad en mi cuerpo, había vuelto... _todo a la vez._

Estoy seguro de que la cara de dolor que hice no debió haber pasado desapercibida para Hange, ya que comencé a escuchar sus sollozos por todo lo alto mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a cerrar los ojos!, maldito idiota.- gritó.

Sonaba agónica, su voz ni siquiera sonaba como no normalmente lo hacía.

-¿A quien llamas idiota?, _loca.._.- respondí buscando pelea arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

Sonaba muy estupido, parecía un niño que recién empezaba a aprender a balbucear, no un jodido adulto de expedición fuera de las murallas.

-¡Ya están aquí!.- dijo ella con el alivio empapando su voz.

Intente cuestionarla acerca de quién ya estaba ahí, pero no me salieron las palabras.

Únicamente era consciente del control que tenía en la vista, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por acatar sus órdenes y no cerrar los ojos nuevamente como ella me había ordenado.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero yo nunca solía tomar muchas siestas, aunque esta vez si que era enorme y aplastante la urgencia con la que mis párpados me indicaban que los dejase caer, que no sucedería nada...

Que podría descansar si me abandonaba al sueño.

_No, no... hazle caso._

Confía en ella.

_Una vez más._

Solo una vez más.

_Abre los ojos._

Abre los ojos.

_Abre los..._

Y los abrí nuevamente.

Dejándome llevar por sus estupidas ordenes, testarudamente ignore las desesperadas peticiones que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Aquel ansiado descanso que necesitaba, lo había dejado de lado por darle la satisfacción a esa mujer.

 _Bien_ , podía soportar un poco más.

_Solo un poco más._

Y el sonido de caballos y ordenes invadieron el espacio abierto, algunos gritos los reconocí debido a la enérgica voz de Erwin, y luego movimiento a mi alrededor.

Me percaté que Mike se acercó a mi junto a algunas otras personas, las cuales lo ayudaron a mover mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba consciente pero no sentía el dolor por alguna razón, y era ciertamente reconfortante, era como ser un espectador.

Después el cielo de color azul oscuro y algunas de las blancas nubes que lo adornaban fueron el único paisaje que pude visualizar por algún tiempo, ocasionalmente veía a Hange cerciorándose que aún estaba respirando y con los ojos abiertos.

Yo le devolvía la mirada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa que únicamente denotaba preocupación.

Llegamos rápido, o todo lo rápido que un moribundo puede hacerse entender, pudieron haber sido horas pero aquello lo había sentido como meros instantes.

Me ingresaron a la enfermería y comenzaron a coser por aquí, y por allá, poniendo vendas en todos lados, limpiando con alcohol y mis sentidos aún amortiguados bajo aquella manta de insensibilidad eran un alivio que me gustaría experimentar cada vez que algo sucedía.

Y sabiendo que no me podía dar el lujo de ser insensible al dolor todo el tiempo como lo hacía ahora, me permití disfrutar de la cara de horror de las enfermeras mientras cosían mi hombro, mis rodillas, mi pómulo, una parte de mi mano e incluso las sentí dar algunas puntadas a la altura de mi torso.

_Vaya, estaba a nada de parecer un trapo viejo, con tantas puntadas que había recibido, pensé._

Satisfecho con mis pensamientos idiotas, decidí que le había dado mucho poder a Hange por un día y que ya no quería mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Y me abandone a lo que fuera que me correspondía, ya fuera el sueño o la muerte.

Cualquiera cosa era buena a estas alturas.

🎆

_¿Qué tal?_

_Nos leemos pronto._


	26. New #2

  
-Me retiro entonces, si tiene alguna novedad hágaselo saber a Mike.-

-Por supuesto, comandante.-

Mis ojos se hallaban cansados y firmemente resguardados debajo de mis párpados, mi garganta se encontraba rasposa y mi cuerpo en general dolía.

Esta vez la expedición no había salido del todo bien.

Aunque pudo haber sido peor, siempre había la posibilidad de que el peor caso se volviera aún más terrible, dadas las circunstancias.

Escuche aquello que Erwin hablo con lo que yo creí fue una enfermera, no di señales de encontrarme despierta, porque me sentía agotada.

Por esta única ocasión me permitiría ser egoísta y descansar un poco más.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, me dejé envolver de nueva cuenta por el cansancio.

Un par de lo que yo creí habían sido horas, desperté con mejor actitud, el dolor corporal había menguado ligeramente pero ya no me sentía agotada.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme una sala levemente ajetreada, algunas enfermeras caminaban de lado a lado, asegurando la supervivencia de la mayoría de los heridos.

Me incorporé sobre la camilla improvisada y observé el desempeño de las trabajadoras del área.

Una enfermera se percató de que había recuperado la consciencia y se acercó a mi sonriendo.

-Me da gusto que se encuentre consciente, líder de escuadrón.- dijo aquella mujer bajita.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi, ¿tuve heridas graves?.- pregunte para asegurarme.

-No en realidad, aunque si sufrió un leve grado de deshidratación y debido al cansancio eso fue lo que más le costó a su cuerpo superar.- dijo revisando una herida superficial a un costado de mi brazo derecho.

-Muy bien, ¿que tal se encuentran los demás?.- pregunto con interés.

-Al que le tocó la peor parte fue al capitán Levi, usted mejor que nadie vió su estado, pero ahora mismo se nota con mucho mejor semblante.- termino por volver a colocar una venda sobre mi brazo.

-¿Se encuentra consciente?.-

-Así es, ese hombre siempre nos sorprende.- dijo la enfermera, probablamente refiriéndose a la cantidad de heridas con las que llegó.

-Tiene razón.- dije incorporándome y deslizando mis pies fuera de la camilla.

-Supuse que querría irse tan pronto despertará, así que le conseguí un cambio de ropa, aquí tiene.- dijo dándome un par de prendas que no eran precisamente un uniforme de repuesto.

-Le agradezco.- dije sonriéndole.

-No hay nada que agradecer, una vez que termine de vestirse, puede ir con el capitán, se encuentra en la habitación de la izquierda.- dijo incorporándose y corriendo una ligera cortinilla que fungía de separación entre los demás soldados, dándome así un poco de privacidad.

Ya habiendo cambiado mis ropas me dirigí a donde la enfermera antes me había mencionado.

Al entrar a aquella habitación lo primero que notabas era la enorme cantidad de heridos, a comparación del ala donde me hallaba anteriormente.

Camine a paso lento, cediéndole el paso a las enfermeras y caminando de lado por la enorme cantidad de camillas.

Continué caminando entre las camillas sin poder visualizar a Levi.

Una de las múltiples enfermeras que me vio desde que ingresé al sitio se acercó a mi lado, y me pregunto si buscaba al capitán, a lo cual únicamente asentí, ella señaló un lugar apartado de la entrada y se alejó, el lugar se encontraba cubierto con aquella cortinilla.

Camine más firmemente hacia el sitio e intente descorrer la cortinilla de forma delicada, sin éxito obviamente, y casi termino arrancando la maldita cosa de los arillos por los que estaba siendo sostenida.

Dentro de la privacidad que aquella cosa ofrecía se encontraba Erwin charlando amenamente con un bastante golpeado Levi.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al ver su estado, pero estaba segura de que todas aquellas suturas pronto no serían más que ligeras marcas sobre la piel de aquel enano idiota.

-¿Cómo estás?.- pregunte obviamente a Levi, ignorando a Erwin sin intención.

-Mejor.- dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Todo él era una contradicción, sí antes se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia pero la verdad era que lucia horrible.

Seguramente le dolía todo y aquello me hizo realizar un gesto de amargura, mi cuerpo dolía horrible y yo no tenía heridas graves, pero él... tenía heridas por todas partes.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Erwin por primera vez desde que llegue.- nos veremos después.- mencionó levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

Camino detrás de mi y jaló la cortinilla de vuelta a su sitio, dándonos nuevamente privacidad.

-Luces horrible.- dije sin importarme si quería o no escuchar mi comentario.

-Gracias, ¿por qué no vas a darle ánimos a los demás soldados también?, no puedo ser el único que reciba este tipo de trato especial.- agregó sarcástico.

-Solo te digo lo que veo.- mencione de vuelta tomando asiento.

-No quiero que me digas lo que ves, con sentirlo es suficiente.- y acto seguido realizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quieres que te consiga algo para el dolor?.- él simplemente negó.

-Nunca me ha gustado la medicación en exceso y ya tengo bastante encima, así que no...¿hace cuanto despertaste?, escuché que estabas en la habitación contigua.- dijo mientras arrugaba de forma ligera la nariz.

-Bien no te traeré nada, desperté hace unos diez minutos, solo que tarde en vestirme, y si estaba en el cuarto de a lado, ¿hace cuanto despertaste?.- pregunte observando todas sus heridas.

Su cara era horrible, y no como de costumbre, es decir no por los gestos, más que nada por aquel corte en su pómulo, yo ni siquiera había visto esa herida cuando estábamos aún en las afueras.

-Hace un par de horas, me canse de estar inconsciente.- mencionó jocoso.

-Eres un idiota.- lo escuche exhalar aire, estaba divirtiéndose.

-¿Donde más tienes suturas?, aparte de lo obvio.- pregunte nuevamente.

-Por obvio te refieres al hombro y a esto.- dijo señalando su cara.

Asentí.

-Rodillas, torso y la mano izquierda.- terminó de enlistar sus heridas y levantó dicha mano mostrándome aquellos puntos que iban desde la muñeca hasta su antebrazo.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso?.- pregunté tomando su brazo con cuidado.

La piel se notaba entre roja y púrpura, a simple vista era bastante dolorosa.

-No tengo idea, iba a preguntarte a ti de ello pero al parecer ninguno de los dos sabe que sucedió.- respondió.

-¿Cuántos puntos tienes aquí?.- dije señalando su brazo. 

-No se, ¿por qué no los cuentas?.- dijo divertido.

Y aquello no estaba siendo para nada divertido.

Comencé a contar, pasando la yema de mis dedos a un costado de la sutura, eran demasiados puntos.

-Veintiocho, te hiciste una herida que amerito veintiocho puntos.- dije un poco molesta.

-Aún sabes contar, que bien.- levantó su pulgar en señal de que lo había hecho bien.

-Nunca dejas de ser un imbecil, por lo que veo.- conteste.

-Pides demasiado, ¿qué más quieres?, un abrazo.- dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo.

-Tú cara es horrible.- dije nuevamente.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado.- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Quieres que te de un puñetazo para que se vea mejor?.- dije aún molesta pero si él no iba a tomarse nada en serio entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

-No, arruinarías el impacto que estoy causando.- contestó mientras se acomodaba un mechón de oscuro cabello.

Quería patearlo por su ineptitud y su poca falta de cuidado, quería darle un puñetazo en el estómago ahora que se encontraba convaleciente por idiota, pero su condición era demasiado mala como para hacerlo.

Y entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Si no podía causarle daño en las partes más delicadas le haría saber que era un idiota justo como él hacía conmigo.

Así que, le di un manotazo y tomé entre mi puño bastante de su cabello y lo jalé con fuerza.

Eso lo hizo quejarse por el dolor.

-Ese es el tipo de reacción que estaba esperando.- dije satisfecha mientras me alejaba de él.

Él intentó golpearme pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron, así que solamente lo observé divertida mientras se ponía de costado y gemía a causa del dolor.

-No entiendo porque insistes en hacerte el fuerte, es obvio que todo eso duele, no tiene nada de malo expresar lo que te sucede.- dije acercándome nuevamente.

Él no se movió, entonces pose mi mano sobre su cabello e intenté amainar el dolor que yo misma le había provocado.

-Eres insoportable.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Me da gusto que lo sepas.- sonreí.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste afuera?, sería mejor que estar aquí...- dijo en voz baja aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque soy insoportable y porque eres indispensable para la legión, para los soldados y para mi, sobretodo para mi.- mencioné mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

-Esto es demasiado doloroso, ¿por qué no simplemente te buscas otro amigo?.- dijo abriendo los ojos esta vez.

-No quiero otro amigo, contigo es suficiente.- respondí mirándolo respirar agitadamente al intentar sin mucho éxito incorporarse.

-Es agotador ser tu amigo, era tu oportunidad para dejarme morir y deshacerte de mi.- le escuche decir mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero deshacerme de ti?.- le ayude a acomodarse de nueva cuenta.

-Me dio la impresión, cuando estuvimos en el bosque, creí que me dejarías y te irías, justo como te lo había pedido, pero no.- tomo aire y luego continuo.- Te di una orden y me ignoraste.- finalizó.

-No sabía que había sido una orden.- dije dándole un ligero toque en la punta de su nariz.

-Era obvio que era una orden, deja de tocar mi cara.- acto seguido alejo mi mano de su rostro con un manotazo.

Éramos un par de mocosos.

-Me da gusto que estes con vida.- dije con seriedad.

-Si, como sea.- respondió dejándose caer poco a poco en su almohada y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de té?.- pregunte en voz baja.

Ambos sabíamos que no debíamos ingresar nada que las enfermeras no autorizaran, pero aún así varias veces ya nos habíamos salido con la nuestra.

Aquella pregunta por su parte hizo que Levi abriera un ojo, sospechando si podría llevar el líquido.

-Puedo hacerlo, ¿quieres que lo haga?.- pregunte nuevamente.

-Hmm.- dijo mientras asentía de nuevo y cerraba aquel ojo con el que me había juzgado.

-Ya vuelvo.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hmmm.- volvió a balbucear.

-No te mueras.- dije burlándome de su situación.

-Lárgate de una vez.- dijo levantando sus manos y tocando la herida de su rostro.

Claro que me sentía feliz por verlo con vida, completo y cuerdo, es solo que después de tanta preocupación no me permitiría seguir en ese estado, la ventaja es que él había puesto de su parte por no preocupar a nadie.

Acción que a veces me enojaba por su poca falta de empatía para consigo pero, era Levi.

Y me daba gusto que todo siguiera de la misma forma que debía ser.

Al final del día ambos éramos un par de idiotas que estaban demasiado preocupados el uno por el otro.

Camine a paso rápido rumbo a nuestras habitaciones, buscando lo que le había prometido a Levi.

No fue muy difícil encontrar el té en un lugar inesperado de su habitación, tomé un poco y acto seguido me dirigí a la cocina.

Realice todo lo debido para poder preparar el té y llevárselo a mi compañero.

Entre disimuladamente a la enfermería, sin llamar mucho la atención y con paso firme me acerque a la cortinilla y con cuidado en esta ocasión la descorrí ligeramente.

Entre y detrás mío volví a colocar aquella cosa en su sitio.

Levi aún se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados, al igual que cuando me fui.

-Enano.- canturreé en voz baja.

-Creí que te tomaría menos tiempo preparar una simple taza de té, veo que te he subestimado.- menciono sin dignarse a mirarme.

-Qué maravillosa compañía eres.- dije tomando asiento a un costado suyo.

-Gracias.- dijo el chico sarcasmo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

Compartimos una mirada, que me supo a un largo, largo tiempo.

-¿Piensas darme eso?.- dijo señalando con la mirada la taza que sostenía.

-No se... ¿te la mereces?.-pregunte para hacerlo enojar.

-Depende... ¿qué se supone que debía hacer para merecerla?.- pregunto arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

No se mostraba molesto, más bien lucía interesado por lo que mencionaría a continuación.

-Volver sin heridas y no actuar de forma inconsciente.- dije haciéndole notar lo obvio.

-Llévatelo entonces, aunque si de eso se trata... tu tampoco volverías a tomar una taza de ese té en tu vida.- dijo sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto.

-Toma.- dije extendiendo la taza para que él la tomara, y aún con mis manos y las suyas sobre el pequeño contenedor comencé a hablar de nuevo.- pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso para la próxima.- dije mirándolo con cuidado.

-No importa cuántas veces quieras que te prometa algo así, podría hacerlo claro... pero si sucede algo como lo de la última vez, volvería a arriesgar mi vida por intentar salvar a alguien más que no sea yo mismo, y lo sabes... porque se que tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar.- respondió.

Contraje mis labios, aquello que dijo era tan cierto que había dolido peor que un golpe.

Tomé aire y aún sin soltar ninguno de los dos a aquella taza volví a hablarle.

-Lo sé, solo... hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por evitar que nuestras pláticas al regresar de alguna expedición sean en la enfermería o en un lugar peor.- por aquel lugar peor me refería a la parte trasera de una carreta, envueltos en una sábana mortuoria.

-Eso suena más realista, lo tendré en mente siempre que salgamos, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar tu propio consejo y evitar que esto se repita.- dijo completamente serio.

Esa era una plática demasiado profunda para ambos, en un lugar que no era del todo indicado.

-Trató.- dije sonriente dejando ir la taza de entre mis manos.

Y volviendo a estirar una de ellas para así cerrar aquel compromiso.

Él me imitó y sostuvo la taza en su mano izquierda mientras me ofrecía la derecha.

Sacudimos nuestras manos de forma simultánea por largos segundos.

-Esto es muy estupido.-dijo él, aún sin soltar mi mano.

Se notaba más relajado.

-Claro que lo es.- dije sonriendo.

-Creo que al final, si somos muy estupidos.- dijo curvando levemente sus labios.

-Por supuesto que lo somos, que no te quepa la menor duda.- sonreí con más entusiasmo.

Solté un par de risitas discretas y por fin soltamos nuestras manos.

Él se notaba relajado a causa de la bebida que yacía entre sus manos y yo me sentía de la misma forma, observando a aquel enano idiota disfrutar de algo tan siempre como una estupida taza de té negro.

🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

**¡Gracias por su infinita paciencia!**

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

Tengo curiosidad, así que cuéntenme...  
•¿quien es su cantante favorito?  
•¿de qué país son?  
•¿hablan algún otro idioma?  
•¿cuál es su deporte favorito?  
•¿cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?  
•¿qué han hecho en estos días de cuarentena?  
•¿cuál es su libro favorito?  
•¿cuál es su serie favorita?

Hasta aquí las preguntas, tampoco quiero que me vean como una acosadora intensa.

_Recuerden no salir de sus hogares en la medida de lo posible y lavarse las manos continuamente._

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	27. The last day

_El último día_

_Espero les guste_

_*_

-Levi, ¿puedo pasar?

La escuche decir al otro lado de la puerta, pero había algo dentro de mi que me impedía reaccionar; por lo que continué como hasta hace bastantes horas, observando a la nada, parpadeando de vez en vez y respirando de forma acompasada.

Todo en el más completo silencio.

El movimiento de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse de nueva cuenta estuvo acompañado de un sonido chirriante producto de la falta de mantenimiento.

Los pasos de Hange dentro de la habitación eran firmes, sabía que venía con intenciones de sacarme de mi miseria, y también sabía que era injusto exigirle que se tomara la molestia de venir a verme siendo que sus responsabilidades ahora habían cambiado.

Siempre supe que yo nunca había sido su prioridad y ahora mismo no esperaba que viniera a ver como me encontraba, pero aún así ella había hecho un espacio dentro de la ya bastante agitada agenda de cosas que debía hacer dentro de la legión como nueva comandante de la misma.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de la habitación, simplemente observando, ya que bueno...todos saben que es la mejor haciendo aquello, observar, mientras tanto nadie dijo nada.

Sin embargo después de dejar que algunos minutos pasaran, se dirigió a mi cama, tomó asiento a mi lado, y ambos nos encontramos observando la pared que quedaba frente a mi lecho, no había nada que decir, supuse.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación y también fuera de ella era aplastante.

Me estaba _asfixiando_.

Me sentía solo, vacío, se sentía raro volver a experimentar esa sensación de pérdida una vez más, la pérdida era nueva pero la sensación seguía siendo la misma.

Mis sentidos yacían adormecidos muy dentro mío.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el colchón, mi espalda recta recargada contra la pared, mis brazos sobre mis muslos, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro, sin intenciones de nada en particular, solo el de pensar.

El de _seguir_ pensando.

 _No_ dejar de hacerlo.

Sabía que si me detenía algo malo sucedería.

Entre aquel caos que era mi mente, el horrido silencio y la presencia de mi compañera, francamente me encontraba a escasos segundos de enloquecer, al parecer había alcanzado mi límite sin siquiera notarlo.

Y en un instante todo comenzó a fluir de forma un poco más lenta que la habitual, a causa de que la sentí tomar mi mano entre la suya, desplazándola de entre mis muslos para dejarla posando en el espacio vacío que había entre nuestros cuerpos sobre la cama, entrelanzando nuestros dedos, su palma contra la mía, la sensación de calidez que aquel movimiento transmitía era tan simple pero a la vez tan significativa que de alguna extraña forma aquel gesto provocó que mi línea de pensamientos simplemente dejara de ir con lentitud y se detuviera.

Una espesa capa de pesar me impidió hacer cualquier cosa para poder escapar.

Mi respiración se pausó, mi garganta se cerró y un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a trepar desde mi estomago, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista y sentí un inusual ardor recorrer la parte interna de mis fosas nasales.

Algo parecido a un quejido se atascó en mi garganta, mi cuerpo se contrajo debido al esfuerzo que implicaba detener aquel movimiento fluir con libertad.

La presión que ejerció sobre mis dedos me hizo ser consciente nuevamente que ella se encontraba ahí.

-Es bueno que demuestres que algo te duele, no hay razón para que te guardes todo lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo.- la escuche decir.

 _Luche_ contra aquello, claro que lo hice.

Y no era _justo_.

No era _justo_.

 _No era justo, que ella estuviera aquí conmigo_.

 _No_ _me_ _merecía_ tenerla aquí conmigo.

Ella bien podría estar haciendo algo, lo que sea para mantener lo que quedaba de la legión en pie.

Pero aquí estaba.

A _mi_ lado.

Sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya, susurrándome palabras que no me merecía, mientras observaba como lentamente me desmoronaba.

 _No merecía_ que ella se preocupara por mi.

No en un momento como este.

Ella debía ocuparse de cosas verdaderamente importantes.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?.- pregunte apenas distinguiendo mi propia voz completamente rota.

-No voy a dejarte.-

Después de escucharla decir aquello dos ideas pasaron por mi cabeza: la de sacarla de mi habitación de manera inmediata y por otro lado, la de abrazarla mientras me ponía a llorar como un mocoso repugnante.

Me quede inmóvil ya que no me decidía aún por cuál sería mi mejor opción.

Los movimientos involuntarios que hacia mi cuerpo al intentar detener el inminente llanto que me negaba a dejar continuar, eran dolorosos.

Podía incluso sentir como el ligero dolor de una pulsación en mi cabeza ganaba fuerza al tratar de detenerme, sin éxito.

Sentía los músculos de mi abdomen tensarse, aún me negaba a llorar por lo que lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue el cerrar fuertemente mis párpados, intentando de forma momentánea detener aquello que no quería mostrarle.

Mi garganta dolía, supuse que era debido a todo aquello que me negaba a mostrar.

¿ _Debilidad_?, no...aquello no era cuestión de debilidad.

Ambos sabíamos cuales eran nuestros puntos débiles mejor que nadie, pero yo no me estaba negando a que ella me viera de esta manera por ese simple pensamiento.

Era algo más profundo.

Tal vez - _una voz dentro de mi cabeza indicó_ \- es porque nunca antes tuviste a alguien quien te acompañara en este tipo de situaciones.

_Podría ser._

No sentía aquella emoción penosa de esconderme por algo tan absurdo como que me diese vergüenza que ella me viera llorando o mostrando lo que muchos llamarían falta de carácter.

_No era eso._

Claramente no lo era.

 _Quizá_ aquella voz dentro mío tenía razón.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante alguien que estaba mostrando genuino interés por saber que me encontraba bien después de haber perdido a un amigo.

Apreté su mano contra la mía con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, producto de mi desesperación.

Aún con los párpados firmemente cerrados, y mordiendo mis labios de forma dolorosa a modo de distracción, la escuche mencionar.

- _Yo también lo voy a extrañar_.-

Y con esa simple frase acabo con todo el autocontrol al que me había estado aferrando desde que entro a mi habitación, desde mucho antes de hecho, desde el momento mismo en el que supe que, efectivamente _Erwin_ se había ido.

Aquel doloroso quejido que antes se encontraba atascado en mi garganta salió de entre mis labios, y mientras me inclinaba hacia el frente pude sentir instintivamente cuando mis piernas se contrajeron, teniéndolas ahora frente a mi pecho.

Ese espacio a la altura de mis rodillas era un buen sitio para continuar hundiéndome en mi propia miseria.

Y _no_ era justo.

Porque ella también había perdido a un amigo y a un ser querido.

Y al perderlo a él no sólo perdimos el camino por el que con tanta seguridad nos había guiado desde que tenía memoria, también ella ahora había ganado un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

Un _nuevo cargo._

 _Más_ responsabilidades.

Las cuales había _dejado de lado._

Y estaba aquí, _conmigo_.

Podría decir que el principal motivo de mi descontrolado llanto era debido a Erwin, pero siendo sincero, sabía que el que ella estuviera conmigo, simplemente a mi lado, intentando silenciosamente apoyarme aun cuando ella estuviera en igual o en peor estado (emocionalmente hablando) que yo, me provocaba aquellas sensaciones.

Sabía que ella no se iría de aquí.

Y las ganas de llorar y de soltar dolorosos quejidos no hacía más que aumentar.

-Eso está bien, Levi.- dijo en voz baja.

Deshaciendo el agarre de nuestras manos se colocó de lado y aún estando de costado a mi, me abrazó.

Pasó uno de sus delgados brazos debajo de mi mentón, y lo posicionó a la altura de mis hombros, mientras que con el brazo contrario me tenía firmemente sujeto por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos nuevamente a mi costado derecho.

Mis emociones ciertamente se encontraba desbordadas.

La desesperación, tristeza y aquella otra emoción rara que ella me provocaba estaban ahí, todas juntas.

Mis quejidos, ahora convertidos en una mezcla de sollozos agudos y graves llenaban el silencio de mi habitación, con la frente prácticamente pegada a mis rodillas sentía la tibieza de mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas sin parar.

Se sentía tan extraño el poder demostrar el sentimiento de pérdida en esta ocasión.

- _No es justo_.- le hable por segunda vez, intentando modular mi voz para que no saliera como un horrible grito.

-¿A que te refieres?.- contesto.

- _Tu no deberías estar aquí_.- dije haciendo un ruido asqueroso a causa de mi nariz llena de mucosidad.

No me importo en lo absoluto el haber creado aquel sonido.

-Tu no deberías estar solo.- la escuche hablar. 

- _¿Quién lo hizo por ti?_ ** _._** \- pregunte lentamente, girando mi rostro de forma que pudiera observarla, aunque aún no me sentía con la fuerza para poder abrir mis ojos.

-¿El que?.- su voz contrariada me había indicado que no estábamos siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento.

- _Esto que estás haciendo por mi.-_ dije tratando de que mis lágrimas se detuvieran y así de esta forma poder verla de frente una vez más.

Sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- _Nadie_.- pronunció con lentitud.

Aquello me hizo incorporarme nuevamente, tomando la posición que había sostenido durante toda la tarde, mi espalda nuevamente recta y volviendo a dejar que mis piernas se extendieran a través del colchón.

Obligándola a soltarme de aquel abrazo en el que me tenía sujeto.

Nos miramos sin mencionar nada, de nuevo.

Ella me mostró su mano izquierda, en ella se encontraba un pañuelo, parpadee confundido por un momento, comprendiendo que quería que hiciera con el, instantes más tarde lo tomé y seque mis lágrimas, e intenté arreglar el desastre que era mi nariz.

Algunas respiraciones profundas después de parte mía, claro, decidí que era mi turno de mostrarle esa amabilidad que ella había mostrado por mi en los peores momentos.

Aclare mi garganta.

- _Tú también necesitas dejar salir todo lo que te está haciendo daño_.- intente ser lo más empatico posible al decir aquello.

Me giré quedando de frente hacia ella y extendí mis brazos en su dirección.

Ella abrió de forma graciosa sus ojos, y su boca se abrió ligeramente debido a la sorpresa.

Me miro a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada hacia mis brazos aún abiertos.

Y cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, observé el instante mismo en el que su expresión dura de mujer inperturbable se disolvía, a la par que sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente con lágrimas.

Se inclinó hacia el frente y con más cuidado del que había tenido anteriormente tratándose de mi, se abrazó a mi torso, sujetándome firmemente por la espalda con ambos brazos.

La escuche llorar, ella no dudó en dejar salir todo lo que sentía.

Y después de verla tan firme momentos antes y ahora por el contrario, mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos dejándome verla destrozada y con las emociones a flor de piel.

Me hizo quebrarme una vez más.

Por una vez en mi vida estaba permitiéndome ser el apoyo de alguien, y ese alguien honestamente había sido mi apoyo desde el momento mismo en el que llegué a la legión.

Éramos un puñado de tristeza, de melancolía, de abandono, después de todo no quedaba nadie más de los miembros originales de la legión más que nosotros y eso era más que deprimente...era solitario.

Si bien antes era horrible pensar en todos aquellos que no volverían con vida, teníamos la certeza de que los veteranos de alguna forma intentarían arreglárselas para volver, una y otra vez, arriesgando incluso sus vidas por rescatar a quienes pudieran en el proceso.

Pero justo ahora, en este momento, mientras Hange se abrazaba a mi, como yo mismo lo hacía con ella, buscando un soporte, un algo al que sujetarnos para poder continuar.

Mi mente comenzó a procesar la idea de que ya no habría que esperar a que nadie más volviera con vida, ya no existía aquel grupo conformado de los miembros más antiguos de la legión. 

Ahora éramos únicamente _Hange y Levi._

No había nadie más, los reclutas seguían con nosotros, si, pero eso no hacía más que empeorar nuestras lastimadas consciencias.

Eran niños, esos niños estarán a nuestro cargo y probablemente, también terminemos asesinandolos.

Me odiaba y odiaba en quien me había convertido.

Pero no podía abandonar este camino que hace muchos años había elegido.

Por lo que aún sufriendo e intentando exteriorizar todo lo que sentía, me prometí a mi mismo que procuraría no perder a nadie más.

 **No** en mi guardia.

Ninguno de los nuevos reclutas o de aquellos escandalosos amigos de Armin, nadie.

Mucho menos pensar en _perder a Hange_... **No** , _eso ni siquiera está a discusión._

Sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que nos la pasamos sufriendo en los brazos del otro, de algún modo terminamos abrazados, ya sin lágrimas o movimientos por parte de ninguno, solo nos refugiamos sin decir nada.

Únicamente sosteniendo el uno al otro.

Con las respiraciones acompasadas, y la obvia humedad que había manchado las prendas contrarias debido a las lágrimas, entre el silencio continuamos de aquella forma.

Después de pasar por aquel momento tan amargo mi mente comenzó a pensar más claramente, me sentía incluso más ligero, - _menos culpable_ \- aquella voz dentro de mi cabeza volvía a realizar su aparición mencionando eso.

Me enfoqué en pasar ambas manos por la espalda de mi compañera, aún no me sentía del todo listo para afrontar lo que el futuro nos depararía en cuanto me separara de ella.

Ella tampoco se notaba atareada, se mantuvo sujetando mis hombros, clavando levemente sus escasas uñas por sobre la ropa, sin llegar a hacer verdadero daño sobre la piel.

Dejé que una de mis manos continuara aquella insuficiente caricia por sobre la tela que cubría la espalda de mi compañera y la otra la posicione a la altura de su cuello, pasando con cuidado mis dedos por sobre su piel, a manera de distracción.

Ella suspiró y me alejo lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos vernos de frente nuevamente, aún tomándome por los hombros.

Como siempre el conectar de nuestras miradas no se hizo esperar.

-¿ _Te sientes mejor_?.-pregunté.

-Bastante.- hizo una ligera pausa y luego agregó - _gracias_.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte por venir a buscarme, así que _gracias_ , creo que ambos necesitábamos esto.- dije soltándola de aquel semi-abrazo.

-Tienes razón, si que lo necesitábamos.- dijo recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

Note en aquel movimiento que ella necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, así que decidí no presionarla.

Con un suave agarre le indique que se recostara y luego seguí mi propio consejo.

Terminamos durmiendo lo que restó de aquel día, sabíamos que habían responsabilidades enormes que ahora caerían en los hombros de ambos, pero también estábamos conscientes de que teniéndonos el uno al otro, podríamos lograr salir adelante.

Las responsabilidades podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Por ahora lo único que necesitábamos era saber que estábamos en una pieza, y compartir este momento, a sabiendas de que en un futuro próximo este tipo de actividades serían escasas y difíciles.

Lo disfrutaríamos, _mientras durara._

_*_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	28. About sadness and misfortune

_Sobre tristezas y desgracias_

Si bueno, volví... para dejarles este one shot que salió de la nada, empezaré a trabajar en los one shots que les debo a las personas que se los ganaron adivinando en una actividad.

Mientras tanto, y antes de comenzar la historia, les dejo las respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas:

_•¿Es una historia sad?, si un poco._   
_•¿Es larga?, si bastante._   
_•¿Vas a tardar una eternidad en volver a escribir un nuevo capítulo para este libro?, muy probablemente._   
_•¿Dejarás las historias inconclusas?, eso jamás._

_Si tienen más dudas respecto a algo, déjenme un comentario y les respondo ;)_

_Ahora si..._

_¡Espero disfruten este mini capítulo!_

  
Era difícil explicar cómo había sucedido, bueno... para mi lo era.

Después de todo no era yo quien se la pasaba encerrado en un laboratorio investigando quién sabe qué cosas acerca de los titanes, intentando describir más cosas acerca de el mundo que existía fuera de las murallas... no, era ella quien hacía todo eso.

Y ahora verla durmiendo tan pacíficamente después de más de dos semanas seguía siendo algo insólito para cualquiera, la serenidad en su rostro era algo que no podías ver todos los días, pero sabíamos que aquel sueño no era algo normal en realidad.

Había escuchado a varios soldados que estuvieron cerca del percance ese día decir un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, que había sido golpeada por un titán, que había caído de un árbol, que su equipo tridimensional falló, que tropezó con una rama, que cayó de su caballo, que alguien de la misma legión la golpeó, que si él, que si ella, que si todos... todos eran unos idiotas.

Nadie en realidad sabía nada más de su condición más que la rubia estupida de Nanaba, quien fue quien la encontró.

Tirada a un costado de un árbol, inconsciente, su equipo tridimensional estaba intacto, y los que la conocíamos bien sabíamos que podía ser torpe pero no como para terminar así, esto era demasiado.

Revisamos el área hacía una semana, pero no encontramos nada, y lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar, a que ella despertara y nos dijera que había sucedido, ya que ninguna de las declaraciones que hicieron los soldados era fidedigna, por lo menos no para Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, ni mucho menos para mí.

Parecía una mala broma pero al paso de los días y observar una nula mejoría en cuanto a su despertar nos encontrábamos cada vez más conscientes de que había una buena posibilidad de que aquello fuese irreversible. 

Tanta tranquilidad en una persona como ella no era normal, y honestamente después de qué pasó el tercer día sin novedad alguna, comencé a asustarme.

Vivir sin confiar en nadie era triste, pero haber vivido una vida así y luego de la nada encontrar a alguien a quien no le interesen las apariencias y siga a tu lado para después perderlo, eso era la muerte.

Comenzaba a creer que eso es lo más cercano que experimentaría antes de finalmente morir en cualquier tipo de situación, vacío... y se sentía raro, se sentía mal, me sentía triste.

Sabía que Hange era importante en la legión pero no tenía idea de que también significara tanto para mi, no de esa forma por lo menos.

Estaba exhausto.

Tanto que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pelear con Nanaba, simplemente intercambiaba un breve movimiento de cabeza con ella al saber que mi turno de cuidar a Hange había terminado, levantándome silenciosamente de la silla donde reposaba y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a mi cuarto.

La limpieza no era algo importante por el momento, por eso mismo es que me encontraba algo sorprendido por el simple hecho de encontrar una fina capa de polvo sobre mi habitación, misma que no había sido limpiada desde hacía más de una semana.

Y estaba de más decir que aquello nunca sucedía.

Tome un baño, me vestí y baje a picotear la comida sobre mi plato como regularmente hacía, subí nuevamente y me recosté sobre mi cama.

Se sentía anormal, un leve escozor amenazaba con llenar mis ojos de lágrimas desde el momento en el que nos avisaron de cómo habían encontrado a mi compañera.

Era más que obvio que ella significaba mucho para mi, pero me negaba a mostrar debilidad ante una situación cómo está, después de todo alguien necesitaba mantener en pie a la idiota de su amiga, quien cada vez que me veía entrar a la habitación de Hange para el cambio de turno, se secaba disimuladamente los ojos.

Era terrible ver a una persona sin corazón como ella sufriendo por Hange, por lo que incluso de forma aleatoria me encontraba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que le diéramos un poco más de tiempo.

¿Yo animando a Nanaba?, y ella aceptando dichas palabras de parte mía... seguramente una dimensión alterna se había abierto y ahora nos encontrábamos en ella porque ser amable el uno con el otro no era lo que llamaríamos nuestra especialidad.

Erwin se pasaba regularmente por su habitación para ver si había algún cambio, alguna señal o algo que demostrara que seguía con nosotros, bueno otra señal que no fuera su respiración.

Sin cambios, eran las palabras con las que Nanaba y yo siempre le recibíamos.

Aquello era desesperante de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, quería salir corriendo y gritar que aquello que estaba sucediendo no era justo para ella, que ella era la única esperanza de la legión, que sin ella que caso tendría que siguiéramos siendo lo que ahora mismo éramos.

Y sin en cambio no hacía nada de aquello de salir corriendo, únicamente me limitaba a estar a su lado, acompañándola silenciosamente, sin rastro alguno de emociones, solamente me limitaba a observarla día a día sin más emoción que el verla despertar pronto.

Continuamente me encontraba preguntándome que había hecho mal, para que ella acabara así.

Erwin ya me había dicho que no tenía caso que me atormentara con ese tipo de pensamientos incluso sin tener que decirle nada, él parecía saberlo todo.

Y hablando de Erwin...

-¿Levi puedo pasar?.- preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hmm.- respondí.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, dejando que se balanceara antes de finalmente entrar y cerrarla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó.

-Creo que te equivocaste de habitación.- dije claramente dándole a entender que yo no era por quien debía preocuparse.

-No, se muy bien donde queda la habitación de ella y donde queda la tuya.- mencionó tomando asiento en la silla vacía frente al escritorio. 

Cerré mis ojos, no quería tener ni esta, ni ninguna otra conversación con él, no estaba de humor para ello.

-¿Has intentado hablar con ella?.- preguntó.

-¿Qué caso tiene?, ni siquiera sabemos si puede escucharnos.- respondí con voz neutra.

-Podrías intentarlo, vine a verte porque estoy preocupado por ti.- aquello me hizo soltar un poco de aire entre mis labios con gesto irónico.- debes descansar, alimentarte bien... es deprimente verte así.- dijo.

-¿Así, como?.- inquirí.

-Decaído, distraído, sin descanso adecuado, sin alimentarte correctamente, Levi eres una parte importante de la legión, eres un ejemplo para la gran mayoría, que te vean así, está terminando con todos.- mencionó.

Era egoísta, ya que me daba gusto escuchar que todos podríamos terminar hundidos en la misma miseria si ella no despertaba, me hacía sentir menos estupido de alguna manera.

-Habla con ella.- volvió a repetir.

Se levantó de la silla y abandonó el cuarto.

Solté un suspiro lleno de frustración y me giré boca bajo, esa cama era demasiado incómoda y por alguna razón se sentía demasiado grande.

***

Al final aquello que dijo Erwin terminó por adherirse a mi cerebro.

-Eh...- comencé a balbucear en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que alguien dentro de la habitación me escuchara.

Aclare mi garganta al sentir que esta se cerraba dejándome sin aire.

-Hange, tú... yo creo que es momento de que despiertes, tu laboratorio se está llenando de polvo y creo que...- suspire.

Mi garganta se cerró de nueva cuenta y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer.

-Yo no puedo hacer esto, perdón.- dije levantándome de mi asiento y abandonando su habitación por primera vez en aquellas dos semanas.

***

No intente nada hasta dos días después.

Sabiéndome solo y con ella como única compañía fue que decidí intentarlo nuevamente.

Solo habla con ella, repetía la voz de Erwin en mi cabeza.

No quería hablar sobre mi, así que decidí hablarle de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera sucediendo en la legión.

-Los reclutas han comenzado a preguntar por ti, cada vez que algo está demasiado en calma se preguntan dónde estás y porque aún no regresas.- dije en voz baja.

Sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero aún así continué.

-Ayer dos chicos comenzaron una pelea cerca de las murallas, los guardias los amenazaron con enviarlos fuera de los muros y los chicos al parecer se volvieron amigos ya que cuando los soldados de las murallas los vieron por última vez, habían salido corriendo tomados de las manos.- dije de forma pesada.

Esas historias ni siquiera eran divertidas de contar si a la persona a quien se las cuentas no hace ni dice nada gracioso en respuesta.

-La semana pasada vi a Nanaba tomándose de las manos con Mike... como si fueran un par de chiquillos.- sonreí a causa de la ironía de aquella pequeña historia.

-Erwin se ha encargado de tu laboratorio, tus experimentos e investigaciones continúan en marcha.- dije orgulloso de haber convencido a nuestro líder de no descuidar el trabajo de ella.

-Yo... voy a dormir un rato si no te molesta.- dije acomodándome sobre la silla a un costado de la ventana.

***

-entonces alguien llegó detrás de ella y la lanzó al vacío obligándola a usar su equipo tridimensional, no es la mejor opción para los reclutas pero parece que funciona.- dije mientras me comía un trozo de manzana que acababa de cortar.

-He visto salir a Mike de la habitación de Nanaba, en dos ocasiones esta semana y no... no era de día.- dije comiendo otro trozo de fruta.

*** 

-y no tuve más remedio que golpearlo con un palo, ya que solamente estaba ensuciando el suelo del comedor, estos chicos ya no saben hacer nada.- dije suspirando mientras recordaba el incidente.

-Ayer Mike se sentó en la misma mesa que yo durante la hora de la cena, fue raro pero no tanto como la cara de sorpresa de la tonta de tu amiga al observarlo.- mencione con una sonrisita en el rostro.

***

-me persiguió hasta mi habitación y aunque hablé con ella diciéndole que debía respetarme porque era su superior, parecía como si no le hubiese dicho nada, ella seguía parada con esa sonrisa tan perturbadora en su rostro mientras me miraba y pestañeaba rápidamente... fue horrible, debiste haberla visto.- dije.

***

-Nanaba te extraña demasiado, todos la hemos escuchado llorar a través de las paredes, todos aparentan que no pasa nada pero todo esto se está yendo a la mierda de a poco.- 

***

-Hoy en la comida Mike estaba contando algo que sucedió en una expedición pasada y de pronto dijo tu nombre intentado explicar algo, pero se detuvo y todo el mundo se quedó callado, fue la perfecta definición de lo que llamarías incomodidad y tristeza.-

***

-Sinceramente no le creí a Erwin cuando me dijo que hablarte te haría bien... no le veo el caso, no hay mejoría y todo esto sigue siendo una mierda mucho más apestosa que cuando te encontrabas metiendo tus narices donde nadie te llamada a toda hora y en todos lados.- 

-Si no despiertas pronto, voy a limpiar personalmente tu habitación y tu laboratorio, y sabes que cualquier cosa que no tenga utilidad para mi irá directo a la basura.-

***

-Yo también te extraño, no solo Nanaba, Mike y prácticamente toda la legión.-

***

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ¿con que fin lo hago?, tú no dices nada, y yo parezco un idiota hablándole a la pared todo el tiempo.-

-Me siento un estupido, y es muy probable que lo sea...-

***

-Todos los días me digo a mi mismo que hoy no vendré a verte, ni intentaré hablar contigo, pero siempre termino aquí, contándote las cosas más idiotas y simples que suceden en la legión mientras te la pasas tomándote vacaciones indefinidas.-

-Esto está terminando lentamente con todos nosotros.-

***

-Me ofrecí para ir, ya sabes Erwin insistió, y cuando Nanaba se ofreció a cuidar de ti, no tuve más excusa para quedarme.- me sentía mal dejándola pero sabía que Nanaba haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Saldré con algunos reclutas, Mike también vendrá, solo iremos a recorrer los alrededores de las murallas, los guardias dicen que han escuchado ruidos extraños provenir del otro lado, y casualmente dicen que no son titanes, por lo que me iré por un par de días, espero.- dije dando un estimado.

-Espero que sigas teniendo el mismo buen humor que has mantenido todo este tiempo mientras esté ausente, te contaré qué tal nos ha ido cuando vuelva.-

  
  
-¡No toques mis cosas!.-

Dije gritando mientras me incorporaba.

Nanaba desde la silla frente a mi, me miraba con una mezcla entre asombro, terror y felicidad... todo al mismo tiempo.

-Tú, despertaste... estás despierta, yo...- dijo mirando a todos lados.-Ahora vuelvo, no te atrevas a dormirte de nuevo.- dijo mirándome seriamente, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eh...- dije sin comprender que rayos acababa de suceder.

La vi abandonar el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso.

Mi garganta se sentía seca, y me sentía débil, mis manos se veían más delgadas de lo normal.

-Ella, ¡volvió!, se levantó y me gritó y...- escuche a Nanaba gritarle a alguien en el pasillo.

Unos momentos más tarde Erwin y ella entraban nuevamente a la habitación.

-Has vuelto.- dijo Erwin con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A donde fui?.- dije sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

-No te preocupes, ya te pondremos al tanto, por ahora tienes que comer algo.- dijo con una mirada cálida en su rostro.

***

-¿Cómo es que aún no saben nada de ellos?.- pregunte molesta.- tú mismo dijiste que solamente serían un par de días, ya ha pasado más de una semana.-

-Una semana es el tiempo estimado que les dimos, Hange, no tienes de que preocuparte.- respondió Erwin.

-No soy tonta Erwin, primero dijiste que serían un par de días y ¿ahora es una semana?.- dije entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba.- además, se supone que era algo simple y es en el borde de las murallas, no puede ser que tarden tanto en volver, las murallas no se encuentran tan lejos.- me sentía molesta.

-No hemos tenido noticias, pero en cuanto sepa algo, te notificaré, ahora ve a descansar.- dijo con voz cortante.

-No quiero irme, quiero saber exactamente a qué salieron.- dije de forma insistente.

-No te dire nada por el momento, me parece que lo sabes, además no estás en condiciones de exigir cuando apenas y puedes soltar más de dos frases sin cansarte por solo respirar.- respondió.

Le miré molesta, ya que era cierto, aún estaba muy débil, me giré y salí de su oficina.

***

Una semana y cuatro días más habían pasado, cuando finalmente fueron dichas las palabras que deseaba escuchar.

-¡Ya volvieron!.- gritó Nanaba desde las afueras de mi habitación.

Aquello me hizo levantarme de un salto de mi cama, estaba harta de tanto reposo y no saber nada de aquella exploración de último minuto no me hacía sentir mejor, hasta ahora.

Baje corriendo hasta encontrarme con ella y desde la entrada del edificio observamos un pequeño grupo de personas entrar a los terrenos de la legión.

La mayoría de ellos se encontraba en muy mal estado, llenos de heridas y vendajes improvisados por todo su cuerpo, intenté no ser egoísta y preocuparme por el bienestar de todos, mientras intentaba encontrar con la mirada a Mike y a Levi.

Ambos entraron sujetando sus respectivos caballos, Mike parecía encontrarse bien, solo algo de sangre sobre su ropa que bien podría no ser suya aunque su semblante no decía lo mismo, se veía descolocado y a su lado estaba Levi.

Las marcas de cansancio bajo sus ojos eran imposiblemente oscuras, se notaba bastante bajo de peso y su cabello con restos de tierra se observaba sin brillo alguno, había algunos cortes sobre su cara, pero todo parecía ser superficial, lo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Nanaba ni para mi fue la mirada perdida que tenían todos al entrar, parecía que volvían de algún lugar horrible.

No es como si matar titanes fuera hermoso pero se notaban excesivamente afectados, sobretodo él, y Mike por lo que sea que hayan visto o escuchado.

Pasaron delante de nosotras sin siquiera prestarnos atención, dirigiéndose al establo sin intercambiar palabra con nadie.

Algunos momentos después volvían con la intención de descansar en sus habitaciones, nosotras aún estábamos de pie en el mismo sitio de antes.

Al aproximarse noté que ambos me miraron con familiaridad, como si recién se hubiesen dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Hange?.- preguntó confundido.

-Hola Levi, Mike.- respondí mirándolos.

Levi se giró y observo a Mike, quien había abierto la boca en un gesto de incredulidad y confusión inmensos, mientras balbuceaba algo incoherente.

-Pero nos dijeron...- decía mientras me señalaba.

-Les dijeron, ¿qué?.- pregunte.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mismo que fue roto debido al llanto de Mike, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Levi lo observaba con una mirada seria, con los labios tensos y las manos en puños.

Mire preocupada a Nanaba indicándole con la mirada que se acercará a él, espere a que mi amiga se acerca al rubio para poder preguntarle nuevamente a Levi de que se trataba todo esto.

-Nos dijeron que...- se detuvo e hizo una mueca mientras apretaba los labios aún más fuerte provocando que cuando dejó de aplicar tanta fuerza en ellos se botaran blancos, luego formó una línea recta.

-Son unos imbeciles y si encuentro al desgraciado que esparció el rumor lo voy a matar.- dijo él en voz baja, el odio en su voz era algo que aterraría a cualquiera.

-Yo quiero ir contigo.- interrumpió su llanto Mike para hacerle saber a Levi que se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Y a continuación Levi se acercó a mi y me abrazo, dejándome sin poder respirar por algunos segundos debido a la fuerza de su agarre, a pesar de estar visiblemente hecho mierda por el cansancio tenía una fuerza impresionante.

-No puedo...respirar.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento.- dijo soltándome de forma inmediata.

Aquello no dejaba de asombrarme, pero tampoco entendí que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué pasó?.- pregunte una vez más.

Me observo con atención, supuse que intentaba ver si había algo mal en mi, lo cual no sucedía, pero lo dejé abalizarme a gusto, esperando por su respuesta.

-Te lo contaré más tarde.- tomo aire.- me da gusto que estes bien, que por fin despertaras.- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

Solo le sonreí de regreso, al pasar a mi lado apretó levemente mi brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y antes de entrar dijo.

-Tienes que comer, estás muy delgada.-

Y desapareció en el interior del recinto, dejando atrás a Mike y Nanaba sentados sobre el suelo y al rubio aún sollozando levemente mientras me miraba y yo aún más confundida que el día en el que había despertado. 

***

Cuando salió de bañarse yo ya me encontraba sentada sobre su cama, naturalmente él ya iba vestido mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

-¿Ahora si me contaras que sucedió?.- pregunte tan pronto abandonó el cuarto de baño.

-Es tan raro verte aquí nuevamente.- dijo aún intentando quitar el residuo de agua de su cabello con aquel trozo de tela.

Depositó la toalla sobre sus hombros, tomó asiento a un lado mío sobre su cama y soltó sin más.

-Nos dijeron que habías muerto el día en el que partimos a la expedición, recién habíamos llegado a las murallas cuando nos informaron... no podíamos volver.-

No quería darme mucho crédito por todo el sufrimiento que denotaban en sus rostros apenas los observamos llegar, así que decidí preguntar.

-¿Por eso se encontraban así?.- dije tomando su mano entre la mía.

-¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos así si no es por ti?.- dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano.

Y mi siguiente acción ni siquiera la pensé, fue solo un impulso, me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente, al mismo tiempo en el que le susurraba al oído.

-Siento mucho que tuvieran que pasar por eso.- solté de forma lo más sincera posible.

Creer que alguien que conoces de hace mucho tiempo ha muerto, no debe ser fácil, mucho menos si consideras a esa persona alguien cercano a ti.

-No es culpa tuya.-respondió abrazándome de vuelta y luego agregó.- Me alegra tanto el tenerte de vuelta.- dijo posando sus manos por toda la extensión de mi espalda de forma lenta.

-Yo también quería decir eso.-hablé.

-Suerte para la próxima.- lo escuche decir.

-En ese caso, espero que no exista una próxima vez.- finalice sonriendo.

Y dejándole un beso sobre el límite de la mejilla derecha, a los pocos segundos lo sentí realizar la misma acción sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.- le escuche susurrar.

-Mejor.- respondí en voz baja.

-Me da gusto.- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.- Aunque yo creo que debes comer más y descansar también.- continuó.

-Quiero dormir pero no he podido conciliar el sueño, he tenido mucha ansiedad desde que desperté.- dije liberándonos del abrazo.

-Tú siempre has sido así, no quieras culpar a que te la pasaste durmiendo mucho tiempo...-replicó sarcástico.

Verlo siendo el nuevamente, con aquellas frases que tanto me divertían y un semblante diferente en su rostro me hacía feliz.

-No te pases de gracioso o podría atragantarme con mi propia saliva a causa de la risa.- dije medio malhumorada, medio enserio.

Él suspiro.

-Yo tampoco he podido dormir.- confesó con suavidad.

-Tu nunca has dormido bien, no pongas excusas, Levi.- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nunca dije que era una excusa.- respondió suspirando.

-Bueno vamos a intentar dormir entonces.- le propuse mientras lo miraba.

Asintió y dijo.

-Está bien.-

Nunca lo había convencido tan rápido, por lo que me dispuse inmediatamente a actuar, despojándonos de nuestros uniformes y quedando prácticamente en ropa interior, pero claro eso nunca había sido un problema para nosotros, así que finalmente apagamos las luces.

La lejanía no era mi elemento favorito por lo que me acerqué a él, quedando ambos frente a frente, levante mi mano derecha y comencé a tocar el cabello de Levi, el cual aún se encontraba húmedo.

En la penumbra de la habitación de mi compañero comencé a hablar.

-Sabes Levi mientras estuve...- y me interrumpió.

-¿de vacaciones indefinidas?.- dijo él.

-Si...yo te escuche hablar aunque no se si lo que escuche, sea cierto.- dije un tanto aprehensiva.

-Depende de lo que dije.- contestó.

-Bueno escuche varias conversaciones pero no estoy segura de que fuera para mi.- dije y era cierto que no sabía a qué se debían todos esos trozos de historias que tenía guardados en mi memoria.

-¿Y por qué no?.- agregó él.

-Porque en algunas te escuche decir que me extrañabas entre muchas otras cosas.- dije aún con la duda en mi mente de si decir aquello era correcto.

Bueno después de todo solamente quería saciar mis dudas.

-Entonces si era yo.- respondió.

Le sonreí aún sin estar segura de si podía verme debido a la escasa luz de la habitación.

-Me da gusto que todo esté por volver a la normalidad.-comentó él.

Y se acercó más a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro a la altura de mi clavícula.

-A nuestra normalidad, querrás decir.- conteste.

-Lo que sea... es un alivio escucharte hablar, caminar, y básicamente verte ser tu misma.- volvió a decir aunque esta vez se escuchaba adormilado.

-Es genial poder volver a verte y no solo escucharte, y no... no eras un idiota, eras el único que habló conmigo en todo ese tiempo, te lo agradezco, Levi.- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

Permanecimos en silencio un largo rato, notando como nuestras respiraciones se volvían lentas y acompasadas, estaba por sucumbir ante el sueño cuando recordé algo importante.

-No te habrás atrevido a tocar las cosas en mi habitación o laboratorio, ¿o si?.- pregunte cautelosa.

-Y yo que creí que pasarías por alto ese detalle, ¿podrías callarte y dormirte de una jodida vez?, mañana podemos platicar todo lo que quieras.- dijo suspirando.

-Lo dejaré pasar porque te vez horrible, y así no me gustas... además se nota que necesitas más el sueño que yo.- conteste acomodándome mejor entre aquel abrazo.

-Claro y tú te vez radiante, solo duérmete y ya, buenas noches.- dijo cortante ignorando lo que dije acerca de que me gustaba, aunque sin soltarme, después se quedó callado.

-Ya, ya... buenas noches.- dije feliz de estar nuevamente con él.

****

A la mañana siguiente, con un brazo firmemente alrededor de mi torso y una maraña de cabello sobre mi rostro fue que recibí el día.

-Hange... quítate de encima.- dije intentando no apartarla bruscamente.

Ni siquiera me hizo caso.

Si era cierto lo que me había contado antes acerca de su ansiedad entonces era obvio que se encontraba excesivamente cansada, por lo que únicamente me aparte su cabello del rostro y me acomodé en mi lugar nuevamente.

Después de todo, un poco más de sueño no me vendría mal.

****

-¿Era cierto entonces todo lo demás?.- preguntó ella comiendo algo de la fruta que Mike nos había traído a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa?.- dije dando una mordida a un trozo de pan. 

-Lo de...- y miró a todos lados antes de mencionar.- ¿Nanaba y Mike?.-preguntó en voz baja.

Me acomode mejor sobre la silla, hasta quedar finalmente frente a ella, quien aún se encontraba sobre mi cama.

-Lo es, pero eso no es algo que no supieras...- dije mirándola con obviedad.

-No, no es nuevo para mi, y supongo que para nadie lo sería, pero bueno que lo hagan dejando de lado la discreción, quiere decir que piensan ser más abiertos, eso si me sorprende.- terminó para dar un largo sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado de esa forma.- dije perdiéndome un poco en mis recuerdos.

-¿Y cuando haremos nosotros lo mismo?.- preguntó ella con una sonrisa sugerente.

-¿El andar por todos lados y a toda hora juntos?.- pregunte limpiando una mancha en mi escritorio.

-Eso ya lo hacemos, así que no seas absurdo.- dijo Hange tomando otro trozo de fruta.

-¿Entonces que?.- pregunte.

-El dejar que nos vean así más seguido.- dijo ella con aires de simpleza.

Yo estuve a nada de asfixiarme por culpa del sorbo que había dado al agua en tan mal momento, pero me recuperé a tiempo para comenzar a reír a causa de sus tonterías.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?, ¿qué es tan gracioso?.- sonaba algo molesta.

-Hange, no es por ser un aguafiestas.- a lo cual ella me interrumpió y no pudo evitar decir.- lo cual obviamente eres.- le hice una cara mientras ella solo sacó su lengua en señal de rebeldía.

-Como digas, te repito no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿dejar que nos vean?, me parece que no somos lo que llamarían discretos, por el contrario somos lo bastante obvios como para que ya ni siquiera seamos novedad.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Era cierto, hacía bastante tiempo la gente murmuraba a nuestras espaldas acerca de una relación y cosas por el estilo pero ahora mismo, podríamos besarnos a mitad del comedor y nadie le daría importancia, bueno casi nadie, Erwin tal vez nos haría hacer papeleo extra por nuestra muestra innecesaria de afecto en un lugar demasiado público.

Pero no me parecía que pasara de aquello.

-Hmmm... podrías tener razón.- respondió y parecía estar pensando en ello.

-Ademas aquello de que nos vean, por si no recuerdas ya lo han hecho, y no solo una persona.- dije recordando varias ocasiones donde no nos habían encontrado tan ' _presentables_ '.

Nadie había mencionado nada pero aquello fue lo único que necesitaron para poder continuar con sus vidas e ignorarnos cómo se supone debía ser desde un principio.

Hange comenzó a reír para luego decir.- Sus traumas no han sido superados, aún. Pero ellos se lo buscaron, es decir, ¿quien entra a altas horas de la noche a mi habitación, sin tocar y con la excusa de que está buscándome para algo urgente?.- dijo ella con ironía.

-Son unos idiotas, y se lo tienen merecido por entrometidos.- dije.

-Aun siento algo de pena por Moblit... creo que cada vez que me mira por mas de tres segundos recuerda aquella parte de su vida que seguramente preferiría no haber vivido.- comenzó s reír nuevamente.

-Él, Armin, la loca de la bufanda y el otro idiota que solo sabe gritarle al que tiene cara de caballo, y muchos, muchos otros.- continue con lo que ella decía.

-Bueno es que hubo algunos momentos en que si fuimos bastante exhibicionistas... aprovechábamos todo el tiempo que teníamos a solas para hacer cosas no tan recomendables para los más jóvenes.- siguió comentando.

La escuche hablar mientras asentía dándole la razón y me levantaba de la silla donde estaba y caminaba hacia mi cama, retirando una bandeja vacía donde anteriormente hubo comida.

-¿Crees que Erwin se moleste si nos tomamos el día?.- pregunte mientras me acostaba nuevamente.

Espere su respuesta mientras la escuchaba terminar de beber su jugo de naranja.

-No creo que se enfade, después de todo recién volvieron.- respondió limpiándose la boca con un trozo de papel.

-Hmm, entonces vamos a seguir durmiendo.- dije estirándome y tomando a Hange de la cintura para que quedará nuevamente acostada a mi lado.

-Eso suena bien.- respondió abrazándome de regreso.

Y que los reclutas y media legión dijeran que dormimos bastante ese día es un decir... ya que no despertamos si no hasta bien entrada la noche y como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, decidimos seguir durmiendo, entre otras cosas...

Wow que largo, el _capítulo_ jajaja

¿Qué es pareció?

Tenía ganas de escribir algo así, donde no tuvieran presiones ni nada de eso que comúnmente los rodea, y pues salió esto.

Espero les guste la nueva historia en la que me encuentro trabajando, es un UA actual.

Nos leeremos muy pronto.

**_Recuerden que todos aman los kudos y los comentarios_ **

**_Bye_** 👋🏻


	29. The time we own

_El tiempo que poseemos._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸  
  
  


-¿Qué pasaría?.- insistí nuevamente.

Levi dejó lentamente los documentos que hace un momento revisaba para girarse en mi dirección.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta, Hange?.- dijo levantando la ceja derecha levemente.

-Curiosidad en mayor medida y realmente me gustaría saber que piensas al respecto.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Aún me encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta de su habitación, hacia nada había llegado a interrumpir sus deberes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas estuviste haciendo para tener ese tipo de dudas?.- pregunto curioso.

-No estaba haciendo nada en específico, solo redactaba algunos documentos en mi laboratorio que obviamente no tienen nada que ver con la pregunta pero de la nada comencé a pensar en cosas como esa... fue por eso que vine a preguntarte directamente.- fue mi rápida respuesta.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia mi con determinación, pasó delante mío y habiendo salido de su habitación se giró a mitad del pasillo y volvió a hablar.

-No me parece que sea muy prudente de nuestra parte el hablar de algo como eso en este sitio, ya es demasiado deprimente todos los días como para hablar de ello más abiertamente hoy... recién llegamos Hange.-dijo exhalando, se notaba cansado.

-¿Entonces solo te vas a ir?, ¿no piensas responderme?.- claro que me pondría a la defensiva, lo único que quería eran respuestas.

-Yo nunca dije que no te respondería, dije que 'No me parecía prudente hablar de algo como eso en este sitio', así que cierra la puerta y vamos afuera.- dijo retomando su andar y dirigiéndose rumbo a las escaleras.

Inmediatamente entendí a que se refería, no era un lugar adecuado según el... bueno cualquier lugar puede ser bueno para hablar de lo que sea en mi opinión.

Conforme con su respuesta sonreí en su dirección y procedí a realizar lo que me pidió, cerré la puerta de su habitación y caminé siguiendo la dirección que lo vi tomar anteriormente.

Lo encontré a las afueras del comedor, listo para abandonar el edificio.

-¿Quieres platicar en el comedor?.- pregunte aún sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

-Claro que no.- respondió y abandonó el recinto.

Continuó caminando por los senderos de tierra que delimitaban los edificios y sus funciones dentro de la legión, alejándonos cada vez más de las zonas donde podríamos encontrar a algún cadete o soldado meramente por casualidad.

Y después de haber recorrido por algunos minutos el sitio decidió que sería prudente detenernos en la zona de práctica, la cual únicamente se utilizaba por las mañanas y muy raramente por las tardes.

Ya había anochecido, por lo que nadie debía merodear la zona por la lejanía que suponía de los edificios donde pasábamos la noche.

No se trataba de una noche especialmente fría u oscura, el viento soplaba provocando que se mecieran las hojas de los árboles al compás de este.

Me quede un momento observando el cielo nocturno y la maravillosa vista que este ofrecía, después cuando lo escuché llamarme fue que me di cuenta que él se encontraba sentado sobre la hierba, área que delimitaba el final del área de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tanto observabas?.-pregunto mirando hacia el mismo sitio que yo anteriormente observaba.

-Nada, solo me pareció que era un buen día para apreciar el cielo.- respondí volviendo a observar aquel manto oscuro.

-¿Cúal había sido tu pregunta?.- mencionó nuevamente.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si muriéramos?, ¿crees que alguien nos extrañaría?.- volví a repetir mis interrogantes.

-¿Cuando dices muriéramos te refieres a ti y a mi?, y ¿a que viene esa pregunta?.- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Pues si me refiero a nosotros y ya antes te lo dije, no busco nada más que saciar mi curiosidad.- dije dejándome caer sobre la hierba.

De esa manera la apreciación del cielo era infinitamente mejor.

-¿Qué pasaría si morimos?.- repitió una vez más y luego habló nuevamente.- sería todo de nuestra parte, no habría más que ofrecer, si algo así llega a suceder supongo que nuestra posición no era la mejor y no encontramos la manera de escapar de aquello, por lo tanto intentamos lo mejor que pudimos, no fue suficiente y ahora ya no habría nada más que hacer.- respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su abdomen.

-Si, también creo que si algo así llega a pasar es porque nuestra situación estuvo demasiado jodida como para poder hacer algo.- sonreí nuevamente.

-Y respecto a la otra pregunta, la verdad es que no se si nos extrañarían.- meditó un momento, antes de poder continuar termino por apoyar su espalda en el suelo al igual que yo.- No creo que nos extrañen por lo menos no a mi, más bien mis habilidades son las que echarían de menos, a ti probablamente si te extrañen eres mas amigable, aunque obviamente también les harías una inmensa falta por toda la inteligencia e información que guardas aquí.- dijo colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y señalando la misma con su dedo índice.

-Yo si te extrañaría si murieras.- dije girando mi rostro en su dirección.

-Serias la única.- dijo soltando aire con humor, lo más parecido a una risa que podía otorgar por el momento.

-No lo creo.- dije segura de mi respuesta.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por algunos minutos únicamente dejándonos llevar por el momento y sumiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos, deleitando la vista con aquel cielo estrellado ante nosotros.

-Yo también te extrañaría, todos aquí son muy aburridos excepto por ti, aunque a veces ni siquiera tú conoces tus propios límites; y estoy seguro de que no sería el único en extrañarte, hay gente que te admira bastante y el punto es que... muchos aquí te echarían de menos por ser quien eres, la loca e intensa de los titanes.- dijo sin cambiar de posición.

Aquel discurso me hizo sentir cierta calidez, sabia que algunos podría extrañarme pero escucharle decir que el también lo haría me reconfortó de alguna forma.

Solté un suspiro, satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Creo que somos un par de sentimentales que terminarían amargados para siempre, si el otro muriera.- respondí con seriedad aunque había cierta diversión en mi comentario.

-¿Acaso quieres que todos terminen odiándome aún más?.- soltó de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunte, con el ceño fruncido por la súbita interrogante.

-Dijiste que si alguno termina muriendo el otro se volverá un amargado, la gente ya me odia por mi personalidad y la forma en que me expreso, Hange... si mueres me volveré insoportable.- dijo mientras giraba solo un poco su rostro en dirección mía, note diversión en sus palabras.

Aquello me tomó tan desprevenida que involuntariamente comencé a reír sin parar, doblando mi cuerpo y retorciéndome en el césped debajo de mi.

Aquel humor con el que contaba Levi era algo que sin duda alguna extrañaría si algo le sucediera, lo extrañaría muchísimo.

Y tan pronto como aquel pensamiento llegó mi buen humor se esfumo, y un extraño sentimiento de vacío tomó su lugar, era algo frío y triste.

Intente volver a mi posición original pero me encontré a mi misma incorporándome sobre el césped secando un par de lágrimas que habían abandonado mis ojos, pero no se debían a lágrimas de alegría, el peso de mis propios pensamientos convirtió un comentario gracioso en algo doloroso de imaginar.

Honestamente yo no me imaginaba la vida sin Levi, era algo con lo que contaba cada día... daba por hecho que el estaría ahí cada mañana, no específicamente para mi, pero me bastaba con saber que se encontraba en algún lugar de la legión, a salvo y probablemente feliz de dar órdenes a los jóvenes cadetes, enseñándoles a salvar sus traseros en caso de ser necesario.

Era un hilo de pensamientos bastante tristes los que le siguieron al anterior, ya que si alguna vez Levi dejara de existir seguramente me dedicaría por completo a mi trabajo, no abandonaría ni un instante mi laboratorio, comenzaría a tener un humor terrible y todos huirían de mi lado, era algo que muy probablemente terminaría por ocurrir.

Era inevitable.

Terminaría sola, sin nadie que quisiera acercarse siquiera a mi lado para ofrecerme lo que Levi me ofrecía...comida, un descanso o bien en casos extremos un golpe para hacerme entrar en razón, pero sobretodo aquello que me ofrecía incluso sin percatarse de ello, como en estos momentos: su presencia.

No contaría nunca más con ello y era algo de lo cual jamás podría recuperarme, perder un amigo eso me había sucedido antes pero perder a Levi...sería algo devastador.

Para esos momentos ya me encontraba llorando, ni siquiera yo misma me había percatado de aquello, estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos que todo parecía como si le estuviese sucediendo a alguien más.

Escuchaba mis propios sollozos pero no caí en cuenta que se trataba de mi propio llanto hasta que Levi también se incorporó y me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome un poco.

-Oye, respira... no se que rayos te pasa pero solo respira, ¿quieres?.- me observo mientras yo pasaba por aquel extraño trance.

Comencé a seguir su indicación poco a poco, notando como mis sollozos comenzaban a ser más ligeros hasta que me detuve, el viento ahora enfriaba mis mejillas debido a las lágrimas que había derramado en todo ese episodio.

-¿Estas mejor?.- pregunto frotando mis brazos lentamente.

-Si, ya pasó...- dije aclarándome la garganta, mirándolo una vez más y apartando la mirada tan pronto como sucedió.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- mencionó claramente refiriéndose a aquel momento que había experimentado.

-Yo... bueno imagine cómo sería el tener que vivir sin ti, sin todo lo que siempre haces por mi y bueno... yo supongo que tengo razón, porque probablemente terminaría siendo una amargada insoportable que todos terminarían abandonando, una amargada insoportable que te extrañaría mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.- dije con una sonrisa temblorosa sobre mis labios.

El pareció comprender lo que había dicho y después agregó.

-Yo no hice aquel comentario para que terminaras haciéndote toda una historia dentro de esa cabeza tuya tan intensa.- dijo y eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que alguna vez hubiese escuchado de parte suya, no solo por el comentario, si no la forma en la que lo dijo... como si en realidad se arrepintiera por hacerme sentir mal.

Él no tenia la culpa de que mis pensamientos se dispararan en esa dirección tan turbia.

-Solo comencé a imaginar, barajar posibilidades, tú sabes.- me encogí de hombros.

-Pues no lo hagas, sigo aquí y mientras todo esté bajo control ese día no llegará y si llega.- suspiro.- yo espero que no te comportes de esa forma... recuerda que debes ayudar a todos a descubrir qué hay detrás de los muros, eres la única que puede hacerlo.- eso último lo mencionó con un orgullo demasiado grande como para referirse a mi.

-Yo creo que tienes demasiada fe en mi, seguro hay más gente que podría ser de mayor utilidad que yo.-respondí segura de que habría gente mejor que yo dispuesta a más.

-Si eso fuera así, ya tendrías más ayudantes o gente con tus mismos intereses trabajando contigo pero eso no ha sucedido, lo que quiero hacerte entender es que no hay nadie como tú, y eso es lo que te hace ser una persona especial, necesaria para todos. Eres su esperanza, nuestra esperanza.- bajo la voz y cuando estuve por rechazar todo aquello que dijo decidió continuar.- Así que no pienses de esa manera, porque tú eres mucho más de lo que te imaginas, para todos. Yo incluido.- finalizó.

Una sonrisa no tardó en instalarse sobre mis labios, me sentía mejor, mi humor ahora era infinitamente positivo, él lo había logrado... nuevamente, no me sentía inservible.

-¿Acaso esa fue una declaración?.- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente y moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

Me dirigió una mirada, mientras sus ojos se abrían mostrando sorpresa.

-¡Ah!, siempre tienes que hacer algo así... ¿Es que tu necesidad por arruinar momentos como este son tu especialidad?.- dijo mientras se desplomaba una vez más sobre el suelo y se llevaba ambas manos al rostro frotándose ambos ojos con desesperación.

-Hey, no seas exagerado, te encanta mi sentido del humor...- dije dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo derecho para que dejara de lloriquear.

-Claro que no, tú sentido del humor apesta, igual que tú.- fue entonces cuando soltó una ligera risa imperceptible debido a su mal chiste.

-Oye no metas a mi higiene personal en esto, está es una pelea entre tú y yo, nadie más.- dije a la defensiva.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú higiene personal forma parte de ti, así que puedo seguir burlándome de ti todo lo que quiera.-finalizó su comentario alejando sus manos de su rostro y con una ligera curvatura de labios que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa.

Y un gesto de autosatisfacción infinita en sus rasgos faciales, obviamente ambos nos encontrábamos de mejor humor.

-Como conclusión a esta plática...¿que podemos decir, Levi?.- dije mirando en su dirección, indicándole que debía responder.

Hizo un sonido que parecía venir del fondo de su garganta, después se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y habló.

-Si tu prometes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo por no morir, yo prometo hacer lo mismo. Ya quedó claro que seríamos un dolor en el culo de las personas que deban experimentar nuestra pérdida, así que hagámoslo por el bien común... de la legión y de todos en general. ¿Hecho?.- pregunto levantando una ceja buscando mi aprobación.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande, no había forma.

-¡Hecho!.- respondí con entusiasmo.

-Bien, ahora solo recuerda tener cuidado cuando salgamos de expedición.- volvió a agregar Levi.

-Lo mismo va para ti, ten cuidado.- le respondí.

Ambos asentimos, dando por finalizada aquella plática extraña y demasiado sentimental para ambos.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?.- pregunto él.

-No, hay que observar un poco más el cielo.-dije recostándome por millonésima vez sobre el pasto.

-Bien...- mencionó accediendo a mis demandas.

Sonreí satisfecha por lograr que se quedara un momento más, y lo miré mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda y observaba el oscuro manto que cubría todo el cielo.

Transcurridos algunos momentos de tranquilidad decidí cambiar de sitio.

-El suelo es muy incomodo.- dije incorporándome y recargando mi cabeza sobre el muslo derecho de Levi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?.- dijo levantando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver qué hacía.

-Relájate... no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo me pongo cómoda.-dije restándole importancia al asunto y moviendo mi mano derecha para acentuar el poco interés de mi parte.

-Pues más te vale que disfrutes de la comodidad que estás experimentado porque esto no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo a modo de amenaza mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

Aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para ahuyentarme de donde había tomado lugar, lo cual me provocó un ligero ataque de risa, al cual él ni siquiera prestó atención.

Levi y sus amenaza vacías, por supuesto que si yo quería volveríamos a repetir esta acción, puede que de ahora en adelante me esforzaría por pasar más tiempo con el disfrutando el tiempo que con el que contábamos.

🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸🔹🔸

  
_Es corto, lo sé._

_Pero estoy tratando de retomar lo que he dejado en pausa así que esta mini historia fue lo primero que salió de mi imaginación._

¡Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado!

**Quejas y/o sugerencias en este apartado.**

**_Nos leemos pronto_** 👋🏻


	30. Knowing us

-¿De donde carajos sale tanto papeleo?.- pregunte a Erwin como si no lo supiera.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda eso?.- preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

-No, se de donde sale pero no deberías explicarles qué mierdas se hace a cada maldito segundo en este lugar.- dije molesto.

-Son nuestros benefactores, Levi, es normal que quieran estar al tanto de que se hace.- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Acaso nunca te hartas de toda esta basura?.- pregunte exasperado.

-Por supuesto que si, pero si no llenamos estas _mierdas..._ como tú les llamas ellos nos dejaran sin un centavo, no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.- dijo dándome una pila de papeles que esperaba que _yo_ llenara.

-Te odio.- dije tomado aquel montón de porquería.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi habitación.

Erwin había tenido el descaro de venir a _mi_ habitación, a dejarme ese montón de documentos de mierda ¿y esperaba que yo los llenara así como así?, al parecer si... ese idiota.

Era obvio que mi odio era pasajero ya que después de 6 minutos de cagarme en todo y en todos por la estupida suerte de tener que hacer la _segunda_ cosa que menos me agradaba en la legión, (la _primera_ era tener que escuchar a la loca que corría por doquier parloteando como un loro en búsqueda de una galleta), decidí que era mejor terminar pronto con mi sufrimiento.

Tome asiento frente al escritorio de madera que prácticamente no había utilizado, llevaba poco tiempo en la legión, todo seguía siendo demasiado nuevo y sucio para mi, así que no podían culparme.

Prefería hacer el dichoso papeleo en el comedor pero muchos accidentes pueden ocurrir y no me gustaba que nada se ensuciara, y otro lugar que también era buena opción era la misma oficina de Erwin pero honestamente no tenía ganas de siquiera dejar la habitación.

Así que como una persona de bien en proceso de reformarse, puse manos a la obra y mientras esperaba que aquello no me tomara una semana entera como la vez pasada.

🔅

Dos horas y cuarenta y tantos minutos más tarde mi habitación seguía en silencio el cual se veía interrumpido únicamente por el despliegue de papeles y los trazos que realizaba en ellos.

Estaba aburrido y preferiría que algo sucediera a tener que estar haciendo este trabajo tan estupido y sin sentido.

Me recargue en mi escritorio, intentando recuperar la fuerza de voluntad muy dentro mío para poder continuar y sin éxito por el momento cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente provocando que diera un salto en mi silla debido a lo inesperado que había sido.

-¿Qué mierdas crees que...- me detuve al ver quien había sido la responsable de tal ruido.

Creo que haber deseado que ese _algo_ que me sacara de mi aburrimiento sucediera había sido un error de mi parte.

-Oh, así que este es tu cuarto.- dijo esa loca entrando en mi habitación y observándolo todo, ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre.

-Ah, eres _tú_.- dije intentando no decirle que se fuera cuanto antes, aún intentaba ser amable con la gente como tantas veces Farlan e Isabel me habían pedido.

-¿Cuándo te enviaron aquí?, ¿es está tu habitación definitiva?.- preguntó acercándose a la ventana y sacando medio cuerpo por ella para observar el patio debajo.

Mi pulso se aceleró al verla hacer dicha acción y aunque estuve tentado en detenerla no lo hice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunte intentando mantenerme impasible.

Con ella era mejor hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, la había visto enojada un par de semanas atrás y no había nada que me asustara tanto como su rostro... no que recordará por lo menos.

-Estoy aburrida, y decidí revisar cuál de las habitaciones de este edificio tiene la mejor vista.- dijo aún en la ventana observando algo a la lejanía.

-¿También estás aquí?.- pregunte refiriéndome a que si ella tenía una habitación en este mismo lugar.

Aunque me arrepentí casi de inmediato, no quería charlar con ella, quería que se largara.

-Claro, pero estoy al otro extremo de aquí.- respondió mientras sonreía.

-Deberías irte a continuar con tu búsqueda en otra habitación, estoy ocupado.- dije sentandome recto sobre mi silla.

-Hmm... no lo creo, primero debo probar tu cama.- dijo mientras corría y se lanzaba directamente a mi lecho.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces?.- dije intentando comprender el funcionamiento de su cerebro por sus acciones.

Ella rodó un par de veces, hasta que se quedó tendida de espaldas, observando el techo y después me miró.

-Tu cama es cómoda, pero parece que nunca la has usado.- dijo incorporándose.

-Prefiero dormir...- estuve a punto de terminar mi frase pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí que no, quería que me dejara solo.- sólo vete.- suspire.

No estaba de ánimos para soportar a la primera cosa más molesta de mi actual vida.

-No quiero, ademas ya te dije que estoy aburrida, ¿quieres platicar conmigo?.- me preguntó con una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro.

-No, vete.- dije girándome nuevamente encarando mi responsabilidad sobre el escritorio.

-¡Vamos, Levi!, platica conmigo... hay que conocernos mejor.- dijo haciendo que mi cama rechinara de forma horrible, seguramente estaba brincando.

-No creí que tu vista estuviera tan mal, pero si no lo has notado, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, así que deja tus juegos para alguien más.- aun no llegaba a mi límite pero era mejor que se fuera antes de que dijera algo hiriente.

-Me gusta tu actitud, y aunque entiendo tu molestia, no me voy a ir.- dijo levantándose y revisando algunos cajones.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que...- No digas una palabra más Levi, me reprendí a mi mismo .- Sabes que... puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, eres una idiota.- dije haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol y tomando una hoja para continuar.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?.- la escuche preguntar, pero tenía una idea... si la ignoraba tal vez se terminaría yendo.

Continué escribiendo mientras la escuchaba dando pasos firmes sobre la madera del cuarto de mi habitación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?.-volvió a intentar, pero seguramente ella no sabía que no caería tan fácil en sus tonterías.

Mi cama volvió a hacer ese ruido raro y dando una mirada rápida hacia el sitio la vi nuevamente acostada dando vueltas sin control, estaba loca.

¿Cómo es que alguien se dormía tan rápido?, _pensé_.

Sobretodo si se encontraba en un lugar que era extraño o nuevo, no conocía a nadie que hiciera algo así, hasta ahora claro... el loro se había quedado dormido sobre mi cama, se había detenido si... pero ahora babearía mi almohada, que asco.

Aunque a decir verdad envidiaba el hecho de que ella pudiera dormir tan plácidamente y yo durmiera siempre tan poco.

Pasó por mi mente la idea de despertarla pero lo pensé mejor... mientras su sueño me proporcionara más tiempo sin interrupciones de su parte, la dejaría.

🔅

Una hora más tarde la escuche estirarse diciendo.

-Definitivamente me encanta esta cama.- 

-Llévatela.- dije en voz baja, no había sido mi intención responderle pero simplemente se me habían escapado las palabras de la boca.

-¿Sigues con eso?.- preguntó poniéndose de pie y colocándose detrás mío.

Aquello me ponía nervioso, sentí que me juzgaría por mi escritura o algo así, así que solo le dije.

-Hmmm.- en señal afirmativa.

-¿Si te propongo algo, hablarías conmigo?.- preguntó muy cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

-Aléjate de mi.- dije empujando sin fuerza su rostro con mi mano.

Ella solamente comenzó a reír como una demente y luego corrió, se deslizó hasta terminar sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, haciendo que me pusiera de pie más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado posible mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Fue instinto, creí que se caería debido a la rapidez con la que tomó asiento o algo estupido como eso, pero al notar su loca mirada inquisitiva sobre la mía, dije.

-Yo no... no era mi intención.- y perdí mi habilidad con las palabras, no era tan difícil decirle: _creí que te caerías, estupida y loca mujer, por eso intenté sujetarte._

La solté y me giré avergonzado, había sido muy idiota de mi parte el creer que se aventaría por la ventana sin más, ¿ _o no_? 

-No pasa nada, al contrario...gracias por preocuparte aunque debo decirte que tengo muy buenos reflejos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi su tono de voz se escuchaba normal y eso me dio aún más miedo.

Podía sentirla a mis espaldas y era enervante.

-Creí que te caerías.- dije aclarándome la garganta, e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Y aunque no te caigo bien, aún así intentaste ayudarme.- dijo tomándome por los hombros con sus manos, apretando ligeramente.

-Oye, deja de hacer eso... ¿qué tienes con el contacto corporal?.- dije zafándome de su agarre.

-Me gusta tocar a la gente, no tiene nada de malo.- respondió sonriendo.

-A mi no me gusta, así que no lo hagas.- dije haciendo una mueca de asco y señalándola para que se alejara.

-Te propongo algo.- comenzó a decir y casi podía sentir el arrepentimiento dentro de mi.- Yo te ayudaré a llenar esos documentos, _todos,_ si tu platicas conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa que me decía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?, y ¿a cambio de una platica?, no me hagas reír, no soy estupido.- dije nuevamente sentándome en mi silla.

-Solo quiero conocerte ya te lo dije, me pareces una persona interesante, así que me gustaría platicar contigo un poco.- respondió.

-Sigo sin creerte, ademas de que no hay mucho que contarte sobre mi.- dije y había algo de verdad en ello.

-Entonces puedo contarte sobre mi, así nos conoceríamos un poco más.-respondió.

_¿Acaso nunca se cansaba?_

-No.- dije de forma seca.

-Si dices mi nombre completo me largare de aquí y te dejare solo con toda esa amargura que siempre llevas a cuestas.- dijo recargando su peso sobre mis hombros y posando su barbilla encima de mi cabeza.

Aquello sonaba tentador y ella era excesivamente molesta, por lo que dejé el documento que había comenzado a leer y levante el rostro para verla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.- pregunte sin creerle ni una palabra.

-Lo juro, por mis investigaciones.- dijo sonando solemne.

Aún con la duda latente dentro mío y mi instituto que decía ¡ _solo ahuyéntala!,_ le hice caso.

-Bien, te _llamas_...- dije y la verdad es que a quien quería engañar, no tenía ni idea, con problemas recordaba los acontecimientos que me hicieron llegar a la legión, ¿como esperaba que me aprendiera su nombre?

-¿ _Halley_?.- y al ver su cara de satisfacción supe que mi intento se había ido a tomar por culo.

-Cerca, pero no... es Hange, Hange Zöe y espero que te aprendas mi nombre porque vas a tener que verme muy a menudo por aquí.- dijo sonriente.

Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte al acceder a hacer esa mierdecilla de juego.

-Ah... ¿te refieres a en la legión?, _supongo_.- dije haciéndole notar lo obvio de su respuesta y pasando una mano por mi rostro

-No, me refiero a _tú_ habitación.- dijo y corrió a mi cama nuevamente.

_¿En que mierda me acababa de meter?_

_Tres días...¡tres jodidos y repugnantes días!_

-¡Está bien!, solo cállate.- le dije exasperado.

-Ah... así que si hablas, excelente.- respondió.

-Hablare contigo, solo... deja de ser tan molesta.- dije, aquella mujer había terminado por superarme.

-¡Qué bien!.- dijo y le vi intenciones de brincar sobre mi cama con sus asquerosas botas puestas.

-No te atrevas a subirte a mi cama con eso, no tengo idea donde te has estado paseando el día de hoy y no quiero enterarme de la peor manera.- dije molesto.

-Bien me las quitare.- dijo y las lanzó por el cuarto.

Terminaría matándola, casi podía sentir la satisfacción de aquello.

-Eres una pesadilla.- le dije, y para mi lo era, era horrible tener que lidiar con alguien como ella, tanta energía irradiando de una sola persona era algo impensable para mi.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el objetivo de su diversión?_

De todas las personas dentro de la legión, justo tenía que ser yo.

Nunca antes había sentido tal desesperación al tratarse de alguien, por lo que todo esto era nuevo para mi.

-Si, si... ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?.- preguntó saltando sobre la cama.

-Levi Ackerman.- dije sintiéndome miserable porque de alguna manera me sentía derrotado, abrumado y agotado.

-Hmmm... Ackerman, nunca había escuchado ese apellido.- dijo sonriendo.

-Solo sigue preguntando, y lárgate de una buena vez de aquí.- le solté.

-Eso mi querido, Levi... no ocurrirá pronto, así que te sugiero que te pongas cómodo.- dijo y luego cayó sentada sobre la cama.- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?.- sugirió palmeando un lugar vacío a su lado.

-¿Harás mi sufrimiento menos doloroso si lo hago?.- pregunte una vez más con una cara de agotamiento inmenso.

-Así será, mi amigo Ackerman.- dijo en un tono repulsivamente amigable.

-No soy tu amigo, así que cállate, alguien podría escucharte.- dije curvando ligeramente mi boca por aquel chiste que había hecho.

-Muy gracioso.- me respondió aún palmeando aquel sitio.

Tome asiento a su lado, intentando dejar tanto espacio como fuera posible.

-Te contare todo lo que se acerca de los titanes y como es que han cambiado nuestras vidas, verás todo sucedió desde que las murallas...- y algo dentro de mi se desconectó en ese instante.

La sentía moverse a mi lado, gesticular con ambas manos de forma exagerada y dramática intentando darle más realismo a todo lo que salía de su boca, pero aquello no era tan difícil de creer como el hecho de que había logrado lo que quería... la estaba escuchando con tal de que se callara y se fuera, tres días le tomó, lo logró y eso era todo un caso ya que como antes había mencionado, nunca había conocido a alguien tan insistente e irritante como lo era ella.

Cerré mis ojos aún frustrado por todo aquello, y luego sentí su mano en mi cabello, razón por la cual abrí de forma rápida mis ojos intentando ver qué quería ahora.

-No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo.- me dijo.- Es solo que te ves muy cansado.- continuo.

-Lo estoy.- dije siendo completamente sincero con ella.

-¿Por qué no has utilizado tu cama en el tiempo que has estado aquí?.- preguntó en tono suave.

Aquella conversación era mucho más sencilla de mantener que sus palabras alocadas con las que me atacó los últimos días.

-No tengo muy buenos recuerdos cuando pienso en dormir en una cama, no me es cómoda y me parece más conveniente dormir en una silla.- le respondí.

-Yo también suelo dormir en una silla a menudo, ya sabes por todo aquello de los experimentos que recientemente me dejan practicar siempre bajo supervisión de alguien de mayor rango en el laboratorio. Tengo poco tiempo para dormir como para darme el lujo de irme a tomar una siesta a mi habitación.- dijo sonriendo y parecía sincera, aunque también lucia entusiasmada.

-¿Te gusta lo qué haces aquí?.- pregunte tomando un extremo de la sábana sobre mi cama y jugando con ella.

-Me encanta, saber que podría en un futuro ayudar a la humanidad con mis investigaciones o descubrimientos es lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar.- contesto irradiando felicidad.

-Eso es algo bueno, pareces alguien _dedicada_.- dije en tono sarcástico ya que vaya que se había dedicado estos días a molestarme... si así era con sus experimentos o investigaciones, seguramente tarde o temprano terminaría encontrando algo de provecho con todo ese entusiasmo.- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.- pregunte por primera vez, sin presiones de parte de ella y estando realmente interesado en su estadía.

-¿En la legión o en el edificio?.- dijo y aquello nunca sonó a burla de su parte, era legítima su pregunta.

-La legión.- conteste.

-Tres años, casi cuatro, tú llevas aquí algunos meses, ¿no es así?, ¿ha sido difícil para ti el adaptarte a esto?.- dijo recorriendo con la mirada la habitación aunque sabía que no se refería únicamente a eso.

-Un poco, es raro trabajar en equipo, a pesar de que anteriormente lo hacía no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con más de dos personas... tendré que adaptarme, supongo.- dije pensando en Farlan e Isabel.

Esa platica estaba siendo bastante agradable a decir verdad.

-Lo harás bien, estoy segura, ademas con el entrenamiento adecuado seguramente te convertirás en una persona muy importante en la legión.- dijo palmeando mi pierna levemente y luego retirando su mano tan pronto como la había colocado.

Y aunque le había dicho que el contacto no era lo mío, aquello no se sintió invasivo, era algo así como reconfortante.

-No busco convertirme en alguien importante, solo quiero ayudar, eso es todo.- dije recargándome sobre mis muslos y pasando una mano sobre mi cabello de forma que no me estorbara al observarla.

-Tengo la corazonada de que ayudarás de cualquier manera en que puedas.- sonrío al decirme aquello.

-Eso espero.- suspire.

Un momento de silencio siguió a mi comentario, y extrañado por tanta paz me giré para observarla.

-Me llevare tu papeleo, lo tendré listo en algunas horas, estaré en el laboratorio.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Creo que te he torturado bastante en estos últimos días, ¿no crees?.- dijo levantando una ceja, era obvio que esa había sido su intención desde el primer momento pero yo recién lo había descubierto.

-¿Tú crees?.-dije respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Aquello la hizo reír, y honestamente me sentí bien al escucharla.

Se giró para tomar los documentos y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola en el proceso.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- dijo despidiéndose con su mano libre.

-Claro.- respondí imitando el gesto.

Cerró la puerta de mi habitación y por un momento no estuve seguro de que hacer, la tranquilidad en la habitación era inmensa pero pronto volvió a abrirse la puerta de un rápido movimiento, ella se asomaba por el espacio abierto.

-No te olvides de dormir un poco, te hará bien, ademas lo he comprobado, tú cama es cómoda.- dijo sonriéndome y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Aquello fue demasiado sorpresivo por lo que reí ligeramente en medio de una exhalación y me dejé caer sobre mi cama.

Supuse que me dedicaría a comprobar si lo que ella había dicho era cierto... ya que bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

**_Nos leemos pronto_** 👋🏻 ****


	31. More than a dinner

_Más que una cena._

**_¡Espero les guste!_ **

-Hange sólo respira, ¿quieres? Y repite lo último, pero más despacio.- me hablo Erwin.

Creo que había soltado muchas cosas juntas.

-Me gustaría pedir el comedor prestado para una eh... ¿actividad?.- dije sin darle mucha información.

Erwin me miro extrañado, y era normal ya que no era propio de mi el pedir áreas de la legión para realizar 'actividades en ellas'.

-¿Quién estará contigo?.- dijo intentando esclarecer toda la situación.

-Levi.- dije ya más relajada, lo difícil había pasado.

-Bien, tienes autorización.- dijo incorporándose en su asiento y tomando algunos documentos sobre su escritorio.

Mentalmente hice una voltereta en el aire pero ahora mismo únicamente sonreí por aquel triunfo, me giré para retirarme y entonces Erwin hablo de nuevo.

-Creo que también utilizarás la cocina, ¿o me equivoco?.- me giré para observarlo de frente.

A ese hombre no se le escapaba nada.

-Si, supongo que si.- dije intentando aparentar desinterés, él me observaba con una sonrisa conocedora sobre sus labios.

-Supones... Hange, si necesitas algo sólo dilo.- dijo como si pudiera ver a través de mi plan.

Jugueteé con la tela de mi uniforme un segundo, luego me recompuse y dije.

-Yo... le debo a Levi una comida o una cena o lo que sea, pero dado que ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para irnos de expedición no es conveniente el salir de aquí y que alguien de la policía militar o bueno alguien de cualquier otro lado nos vea en algún sitio que no sea la legión.- tome aire y Erwin asintió indicándome que continuara.- Tú sabes que su especialidad es crear rumores así que no quiero complicarte las cosas.- termine mi discurso.

-Entiendo, pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué no esperar a cuando volvamos?.- y era una pregunta válida.

-También pensé en ello, pero la verdad es que... bueno, me parece que lo has notado pero aún así te lo dire, siempre que volvemos todo esto es un caos, hay mucho en que ayudar, momentos en los cuales deprimirnos y lamentarnos por no haber hecho más de lo que hicimos, me gustaría que por una vez no fuera así, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso está fuera de nuestro alcance.- él asintió nuevamente, entendía perfectamente a lo que me refería.- es por eso que decidí realizarlo antes.- dije esperando su respuesta.

-Tienes razón, y bueno es mejor saldar deudas.- sonrío aunque esta vez su sonrisa escondía algo.

-Entonces me voy.- dije esperando que no volviera a preguntar nada.

Ya había abierto la puerta para poder salir de la oficina cuando me dijo una vez más.

-No mencionaste cuando necesitarías el comedor, Hange.- y escuche un tono divertido en su voz.

Me tense, sabía que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero de alguna forma me incomodaba un poco el hecho de que Erwin se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con todo esto. 

☀️ 

-¿Para que mierda necesitamos ir al comedor si se supone que lo que querías decirme ya lo dijiste?.- dijo Levi refunfuñando pero siguiéndome de cerca.

La legión descansaba en sus aposentos a esta hora, y aunque el nerviosismo de que algo saliera mal y Levi me mandara a tomar por culo por todo esto continuaba latente, debía intentarlo.

Las palmas de mis manos se encontraban ligeramente sudorosas y temblaban ocasionalmente pero eso no importaba, intentaría encontrarme lo más normal que pudiera.

Estando de pie ante las enormes puertas de madera que daban la bienvenida al comedor le indiqué, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios que no hiciera ruido y abriendo una de ellas y pasando al interior le dije que me siguiera.

En una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y ciertamente lejos de los enormes ventanales que permitían ver hacia el patio en el exterior, se encontraban encendidas algunas velas.

Aunque aquello estaba saliendo mejor de lo que me lo había imaginado en un principio sabía que si hacía algo más Levi saldría de ahí sin dejarme hablar para explicar nada, por lo que creí que sería mejor decirle de que iba todo esto.

-Ven siéntate.- le indique con un movimiento de mano para que tomara asiento frente a mi.

A regañadientes tomó asiento mientras miraba en todas direcciones a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar con un semblante de absoluto desinterés.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué pasa, bueno dame un momento que estoy por explicarte, bien ¿recuerdas que alguna vez prometí invitarte a cenar?.- dije con una timidez impropia de mi persona.

Aquello pareció descolocarlo ya que su expresión de desinterés flaqueó y me dejó ver que hasta hace nada no recordaba aquello de lo que le hablaba.

-Creo que si... aunque no se, no estoy muy seguro.- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Pues si, te lo debo, y aunque me hubiese gustado llevarte a un lugar más....- dije dudando y moviendo ambas manos indicándole que aquello no era lo ideal.- adecuado.- continúe.- espero puedas tomar esta cena como un incentivo, de que si te la pasas bien entonces podremos ir después a un lugar más, eh... mejor.- finalice sonriéndole.

Esperaba que no se levantara dejándome ahí en medio de la oscuridad hablando sola.

Me juzgo un poco con la mirada y después se recargó sobre sus antebrazos en la mesa.

-Veamos que se te ocurrió.- dijo con diversión en su tono aunque su rostro permaneciera neutral.

Aquello me pareció maravilloso, lo había hecho bien.

Así que indicándole que no se moviera de donde estaba, me levante con dirección a la cocina.

Detrás de escena tuve que pedir ayuda de algunos reclutas que más bien fueron seducidos por algunas ideas de Armin...

_~¡Vamos chicos!, piensen que si hacemos esto bien y el Capitan Levi se entera, podría perdonarles todo ese trabajo extra que les deja hacer al final del día, Mikasa podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo y Eren, Jean tu podrías dormir más tiempo y a ti Sasha, podrían darte una porción más grande de comida en la cena!~_

... y fue así como terminaron accediendo a mis condiciones.

Sasha con la ayuda de Jean se dedicaron a cocinar, afortunadamente no incendiaron la cocina y prepararon algo que honestamente se veía delicioso, no tenía la menor de las ideas de que era lo que se encontraba en ese platillo pero estaba segura de que había algo de pasta en el.

Eren y Armin se encargaron de ayudarme a servir todo aquello y acordaron que no querían ser vistos, ni ellos ni nadie de mis 'ayudantes' por Levi, ya que temían sufrir su ira al día siguiente.

Y yo conociendo a Levi, sabía que era mejor que fuera de aquella manera.

Y fue idea de la maravillosa Mikasa, el proporcionarme acceso a la bodega donde se guardaba una pequeña colección de licor que se tomaba en ocasiones especiales dentro de la legión.

La mirada de la chica no me causo mucha confianza al mencionarme que:

_~Podría ser buena idea ambientar su cena teniendo bastante alcohol cerca de ustedes~_

Y acto seguido procedió a abrir la bodega como si contara con las llaves, fue escalofriante e impresionante, debo admitir.

Tome un par de botellas y las llevé de regreso a la mesa donde Levi aún se encontraba sentado, dejándolas sobre la misma y tomando un par de vasos (ya que aquello era lo más elegante con lo que contábamos en ese mismo momento), colocando una frente a él y una frente a mi lugar.

Aún sin tomar asiento le indique que si quería podía comenzar abriendo una de esas botellas, él no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió una de ellas al escucharme.

Lo dejé nuevamente mientras escuchaba cómo servía el contenido de aquel licor en uno de los vasos.

Estaba por tomar la bandeja que Eren me ofrecía pero Mikasa lo interrumpió dándome en su lugar tres botellas más de aquel licor, la miré extrañada y ella solo volvió a decir con aquella faz inexpresiva.

_~Entre mas alcohol tengan mejor~_

No sabía que tan cierto era aquello, pero podría tener algo de razón, por lo que me dejé llevar por la idea de proporcionarle la mejor cena posible a Levi y llevé conmigo aquellas botellas de licor a la mesa.

Levi ahora se notaba un poco más relajado, ya que me sonrío levemente cuando me vio llegar, ni siquiera preguntó porque había llevado tanto alcohol simplemente levantó su vaso en mi dirección y bebió de él.

-No te apresures con el licor Levi, se que no te afecta pero tampoco queremos probar tus límites, voy por una cosa más y estaré contigo en un momento.- dije girándome una vez más. 

🌒 

Calcule entre 15 y 20 minutos antes de poder escuchar hablar a alguien en el tiempo que había pasado en la cocina, mientras intentaba cerrar de alguna forma la bodega de donde había salido el alcohol.

-Lider de escuadrón, puede llevarse la pasta.- dijo Sasha.

¡Así que si era pasta!, lo sabía, me acerqué a ella y tome los dos platos que me ofrecía.

-Te agradezco mucho, a todos de hecho.- dije girándome con ambos platos en mano.

Ellos solo asintieron, Eren me ofreció la bandeja una vez más y me indicaron que saliera.

Deposite todo el contenido en la mesa, y le indique a Levi que no se fuera, que sólo me faltaban algunos cubiertos y un par de platos más.

Él asintió con fuerza y me observo marcharme.

-Esto es toda la carne que encontré, líder de escuadrón, discúlpeme.- dijo Jean mirando a Sasha de forma acusadora.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras Jean acomodaba dos platos más con algo de carne asada y una porción de vegetales a un costado sobre la bandeja.

Los chicos comenzaron a apagar las luces de la cocina, asegurándose de que todo estuviera como normalmente lo hacía y se reunieron frente a mi.

-Esperamos que la cena vaya bien, nos retiramos líder de escuadrón.- dijeron en voz baja realizando una reverencia.

Únicamente Armin se quedó en su sitio cuando los demás habían avanzado a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-Espero que su _cita_... es decir, su cena, vaya de acuerdo a su plan, líder de escuadrón.- dijo Armin con una sonrisa encantadora sobre su rostro.

Sabía que me había sonrojado por sus palabras pero ahora no era momento de eso.

-Gracias por todo Armin, intentaré hablarle mejor de ustedes al capitán para evitar todos esos castigos innecesarios por los que los hace pasar, y esto no es una _cita_.- dije usando un poco más de fuerza al decir aquello último.

-Como usted diga líder de escuadrón, aunque si me permite decirle algo...-dijo dejándome con la duda de que comentaría.

Así que termine asintiendo.

-Su cabello atado tan correctamente y su ropa tan pulcra como la usa el día de hoy debería usarla más a menudo.- finalizó sonriendo aquella pequeña sabandija rubia, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo apagando la luz de la cocina.

Afortunadamente mi sonrojo no podía verse en la oscuridad.

Armin era demasiado observador para su propio bien. 

🌓 

Después de algunas respiraciones bien ensayadas y algo de autocontrol camine de forma despreocupada hacia la mesa finalmente tomando asiento y observando a Levi mirar hacia la nada.

-Bien pues aquí tienes, espero te guste, no te mentiré diciendo que yo lo prepare pero si te agrada te dire a quien le debes tu respeto.- dije tomando el plato con pasta y probándolo.

Levi me imitó sin decir una palabra y cuando comenzó a comer creí haber escuchado sus palabras un tanto lentas cuando dijo.

-Es buena.-

-Vaya que lo es.- dije confirmando aquello.

Comimos sin prisa aquel platillo, hasta que Levi creyó que era buena idea provocarme la muerte con una pregunta.

-¿Armaste todo esto en plan _romántico_?.-

La pasta casi me hace pasar a mejor vida, pero afortunadamente había vino en mi vaso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- pregunte aún con la voz entrecortada.

-Esto es muy romántico, ¿no te parece?.- y juro por mi vida que nunca había visto a Levi hacer ese movimiento de cejas tan sugerente.

_¿Ahora que carajos estaba sucediendo?_

-¿Te sientes bien?.- pregunte a falta de mayor argumento.

-Nunca mejor, la pasta es buena, el alcohol esta perfecto y te bañaste, lo cual es muy impresionante...- dijo alargando esa última palabra mientras me miraba.

Bueno, esto se estaba poniendo raro.

-Tu cara se ve mucho más bonita cuando está limpia.- y sonrío.

 **¡Con un demonio!** ,había esperado que su sonrisa causara algo en mi pero ¿así como así?, sin una advertencia previa me dejó sin palabras, y aún en ese estado el continuo hablando mientras probaba el siguiente platillo.

-Yo creo que te verías mejor si usaras ropa limpia, es decir tu aspecto de siempre causa gran impresión, pero bueno eso es decisión tuya, así como estás te ves perfecta, con o sin ropa... _limpia_.- era obvio que no había imaginado esa pequeña pausa cuando hablo de mi ropa para después finalizar con otra sonrisa.

Aquello no me estaba haciendo gracia.

-¿Cuántas botellas te has bebido?.- dije juzgándolo con la mirada.

-Varias, ahora dime...¿qué haremos después de esto?.- aquel movimiento de cejas estaba de regreso y me estaba causando ligeros escalofríos.

-¿Cómo que varias?.- dije ignorando todo lo que dijo después.

-No quiero presionarte ni nada, pero podríamos ir a vandalizar algo, o supongo que podríamos encerrarnos en mi habitación a besarnos un rato, claro... si tu quieres.- ¿vandalizar?, ¿y ahora me invitaba a una sesión de besos?, ¿él?

Tome las botellas que parecían vacías y para mi sorpresa, eran cuatro.

 _Cuatro_ botellas vacías de _cinco_.

**¡Por amor de...**

Sabía que Levi tenía resistencia al alcohol pero, el beber licor de buena calidad debía ser su debilidad... supuse.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir.- dije y él negó de inmediato.

-No, termina tu comida primero.- y de nuevo arrastró las palabras cuando hablo.

-Pero Levi, tenemos que irnos.- dije sonando urgente.

-Nada de tenemos que irnos, no me iré de aquí hasta que acabes con todo lo que está en tus platos.- dijo cruzándose de hombros y sonriendo de lado.

 _Aterrador_.

Sabiendo como era aquel ser desconocido frente a mi, decidí no tentar mi suerte y comencé a comer intentando no atragantarme en el proceso.

-Desde que llegue siempre me pareciste especial, ¿sabes?.- no de nuevo, por favor.

A este paso terminaría muerta por atragantarme con algo.

-Eras una mujer que brillaba entre un mar de hombres, eso lo noté de inmediato, esa entrega con la que lablabas..- se aclaró la garganta y luego se auto corrigió.- hablabas, fue notable, esa misma actitud la tenía Isabel.- sonrío enormemente.

_¿Y ahora que hacía?, ¿escucharlo e intentar masticar al mismo tiempo?_

Aunque debía admitirlo, esta vez su sonrisa fue bastante bonita y agradable. 

-El hecho de que fueras amable con Isabel significó mucho para mi, por eso es que me agradaste desde el primer momento, tú sabes cuando les diste esos dules, dulces.- dijo corrigiéndose una vez más.

Escucharlo hablar así era una mezcla de emociones para mi. 

-He conocido mujeres fuertes pero tu te encuentras muy por encima de ellas, es decir tu eres enteligente...- y corte su discurso para corregirlo esta vez.

- _Inteligente_.- dije.

-Si justo eso, eres decidida, eres alta, tus experimentos funcionan, tus _estrat_ \- _estrateges...._ estrategias.- dijo acertando al final y provocando que una carcajada escapara de mi garganta.- son excelentes y también eres bonita, eso es mucho para una sola persona.- intente interrumpirlo pero negó, así que lo dejé continuar.-y ademas tu sentido del humor no apesta como el de los demás, el tuyo es muy bueno, el de los demás es una mierda.- término.

Me sentía halagada como nunca antes, si alguien me viera con esta estupida sonrisa en mi rostro pensaría que acababa de sucederme lo mejor del mundo y en cierta parte así era.

-Levi, créeme que aprecio mucho lo que acabas de decir, todo, pero ya he terminado de comer, así que...¿podemos irnos a dormir?.- pregunte.

-Podemos irnos.- dijo pero antes tomó todos platos sucios, los apiló y puso sobre la bandeja, al igual que las botellas, camino con ellas hasta la cocina sin tirar nada en el proceso.

Aquello me impresionó aún más, ya que podía estar algo ebrio pero su equilibrio era envidiable.

Algunos movimientos rápidos se escucharon en la cocina mientras yo no podía salir de mi asombro, después me di cuenta que Levi se encontraba lavando los platos...ni alcoholízado dejaba su manía por la limpieza.

-Deja eso ahí, mañana vendré temprano y limpiaré eso.- le dije pero solo le restó importancia mientras decía.

-Ya termine, ve a limpiar la mesa y podemos irnos.- dijo y bueno solo pude obedecer. 

🌓 

-Eres muy pesado para la estatura que tienes.- dije en voz baja mientras atravesaba el pasillo con un Levi medio consciente siendo sujetado por mi mano sobre su cintura y la otra por su brazo sobre mis hombros.

En algún punto entre aquella platica motivación que estaba recibiendo de parte de Levi en los pasillos, pareció que su mente ya no estaba demasiado consciente por lo que se recargó en una pared y en voz baja me dijo que se sentía mareado.

Obviamente yo lo ayude a llegar en una pieza y sin hacer alboroto a su habitación.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto lo más silenciosamente que pude y me apresuré a lanzarlo a la cama.

-¿Levi, sigues con vida?.- pregunte después de dejarlo caer y sacudiendo sus hombros.

-Déjame dormir.- renegó en sueños.

Reí, y le quite únicamente las botas para que después no me gritara por culpa de la suciedad.

Después de deshacerme de las mías termine recostarme junto a él y cayendo profundamente dormida en cuestión de nada. 

🌔

-Por favor, no digas nada.- dije juntando ambas palmas de mis manos.

-¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto lo que puedan hacerle mis comentarios a ese enano idiota?.- preguntó mi amiga.

-Mikasa, lo hago como un favor para con la líder de escuadrón, solo esta vez.- dije una vez más poniendo la expresión más tierna que podía. 

Me observo con esa mirada dura que siempre tenía, y después vi cuando su fachada de chica dura se desmoronó para acceder a mis demandas.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que hago eso por ti, no por ese idiota, se lo mucho que significa para ti el poder pasar tiempo con la líder de escuadrón aprendiendo cosas.- dijo sonando molesta, pero dedicándome una sonrisa de igual forma mientras se alejaba.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Ahora nadie sabría qué el capitán Levi podía ser todo un romántico, ¿quien lo diría?

Su secreto estaría a salvo con nosotros

🌔

-Y luego dijiste algo así como: _Tú cara es muy bonita_ jajajajaja y sonreíste así.- dije imitando su gran sonrisa, mientras observaba su rostro enrojecer en cuestión de segundos.

-No volveré a beber en mi **vida**.- dijo solemnemente, ejerciendo presión sobre un costado de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Fue algo aterrador, no te voy a mentir, cuando comenzaste con las _insinuaciones_ , me quede pasmada, para serte honesta.- dije sabiendo que aquello llamaría su atención.

-¿Qué _insinuaciones_?.- dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Dijiste que si quería podíamos ir a vandalizar algo, no especificaste el que, y después soltaste algo así como una segunda opción...venir a tu cuarto a besuquearnos mientras movías de esta forma las cejas.- dije intentando imitarlo mientras reía a carcajadas, y luego agregué.- aunque por supuesto, después te aseguraste de tener mi consentimiento.- dije recalcándole aquello último.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo después de toda aquella última oración que había dicho.

-Debió ser horrible.- dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-La verdad es que no lo fue, disfrute bastante tus comentarios, dijiste cosas muy lindas que en mi vida hubiera imaginado escucharte decir, así que por mi estuvo perfecto.- le dije alborotando su cabello.

-¿Dije más cosas vergonzosas?.- preguntó acomodándose algunos mechones.

-Bueno no se si sean cosas vergonzosas el que mencionaras que yo te parecía una mujer genial, que era inteligente, bonita y que te gustaba mi sentido del humor.- dije esperando que se lanzara por la ventana o algo igual de dramático.

Pero esa esperada reacción nunca llegó.

-No es vergonzoso decirlo, porque eso es lo que pienso de ti, es más bien difícil expresarlo en palabras... diría yo.- comento más tranquilo y retirando sus manos de su rostro.

-¿Siempre has pensado eso de mi y nunca me lo habías dicho?.- dije intentando sonar ofendida.

-Así es, y no te lo dije porque se que él tamaño de tu ego es mucho mayor que el de tu trasero.- dijo sacando su lengua en un gesto infantil.

-Tu que sabes de traseros, si no tienes ninguno.- dije riendo por aquel mal chiste.

Eso desató un par de risas incontrolables por parte de ambos, nuestras estupideces eran legendarias, todo comenzó a calmarse y luego el volvió a hablar.

-Las cosas siempre son más sencillas y complicadas contigo, como ahora... es difícil de describirlo.- mencionó.

-No hace falta que lo describas.- le respondí.

-Yo creo que te vendría bien el saber que eres la persona _más importante para mi dentro y fuera de la legión_.- dijo sonando absolutamente sincero.

Y honestamente no pude evitar burlarme de su sinceridad, ya que yo misma sentía que si no hacía algún chiste todo aquello terminaría por hacerme llorar.

-Y yo que pensé que Erwin tenía ese puesto.- solté de imprevisto.

-Y también eres la persona _más tonta dentro y fuera de la legión_.- dijo con un suspiro, yo reí a causa de su acción.

Y luego me abrazó. 

_Vaya eso estuvo bastante largo, y pensar que lo escribí en un par de horas, wow._

Bueno cuéntenme que les pareció.

 _Amo los comentarios_ ❤️

 ** _Nos leemos_** 👋🏻


	32. In another life

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

Gracias por venir a leer, este one shot es un **UA** , y bueno forma parte de una serie de regalos que he realizado para las personitas que ganaron una actividad, ok...   
¿ _de que va el one shot_?: podríamos decir que tiene algo que ver con la reencarnación o algo así.

Y a todos los demás también espero que les guste, la verdad es que no me siento muy confiada de mis capacidades para escribir UA, pero ya que me encuentro escribiendo _Through the window,_ me anime a hacer lo mejor que pude para la ganadora.

**_¡Ok, entonces ya dejemos el drama, nos leemos al final!_ **   
  


  
Por tercera vez esta semana había despertado de madrugada, con un sudor frío empapando mi ropa y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Coloque mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho para intentar tranquilizar un poco mis desesperados latidos.

Finalmente y sabiendo que el sueño no volvería a hacer gala de su presencia por esa noche decidí incorporarme y prepararme para comenzar un nuevo día.

Mire el pequeño reloj sobre la repisa de la cocina, 3:46 am.

Bueno, si lo tomaba como una ventaja entonces tendría suficiente tiempo para adelantar algunos pendientes, y si lo veía como una desventaja, únicamente había dormido dos horas y media,ok, ok... dos horas y dieciocho minutos.

Comencé mi rutina diaria solo que obviamente más temprano, me duché, vestí, desenrede mi cabello todo lo bien que pude, la verdad es que ya necesitaba un corte.

Baje a la sala y tome las cosas que necesitaría en el laboratorio, mi bata, algunos documentos, mi gafete de entrada y un yogurt de durazno que tome del refrigerador.

Y por primera vez en el día las cosas iban bien, ya que mi yogurt no estaba caducado... siempre me sucedían cosas como esas, ya que olvidaba la hora de comer o que siquiera había comprado algo y estaba guardado en el refrigerador, y lastimosamente terminaba convirtiéndose en un nuevo ecosistema debido a la enorme cantidad de tiempo que lograba pasar en dicho sitio, bien pude haber utilizado esos ecosistemas en mi laboratorio como investigación personal, pero cuando se lo comente a Erwin, el jefe de área, me lo prohibió.

Era una lástima tener que tirar toda esa valiosa pieza de información, pero bueno, ya no me había sucedido, porque no había comprado nada para mi hogar recientemente.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y finalmente salí de casa, 4:29 am, indicaba el reloj de la cocina al momento de cerrar y asegurar la puerta de entrada. 

🌒 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?.- preguntó Nifa al verme entrar al laboratorio.

-No podía dormir, ¿y tú?.- pregunte.

-Te fuiste hace menos de 3 horas... deberías buscar algún pasatiempo, ya sabes ver videos de gatitos o patearle el trasero a alguien en algún juego en línea... ¡o yo que se!.- finalizó de forma exagerada.

-Relájate, solo he estado teniendo algunos sueños raros aunque no los recuerdo del todo, pero esos mismos no me dejan continuar durmiendo, no tiene caso que ocupe mi tiempo viendo videos o jugando cuando a eso dedico completamente mis fines de semana.- dije sacando la lengua.

-Entonces ahora que estás aquí, ¿puedo irme?... estoy agotada.- dijo con una mirada de súplica.

-Claro, toma tus cosas y ve a descansar.- dije sonriéndole.

Ella brincó por la felicidad y sonrió.

-Excelente, si necesitas algún día libre dímelo y considéralo hecho.- dijo mientras se despojaba rápidamente de sus guantes y anteojos.

-Gracias, ve con cuidado.- dije cuando la vi tomar su bolso y guardar apresuradamente su bata en ella.

-¡No te olvides de comer algo!.- grito en respuesta y abandono el lugar. 

☀️ 

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra el laboratorio _C-26_?.- pregunte a alguien que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Eh... si, al final del pasillo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, subes las escaleras y a mano derecha, ahí lo encontrarás.- dijo un muchacho rubio.

-Bien, gracias.- respondí tomando con más fuerza de la necesaria la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar que me había indicado. 

⭐️

-¿Eres Hange?.- escuche a alguien preguntar.

-Si, si soy... ¿quien pregunta?.- respondí girándome y quitándome los guantes.

-Pues yo, obviamente.- respondió un hombre que parecía ser ligeramente más bajo que yo, y con un intenso cabello oscuro.

-Eso puedo verlo, pero quería saber tu nombre y para que me buscabas.- dije algo sorprendida por su contestación anterior.

-No necesitas saber mi nombre, Erwin te manda esto, y dice y cito 'Hange, deja de hacer lo que sea qué haces y come por el amor de Dios', toma.- dijo extendiendo una bandeja con algunas cosas sobre ella.

-¿Puedes dejarla por allá?.- señale delante del laboratorio.

El siguió con su mirada el lugar que le señale y luego preguntó.

-¿Dónde demonios se supone que puedo dejar esto si todo está hecho un caos?.- dijo y sonaba molesto.

-Déjalo donde sea, en un momento iré a revisarlo.-dije quitándome los anteojos para limpiar mi rostro con un trozo de papel.

Silencio fue todo lo que escuche y creí que se había ido pero no, ahí estaba de pie desde donde me había hablado.

-Solo déjalo.- dije nuevamente.

-Él me dijo que me asegurara que por lo menos ingirieras la mitad de esto.- y levantó la charola.

-¡ _Ahhhh_!... ¿por qué siempre hace estas cosas?.- dije quitándome la bata y acercándome a los lavabos para quitarme cualquier residuo que tuviera encima.

Escuche al tipo moverse a espaldas mías por el lugar.

Cuando me giré estaba quitando varias cosas de una mesa para que fuera posible colocar la bandeja, así como despejando un par de bancos de metal que habían a juego.

-¿Y bien quien eres?.- dije sentándome en uno de los bancos que había desocupado.

-¿Nos veremos nuevamente?.- preguntó en tono cansado.

-Si trabajarás con Erwin, es probable que si.- respondí.

Hizo un sonido de desagrado con la boca y luego suspiró.

-Levi, y no hace falta que te presentes, ya se tu nombre.- dijo.

-Bien, a veces Erwin es algo manipulador, pero no le digas que lo dije, o me matara... ¿en qué área trabajas o cual es tu puesto?.- dije quitando el plástico de algunos de los paquetes de comida.

-Eso no se abre así, dámelo.- dijo quitándome un recipiente de plástico y levantando algo en el para poder ver su contenido.- Soy asistente de Erwin, antes fui asistente de Pixis, pero supongo que sabes lo que sucedió.- dijo entregándome el recipiente abierto.

-Claro, se jubiló.- dije tomando una cuchara de la bandeja.

-Hmm.- dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza y tomaba otro de los recipientes para abrirlo.

-¿No quieres comer algo de esto?, es mucho para mi sola.- dije ofreciéndole el recipiente.

-No creo que eso sea correcto, además comí hace un rato.- respondió dejando sobre la bandeja el recipiente que le ofrecía.

-¿Hace cuánto es un rato?, ¿una hora?.- pregunte tomando un poco de arroz de otro envase.

- _Seis horas._ \- dijo sacando algunas servilletas de una bolsa.

Y gracias a mi bocado casi me ahogo por su comentario tan oportuno.

-Entonces tendrás que comer la mitad de todo esto o yo no me comeré el resto.- dije acercándole la bandeja y tendiéndole una de las múltiples cucharas limpias que había.

Él observo la comida con recelo, pero terminó tomando la cuchara que le ofrecí.

-Bien, ya que estaremos aquí un rato, cuéntame qué haces exactamente con Erwin.- pregunte comiendo algo verde que sabía bastante bueno.

-Soy su asistente, ya te lo dije, así que organizo lo que sea que hará en su día, soy responsable de la documentación y cosas de ese tipo...ya sabes confidenciales del laboratorio.- respondió mientras tomaba una cucharada de aquella cosa verde que recién había probado.

-Vaya, ¿es difícil trabajar con él?.- pregunte con la boca llena de comida.

Él me miro con asco y luego dijo.

-¿Por qué demonios no tragas antes de hablar?.- dijo dejando de verme y con cara de enojo.

-Qué sensible...- dije en voz baja de forma divertida.

-Cállate y sigue comiendo.- respondió mientras tomaba una cucharada de algo color naranja. 

🌹 

-Tres veces, Hange...- me dijo Levi desde la puerta del laboratorio.

-¿Tres veces que?.-pregunte sin dejar de observar los documentos entre mis manos.

-Tres veces he tenido que venir esta semana, ¿acaso eres consciente de eso?.- preguntó depositando la bandeja en la misma mesa que ahora gracias a Levi se encontraba despejada desde la última vez que había traído la comida.

-Un poco, si.- dije dejando los papeles mientras me estiraba.

-Solo ven a comer esto para que pueda irme.- dijo mientras revisaba un iPad que llevaba consigo.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?.- pregunte.

-No en realidad, pero no quiero olvidar nada.- dijo desplazando sus ojos por toda la extensión de la pantalla del aparato.

-Relájate un poco y come tu parte.- dije acercándole el recipiente con algo que parecía ser pollo y algunas verduras.

-Ya voy.- dijo y a continuación pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales me dediqué a observarlo sin que él se inmutara.

Por lo que decidí hacerle una advertencia antes que nada.

-O dejas esa cosa o te lanzaré el iPad a esa bandeja con residuos que tengo por allá.- dije señalando un recipiente de acrílico lleno de algo espeso de color amarillo.

-Bien, solo dame un momento.- dijo cerrando algunos documentos.

-Si no dejas eso ahora mismo te juro que te lo quitaré.- dije amenazante.

-¡ _Ya_!.- dijo bloqueando el aparato y depositándolo sobre la mesa.

Y a continuación comenzó a comer de los recipientes que le acerque con una sonrisa bastante repuesta después de aquel pequeño percance.

-Eres una rara.- dijo y comencé a reír. 

🌷 

-No puedo creer que no vinieras hoy.- dije hablándole a través de mi teléfono.

-No siempre estoy a tu disposición, ¿sabes?.- contestó sarcástico.

-¿Qué comiste?.- pregunte mientras hacían algunas anotaciones.

-Un sándwich de pollo y una barra de chocolate.- dijo y a través del aparato se escucharon algunos documentos siendo manipulados.

-¿Qué clase de comida es esa?, ¿acaso eres un niño?.- dije divertida.

-Pues yo no deje enfriar mi comida sobre la mesa mientras revisaba algo de último minuto.- escuche la burla en su voz.

Eso me hizo levantar la mirada y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi comida, reposando desde hace más de dos horas.

-Mierda...- dije.

-Si, mierda... ahora levanta tu trasero de esa silla y ve a calentar lo que sea que te llevaron de comer, y no olvides retirar los cubiertos o nos dejarás sin luz cuando pongas todo en el microondas...como la última vez.- dijo riendo.

-¡ _Dijiste que no lo mencionarías!_.- respondí sintiéndome avergonzada por aquel traumático suceso.

-Y tú dijiste que no tenía porque recordarte cuando comer, que podías hacerlo sola y míranos.- respondió con voz cansada.

-¿Ya casi terminas?.- pregunte haciendo a un lado mis documentos y enfocándome en la llamada.

-Algo así, ¿por qué?.- quiso saber.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a comer conmigo?, sabes que no me terminaré la comida.- dije esperando su respuesta.

-Bien, estaré ahí en 10 minutos, así que no te molestes en calentarla, yo lo haré, y más vale que cuando llegue ya no tengas pegado tu trasero a esa silla.- dijo y de fondo se escucharon algunos cajones siendo cerrados.

-Hecho.- respondí. 

☀️ 

Tardo un poco más de cinco tonos en responder y cuando lo hizo lo primero que dijo fué:

-Creo que Erwin te dio mi número para emergencias y no para cuando estás _aburrida_.- dijo cuando mencioné que había terminado mi investigación y ahora no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¿Tu hora de salida es pronto?, ¿ya casi terminas tu trabajo?.- pregunté evadiendo su comentario.

-Si, en diez minutos y si, estoy guardando los documentos que acabo de terminar.- respondió.

-Seguramente hace horas que probaste comida, ¿y si vamos a cenar a algún lugar?.- pregunte y por primera vez me sentí algo nerviosa mientras hablaba con él.

-Hmmm...- lo escuche decir.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?.- pregunte de nuevo.

-Es un si, te veo en la recepción en seis minutos .- dijo y luego colgó.

Yo solamente permanecí sonriendo como idiota por tres minutos seguidos para después comenzar a guardar mis cosas a toda velocidad. 

🌓 

-¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa?.- pregunte por teléfono una vez más.

- _¡Hola para ti también, Hange!, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar_.- dijo con tono sarcástico, como siempre.

-Deja tus ridículas respuestas para cuando te pregunte eso, ¿quieres ir?, estoy saliendo del laboratorio.- dije cerrando con llave el lugar.

-Te veo en el estacionamiento.- dijo y esta vez fui yo quien cortó la llamada mientras reía. 

🌒 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?.- preguntó.

-¿Un año y medio?, o algo así.- dije tomando un envase de plástico e intentando sin éxito retirar la tapa.

-Dos años, Hange... _dos años_ y aún no sabes destapar estos envases, eres el colmo.- dijo quitándome el recipiente y abriéndolo él. 

💐 

-Esta relación a base de comida está bien, pero ¿no te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí hoy?.- pregunte algo avergonzada.

Me miró y se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos, observó la ventana y al notar lo que parecía ser nieve detrás de los cristales de mi hogar y mencionó.

-Esta bien, pero solo será hoy.- dijo quitándose el abrigo nuevamente y colgándolo en el perchero a un costado de la puerta de entrada.

 _Sonreí_. 

✨ 

-Levi, ¿has visto mi tenis con franjas color naranja?.- pregunte desde la planta de arriba de mi hogar.

-Hange, está es tu casa.- le escuche gritar a modo de respuesta.

-Pero tu limpiaste hace dos días.- volví a gritar.

-No recuerdo el haber visto tenis de ese color.- me respondió, ahora se escuchaba un poco más cerca.

-Es que no los encuentro.- dije creyendo qué tal vez podrían haber salido en alguna de las múltiples bolsas de basura que Levi me ayudó a sacar.

-¿Ya buscaste en tu armario?.- preguntó entrando a mi habitación, ignorando mis lloriqueos y abriendo la puerta del closet.

-Eran mis tenis favoritos.- dije en pleno modo dramático sobre mi cama.

Él se hincó y comenzó a rebuscar en los rincones del closet.

-Aquí están, te dije que los buscaras pero seguramente sólo te levantaste y los buscaste desde ahí con la mirada, ¿ _verdad_?.- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No... claro que no.- dije incorporándome y poniéndome los dichosos tenis.

Sonreí al tenerlos puestos una vez más.

-¡Gracias Levi!.- dije sonriendo y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios y luego saliendo de mi cuarto.

-De nada, solo recuerda donde se supone que van guardadas las cosas y ahí las encontrarás la próxima vez.- dijo siguiéndome.

Me detuve y giré para quedar frente a él.

-¿ _Y si te mudas conmigo?_ , ya llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y bueno, podemos intentarlo, podría funcionar.- dije abrazándome a él.

-No lo se, eres demasiado desordenada.- dijo a modo de excusa aún sin devolverme el abrazo.

-Ajá, ahora dame una verdadera razón.- pregunte.

-No hay ninguna otra razón.- dijo abrazándome de regreso y sonriendo levemente.

-¡Entonces que estamos esperando!.- dije soltándolo y corriendo hacia la cocina de forma emocionada.

-¡Oye no corras!.- dijo detrás mío mientras caminaba a paso rápido, como él le llamaba cuando corría.   
  


  
- _Levi_ ...- dije en voz baja para asegurarme si dormía o estaba despierto.

- _Hmm_...- respondió un tanto adormilado.

-Otra vez soñé con aquello de la vez pasada...- comencé a decirle.

-¿Y esta vez que cambio?.- dijo girándose hacia mi sobre la cama.

-Estabas ahí.- respondí.

-¿ _Yo_?.- preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí, y también estaba una chica de cabello rojo y un muchacho rubio.... creo que eran amigos tuyos.- le dije moviendo algunos mechones de su rostro.

-¿Pelirroja...?, ¿cómo mi hermana? o ¿pelirroja como aquella mujer de la tienda de donas?.- preguntó pegándose más a mi.

Estaba claramente más dormido que despierto.

-Como tu hermana, la mujer de la tienda de donas tiene el cabello _naranja_ , no rojo.- le dije sonriendo.

-Los pelirrojos son raros, ¿entonces se parecía a _Isabel_?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero Isabel es más pequeña, en mi sueño era mucho más adulta.- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Tiene 18, no es tan pequeña.- respondió.

-Para mi lo es.- dije.

-Hmmm...-dijo sonando adormilado y luego agregó.- para mi también lo es.- finalizó abrazándose a mi torso.   
  


  
-Está vez vi a una mujer que se parecía a mi y estaba con el chico que era idéntico a ti, estábamos luchando contra un montón de monstruos gigantes y estaban desnudos, y teníamos espadas enormes y afiladas y les cortábamos la cabeza y todos corrían y trepábamos árboles con unas cuerdas, ¿o eran cables?.- le dije apresuradamente antes de olvidarlo por completo.

-¿ _Estábamos desnudos corriendo y trepando árboles con cuerdas_?.- preguntó confundido.

-No, nosotros no estábamos desnudos, los gigantes lo estaban.- dije aclarando.

-Menos mal... aunque eso no lo hace mejor.- dijo arrugando su nariz.

-Y luego vi a la mujer escribir una carta para alguien, y decía que quería ser feliz con él, tener una familia y escapar de esa vida.- dije dejándome caer junto a un Levi medio despierto.

Cuando sintió mi peso golpear el colchón entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo creo que la carta era para el muchacho que se parecía a ti, siempre estaban juntos, se veían felices aunque desdichados de alguna forma.- dije intentando recordar más detalles.

-Yo también sería desdichado si tuviera que ver a gente gigante desnuda corriendo por todos lados.- dijo con humor y luego pareció más despierto que antes.

Ya que abrió un poco más los ojos y dijo.

-Nunca te lo había contado pero cuando estuve en la preparatoria soñé un par de veces con alguien que se parecía mucho a ti, pero bueno obviamente no nos conocíamos, esa chica siempre usaba una blusa color amarilla y tenía una mirada de loca, en lo cual se parecen _bastante_.- me miro fijamente, se acercó a mi rostro y luego se alejó para poder continuar.- Pero ahora que mencionas eso de las cuerdas o cables o lo que sea...recuerdo que en mi sueño también podía ver árboles y cosas muy grandes correr, no se si sea algo normal pero parece que nuestros sueños fueron algo parecidos.- término de abrir los ojos al finalizar aquel comentario.

-¿Acaso crees que está no sea la primera vez que nos encontramos?, qué tal que esos sueños son algo así como... no se, _¿_ _alguna_ _de nuestras vidas pasadas?_.- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Podría ser, tu sabes que no creo en ese tipo de situaciones, pero el soñar con cosas similares es diferente, podrías estar en lo correcto.- dijo sonriéndome levemente.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?.- pregunte contrariada.

-Pues, nos volvimos a encontrar, ¿no es así?.- dijo abrazándome.

-En eso tienes razón...¿crees que mi otra yo pueda vernos así como yo la ví a ella?.- pregunte algo confusa por todo esto.

-Tal vez... seguramente ella y mi otro yo también han tenido sueños con nosotros, si de eso se tratara claro...-finalizó.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea escribir una carta a mi otra yo de aquel lugar para decirle que nos encontramos una vez más y que aquí no tenemos que sufrir lo que ellos?.- pregunte mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello. 

-No creo que le haga mal a nadie que le escribas a tu yo de otra dimensión alterna, siempre y cuando las cosas que viven en su dimensión se queden ahí.- dijo y momentos después de quedó dormido sobre mi pecho.   
  


  
_¡Hola, soy Hange!_ , no se si te llames igual pero intentaré ser breve.

Te escribí porque quiero que sepas que volvimos a encontrar al muchacho del cabello oscuro y ojos bonitos, él y yo trabajamos en el mismo sitio y nos llevamos bastante bien desde que nos conocimos.

Tenemos una relación desde hace un poco más de un año, y ahora vivimos juntos.

Se que querías darle una familia al Levi de tu tiempo, pero aquí todo va bien, no descartamos la idea de los niños pero aún nos hacen falta muchas cosas por vivir.

Así que no te preocupes, vive tu vida tan feliz como puedas en aquel lugar, y ten por seguro que volverás a encontrarte con él.

P.d: Espero que pronto puedas tener lo que siempre has querido... vivir a su lado, y de lo que yo estoy disfrutando ahora mismo.

Espero que esto te sea de ayuda.

 _Hange Zöe_.

🌓

-¿Nada de sueños raros?.- preguntó Levi estirándose sobre la cama.

-Nada, no he soñado con nada de eso desde que escribí la carta.- respondí.

-Podría ser que ahora está confiada de que en otro lugar también podrá estar con las personas que quiere y por eso ya no has tenido noticias de ella o de ellos.- dijo tomando un extremo de la sabana y cubriéndose con el.

-Podría ser...- dije sin estar muy segura.

🌓

- _¡Oye, oye, despierta!_.- sentí las manos de alguien sobre mis hombros intentando hacerme despertar.

-¿Qué?.- pregunte confundida.

-Fue una pesadilla, tú estabas gritando y llorando y la verdad me asusté, por eso decidí despertarte.- dijo con cara de preocupación.

-¿ _Llorando_?.- dije tocando mis mejillas, las cuales estaban húmedas.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?.- preguntó.

-No lo se, pero fue algo malo, creo que tenía que ver con el otro tú, aunque al final ella me escribió, creo que si pudo ver mi carta, ella parecía feliz por saber lo que escribí. Es lo único bueno que le sucedió, creo...siento mucha pena por lo que sea que deba estar pasando.- dije sollozando nuevamente.

-¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntó abrazándome.

-' ** _Gracias, cuídate y cuídalo_** '. Eso fue lo único que escribió y luego la vi desaparecer en un lago o pudo haber sido el mar, ya no lo tengo tan claro.- respondí.

-Bueno, yo también siento mucho lo que sea que le haya sucedido a la tú de otro tiempo pero supongo que podemos hacer lo que te dijo, no es tu trabajo cuidar de mi pero no me molesta esa idea, además yo también puedo cuidar de ti, si estás de acuerdo, claro.- dijo sonando extremadamente sincero.

En serio me encantaba ese hombre.

- _Trato_.- dije despegándome de él y extendiendo mi mano.

- _Trato_ \- respondió uniendo nuestras manos y sacudiéndolas.

Después suspiro, me beso en la frente y ambos volvimos a dormir.

Nunca más soñé con mi otra yo.

Tres meses más tarde Levi obtuvo la respuesta que mi otra yo no plasmo en palabras la última vez que la vi.

 _-¿Muerto?, ¿pero cómo?._ \- pregunte contrariada.

Y no era para menos, si se suponía que la de las pesadillas era yo, no Levi, aunque de cierta forma tenía sentido ya que ambos ahora podíamos dar por hecho que todo aquello no había sido una simple coincidencia. 

-Asi es, muerto... algo paso, pero ella, más bien la otra Hange estaba sobre una rama en un árbol del tamaño del edificio que está en la calle 57, ya sabes el de las horribles luces navideñas.- dijo haciendo una comparación y esperando que yo asintiera.

-¡Eso es mucha altura!.- dije asombrada.

-Sí, aunque la altura no era el problema, el problema era que una de esas cosas horribles y deformes era aún más grande, tenía los músculos expuestos, la verdad era bastante feo...y con un golpe voló los árboles de alrededor, yo podía verte... o verla, a la distancia mientras hacía cosas raras con unos cables que parecían de metal y bueno al parecer yo intentaba llegar a ti.- dijo haciendo algunos movimientos de manos.

- _¡Esos cables fueron los que vi en mi último sueño!_.- respondí asombrada por la exactitud.

-Tu tenías puesta una capa color verde oscuro y un dibujo raro como un pájaro o algo así estaba en la parte de atrás, aunque más bien parecía un escudo, en fin... yo llegue hasta donde estabas, te cargue sobre mi hombro y te lleve a otro sitio y luego me fui, tu otra yo nunca dejo de llorar desde que me aleje.- dijo y permaneció algo pensativo.

-¿Un ave?.- pregunte aunque sabía que aquello no era un ave parecía más bien...-Era el dibujo de un par de alas!.- dije recordando aquel fragmento de sueño.- ¿y qué pasó después?.-pregunte temerosa.

-Si parecían más unas alas que un ave pensándolo mejor, bueno después... me dirigí a la cosa gigante y no se que fue lo que hizo pero algunos momentos después pude verme a mi mismo en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo quemado, estaba irreconocible... fue, _¡_ _Ah_ _..._ _mucho peor de lo que suena, una_ _pesadilla, de hecho!_.- finalizó.

-¿Así que moriste a causa de tus quemaduras?.- pregunte.

-Eso pareció... también antes que terminara el sueño y abriera los ojos te escuche llorar, no eras tú porque, tú estabas dormida cuando desperté, pero los gritos y llantos se escuchaban similares a las veces que he escuchado cuando gritas o lloras.- dijo tomando un sobro de agua de la mesita de centro.   
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio intentando hacer conexiones donde habían cosas en blanco, y luego como si fuera algo preciso a una revelación, recordé la última vez que la vi y lo supe.

-Ahora entiendo... yo, mi otra yo quiero decir... creo que se suicido porque tu falleciste.- dije recordando toda la tristeza de aquel reflejo de otro tiempo.

Me observo, analizando las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca y después asintió.

-Es probable... y no la culpo, ver morir a alguien de esa forma debió haber sido más que doloroso, horrible para aquel que viera cómo fue su final.- cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el sofá.

-Tienes razón, algo así enloquecería a cualquiera, pero por lo menos salió algo de provecho de todos estos sueños.- dije sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Ah, si?, ¿qué?.- preguntó incorporándose.

-Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos una vez más o muchas veces más, eso no lo se, y pero lo que si se, es que debo vigilarte cuando estes en la cocina, no quiero que te pase nada mientras preparas algo de comer.- dije y mi voz sonó preocupada.

-Si no entró en la cocina moriremos, pero de hambre, además la único que peligra aquí eres tú, quemaste un par de recipientes la última vez que te dije que calentaras las sobras.- dijo con tono de regaño.

-Bueno, todos cometemos errores, hasta seres perfectos como tú y yo.- dije sonriéndole.

-Ajá, sobretodo nosotros...- dijo inclinándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, en caso de que aquello fuera real o solo un sueño extraño de algún tipo, ¿bien?.- le pregunte.

-Lo haremos.- respondió sonriendo y levantándose del sofá.

Apago el televisor, el cual había pasado a segundo plano una vez que Levi me despertó para contarme lo que acababa de soñar.

Me ofreció su mano para levantarme del sofá y juntos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Dispuestos a dormir y esperando no tener más pesadillas de aquel tipo por algún tiempo, por lo menos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a saber de nuestro otro yo, más nunca.

Y eso me tenía bastante feliz, ya que un par de años después le propuse que formáramos una familia, tal y como mi otra yo lo deseó en su tiempo... y bueno, nunca había visto a Levi tan feliz al decir aquel **_sí_** en esa ocasión.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

La verdad es que me devane bastante los sesos para que tuviera algo de coherencia, espero que se entendiera y no quedara raro.

Espero poder traerles más one shots y actualizaciones de otros libros _cof FE cof._

💕 _Gracias por todo, los amo_ 💕

_Todos aman los comentarios_

**_Nos leemos pronto_ ** _._


	33. Unexpected situations

_Situaciones inesperadas_

🌟

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

Como comentario: este one shot no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los anteriores, por lo que en este debemos tomar en consideración que ambos ya tiene una **relación definida** y que tienen **relaciones sexuales de forma regular** , podríamos decir que este one shot vendría siendo parte del final **de First Experiences**.

🛑 ** _Nota_** _:_ 🛑  
 _Antes de que lean, debo mencionar algunas cosas importantes, aquí encontrarán algunos temas que podrían no ser de su agrado, tales como:_ ** _el aborto, y el rechazo de un embarazo._**

_Por lo que si no se sienten cómodos con estos temas, la recomendación es que_ **_no lo lean._ **

Para evitar herir susceptibilidades.

Si deciden continuar aún así, entonces espero que este one shot también sea de su agrado.

**_¡Nos leemos al final!_ **   
  


  
  
Era la cuarta vez esa semana, y la segunda del día actual que me veía atacada por aquellos terribles mareos y náuseas que los acompañaban.

Estaba siendo algo bastante difícil de soportar, para ser honesta.

-Si gusta puedo ir a traerle un poco de té, líder de escuadrón.- mencionó Moblit por tercera vez en lo que iba del día al notar el horroroso estado en el que me encontraba.

Pero esta vez no tenía ánimos de rechazarle.

-Si fueras tan amable, te lo agradecería.- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, inclinándose a modo de despedida y marchándose por la puerta cerrándola en el proceso.

Estando sola en el laboratorio pude recargarme sobre la mesa metálica y regocijarme en la miseria de la que me sentía parte.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a punzar dentro de mi cerebro y aquello no podía soportarlo.

Levantándome con cuidado de no realizar mis movimientos con brusquedad abandone el laboratorio y me encamine hacia la enfermería.

Seguramente podrían darme algo para el dolor, y alguna indicación de porque me sentía así.

Camine lentamente, recorriendo el edificio y lo abandone.

En el camino rumbo a la enfermería me encontré con algunos cadetes conocidos, pero nada importante, ya que intente dar mi mejor semblante aunque sabía que me encontraba bastante pálida.

Al llegar solté un suspiro lleno de cansancio, había sido una buena idea ir, ya que si me desmayaba ellos se harían cargo, _maravilloso_.

Ingrese al ala médica, una joven chica y una mujer algo mayor se me acercaron al reconocerme de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo, Líder de escuadrón?.- preguntaron en diferentes tiempos.

-Eh, sí... yo no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, quería descansar un momento aquí y pedir algo para el dolor de cabeza.- dije señalando el área afectada.

-Por supuesto.- mencionó la más joven y me condujo a través de las camillas vacías, llevándome hasta el final de la habitación para que tuviera un poco más de privacidad.

Tome asiento en la camilla y luego me recosté con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?.- preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Ahora mismo, dolor de cabeza, mareos y náuseas.- dije señalando aquello que me atormentaba.

-Bien, le daré medicación que le servirá para los mareos y nauseas pero deberá esperar a que pase el efecto de la medicación aquí, para después darle algo para su dolor de cabeza.-dijo con voz suave.

Internamente lo agradecí, ya que aquel dolor de cabeza estaba escalando rápido.

-Volveré con la medicación.- dijo la mujer y escuche sus pasos resonar a través de la habitación.

-Líder de escuadrón, ¿podría responderme un par de preguntas?.- dijo y fue hasta entonces que abrí los ojos de forma gradual.

-Sí.- respondí, en lugar de asentir.

-¿Ha comido regularmente?, es decir tres veces al día y con un horario fijo.- preguntó.

-No... no suelo darme cuenta de la hora la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no.- respondí.

-Comenzando con eso líder de escuadrón, es muy malo que no ingiera alimentos por mucho tiempo.- dijo a modo de regaño.

-Mi trabajo me lo impide, bueno... casi siempre.- dije soltando una risa sin gracia.

-¿Se ejercita de forma regular?.- saltó a la siguiente pregunta.

-Un par de veces por semana, cuando es mi deber instruir a los chicos nuevos o cuando alguien no se encuentra disponible.- dije haciendo memoria.

-¿Duerme con regularidad?.- preguntó mientras anotaba mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior en un pequeño cuaderno.

-No, prefiero ocupar mi tiempo realizando avances en mis investigaciones y a veces hostigando gente.- dije divertida, aunque mis malestares me impidieron disfrutar de mi comentario por completo.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron sus síntomas?.- asintió anotando nuevamente.

-Hace cuatro o cinco días, únicamente los mareos y náuseas, el dolor de cabeza es nuevo.- dije bajando la voz.

-Bien.- dijo y anotó aquello con más detalle.- ¿es usted sexualmente activa?.- preguntó.

Pensé en negarme a responder pero era su trabajo y honestamente eso no era algo por lo que debería sentirme avergonzada.

-Sí.- respondí con simpleza.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales?.-comentó de forma despreocupada.

Eran preguntas de rutina por lo que no se maravilló por mis respuestas.

-Dos semanas, y un par de días, podrían ser incluso tres semanas, pero no estoy muy segura.- dije intentando hacer cálculos pero el dolor en aumento en mi cabeza no me lo permitía.

-¿Utilizó alguna precaución cuando mantuvo dichas relaciones?.- preguntó nuevamente la joven.

Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, pero algo me detuvo.

Y es que **NO** había tenido ningún tipo de precaución en esa ocasión.

No... ¡ _esto no podía estar pasando!_

Con un demonio, esto era mucho peor que todo lo que había pasado fuera de las murallas.

-¿Líder de escuadrón?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-Eh... yo, sí, sí tuve precaución.- dije sin pensar.

Aquello estaba por salirse de mis manos, por lo que decidí guardarme dicha información solo para mi.

-Bien, en cuanto tome la medicación debe esperar para ver cómo responde su cuerpo, probablemente solo sea estrés, estará bien.- dijo con una sonrisa y se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

Yo la detuve antes de que pudiera irse, al decirle apresuradamente.

-¿Podrías comunicarle al comandante que me encuentro aquí y que necesito hablar con él de forma urgente?.- dije con un poco de desesperación en mi voz.

-Claro, ¿desea que el mensaje sea únicamente para _él_?.- dijo levantando ambas cejas.

No entendí que quizo decir con ello por lo que solo asentí y dije.

-Sí, solo a él.-

Ella asintió y se marchó.

Me dio privacidad extra al cerrar las delgadas cortinas azules alrededor de la camilla donde me encontraba.

Ahora si que tenía motivos para pensar que aquello era lo más estupido que había hecho en mi vida. 

🌸 🌸 🌸

-¡¿ _Embarazada_?!.- dijo Erwin en voz baja para que únicamente ambos escucháramos pero con terror en sus facciones.

-Aun no estoy segura, tendría que informarme a la brevedad pero podría ser una posibilidad.- dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué probabilidad hay de que lo estes?.- dijo con seriedad.

-60%, podría ser incluso más alta... ¡ _soy una estupida!_.- dije golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

El tomó mi mano entre la suya.

-Hey, detente... así no solucionarás nada y aún no estamos seguros, pero de ser así...-dijo desplomándose sobre la silla a un costado mío, soltando mi mano.

Podía verlo analizar la situación y buscando posibles soluciones de forma rápida.

-Lo mejor sería que abandonaras la legión, por tu seguridad y la de tu bebé.- su voz sonó solemne y resignada.

Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por retener mi llanto, y no es que aquello me agradara, al contrario sería un infierno, y lo sabía.

Traer a un niño a este mundo con todas aquellas cosas que nos rodeaban fuera de los muros era sentenciarlo a muerte.

_¡Había sido extremadamente estupida!, bueno yo y..._

-¿Pero si me voy quien te ayudará con las expediciones?, ¿quien continuará con mis investigaciones?, ¿qué pasará con todo mi trabajo?.- dije intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme, lo que sea.

-Si ellos se enteran, cosa que probablemente suceda porque, no creo que puedas esconderlo para siempre, y no sólo me refiero al embarazo... ellos desecharán todo, nunca volverían a aceptarte dentro de la legión, sabes que hombres como ellos no aceptan razones, y aunque se que te has ganado tu lugar con tu propio esfuerzo, son unos imbeciles, que te consideran inferior por el simple hecho de ser una mujer...solo creen en lo que sus limitados conocimientos les ofrecen.- dijo tomando mi mano y acariciandola suavemente a modo de consuelo.

-¡No quiero que eso suceda!.- dije intentando controlar el volumen de mi voz.

-Eso no significa que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, intentaré hacer todo lo que se encuentre en mis manos para ayudarte pero sabes que todos los miembros de la legión no somos muy bien recibidos ni en los mejores momentos ante los altos mandos.- dijo.

Y con ello mi esperanza de ayudar a la civilización a liberarse de sus cadenas desapareció.

Lloré en silencio por bastantes minutos luego de aquella plática.

-Intentaremos salir de esto, así que guarda la calma, es difícil lo se, pero debes intentarlo.- dijo acariciando el costado izquierdo de mi rostro.

Asentí intentando creer en sus palabras.

-Entonces dime...¿A quien le debo avisar?.- preguntó y en su voz había cierta burla.

-¿A que te refieres?.- conteste limpiando los restos de lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No te hiciste tu sola ese bebé, ¿o si?.- dijo y sentí mi cara enrojecer con cada segundo que me observo.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, y luego dejé salir una queja bastante humillante.

-Es Levi, ¿ _cierto_?.- preguntó y casi podía ver una sonrisa sobre sus labios incluso con la cara cubierta.

Deje de cubrirme y lo encaré.

-¿ _O fue alguien más_?.- dijo con obviedad.

-Muy gracioso.-respondí ignorándolo.

-Hablare con él, pero es tu responsabilidad ponerlo al tanto así que ese detalle deberás dárselo tú.- dijo sonriendo, se puso serio un instante después y dijo.- tampoco te tomes esto muy enserio Hange, después de todo tu misma comentaste que no es algo que este totalmente asegurado, tenlo en mente y también hazle saber a él que podría ser esa la situación, solo no mantengas sus expectativas muy altas, en caso de que todo esto sea una falsa alarma.- finalizó.

Asentí.

-Tienes razón, le dire que podría existir la probabilidad de que sea esto que ambos estamos temiendo o que solo se trate de algún problema de salud, de cualquier forma debemos esperar a que decidan realizarme alguna prueba o me examinen más a fondo.- dije usando la lógica después de pensar en demasiadas cosas a la vez.

-Por los exámenes médicos no te preocupes, buscaré algún médico discreto para que ayude a darle certeza a esta situación sea lo que sea.-mencionó y se levanto de su asiento.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que atiné a decirle.

Él sonrió y respondió con un: _nos vemos luego_ , y se marchó. 

🌺 🌺 🌺

En mi estado de depresión absoluta me quería morir por haber sido tan tonta, así que, que mejor que hacerme un ovillo y retorcerme en mi miseria sobre la camilla.

Me giré de modo que si alguien entraba probablemente pensaría que dormía, y aquello me importaba nada, de hecho.

_¿Cómo podría dormir?_

Es decir... ¿ _un bebé?_

_¿Yo?, ¿con un bebé?...._

Santa mierda... ni siquiera me prestaba atención a mi misma.

Si pudiera calificar la gravedad de la situación del 1 al 10 esta sería un 20.

Así de jodido estaba todo.

Simplemente me quería morir...

🌺 🌺 🌺

Algo parecido a una hora había transcurrido desde mi plática con Erwin, y ahora mismo me encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cortinilla azul cuando escuche que alguien corrió la contraparte de la misma a mi espalda.

El sonido metálico de los ganchos que sujetaban ese pedazo de tela a un par de tubos del mismo material en el techo me hizo salir de mi trance.

Eche un vistazo sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba, solo mirándome y juzgándome en silencio desde su posición.

-¿Y ahora que te sucedió?.- dijo con voz cansada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Y mi estupido cerebro solo pudo pensar en lo bien que se veía, se notaba cansado eso sin dudas pero se veía hermoso.

_¡Ese hermoso podría ser el padre de tu hijo,_ **_idiota_ ** _!_

Y aquel pensamiento me hizo recordar todo el trauma por el que acababa de pasar hace un par de horas.

Me incorpore y decidí decirlo sin más, no sin antes mencionarle que no debía ser ruidoso.

-No grites, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir, cuando termine podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras, ¿entendido?.-pregunte antes de comenzar.

-¿Sí?.- dijo y lo vi titubear, preguntándome con la mirada si el mismo estaba listo para escuchar lo que sea que le diría.

-Eso me basta.- dije tomando aire.

Me observo y por un momento me sentí cohibida ante su mirada pero luego me dije que debía dejar esos sentimientos adolescentes para después ya que la situación ameritaba un grado alto de adultez.

-Tengo la sospecha de que podría estar _embarazada_...- al escuchar la última palabra sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y noté que quería decir algo por lo que levante mi mano y dije.- no interrumpas, primero escucha.- el pareció confundido pero asintió.

-Dije _podría_ ... lo cual significa que no es seguro, pero he experimentado ciertos síntomas que me han hecho dudar, tú sabes... náuseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza aunque eso fue reciente, y por si fuera poco, la última vez que nos reunimos para hacer de todo menos trabajar, no tomamos nada como método anticonceptivo... y sí, lo acabo de recordar.- su boca se abrió un poco, pero me adelanté y continué hablando.

-Hable con Erwin y él me dijo lo que podría pasar si resulta ser cierto lo del embarazo, y creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, tú sabes que podría pasar, pero también me dijo que se encargaría de buscar un médico que pueda realizarme algunos estudios o algo así para obtener respuestas.- finalicé la historia.

Se quedó mirándome como si no me conociera por lo que volví a hablar.

-Ya puedes decirme lo que sea que querías mencionar.- dije animándolo a sacar sus dudas, mientras mordía mi labio entre mis dientes.

Él se aclaró la garganta y lo primero que dijo fue:

- _¿Por qué Erwin se enteró antes que yo?_.- dijo y en su mirada y tono de voz el reproche se notaba evidente.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire... mientras pensaba que.. _.¡este no era el jodido momento!_ , así que me enfoque y dije.

-¡Levi!, enfócate en lo principal.- dije urgente.

Aquello pareció darle más tiempo para recuperarse del shock y luego dijo.

-Bien, bien... yo, no te voy a mentir...la verdad es que no se que decir.- hizo una pausa y de inmediato volvió a hablar.-No espera... si se que decir.- dijo haciendo otra pausa para tomar aire y al parecer acomodar sus ideas.- Es más que obvio que no estamos preparados para algo así y honestamente espero que sea otra cosa, es decir...no cualquier otra cosa pero tú entiendes, es solo que...si ese fuera el caso, ¿te gustaría tenerlo?.- finalizó y por primera vez recordé que había la posibilidad de interrumpir el embarazo, de forma ilegal obviamente pero la había.

-No había pensado en eso...- dije con sinceridad.

Él pareció comprender mi situación y tomó asiento a mi lado en la camilla.

-Escucha, se que esto ahora mismo parece estúpidamente difícil y probablemente lo sea pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, y que te apoyaré en cualquiera que sea tu decisión respecto a si es o no un embarazo.- dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Y aunque conocía a Levi desde hacía bastantes años no había visto venir esa declaración.

-Pero, ¿tú lo quieres?.- pregunte confundida.

-Esta es una decisión que tendríamos que tomar ambos, balancear lo bueno y malo de toda la situación, también entiendo que eres una persona muy importante para la legión, y que para ti sería muy difícil abandonar años de investigación así como así, por lo tanto no puedo pedirte algo como eso sólo porque yo quiera, sería egoísta de mi parte.- dijo asintiendo, dándome tiempo para que analizara sus palabras.- Sabes... en estos momentos tu opinión es mucho más importante, después de todo es tu cuerpo el que cambiará...no el mío, yo puedo comprometerme a ayudarte pero jamás experimentaría lo que tú.- dijo con una sinceridad tan abrumadora que mis ganas de llorar, las cuales antes ya habían sido saciadas volvieron con mucha más fuerza.

Así que hice lo que mejor me pareció en ese momento, llorar para poder deshacerme de tanta presión.

Me abrace a él por varios minutos, hasta que mi respiración se tranquilizó, mi nariz dejó de intentar asfixiarme con mis propios fluidos y mi garganta dejó de emitir sonidos raros.

-Gracias por estar aquí, todo lo que dijiste fue... no se ni siquiera cómo llamarlo.- dije con sinceridad acomodándome en el abrazo.

-Bueno podemos dejar las pláticas para después, ahora debemos esperar a que te realicen los exámenes que mencionaste para saber que decisión tomar.- mencionó y asentí aún en abrazada a él.

-Tienes razón, ¿te quedas conmigo?.-pregunte como si tuviera cinco años.

-Claro.- dijo y se acomodó en la diminuta cama junto a mi.

Su presencia me terminó tranquilizando y el dolor de cabeza que tenia cuando comenzó aquella plática fue abandonándome poco a poco. 

💠 💠 💠

Algunos días y varios estudios corporales de parte de los médicos que Erwin fiel a su palabra había conseguido, teníamos el tan esperado resultado.

De tan solo recordar los días anteriores me sentía agotada... mi ciclo del sueño se había visto modificado gracias a las pruebas que me realizaron, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea para que querían saber cuanto tiempo dormía y demás cosas pero, bueno todos sabían que no lo hacía con regularidad y con dichos cambios fue mucho peor.

La mayoría de mis exámenes fueron realizados a altas horas de la noche, para evitar cualquier tipo de rumor, Erwin se aseguró de manejar todo con la mayor discreción posible.

Trabajábamos como normalmente lo hacíamos durante el día y por las noches todos se retiraban a sus respectivos dormitorios y Levi me acompañaba a las dichosas pruebas.

Algunas veces revisaban los cambios que había en mi cuerpo, Levi fue de mucha ayuda para este tipo de actividades, ya que el les explicaba que estaba o no ahí antes y después, era increíble lo bueno que era con los detalles, y aunque me sentí un poco inútil por no poder dar tales comentarios acerca de mi propio cuerpo (ya que mi mente estaba trabajando demasiado deprisa para poder dar un comentario al respecto) estaba agradecida con él por poder hacer esto más sencillo.

Respecto al descanso, cada vez que podía dormir, mi sueño se veía interrumpido por pesadillas horribles que siempre tenían que ver con niños, aquello no me gustaba pero estaba consciente que en mi cabeza ese tema era lo más importante por el momento y debido a eso mi propia mente se encargaba de hacerme saber que como ya lo había pensado previamente ' _este mundo no era lugar para infantes'._

Por las mañanas mi trabajo no era el mejor, ya que no podía perderme en mis investigaciones o proyectos porque esta duda me aquejaba día y noche.

Levi me hacía entrar en razón la mayoría de las veces diciéndome: ' _No tiene caso que te atormentes desde ahora, deberías aprovechar y distraerte lo más que puedas antes de que nos den la resolución de tus pruebas'._

Y tenía toda la razón.

Comencé a confiar (como regularmente lo hacía) en sus palabras y poco a poco comencé a realizar mis actividades de forma regular, él se encontraba pendiente de que comiera tres veces al día, que durmiera por lo menos un par de horas, y me mantuviera activa, no había manera de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi.

Y no, no lo hacía porque se sintiera culpable, el mismo me había mencionado antes que reconocía que también era su responsabilidad lo que estaba sucediendo pero que esto que hacía por mi no tenía nada que ver, ya que siempre se había preocupado porque tuviera una mejor calidad de vida, intentando que comiera bien y que descansara apropiadamente, y era cierto.

Siempre se había mostrado interesado en mi bienestar.

Para cuando solo un par de días nos separaban de los resultados, mi enfoque en las cosas había comenzado a disminuir de nuevo, todo debido a la preocupación... mis síntomas habían aminorado pero no habían desaparecido, y en aquellos días de mayor incertidumbre habían vuelto a aumentar, provocando un sentimiento de pesadumbre en mi... aquel regreso de los síntomas era casi como una confirmación y honestamente tenía miedo, por mi, por Levi, por ese supuesto bebé, por su futuro, por nuestro futuro... por todo prácticamente. 

💠 💠 💠

Una noche previa a la entrega de resultados, nos encontrábamos dormitando en su habitación, acostados sobre la cama con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba del exterior.

-¿Estas dormido?.- pregunte en voz baja.

-No.- respondió con voz suave girándose hacia mi.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto.- dije sintiéndome culpable por traer el tema a colación una vez más.

-No tienes porque poner esa cara, estás nerviosa, lo entiendo pero debes recordar que nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mi, a Erwin, a Mike, a la odiosa de Nanaba, a Moblit y a prácticamente toda la legión de tu lado. Pero no me malinterpretes no quiero que pienses que estoy dejando el tema de lado o restándole importancia, eres libre de expresarte como mejor te parezca es solo que me gustaría que intentaras dormir, solo unas horas, después de todo debemos estar preparados para lo que nos dirán mañana.- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

-Me siento demasiado estresada, pero entiendo lo que dices, gracias por estar aquí. No tienes idea del enorme apoyo que has sido siempre.- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Aquí...en mi cuarto?.- dijo intentando ser gracioso con un comentario para nada divertido.

-Eres un tonto.- dije riendo por aquel esfuerzo de intentar aminorar mi estrés.

-No creías que saldría corriendo, ¿o sí?.- dijo levantando levemente su ceja a modo de pregunta.

-No, de alguna forma mucho antes de que te lo dijera sabía que serías el apoyo más importante con el que contaría.- respondí suspirando.

-Eso es tener demasiadas esperanzas en mi... esperaba que dijeras algo un poco menos bueno.- dijo con tono amargo.

\- No, hay veces que no puedo creer que ni siquiera tú mismo puedes ver que eres muy importante para todos, no eres egoísta y tus decisiones nos han ayudado enormemente, sin contar con tu talento. Quiero que sepas que eres una buena persona Levi... no dudes de ello, si estuviéramos en una situación diferente, sin tener que vivir siempre temiendo por nuestras vidas y por las decisiones estupidas de gente con un rango demasiado alto para su entendimiento... si viviéramos en un lugar donde aunque no todo fuera ideal, pero nos proporcionará esa sensación de libertad y la certeza de que todo estaría bien... solo bajo esas circunstancias o bien en una situación parecida, podría plantearme el tener un hijo o varios. Pero solo si fuera contigo.- dije apartando la mirada y sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer furiosamente.

Levi deshizo el abrazo de forma lenta, alejo algunos mechones de mi rostro y los acomodo suavemente detrás de mi oído izquierdo.

-Si las circunstancias en las que vivimos y nuestra situación cambiara, también me gustaría que fueses tu con quien poder formar una familia, no tengo experiencia con entornos familiares por lo que sería complicado para mi, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo. Y estoy seguro de que tú también lo harías.- finalizó sonriendo.

Aquella confesión me hizo inmensamente feliz, es decir había encontrado a alguien que me entendía, y aunque no me lo dijera sabía que yo lo entendía a él.

Era injusto que tuviéramos que llevar una vida cómo está, pero si no hubiera sido por todas las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado y que finalmente nos trajeron hasta este momento nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, así que estaba orgullosa de ambos. 

🌗

-Bien, quiero saber.- dije firmemente.

El médico frente a mi asintió y busco algo entre sus documentos, yo suponía que aquellos papeles era un registro de todas aquellas pruebas que me habían practicado durante los últimos días.

Finalmente levantó un sobre amarillo con lo que podrían ser los resultados y me lo extendió.

Tanto Erwin como Levi se encontraban conmigo en ese momento, era hora de conocer la verdad.

Abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas, Levi se mantuvo a mi costado sin importar nada.

Me dieron un momento para leer los documentos y cuando termine los coloqué dentro del sobre y se lo entregue a Erwin, quien apresuradamente los sacó de nuevo y comenzó a leerlos.

Levi solo me observo, preguntándome con la mirada que es lo que había leído.

- _Son negativos_.- dije en un suspiro y temblando nuevamente.- ¡ _no estoy embarazada_ _!.-_ solté en tono más alto para que él escuchara con mayor claridad.

Levi asintió, me sonrió y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

Yo me deshice de aquel agarre y lo abracé de inmediato, me sentía ligera, mi preocupación había sido infundada y ahora mismo podía sentir el peso de lo que hubiese sido una mala decisión quitarse de sobre mis hombros.

Erwin se acercó al médico para hablar con él acerca de algunas cosas y la verdad es que no me interesó en lo absoluto.

Levi se quedó conmigo, pasando sus manos sobre mi espalda, tranquilizándome en silencio.

Un momento después lo escuche preguntar.

-¿Qué tan seguros son esos resultados?.-

Aquello me devolvió la preocupación pero en una medida un poco menor, me deshice del abrazo y me giré para observar al médico.

-Tenemos un noventa por ciento de certeza, de que lo que la Líder de escuadrón tiene no es un embarazo.- dijo asíntiendo.

-¿Qué pasa con el otro diez por ciento?.- volvió a inquirir Levi.

-Con la medicación correcta sus síntomas desaparecerán, si lo hacen aquello nos da un cien por ciento de certeza, si los síntomas perduran entonces es probable que deban considerar la posibilidad de que podrían ser padres si es su deseo.- dijo con seriedad.

Levi asintió.

-¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a tomar la medicación?.- pregunte urgente.

-Ahora mismo, si lo desea.- asentí rápidamente ante su respuesta.

Al parecer aquello todavía no terminaba. 

🌖

Mis nervios eran aún peores que en los últimos días pero intentaba confiar en el médico como experto que era respecto a su experiencia.

Al principio los síntomas eran regulares como en un inicio, pero con el paso de los días noté que comenzaban a desaparecer gradualmente.

Y eso termino por darnos la certeza de que no había tal embarazo.

El doctor mencionó que todos aquello síntomas se debían a mi carga extremada de estrés, que debía intentar mantener una vida un poco menos intensa y saludable, aunque él sabía que aquello que pedía si bien no era imposible tampoco era tan accesible para nadie dentro de la legión, le asegure que tomaría más en cuenta mi salud y me tomaría un respiro cada cierto tiempo para no atravesar una situación similar en el futuro.

También me hizo prometerle que tomaría los métodos anticonceptivos en cuenta cuando tuviera mantuviera relaciones sexuales, y aquello me hizo enrojecer tanto a mi como a Levi que escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones. 

🌙 

Junto con la confirmación de que no había nada de que preocuparme llegó la calma.

Así que comencé a trabajar de forma regular y a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido pasando noches enteras dedicadas a mi trabajo.

Desafiando las instrucciones del médico... como de costumbre.

Fue así como una de esas noches desperté bañada en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos, de inmediato me levante de mi asiento en el escritorio y camine por los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Levi aún con el corazón desbocado.

Él se encontraba despierto, pude ver por su semblante que estuvo a punto de lanzarme un comentario mordaz pero al ver mi rostro se detuvo.

Dejó de realizar sus actividades y se acercó a mi, tomándome de las manos y guiándome hacia la orilla de su cama para que tomara asiento, él por su parte se quedó de pie frente a mi.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó con algo de temor en su voz, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello.

-Solo fue una pesadilla...-dije aún en shock.

Aún podía sentir el sudor bajar por mi espalda y por el costado de mi rostro, transcurridos algunos minutos hable de nuevo.

-Soñé que... teníamos a ese bebé.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso no suena como una pesadilla.- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mi.

-Lo fue... porque creo que algo dentro de mi si lo quería.- dije con pesar.

Y es que eso era una total contradicción, yo sabía que tener un hijo en una situación así sería no solo horrible para aquella criatura, si no también para nosotros, al tenerlo nos estaríamos condenando.

-Eso sigue sin sonar como una pesadilla.- mencionó de regreso y al parecer no me estaba entendiendo.

-Levi... escucha, creo que si me hubiera gustado tener a ese bebé, aunque no haya existido.- dije colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Nos miramos y por un momento creí que me diría que estaba loca como tantas otras veces me había dicho, pero no.

-Si lo que quieres es un bebé puedes tenerlo, pero para que eso suceda primero debemos encargarnos de esta mierda de situación en la que vivimos.- dijo sonriendo.

Aquello me hizo entender a que se refería con que no había sido una pesadilla, él estaba dispuesto a ayudar (como siempre lo había estado aunque ahora podia notar cierta diferencia ante su forma de pensar) a cambiar todo lo que pudiéramos en este mundo retorcido en el que vivíamos.

Me tomó algunos segundos el que sus palabras terminaran de ser procesadas por mi cerebro, pero una vez que lo hicieron le sonreí de regreso, ahora lo entendía.

Si él se encontraba a mi lado, seguramente tendríamos éxito en lo que sea que nos propusiéramos, después de todo no por nada la gente nos temía cuando nos encontrábamos juntos realizando algo.

- _¡_ _Entonces h_ _agámoslo!_.- dije sonriendo con más entusiasmo y acercándome a él para besarlo.

Ese tipo de motivación era lo que necesitaba para poder enfocarme nuevamente en todas mis metas, y sabiendo que Levi se encontraría a mi lado para ayudar... esto; estaba segura...terminaría por suceder. 

  
_Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero haya sido de su agrado._

_¿Qué les pareció?,_ _¿Demasiado largo?, ¿_ _Demasiado intenso?, ¿Demasiado dramático?, ¿Bien?, déjenme sus comentarios con su opinión, son estos los que nos ayudan a desarrollarnos como escritoras_ _y escritores._

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	34. Forever

_Por siempre._

_Espero_ _les guste a todos los que están a punto de leerlo._

**¡Nos leemos al final!**

Estaba seguro que si continuaba a este paso me deshidrataría.

Había sudado más el día de hoy que cualquier otro, y cabe mencionar que afortunadamente no era un día exactamente caluroso.

Una bendición de hecho.

Volví a secar mis sudorosas ( _y asquerosas_ ) palmas de mis manos en mi pantalón, aquello estaba resultando terrible.

Me dolía el pecho como si estuviese realizando algún esfuerzo físico extenuante pero no... sólo estaba sentado a las afueras de la legión, en la orilla de la muralla que delimitaba nuestra supervivencia con una muerte segura.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, por lo que el cielo se había teñido de un color naranja que me recordaba a los primeros días en los que por fin pude apreciar algo que no fuera oscuridad y podredumbre.

Me recordaba tantas cosas ese color, algunas buenas y otras no tanto pero ahí estaban todos esos recuerdos manifestándose como si de algo tangible se tratara.

Hice una mueca al pensar en cosas tan profundas, por lo creí que lo mejor sería despabilarme.

Me giré dándole la espalda a aquel tono en el cielo, y observé los otros tonos que se desvanecerían antes de que el naranja se fuera, eran variadas tonalidades de azul, colores claros y suaves, tanto que si hacía algo estupido como levantar ambos brazos hacia su dirección estaba casi seguro que podría tocarlos, pero aquello estaba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía, no era tan simple.

Después de aquellos tonos pastel, habían algunos otros más profundos que le daban cierto toque sombrío a aquello, eran oscuros, azules también, así como grises y más al fondo algunas nubes negras podían casi augurar un diluvio inminente.

Debía regresar pronto si no quería llegar escurriendo por los pasillos, pero primero debía esperar.

Aquella espera estaba resultando difícil, no solo por el estupido sudor y mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, era algo más grande, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente no lo parecía, parecía algo sencillo pero si volvía a ver todo desde un ángulo diferente de nuevo me veía asaltado por esas dudas.

No era propio de mi el dudar ante una situación, por eso mismo es que me sentía contrariado.

Algo dentro mío con un tono dulce y fuerte decía: ' _Sí debes hacerlo, es tiempo, has esperado suficiente_ ', y luego estaba su contraparte que mencionaba en una voz más baja y cruel: ' _¿Y de que servirá?, no lo hagas no tiene caso, deja todo como está_ '.

Aquello me estaba devorando por dentro.

Tome mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y mordí hasta que un líquido tibio escurrió a través de mi barbilla.

Recobrando la poca cordura que me quedaba salí de mi ensimismamiento, mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por mi rostro.

Había sangre, era obvio, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerme daño a mi mismo, pero supongo que era algo que debía pasar, retire con mis -aún sudorosos- dedos los restos de aquel líquido.

Por acto reflejo estuve a punto de tomar nuevamente mi labio entre mis dientes pero el sonido de algo lejano en la muralla me hizo ponerme alerta.

Me giré lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome de pie de un salto para observar de dónde venía aquella fuente de sonido.

A mi lado izquierdo una enorme hilera donde continuaba la muralla se extendía por el horizonte, amplia como si no tuviese un fin... claro que lo tenia pero desde este ángulo parecía no existir.

Me acerque con paso lento al centro de la muralla para tener una mejor visión de lo que sea que se tratara y ahí fue cuando pude verla.

Colgando de un costado de las rocas que componían esta inmensa estructura con su equipo tridimensional, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no poner mucho de su peso sobre su mano lastimada.

Aún llevaba algunas vendas sobre ella, pero no parecían teñirse de ningún tono rojizo, además de que era solo por precaución su uso porque: ' _Hange, no debes andar por ahí haciendo experimentos con esa herida tan grande descubierta'_ , y a regañadientes había aceptado dicha instrucción de la enfermera.

En cuanto me vio saludo con la mano herida siendo que la otra estaba siendo su principal fuente de apoyo, hice el intento por acercarme pero ella realizó un gesto indicándome que no me moviera.

-Lo haré yo sola, quédate ahí.- gritó.

Sonreí mientras levantaba ambos brazos en señal de rendición, esa mujer era demasiado.

Una vez que desengancho su equipo y terminó de subir por completo a la muralla se acercó con paso firme mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

Depositó su equipo tridimensional a un costado del mío y en un instante ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-Te dije que podría ser complicado para ti el llegar hasta aquí.- dije cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa burlona sobre los labios.

-Y yo te dije que cerraras la boca.- contestó ella con el mismo tono de burla.

Ambos nos giramos para terminar de observar las diferentes tonalidades en el cielo, azulinas, púrpuras y rojizas pero de un color más tenue, la puesta de sol estaba por terminar.

-¿Estamos aquí por eso?.- preguntó levantando su mano con la venda mientras señalaba el lugar donde el sol se ocultaba.

-Algo así.- respondí secando mis manos en mi pantalón por sexta vez y cruzándome de brazos.

-Es muy bonito.- dijo sonriendo.

Pero vaya, ¿cuando no sonreía?.

Todo el espectáculo de colores terminó al poco tiempo, ambos no dejamos de observar el cambio de la tarde a la noche.

Al terminar le dije que se sentara en el borde justo como había hecho yo, ella tomó asiento esperando a que dijera cuál era el motivo de nuestra repentina visita a la muralla.

Intente mostrarme calmado aunque por dentro todo aquello no era más que caos, estaba a punto de lanzarme por el borde debido a los nervios y al parecer ella comenzaba a notarlo.

No mencionó nada aún así, dándome tiempo de procesar todo lo que estaba por mencionar.

Aclare mi garganta para poder llamar su atención sin tener que hablar en un tono descomunalmente alto.

Me observo al realizar aquello y fue cuando me pareció el mejor momento para hablar.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- dije intentando hacer de aquella plática algo normal.

-Bien, bueno no te mentiré... tuve algunas dificultades por esto.- dijo levantando la mano herida.- pero eso fue todo, nada de que preocuparse, ¿y qué tal tú?.- preguntó de vuelta.

-Normal, todo estuvo normal.- dije intentando no ser tan cortante, y fallando enormemente en el proceso.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir por qué estamos aquí?.- preguntó.

Asentí.

-¿Hace cuanto que llevamos esta ' _relación_ ' o como sea que le digas?.- pregunte.

-Si te refieres a la relación en la que además de ser amigos, nos besuqueamos en cualquier lugar y a veces tenemos sexo salvaje en algunos otros... entonces diría que, algo así como dos años, no espera, son tres.- dijo posando 3 de sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

-Vaya que buena eres con las fechas...- dije irónico ya que se había equivocado.

-Espera, tienes esa expresión en tu cara... ¿acaso ha pasado más tiempo?.- preguntó.

Pose ambas manos sobre aquel material que componía la muralla, era algo arenoso y si recargabas con suficiente fuerza tus manos era bastante seguro que terminarías por hacerte daño, la superficie era irregular aunque firme.

-Eh... si un poco más de cuatro años, pero estuviste cerca.- dije con la intención de no hacerla sentir mal por su nulo interés en cuanto a este tipo de cosas.

La verdad es que no me parecían importantes, lo importante era que habíamos aprovechado todo momento desde que esta relación nuestra había comenzado.

-No tenía idea de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.- dijo balanceando sus pies en el borde.

Aquello me provocó algo de ansiedad por lo que le dije.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?, me pones nervioso.- dije soltando aquello sin darle más vueltas.

Ella se detuvo y se alejó un poco de la orilla, si hubiésemos estado en otra situación seguramente se habría burlado de mi comentario y el balanceo hubiera continuado hasta que yo mismo me viera obligado a quitarla del borde, pero al parecer estaba teniendo cierta consideración conmigo.

Lo cual le agradecía.

-Yo, estaba pensando que podría ser buena idea...-

Dije dejando todo lo demás atascado en mi garganta.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó, se notaba algo ansiosa.

-Uhmm...- intente nuevamente pero las mismas palabras se quedaron dentro mío.

Estuve a punto de continuar con mis balbuceos cuando ella me detuvo.

-Levi.- dijo llamando mi atención y obligándome a retirar la vista de mis sudorosas y temblorosas manos.- respira.- mencionó y sonrió.

Apreté los labios con fuerza en un intento de recobrar la valentía que muchos juraban que tenía pero que ahora mismo se había lanzado por la muralla.

Ella hizo una cara extraña, como si entendiera lo que sucedía en mi mente solo observando mi rostro y luego levantó una de sus manos.

-No hagas eso, tú labio está sangrando.- dijo pasando con cuidado su pulgar a través de la piel afectada.

Me mostró su dedo y efectivamente, había sangre en el, por lo que detuve mi acción.

Suspire y tome una de sus manos, la mano vendada para ser más exactos, intentando hacer acopio de suficiente determinación a través de aquel agarre.

Observe el paisaje verdoso y extenso, aunque algo oscuro al fondo y más claro por la zona donde nos encontrábamos, se notaba pacifico, algo poco común.

Acaricié con mi mano la poca piel que había al alcance y que no estaba vendada en la de ella, y tomando una última respiración profunda y una exhalación idéntica, le solté.

-¿Te gustaría casarte?.-

Su mano antes relajada al igual que todo su cuerpo ahora se notaban tensos incluso la expresión en su rostro se endureció.

La observé algunos momentos y luego volví la vista al paisaje frente a nosotros.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Aún sin soltar su mano respondí.

-Es solo algo que he estado preguntándome.- dije y aquello salió más natural, en un tono neutro y sin tanto nerviosismo.

-Yo, nunca había pensado en ello.- dijo finalmente mirándome.- Ó por lo menos no seriamente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces?.- volví a preguntar.

-Oh... si, la respuesta, yo... creo que si.- dijo y en su rostro no se notaba que no estaba muy segura.

-¿Crees que si?, no estoy dando nada por hecho Hange, solo di lo que piensas.- dije apretando su mano con cuidado.

-Puedo decirte que esta pregunta es repentina pero... yo también había pensado en ello, en cómo sería si algún día era momento de dar ese paso, y ahora que tú lo mencionas simplemente me vino aquello a la mente, es todo.- respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Y qué pensaste?.- pregunte de nuevo.

-Primero me preguntaba qué clase de persona me pediría algo así, debía ser alguien que yo conociera, no aceptaría propuestas de extraños solo porque si, y luego estaba todo aquello de la vida cotidiana y francamente me parecía una pérdida de tiempo el convivir tantas horas con alguien me parecía algo extenuante, y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que debería compartir el resto de mi vida con esa persona me hacía sentir algo _sofocada_.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Entiendo.- dije mientras asentía.

-Pero, eso cambia según la persona que lo pregunte.- dijo riendo.

Esa mujer y sus contestaciones en clave.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?.- pregunte confundido.

-Existen personas con las que me siento muy cómoda, que considero amigos, familia incluso, pero no estaría dispuesta a casarme con alguno de ellos solo por sentirme bien a su lado, pero así como existen tales personas, también hay excepciones acerca de lo que te comenté.- dijo devolviendo las caricias previamente brindadas.

-¿Ah, si?, ¿Cómo quienes?.- pregunte esperando escuchar el nombre de un sin fin de personas, después de todo a esta mujer casi todos le caían bien.

-Como tú.- dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme.

Lo cierto es que mentiría si decís que aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bien, yo y quien más.- inquirí nuevamente.

-Solo tú.- dijo riendo.

Aquello me volvió a confundir aún más.

-Espera, ¿por qué estoy solo yo en esa lista?, creí que mencionarías a Erwin o a Mike, a Moblit incluso.- dije, mi voz denotando mi sorpresa.

-Ellos son buenos amigos, compañeros y sí los considero mi familia pero ninguno de ellos es tú.- finalizó con simplicidad.

-¿Y qué me hace diferente?.-

-Pues, para comenzar, nuestra relación es genial, de eso no hay dudas, me encanta molestarte y que me molestes. Nos llevamos muy bien, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, tus chistes son graciosos tienes un gran sentido del humor que no cualquier comprende, y se que adoras mis comentarios acerca de cualquier cosa, además de que ambos entendemos qué hay días buenos, malos, horribles y lo que le sigue, y no por eso esperamos un cambio radical en el otro, somos un apoyo mutuo lo cual nos hace ser un maravilloso equipo.   
Y bueno antes te había dicho que todo aquello de la convivencia diaria no solo me parecía fatal, sino también una pérdida de tiempo, contigo no es así.   
Yo puedo estar hablando por horas y horas de algún tema contigo mientras tú escuchas, se que lo haces y se que cuando estás cansado intentas hacerlo. Convivir contigo no es algo que me parecería molesto, al contrario, te lo he dicho antes, disfruto mucho tu compañía ya sea que hables o simplemente escuches. Hay ocasiones en las que me encuentro queriendo un poco más de todo, pero eso solo me pasa contigo.   
Un poco más de tiempo en la cena para platicar, un poco más de tiempo acostados en tu cama, un poco más de sesiones intensas de sexo alocado.-

Aquello me hizo reír de forma leve, podía sentir mi cuerpo vibrando a causa de aquella risa que lo recorría, por lo que en cuanto me recupere le indique que continuara. 

-Un poco más de tiempo por las mañanas para verte dormir sin esa horrible expresión que siempre tienes.- y realizo una expresión facial francamente horrible que no parecía pertenecer a este mundo y la cual dudaba que tuviera ahora mismo sobre mi rostro.- Poder verte un poco más siendo feliz, intentando cosas que te agraden aunque eso sea limpiar hasta el cansancio, y un poco más de tiempo para poder abrazarte y no dejarte levantar de tu cama... un poco más de tiempo para simplemente poder observarte siendo tú mismo, eso es lo que quiero.   
Y aunque me desvíe bastante del tema, supongo que la respuesta a tu pregunta sería... sí, si me gustaría casarme pero solo si es contigo.- dijo suspirando y volviendo su mirada hacia el frente.

La punta de sus orejas estaba de un rojo intenso, y algo de tonalidad carmesí pintaba tenuemente sus mejillas y cuello.

No me esperaba aquella declaración de amor tan abierta, pero me había gustado escuchar todo lo que ella pensaba de mi, por lo que me pareció correcto ponerla al tanto de lo que pensaba al respecto.

-¿Qué crees que pienso acerca del matrimonio?.- pregunte.

Aquello no parecía ser la respuesta que esperaba por lo que me miró y dijo.

-No lo se, eres una persona compleja sabes... es algo indescifrable para una simple mortal como yo.- finalizó riendo.

-Eso fue muy tonto, Hange.- dije riendo levemente y jalando un mechón de su cabello debido a su comentario.

-Bueno, dime entonces...- preguntó.

-Para serte honesto yo no había pensado en eso del matrimonio, no era algo que me interesara, pero supongo que las cosas cambian.   
Justo como te sucedió a ti, yo pase por algo similar, al principio no creía estar hecho para algo así de duradero, y siempre me había parecido algo importante, no una simple cosa que se podía tomar a la ligera, pero todo se veía demasiado fingido, muy perfecto para que fuera real todo ese cariño que las personas decían sentir por sus parejas.   
Me parecía falso, es por eso que no creía en ello, y luego llegas tú... con tus cosas raras y experimentos peligrosos que me sacan de quicio.   
No te mentiré al principio fue difícil congeniar con alguien con una personalidad tan alocada como la tuya, parecía imposible al comienzo pero ya veo que no lo fue.

Se que me arrepentiré de esto que voy a decir pero tienes razón, me gusta escucharte hablar acerca de tus experimentos, me asombra la enorme inteligencia que tienes, eres alguien que nunca creí que podría tener a mi alcance siendo mi amiga, mucho menos pensé que podríamos llegar a ser otra cosa.-

Ella se giro para observarme en ese momento, su sonrisa era tan brillante que parecía iluminar aquel sombrío espacio, deje de observarla para continuar con mi discurso.

-Yo me siento feliz cuando te veo hacer cosas que disfrutas, así sea exponerte a estupidos peligros con tus estupidos experimentos y luego tengo que estar ahí para asegurarme que sigas en una sola pieza.

Y también desde hace ya bastante tiempo he pensado con detenimiento en aquello que mencionaste, como el poder estar más tiempo contigo y no solo gritarte que comas a todas horas, o decirte que debes bañarte o de lo contrario lo haré yo, comenzó con cosas sencillas, pero me sentí un poco abrumado cuando comenzamos esta relación en la que era algo cotidiano el que nos encontráramos el uno al otro en la cama aún durmiendo, o que pasáramos aún más tiempo juntos, y que como dices tuviéramos extenuantes sesiones de sexo y besuqueos interminables.

Cada día qué pasa he sentido que algo en mi quiere estar contigo compartiendo aún más tiempo, y si no fuera porque lo dijiste antes yo no lo habría mencionado jamás, bueno tal vez si lo habría hecho pero justo ahora no quería quedar como un loco obsesionado.- finalice negando.

Ella sonrió, y en sus ojos había un brillo que pocas veces había notado.

-¿Quién lo diría?... el par de raros siente lo mismo.- dijo con un aire de ensoñación mientras se acercaba a mi, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazándose a mi brazo izquierdo.

Podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón a través de aquel agarre que mantenía en mi brazo, y no era para menos, mi corazón estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, que ambos éramos unos raros bastante idiotas por tardarnos tanto en decir algo tan sencillo como eso pero en su lugar una simple pregunta abandonó mis labios, fue algo instantáneo, ni siquiera lo pensé.

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?.-

Esta vez ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco se tensó como cuando solté la primera pregunta, por lo que creí que era buena señal.

Después de unos minutos mi nerviosismo estaba de regreso al no tener una respuesta, mentalmente me estaba azotando contra una pared por haber soltado aquella pregunta tan repentinamente, por lo que cada cierto tiempo limpiaba el sudor de mis manos sobre mi pantalón.

Después de repetir esa acción por varias veces la escuché sollozar.

Aquello me hizo girarme en su dirección, después de todo, aquella propuesta había sido sin mirarnos el uno al otro, solo diciéndonos las cosas de forma indirecta y viéndonos de manera ocasional, ya que así era más sencillo para ambos.

No es que fuésemos un par de tímidos adolescentes pero hablar de cosas que involucraban sentimientos no siempre era nuestro fuerte.

La aleje de mi hombro para poder saber que había hecho para que ahora estuviera llorando y antes de que pudiera preguntar ella dijo.

-Después de todo lo que dijimos, lo pensé y ...- dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Y qué?.- pregunte aún nervioso.

El momento de aclarar la garganta le perteneció a ella esta vez.

-Y si tu no me lo preguntabas, lo haría yo... eso fue lo que pensé, _¡basta de tanta espera!_.- dijo abrazándome y escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello y hombro.

Comencé a reír por su comentario, ella también reía en aquel espacio donde se encontraba abrazada a mi, yo recorría de forma lenta su espalda con ambas manos, era una forma de tranquilizarla y de tranquilizarme a mi mismo... tantas emociones en un solo momento y en un solo día era mucho más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

Después de un momento a otro se puso seria y se alejó, quito las lágrimas que aún se encontraban bajando por sus mejillas y mencionó en voz alta.

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?.-

No mentiré, aquello si me hizo sonrojar y también provocó que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, mi respiración se quedó atascada en mi garganta y podía comenzar a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo característico en la nariz, señal de que estas a punto de soltarte a llorar como un niño.

Ella no espero nada, solo se me fue encima y comenzó a besarme.

Creo que la respuesta de parte de ambos era bastante clara.

_¡Eso fue todo!_

Awww la verdad es que si me gustó como quedó... no les voy a mentir me costo unirlo todo pero al final si me agrado.

Pero bueno, cuéntenme ¿a ustedes que les pareció?

Sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo para poder mejorar en mi redacción y saber si lo que estoy escribiendo tiene coherencia para todos o solo para mi je je.

Espero que se encuentren bien, recuerden...

**_¡Todos aman los votos y los comentarios!_ **

✌🏻


	35. Rainy days

Días lluviosos.

⭐️

**Este one shot es narrado por ambos, espero se entienda quien dice cada parte.**

Cabe mencionar que este one shot forma parte de los regalos que les debo a varias ganadorxs de la mini dinámica que realice en mi muro.

¡Espero que te guste y también a todos aquellos que lo lean!

¡Nos leemos al final!

-¿Levi?.-

Dije entrando a su habitación, lo había buscado por todos lados y esta era mi última opción a la mano.

No había nadie.

Me pareció raro, pero supuse que lo mejor sería esperar a que apareciera por el lugar, mientras tanto volvería y terminaría mi trabajo, después intentaría buscarlo.

☀️

☀️

☀️

-Parece que ya no falta nada, podemos irnos.- dije ahogando un bostezo.

Tener que recoger provisiones era demasiado estresante y al venir acompañado de algunos otros soldados, era también agotador.

Saque un pañuelo de mi pantalón ya que sentí algo escurrir de mi nariz, repulsivo.

Observé a los muchachos acomodar lo que faltaba y después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, les di indicaciones de dirigirse de vuelta a la legión.

Yo iría de último, para evitar que alguien quisiera hacerse el listillo e intentara robarnos provisiones, parecía una idea tonta, pero en más de una ocasión había sucedido, era por ello que desde aquellos sucesos, me había convertido en el encargado de supervisar que no pasaran esas cosas.

Y al parecer había resultado ya que en las 4 rondas que habíamos realizado nada había sucedido.

- _¡Achhhu!._ \- interrumpió mi línea de pensamientos aquel estornudo, provocando que me desestabilizara un poco debido a que ya me encontraba montando mi caballo, pero no pasó a mayores.

Odiaba estar enfermo y por ello lo evitaba lo más que podía, pero parecía que esta vez no había sido lo suficientemente precavido, era normal y lo sabía pero aún así lo odiaba.

Limpie nuevamente mi nariz con el pañuelo, al terminar, guarde el pedazo de tela en mi pantalón y poco a poco observé que la tierra a nuestro paso comenzó a llenarse de pequeños puntos oscuros, por lo que dirigí la mirada hacia las amenazantes nubes oscuras sobre nuestras cabezas.

Estaba comenzando a llover.

_¡Con un carajo!_

🌧

🌧

🌧

La lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente y ahora los reclutas volvían a sus tareas habituales fuera de los edificios de la legión.

Había algunos charcos por aquí y por allá pero la lluvia había cesado, o eso parecía, pero aún así no confiábamos mucho en que se detendría de forma definitiva, la época indicaba que las lluvias serían torrenciales por lo que cualquier actividad era mejor terminarla deprisa.

Me dirigí rápidamente a los establos para verificar si las puertas se encontraban debidamente cerradas, y dos de ellas lo estaban pero las restantes no, por lo que entré y cerré ese par y luego cuando estuve a punto de salir, me di cuenta que algunos caballos no estaban.

Por lo menos el de Levi no se encontraba, y otros 4 caballos más.

_¿Dónde se habían metido?_

🌧

🌧

🌧 

La época de lluvias era una mierda.

Una completa y total mierda.

Nos faltaba poco más de treinta minutos para poder llegar a la legión pero desde que salimos rumbo a nuestro destino, la lluvia no se había detenido en absoluto.

Nuestras ropas estaban empapadas, la única ventaja era que la visibilidad aún era buena, ya que no era tan tarde pero era cuestión de un par de horas para que la noche cayera.

Afortunadamente no tendríamos que atravesar más dificultades que la molesta lluvia y el frío helado que la acompañaba.

Mi cabello se pegaba de forma incómoda a mi rostro y las gotas de lluvia chocaban de forma insolente sobre nosotros.

- _¡Achhhu!_.-

Sí, era una mierda.

🌧

🌧

🌧

-¿Provisiones?, ¿tan pronto?.-pregunte.

-Sí, hace algunos días mientras realizaban el inventario en la cocina se dieron cuenta que ya estábamos cortos de raciones, por ello tuvieron que ir mucho antes de lo esperado.- respondió Erwin sin levantar la mirada de sus documentos.

-Ya veo.- respondí.- Entonces volveré a mi laboratorio, llámame si me necesitas.- finalice girándome.

-Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda.- lo escuche mencionar.

Asentí y salí de su oficina, al pasar por el pasillo noté que la lluvia estaba de regreso, ahora había vuelto con mucha más fuerza en esos escasos momentos que me había encontrado hablando con Erwin. 

No tenía sentido intentar protegernos de la tormenta si ya nos encontrábamos completamente mojados.

Por lo que al llegar a la legión entramos directamente al establo, descargando las provisiones y dejándolas ahí mismo, ya vendríamos a recogerlas al día siguiente, ahora no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer en medio de este clima asqueroso.

 _-¡Achhhu!._ -

Aquel estornudo me hizo tambalearme y tuve que apoyar mi peso contra una de las puertas de la entrada, mientras buscaba desesperadamente el pañuelo en mi bolsillo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Capitán?.- me preguntó uno de los reclutas que intentaba inútilmente quitar el exceso de agua en su capa.

-Sí, pueden retirarse, yo hablaré con Erwin.- conteste indicándoles con un gesto de mano que se fueran.

Los cuatro asintieron, y abandonaron el lugar.

En cuanto se fueron pude desplomarme sobre la banca de madera que se hallaba disponible ahí, al parecer me sentía mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo comenzando a enfriarse lentamente debido a la humedad, mi nariz comenzaba a constiparse y un estornudo luchaba por salir; me levante de aquella banca notando la mancha húmeda que había dejado al sentarme sobre la madera seca.

- _Odio esto._ \- me permití quejarme en voz alta debido a mi insatisfacción, mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos.

Camine hacia la puerta encontrándome nuevamente en la torrencial lluvia, continué caminando a paso lento, no podía empaparme aún más de lo que ya estaba, y no me sentía de lo mejor por lo que al llegar al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios, sentí que incluso el interior de mis botas se encontraba húmedo.

-¡ _Achhhhu!_.-

🌧

🌧

🌧

Al pasar por uno de los múltiples pasillos observé a algunos soldados entrar al edificio, estaban empapados a causa de la lluvia, era gracioso ya que parecía que hubiesen decidido bañarse con la ropa puesta.

De lejos se notaba la incomodidad de dichos hombres, al tener que llevar el uniforme pegado al cuerpo por lo que me acerque a ellos y les sugerí que fueran al armario que se encontraba cerca de la enfermería, ahí podrían encontrar toallas.

Ellos agradecieron y yo me encamine hacia el laboratorio, alejándome de toda vida humana en el proceso, bueno a excepción de Moblit.

🌧

🌧

🌧

Al llegar a mi habitación consideré tomar un baño, pero mi mirada únicamente se enfocó en mi cama... no existía nada más en ese momento.

Una de las muchas razones por las que odiaba esto no era solo por lo inútil que podía sentirme, si no que gracias a que difícilmente me enfermaba cuando lo hacía los síntomas eran mucho peores que una simple gripe, solía padecer fiebres elevadas, dolores de cabeza intensos, los ya comunes estornudos, me encontraba constipado todo el tiempo y por si fuera poco había ocasiones en las que incluso llegaba a perder la consciencia, por ello la recomendación de los médicos era que no abandonara mi habitación, una semana debía pasar antes de que mostrara mejoría.

Eso era lo que odiaba.

Me despoje de mi uniforme y lo lance dentro de uno de los recipientes que tome del armario de aseo de camino a mi habitación.

Mañana me haría cargo de el, aunque estaba seguro que el olor a humedad que se quedaría impregnado en este sería terrible.

Malhumorado como era costumbre, tome una toalla seca de mi armario misma que coloqué sobre mi cabello y luego decidí arrastrarme hacia la cama únicamente usando un par de calzoncillos secos, no pensaba dejarme la ropa interior mojada para recostarme, estaba enfermo más no era un idiota.

Una vez me hallaba acostado, coloqué la toalla sobre mi almohada para evitar que la humedad de mi cabello terminara por mojarla, por primera vez en meses destendí mi cama para poder hacer uso de las sábanas.

Había un poco de polvo debido al nulo uso pero era tolerable en mi situación, tome la sabana y me cubrí hasta tener aquella tela a la altura de mi nariz.

Mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados ahora que mi cuerpo poco a poco entraba en calor nuevamente, temblé a causa del hormigueo característico cuando esto sucede y decidí dejarme vencer por el sueño en esta ocasión.

Ni siquiera me moleste en pensar que no había avisado a Erwin de nuestro regreso.

Seguramente se daría cuenta solo. 

🌓

•

🌗

Bastantes horas más tarde salí de mi laboratorio portando una sonrisa de felicidad, nuestra investigación estaba dando frutos e información que nos serviría para el futuro en la legión, honestamente me sentía orgullosa de mi misma por lo que necesitaba contarle a alguien de nuestros méritos.

Solo esperaba que ese alguien se encontrara en su habitación, después de todo era de madrugada y por más tarde que fuera e debía encontrarse ahí si solo había salido con los reclutas por provisiones.

Camine a paso rápido, acomodando el hilo de la historia en mi cabeza para poder explicarle a Levi lo que había arrojado la investigación con lujo de detalles.

Me situé de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación y por un instante me pregunte si sería mejor tocar la puerta o solo abrirla... era mejor solo abrir.

Así que abrí y cerré la puerta en un movimiento fluido.

Al entrar la oscuridad de la noche era visible en la habitación, no había luz proveniente de ningún lugar, la noche en el exterior brindaba poca visibilidad provocando que aquí dentro todo se viera intensamente oscuro.

Lo único visible era el contorno de los muebles dentro del lugar, pero lejos de aquello no se podía apreciar nada.

No había nadie recostado sobre la silla donde Levi típicamente solía dormir, me dirigí extraña hacía el lugar buscando algo que me indicara que Levi había vuelto cuando al llegar al escritorio escuche algo así como un quejido en voz baja.

Me giré de forma inmediata adoptando una posición de lucha, preparada ante cualquier situación y siempre alerta, pero ahí no había nadie.

Poco a poco baje los brazos y cuando pase a un costado de la cama volví a escuchar ese quejido.

Y por primera vez desde que entré al cuarto pude apreciar ese bulto debajo de las sábanas.

Era extraño por lo que me acerque y retire un poco de la sabana y ahí debajo estaba Levi, hecho un ovillo, y temblando levemente al sentir el aire del ambiente, no llevaba nada más que su ropa interior pero lo raro no era solo eso, el estaba durmiendo sobre la cama.

Aquello era todo un suceso.

-Levi~... susurre.

El pareció no escuchar nada ya que no se movió ni un poco, por lo que intuyendo que era lo que sucedía acerque mi mano a su rostro y sí, tenía razón.

Tenía fiebre, lo cual significaba que probablemente se sintiera terrible, no era algo impresionante, por lo menos no para mi ya que había visto este tipo de eventos suceder cada tanto, pero eso no quería decir que no me sorprendiera cada vez que lo veía de esta forma.

Se notaba tan pequeño, nada en comparación con aquella imagen mental que debían de tener de él todos en la legión o fuera de ella, un soldado fuerte y con una entereza agobiante, mirada de hielo y capaz de asesinarte en menos de lo que a una persona promedio le toma reaccionar.

Pero verlo así, despertaba en mi un sentimiento de ternura, dada la fragilidad que las enfermedades le otorgaban, estando tan débil cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ello, por lo que en momentos así, era cuando yo tenía que estar al tanto de su salud, después de todo era él quien siempre se preocupaba por mi, era momento de devolver el favor.

Volví a colocar la sabana sobre su cuerpo y salí de su habitación, no sin antes asegurarme de cerrar con llave y llevar dicho objeto conmigo.

Debía avisar a Erwin que nuevamente había sucedido. 

🌒

•

🌘

Escuchaba ruidos cerca de mi cama.

Muy cerca.

Por lo que como pude me incorpore para ver a Hange sacando algo de debajo de mi cama.

Al ver que se encontraba al tanto de mi situación me sentí mejor, estar solo y enfermo no era algo que me encantara.

Así que teniendo en cuenta aquello volví a recostarme, dejar mi salud en su manos las primeras ocasiones no parecía una muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de cosas que han explotado o volado por los cielos en su laboratorio.

Mientras estuviera enfermo no había problema, cuando no lo estaba, si que lo era.

Pero con el tiempo supe que dejar mi cuerpo en un estado semi inconsciencia con ella no era algo de lo que debía preocuparme.

Debía preocuparme únicamente cuando no estuviera enfermo, era peligroso.

Ella se esmeraba en ayudarme a sanar mucho más de prisa, siempre estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier cosa por mi por lo que aún conociéndola, confié ciegamente en ella cuando me sentía de esta manera.

Me cobije nuevamente y después sentí leves caricias en mis cabellos, las cuales me llevaron de vuelta a la inconsciencia.

🌑

•

🌕

Levi normalmente tardaba una semana y un par de días en encontrarse funcional.

Por lo que sabía que debía quedarme a su lado aunque e no me lo pidiera, sabía que incluso si él pudiera pedírmelo no lo haría.

Así que yo sola tomaba la iniciativa.

Un par de sábanas en el suelo de su habitación fungían como mi cama por esos días, me la pasaba realizando mis deberes desde esa habitación, y siempre vigilando a Levi, después de todo no quería que su condición empeorara.

Al tercer día Levi pareció verse un poco más repuesto ya que por fin había aceptado la comida que le ofrecía y aunque no la terminó por completo el simple hecho de que ingiriera la mitad tanto de dicha comida como de la bebida que le ofrecí era todo un logro, su condición no era la mejor pero había cierta mejoría a la vista, ya que el terrible color oscuro debajo de sus ojos estaba lentamente desvaneciéndose, atenuándose de a poco.

Después de comer, durmió por un par de horas más hasta que nuevamente volvió a despertar, era tarde de madrugada de hecho cuando me observo tirada en el suelo sobre todas esas sábanas intentando encontrar una buena posición para poder dormir.

Me miró contrariado desde la cama y luego dejo salir un sonido que pareció un gruñido.

-Ve... aqu- lo escuche mencionar con voz ronca.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunte incorporándome de mi lecho improvisado.

-Ven.- fue lo único que escuche con claridad.

Me puse de pie, asegurándome que su fiebre no hubiese regresado y pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?.- dije cerca de él.

-No.- respondió.

-¿Necesitas algo?.-volví a inquirir.

-Duerme aquí.- dijo con voz rasposa mientras señalaba el espacio libre de su cama.

-No puedo, te quitaré espacio, tú necesitas más la cama que yo.- dije sonriéndole y pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Él negó y volvió a repetir.

-Duerme aquí.- dijo de forma inflexible.

-Levi...- dije con un tono más fuerte.

-No.- se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo.- o te quedas aquí con conmigo o te vas a tu cuarto, no puedes dormir en el suelo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hice una cara de visible inconformidad, ¿desde cuándo dormir en el suelo era un crimen?

-Pero Levi...- estuve a punto de soltarle algún comentario de porque era perfectamente normal que me quedara a dormir en ese lugar, aunque bueno, lo que diría era poco realista.

-No quiero escucharte, si no vas a dormir aquí _vete_.- dijo girándose y envolviéndose en toda la sabana quedando más parecido a un gusano que a un hombre.

Me incorpore y solté un suspiro poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura, este tipo era insufrible.

-¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó con burla debajo de la sabana.

Y debí intuir por aquel tono de burla que lo que venía no sería muy común, pero no lo hice.

-No seas tonto, no me voy a ir a ningún lugar.- dije acostándome en el espacio libre sobre la cama a regañadientes.

-Bien.- dijo y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Habían transcurrido ya varios minutos, casi podría jurar que la mitad de una hora desde que me encontraba recostada sobre la cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que miraba con detenimiento el techo buscando algún patrón en las marcas del mismo o algo que llamara mi atención.

Estaba intentando encontrar cierta similitud entre aquella marca que parecía una grieta y aquello un poco más alejado que a simple vista podría ser un golpe, era raro.

Pero de la nada comencé a sentir que la cama se movía levemente, como si estuviese siendo sacudida por alguien, dichos movimientos me distrajeron de mi investigación en el techo para enfocarme en saber que demonios estaba pasando.

Por lo que me quede muy quieta y preste atención a mi alrededor, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que era debido a Levi aquel movimiento.

Removí un poco la sabana en la cual estaba enrollado y efectivamente, estaba temblando, no era algo común pero ya había sido testigo de aquel suceso, en donde algunas se presentaba después de que la fiebre se iba.

Por lo que me incorpore de la cama hasta quedar sentada, en estos casos lo que era más conveniente era buscar sábanas extra para que no perdiera calor corporal.

Ya me encontraba de pie cuando antes de poder dar un paso lejos de la cama la mano de Levi me alcanzó, al parecer se dio cuenta que me iba.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó somnoliento.

-Iré a buscar más sábanas.- respondí girándome para observarlo.

- _No te vayas_.- dijo en voz baja.

Y algo dentro de mi se removió de forma violenta al escucharlo decir aquello, podría jurar que hasta me había sonrojado.

- _Quédate aquí_.- volvió a mencionar en el mismo tono de voz.

Me quede inmóvil intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, era obvio que aquello no era algo que pidiera a causa de la fiebre, _no_ , aquella lo había abandonado hace un día, entonces eso solo podría significar que estaba lúcido y que me lo estaba pidiendo porque así lo quería.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar aquello porque no sonaba mucho a Levi, por lo que para evitar ponerlo en una situación incómoda después mencione.

-Volveré en un momento, es para que no tengas frío.- dije tomando con mi mano libre la mano de Levi que aún me mantenía en mi lugar debido a su agarre.

-No, Hange... _quédate aquí~_. dijo una vez más.

Y ante ese tono de queja no pude resistirme más.

Volví nuevamente a la cama, él abandono el capullo que realizó con la sabana y me compartió de la misma, fue muy amable de su parte tomando en cuenta que había estado tiritando a causa del frío.

—No te acerques mucho a mi cara, no quiero contagiarte.- dijo mientras me cubría con la sabana y luego escondía su rostro en su almohada.

Ese tipo de cosas a veces me hacía dudar de aquello que nosotros nos empeñábamos en llamar _amistad_ , a aquello que existía entre ambos, estaba segura que él también se sentía así a veces ya que me lo había comentado casualmente como... _'Nunca había dormido tanto tiempo como lo he hecho contigo'_ o _'Tal vez debería traer tu cama a mi cuarto, así me cercioro que duermes'_ , incluso una vez dijo en voz alta a mitad de un entrenamiento _'¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí cuando podríamos estar durmiendo en mi cuarto?'_... aquello me hizo enrojecer muchísimo y él solo me miró con esa expresión de aburrimiento tan suya, sin embargo después noté la sombra de una sonrisa sobre sus labios al alejarse y comenzar a reprender a los reclutas ya que **_'¡Quedarse como idiotas no es su trabajo, aunque se le de, de maravilla!'_** , estaba segura de que disfrutaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios para ponernos en evidencia.

Pero una cosa era que lo hiciera a la vista de todos y otra muy diferente escucharlo decirme aquello directamente sin nadie más de por medio a quien quisiera darle a entender nuestra relación, se sentía mucho más _íntimo._

Me quede quieta sin saber dónde colocar mis manos, después de todo yo iba vestida con algo parecido a la ropa de dormir mientras él únicamente se encontraba usando su ropa interior, en otro tipo de situaciones jugaría con esa idea de que él estaba prácticamente desnudo y lo haría enojar y enrojecer pero ahora me sentía algo tímida por no tener el control de la situación.

Entonces Levi dijo algo que jamás creí que escucharía salir de sus labios.

Aún con la almohada entre su rostro, su voz salió lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara lo que decía.

-¿Por qué no me abrazas?, aún tengo frío.- dijo encogiendo sus piernas y volviendo a estirarlas.

Aspire con fuerza, esperando algún comentario sarcástico de su parte, pero nunca llegó tal, segundos de calma pasaron antes de que él levantara su rostro y dijera nuevamente.

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?.- dijo riendo.

Él _bastardo_ estaba disfrutando el ponerme en esta situación.

-Eres un idiota.- dije en voz baja cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Y desde cuando eso te impide abrazarme?.- dijo nuevamente.

Quería matarlo por hacerme sentir así.

-Si te sientes tan incomoda por abrazarme puedes ir a tu cuarto.- dijo observándome con una mueca de burla y luego dándome la espalda.

Eso me hizo enojar un poco, su atrevimiento repentino era algo poco común, ya que la que siempre decía cosas comprometedoras de ese tipo era yo, no era justo que él me quitara el privilegio de verlo molesto.

Por lo que me acerque a su espalda y lo pegue lo más que pude a mi cuerpo, y después me di cuenta que tenía razón... tenía frío, su piel se sentía helada, como si hubiese estado corriendo en el exterior con solo lo que llevaba puesto.

Comencé a pasar mis manos sobre sus brazos y torso para brindarle un poco de mi calor, y enredando sus piernas entre las mías.

-Te dije que tenía frío, pero no me creíste.- dijo y cuando hablo su voz salió temblorosa, momentos después un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Puedo traer algo de ropa de tu armario.- dije buscando una solución.

-Eso no sería divertido.- mencionó y su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

-En serio eres un idiota.- dije dándole un golpe en el muslo con mi rodilla y pegando mi frente y sonrojado rostro a su espalda.

Su cuerpo se sacudió pero esta vez era a causa de la burla que le provocaba tenerme en esta situación.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente pero desperté al sentirlo temblar nuevamente.

-Levi, déjame ir por ropa o sábanas o lo que sea, estoy segura que con algo sobre tu cuerpo podrás retener más el calor.- dije consciente de que una prenda como la que yo misma llevaba ahora mismo le serviría, después de todo era una simple camiseta un par de tallas más grande que las que normalmente utilizaba.

-¿ _Algo_ sobre mi cuerpo?.- dijo y aquel tono burlón estaba de regreso.

- ** _¡Contrólate!_**.- le dije entrando en pánico mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía para que entrara en razón.

Él comenzó a reír en tono bajo y después se tranquilizó.

_¿Acaso quería enloquecerme?, me pregunte._

-No... mejor intentemos otra cosa.- dijo hablando como si nada.

Y tan pronto como lo mencionó se giró en mi dirección y me abrazo por el torso, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho... aquello ya no me hizo sonrojar, después de todo no era la primera vez que dormíamos así, por ello y por que no quería darle el gusto.

También lo abrace pero él continuaba temblando.

-Levi, deja de ser tan testarudo.- dije reprendiéndole por su actitud infantil mientras tomaba su mejilla entre mis dedos y la apretaba con ligereza, a lo que él se removió inquieto entre el abrazo.

-No, espera...- dijo.

Y levanto mi playera ligeramente, metiendo ambos brazos debajo de ella y abrazando mi torso en el proceso, aunque ahora de forma directa.

Su fría piel en contacto con la mía me provocó un estremecimiento pero no nos engañemos, fue más por la sorpresa que por la diferencia de temperaturas en nuestros cuerpos que comencé a sentir escalofríos.

- _¿Contento?_.- pregunte aparentando indiferencia y serenidad.

-No, no lo creo.- dijo y en su voz se denotaba que tenía algo más en mente.

Se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama quedando su rostro a la altura de mi vientre y con las piernas encogidas debido a la falta de espacio.

Levantó nuevamente la prenda, hasta que está se enrolló y quedó de esa forma a la altura de mi pecho y luego se abrazo a mi sin más.

Aquello era demasiado tratándose de Levi, estaba siendo excesivamente osado.

Es decir, lo tenia abrazado a mi, mientras que la enorme playera que yo estaba usando estaba enrollada, y honestamente estorbando.

Esto era tan ridículo que no pude evitar mencionar.

-Si querías hacer esto, lo hubieras mencionado para quitarme esta cosa.- dije riendo mientras tomaba entre mis manos la playera.

**Ese comentario probablemente le restaría valentía a su humor,** **_¿verdad?_ **

-Todavía puedes quitártela.- dijo él trazando líneas en mi piel con la punta de su nariz.

 ** _No, no lo hizo_**.

Iba a soltar un comentario que bien podría desencadenar muchos otros que nos mantendrían despiertos toda la noche ya fuera eso o.. _. ¡No!,_ él estaba enfermo no podíamos hacer algo así...por lo que decidí que solo esta vez, lo dejaría ganar debido a su convaleciente condición.

-Solo... duérmete.-

-Sí, sí...- respondió lanzando intencionalmente su aliento contra mi piel.

Si continuaba con ello, sería una noche muy larga.

Afortunadamente Levi había caído rendido después de aquello y me había arrastrando de alguna forma a aquel sueño profundo.

No tienen idea de cuanto disfrute escribir las partes donde Hange se siente tímida por las palabras de Levi, fue interesante el invertir sus personalidades por una vez...

Además ahora estoy segura de que ese tipo de cosas seguro le sucedían a Hange cuando Levi se aventuraba a decir algo como lo que escribí.

Ahora la tan temida pregunta:  
 _¿Qué les pareció?_

_Quejas y sugerencias, en este apartado._

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

**¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!**

**_Nos leemos_ **


	36. When we meet again

¡Hola!

Este one shot no tiene nada que ver con lo que antes han leído, es algo que se quedó en mi cabeza desde que leímos el capítulo más reciente del manga, eso debe darles ya una pista de que se va a tratar.

Esta es su última oportunidad antes de comenzar la lectura.

Este escrito contiene:  
 _•Spoilers del manga 132._  
 _•Muerte de personajes principales._  
 _•Sad af._  
 _•Cosas bonitas que jamás veremos en el manga._  
 _•Yo usando mis poderes mentales para predecir el futuro._  
 _•E F Q M G L (sabrán que significa esto cuando terminen la lectura)._

Antes de que comiencen les dejo un [Video](https://youtu.be/hQe0ucXKYUQ) , como recomendación me gustaría que escucharan la canción para que se ambienten en la situación, podría parecer que no encaja pero la use de inspiració

Bien, basta de tantas cosas.

**_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_ **

La luz del exterior daba de lleno en mis párpados cerrados, era molesto ya que aún no tenía intenciones de despertar.

Me sentía cansado, y quería continuar dormitando un rato más mientras fuera posible pero aquella luz era demasiado molesta y finalmente había terminado por sacarme de aquel agradable sueño, dejándome irritado.

Abrí los ojos mientras que un rayo de luz me dio de lleno en la cara, el sol estaba colándose por mi ventana, y era intenso.

Levantando mi brazo derecho intenté cubrirme pero la luz parecía inundar toda la habitación, haciendo que cada rincón de esta se viera demasiado iluminado.

Gruñí por lo bajo mientras me giraba intentando inútilmente darle la espalda a toda esa irritante cantidad de luz.

Estar en aquella posición era un poco más conveniente pero seguía estando ahí, por lo que me incorpore molesto.

En seguida caí en cuenta que estaba recostado en mi cama, en mi cuarto, debía ser un poco después del medio día ya que ese abrumador sol me daba esa sensación.

Mire a mi alrededor confundido, debí haber estado muy cansado para dormir en mi cama en lugar de optar por la silla como era costumbre, ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho el día anterior.

Pero seguramente tenía responsabilidades que atender, es decir, era probable que me dieran algo más de descanso si recién regresábamos de alguna exploración al exterior pero ya que no podía recordar, solo me hice a la idea de que probablemente ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo descansando y ahora debía volver a cumplir con mis deberes.

Me deje caer sobre la cama, de alguna manera me sentía ligero, descansado aunque antes de despertar sentía aquella molestia de querer continuar durmiendo, esta ahora había desaparecido dando paso a un sentimiento de calidez dentro mío, algo parecido a cuando tomaba una taza de mi té favorito.

Era difícil de describir aquella sensación, pero era reconfortante.

Finalmente me estire para después ponerme de pie, y comenzar a arreglar las sábanas de mi cama, al terminal me dirigí a mi escritorio a buscar algunos documentos inconclusos de los cuales debiera encargarme, ya que algo me dijo que eso sería lo más normal por realizar, aunque no encontré nada sobre aquel mueble de madera.

Intente buscando en los cajones, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar un par de ellos vacíos, estaba a punto de abrir el tercer y último cajón de aquel escritorio cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin más.

Sin llamar o avisar... ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Hange, ¿Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar?.- dije mientras me giraba.

Antes de poder conseguir una respuesta a mi pregunta me vi envuelto en un sorpresivo abrazo, el cual me hizo soltar algo así como un grito, para nada varonil si soy honesto.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?.- pregunte algo descolocado y avergonzado por aquel sonido que recién había hecho.

Hange solo me abrazaba como si quisiera quedarse con mi torso, no decía nada, simplemente se limitó a estrujarme entre sus brazos un largo rato.

-Suéltame, no puedo respirar.- dije intentando no entrar en pánico ya que su agarre no aminoraba.

Estuve a segundos de intentar algo drástico pero afortunadamente no tuve que recurrir a la fuerza, ya que me soltó y luego me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- dije mirándola a los ojos.

Observé la luz de la habitación reflejada en sus anteojos, y pude apreciar a través de estos como su mirada brillaba de forma intensa.

-¡Ah, no es nada!, ¿ya no puedo abrazarte?.- preguntó aún con aquella sonrisa mientras posaba ambas manos en mis mejillas.

Estaba siendo demasiado efusiva sin razón aparente.

-No es eso... es solo que fue demasiado inesperado e intenso, casi tuve que golpearte para que me soltaras.- dije tomando aire para acentuar mi punto.

-Lo siento.- dijo riéndose, y pellizcando mis mejillas en el proceso antes de soltarme, lo cierto es que no parecía que lo sintiera...

E igual de sorpresivo que aquel abrazo Hange se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a besarme directamente en los labios.

No había duda de que esto estaba mucho más allá de lo raro.

Intente detenerla pero, ¿a quien quería engañar?, aquello era demasiado placentero como para quejarme. 

Por lo que le seguí la corriente, la emoción que ella puso en el acto fue demasiada, se sentía como si estuviese desesperada, sentimiento por el cual también me deje llevar y respondí con la misma emoción que ella.

Disfrutando de cada pequeño toque que compartían nuestras lenguas, así como de los obscenos sonidos que comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

Yo deje mis manos en su cintura, asegurándole así que no iría a ninguna parte, pero ella continuaba con aquella actitud intensa, con sus manos recorrió mis hombros, cuello y finalmente terminó pasando sus brazos por mi espalda.

El beso terminó y nos dedicamos a compartir sonoros jadeos debido a la falta de aire mientras ella me atraía hacia si, descansando mi rostro en su hombro mientras ella hacía lo mismo, abrazándome una vez más.

Aquello era demasiado cómodo, pero obviamente debía terminar, fue ella quien me alejo separándonos de aquel abrazo.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos nuevamente, analizándolo para al final darle el visto bueno mostrando ambos pulgares frente a mi cara.

Todo esto no dejaba de ser raro pero bueno, era Hange, por lo que lo dejé pasar.

-¿Descansaste?, ¿cómo te sientes?.- preguntó alegre aunque sus ojos se notaban húmedos.

Aquello me pareció un poco más normal, todo lo normal que puede ser hablando de ella, por lo que coloqué mis manos en mi cintura y le dije.

-Me siento bien, y ahora que lo mencionas supongo que dormí bastante porque en verdad me siento descansado.- solté sin mucha importancia mientras me estiraba.

Le di la espalda de nuevo para poder continuar inspeccionando el cajón restante cuando la escuche preguntar.

-¿Qué buscas?.- dijo mirando sobre mi hombro.

Nuevamente observé el escritorio sin nada sobre el.

-Nada en realidad, es solo que me parece raro que no haya nada aquí, recuerdo haber puesto documentos y otras cosas, pero ahora esta vacío, no entiendo el porqué.- dije girándome para observarla.

Después volví a abrir los cajones para mostrarle mi punto y viera que se encontraban vacíos.

Ella asintió observando lo que le mostraba.

-Deberías dejar eso para después, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.- preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño a causa de su comportamiento, es decir ella era el tipo de persona que le restaba importancia a todo pero ahora parecía no interesarle nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- la cuestione cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-Nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que me sucede algo?.- dijo sentándose sobre mi cama mientras me observaba con esa enorme sonrisa.

Aquello seguía provocándome escalofríos pero algo dentro mío decía que estaba bien, que no había sucedido nada de lo que debiera preocuparme.

-No lo se...- dije sintiéndome algo confundido pero sin saber el porqué.

Pase ambas manos sobre mi rostro y me giré para observar el exterior.

Se veía diferente a cómo lo recordaba, es como si estuviésemos en campo abierto, había varias casas pero era como estar en medio del pueblo, y la legión obviamente no se encontraba ahí... es como si alguien hubiese tomado las instalaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento, las casas del pueblo y los hubiese colocado en el campo.

Aquello ya estaba comenzando a asustarme.

_¿Estaba alucinando?_

Me acerque más a la ventana y el cielo se apreciaba intensamente azul, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la gente se paseaba en el exterior, en la lejanía se veía lo que parecía ser un río, había niños jugando en el lugar, adultos tomados de las manos y muchas más cosas que parecían no tener sentido, por lo menos no para mi.

_¿Qué estaba viendo?_

_¿Acaso esto era un sueño o algo así?_

Si lo era entonces tenía sentido que nada estuviese como lo recordaba o más bien como en realidad era.

Mientras observaba el exterior a través de la ventana me di un momento para cerrar los ojos y poner mis ideas en orden, intentando recordar que carajos estaba pasando. 

Al volver a abrirlos me observé a mi mismo y luego a Hange en el reflejo que el cristal de la ventana me ofrecía y ahí fue donde lo noté.

Aquello que en un principio me pareció tan normal...

**_¡No podía creer mi propia estupidez!_ **

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento se asentó en mi cabeza lo entendí.

-¿Cuándo paso?.- pregunté lentamente.

-¿Cuándo pasó qué?.- respondió ella.

Suspire, no era tan idiota como ella pensaba, o tal vez si, lo averiguaría en breve.

-Hange, no soy estúpido.- dije encarándola.

Me observo y su semblante cambió, tomó una actitud seria aunque no molesta.

Después me sonrió y en aquella sonrisa había complicidad.

-Así que ya lo notaste.- dijo acomodándose sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.- a los demás según me contaron les tomó un poco más, aunque debí esperar algo así, después de todo eres tú de quien hablamos.- dijo acercándose un poco más a mi, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

-Es bastante evidente si prestas atención.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta?, casi todos dan por hecho que se trata de un sueño.- dijo caminando un poco más hasta finalmente llegar a la ventana y abrirla de par en par.

-¿Acaso fue el exterior?.- preguntó.

La observé recargarse en el borde de la ventana y colocar su mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha, mirando con atención el exterior.

-No...- dije con seguridad mientras me unía a ella y realizaba la misma acción poniendo mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano derecha.

-¿Entonces que fue?.- preguntó dejando de mirar el paisaje y observándome.

- _Tú_.- dije con simplicidad.

Ella pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta ya que se acercó y me dio un empujón amistoso con su cadera.

-¿Qué fue?, ¿fue algo que hice?, ¿algo que dije?.- preguntó mirando nuevamente a la gente caminando bajo el rayo del sol.

El día parecía ser agradable para todo aquel que se encontraba afuera, nadie corría desesperado o gritaba sin sentido.

-Debió haber sido el abrazo o el beso, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, más bien creo que fue...-dije intentando buscar las palabras correctas, aunque fallando en el intento ya que ni yo tenía bien claro que era de lo que estaba por hablar.- tu rostro, bueno no exactamente tu rostro, había algo en tu expresión cuando dejaste de abrazarme que me dejo con la sensación de que algo sucedía.- dejé de recargarme sobre la palma de mi mano.

Me incorpore y recargue mi espalda en la pared a un costado de la ventana, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, en esta nueva posición podía ver una parte del exterior, a ella y una buena parte de mi habitación.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Ahora que estoy prestando más atención, todo es diferente.- dije paseando la mirada por todo cuanto estaba a mi alcance.

El color era más nítido en la habitacion, todo se veía limpio, la puerta abierta de mi cuarto me dejaba ver el pasillo y todo se notaba en orden, todo era diferente pero de alguna extraña forma igual, lo cierto es que seguramente quedaría como un tonto si tratara de explicarlo más a detalle.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?.- respondió incorporándose. -es bastante impresionante.- agrego con una sonrisa.

Asentí, para después dirigirme a la puerta y cerrarla firmemente.

-¿Cómo estás?.- pregunté por primera vez.

Ella me miró a los ojos, con aquella expresión nuevamente en su rostro, en ese momento supe que todo serían sentimientos de aquí en adelante, tanto para Hange como para mi.

-Estoy bien.- respondió sonriente aunque con las pestañas húmedas por sus lágrimas.

-Me alegro, estuve muy preocupado por ti.- dije sonriéndole abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sus labios temblaron al escucharme decir aquello.

Camine de regreso hasta donde ella se encontraba, le ofrecí mi mano derecha, ella la tomó de inmediato, después nos quedamos así observando nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Tú?, ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo ella intentando recomponerse.- Y no solo respondas que bien, elabora tu respuesta.- exigió.

Mis ojos rodaron dentro de sus cuencas en un claro ejemplo de irritabilidad por su exigencia.

-Me encuentro bien, tu misma puedes corroborarlo con tus propios ojos, aunque seguramente tú vista sigue siendo un asco, creí que eso se arreglaría.- dije señalando sus anteojos.

-Ya veo que tu asqueroso sentido del humor sigue intacto, pero déjame recordarte que la última vez que nos vimos tu vista tampoco era la mejor.- respondió mordaz.

-Lo único asqueroso aquí seguro sigue siendo tu laboratorio y habitación, aunque si hay más gente eso podría cambiar mi opinión, y tú vista era mucho peor que la mía, y eso es decir mucho ya que ambos solo podíamos ver con solo un ojo.- respondí.

Aquello la hizo reír e inmediatamente me sentí mucho más cómodo que antes.

-Entonces...¿sabes cuándo sucedió?.- pregunte nuevamente.

-No estoy muy segura, lo único que sé es que fue hoy, supongo que es diferente para todos, estuve dando vueltas por todos lados intentando encontrarte, cuando algo así está por suceder tenemos esta clase de _presentimiento_ , por llamarle de alguna manera y bueno fue por ello que te buscaba e incluso cuando ya había pasado por aquí un par de veces, esto estaba vacío.- dijo acercándonos a la cama gracias a nuestras manos que aún se encontraban unidad y volviendo a tomar asiento en el borde de la misma.

-No puedo recordar como pasó.- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-No hay prisa, en algún momento lo recordarás.- dijo soltando mi mano y pasando su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros.

Como si fuéramos un par de compañeros reencontrándose, y lo éramos... pero no únicamente compañeros.

-Supongo que sí...- respondí.

_Y era raro saber que había muerto aunque no recordaba las circunstancias._

Me dediqué a analizar mis manos, estas estaban completas, no hacía falta ni un solo dedo, era estúpido que recién me hubiera percatado de aquella tontería.

En Hange no era del todo evidente ya que ella era la misma que compartió años y años de entrenamiento conmigo, lo único que delataba su cambio era que aquel parche que solía usar ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un ojo sano.

En aquel momento recordé que yo también tenía marcas en el rostro antes de llegar aquí, así que levante ambas manos para sentir la piel de mi cara.

Nada, ni una sola cicatriz.

Además del hecho de que podía ver perfectamente con ambos ojos.

_Así que al morir recuperas lo que perdiste...pensé._

-¿Quién más está aquí?.- pregunte con duda.

-Como te mencione antes, es diferente para todos, pero supongo que podrás encontrar amigos, conocidos e incluso familiares.- dijo sin liberarme de aquel semi abrazo.

-¿Están los miembros de la Legión?.- pregunte con duda. 

-Claro que sí...Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Petra, Erd, Auruo, Gunther, Nifa... podría continuar si quieres.- dijo deteniéndose un momento.

Aquello me hizo sentir mejor, el saber que todos ellos al final obtuvieron la libertad que tanto deseaban, justo como todos los demás lo ansiaban.

-No hace falta, ya entendí el punto.- respondí sintiendo mi corazón latir con alegría.

Asintió mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro aún sin soltarme.

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?.- preguntó en voz baja.

-No... no aún, estoy intentando asimilar todo.-respondí firmemente.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- volvió a repetir trazando círculos en mi espalda con su mano derecha.

Permanecimos en silencio observando el cielo a través de la ventana abierta.

- _Fue horrible_.- dije de la nada.

-¿El que?.- preguntó ella.

-El tener que ver con un solo ojo, además de ser excesivamente incómodo.- dije girándome para mirarla.

Me observo con una mueca de incredulidad en su cara, y luego comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- pregunte de mal humor.

-Eres un idiota, yo tuve que pasar años con un parche, tú estuviste así un par de meses, ¿y estás quejándote?... increíble.- dijo negando.

-Se que soy increíble.- dije con sarcasmo.- pero en serio, aquello era terrible, no entiendo como pudiste soportar tanto tiempo así.- respondí.

Ella solo volvió a negar y a reír.

-Era necesario.- contestó en un suspiro.

También suspire agregando un...  
\- Lo se.- e intentando recordar todo aquello que tanto nos hizo sufrir en vida, y luego supe que había algo que aún no había dicho. 

-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte aquella vez...así que gracias por salvar mi trasero, aunque hubieses pasado por menos problemas de haberme dejado ahí.- dije mirándola.

Ella me abrazo con más fuerza.

-No había forma de que te dejara, fue gracias a ti que pudimos continuar con la idea de detener a Eren, tenías razón... no hubiésemos podido vivir sabiendo que pudimos haber hecho más, te agradezco por ello.- dijo ella.

-Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, nadie puede decir lo contrario.- respondí.

-Aunque hubo ocasiones en las que que si pudimos haber hecho más.-dijo mi compañera.

- _Hange_ , no hay forma de cambiar el pasado, lo sabes... lo que hicimos espero que sea suficiente, lo dimos todo y más... es decir solo míranos, preocupados por culpa de ese mocoso aún muertos, es absurdo.- dije negando mientras reía sin ganas.

-Todo esto pudo haberse evitado.- y tenía razón.

-Lo se, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... solo esperar a conocer el desenlace.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tienes razón.- dijo en voz baja.

Las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos era lo único que indicaba que alguien se encontraba en la habitación, eso y los sonidos ocasionales que se colaban por la ventana provenientes del exterior.

-¿Quieres recostarte conmigo un rato?, creo que aún tengo sueño.- dije bostezando.

-Es normal, mi teoría es que tanta acción, situaciones arriesgadas y peligrosas en nuestras vidas pasadas nos hacen llegar demasiado cansados.- me informó.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta que te hice.- dije levantando una ceja.

-Sabes que la respuesta es sí.- respondió soltándome y acomodándose en el espacio donde anteriormente me encontraba recostado.

-Bien.- dije y me acoste a su lado.

Nos la pasamos un rato intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda para compartir esa pequeña y estupida cama, para cuando lo logramos ambos nos encontrábamos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Así que esto es lo que se siente...- dije sintiéndome realmente relajado.

-¿El que?.- preguntó ella.

-La tranquilidad de no tener que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, de poder disfrutar algo como esto.- mencioné con calma.

-Sí, así se siente.- respondió acomodándose.

-Al final morir no es tan malo como creí.- dije con voz suave.

-No, no lo es, es... _liberador_.-y era cierto.

Dijo esto último abrazándome, naturalmente correspondí a su abrazo.

-Te extrañe.- dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Comencé a sentir el escozor de mis lágrimas aún teniendo los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió despedirme de ti.- dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

-Supongo que esto también tiene sus ventajas.- dije en voz baja y entrecortada.

-¿Como cuáles?.- preguntó.

-Ya no habrá más despedidas o eso espero.- dije haciendo una clara referencia a la última vez que nos vimos.

-Eso es verdad...y al igual que tú espero no haya más despedidas y si las hay espero tener más tiempo para pasarlo contigo.- dijo con la voz rota.

Continuamos llorando, refugiados en la cercanía que nos brindaba el contrario, intentando disminuir aquel sentimiento de tristeza que habíamos guardado en nuestro interior por tanto tiempo.

Había tantos sentimientos que querían abandonar mi cuerpo en ese momento, pero hacerlo era demasiado agotador, incluso después de la vida los sentimientos me seguían pareciendo abrumadores.

Estuvimos conversando de las estupideces que tuvimos que pasar los últimos días que estuvimos juntos, después de ahogar nuestras penas y compartir nuestro sentir.

Riendo por tonterías y hablando acerca de todo lo que sucedió.

Algunas horas después y habiéndome quedado claro que aquello no se terminaría ya que no era un sueño, me dejé convencer por ella para que saliéramos al exterior un rato.

El atardecer ya comenzaba a colorear el cielo de un tono naranja, rojo y violeta, el viento era agradable, todo parecía correcto, _todo estaba bien._

Recorrimos aquel paisaje lleno de colores sin prisa, hasta que finalmente llegamos al río que anteriormente podía observar desde mi ventana, pero no fue hasta que escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre que me alerté nuevamente.

Era un idiota por pensar que las sorpresas se acabarían cuando descubrí que estaba muerto, pero no... aún me esperaban algunas.

- _¡Levi!_.- gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos le dimos la espalda al río, yo intentando pensar en quien me encontraría ahora, después de haber visto tantos rostros conocidos en tan poco tiempo, Hange solo me observo con una sonrisa desde mi costado izquierdo.

Y ahí estaba.

Su cabello rojizo y enormes ojos fue lo primero que pude ver de ella, se acercó corriendo hacia mi, desplazándose a toda velocidad por el césped seguida de Furlan.

Tuve que soltar la mano con la que sostenía la de Hange para poder recibir entre mis brazos el menudo cuerpo de Isabel, ya que ella se lanzó hacia mi a modo de abrazo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella reía con entusiasmo mientras yo solo podía abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, intentando no llorar por segunda vez en el día.

-Esta bien, no es malo demostrar lo que sientes.- me dijo la pelirroja al oído en voz baja.

Sus palabras cumplieron con su cometido y comencé a llorar, lo cual provocó que ambos termináramos abrazados de rodillas sobre el césped, Furlan llegó a completar aquel abrazo una vez que recuperó el aliento, por lo que tanto Isabel y yo nos burlamos de él.

También nos tomamos un momento Furlan y yo para poder abrazarnos, las muestras de cariño entre nosotros no eran lo que llamaríamos rutinarias entre nosotros pero esta era una ocasión especial. 

Una vez terminamos con todo aquel drama y muestras de cariño por parte de Isabel sobretodo, me disculpé con ambos por abandonarlos aquel día, llorando aún más al contarles lo desesperante que fue el no haber podido hacer nada.

Ellos compartieron una mirada, y eso fue todo.

-No necesitamos tu disculpa.- dijo Furlan.

No mentiré aquello me hirió por un momento al pensar que simplemente habían ignorado mis palabras.

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte, tú no hiciste nada malo, fue nuestra decisión estar ahí, sabíamos lo que podía suceder y aún así lo hicimos.- agregó Isabel. 

-Lo se, pero aún así...- estuve por comenzar nuevamente con aquello pero ellos nuevamente le restaron importancia.

-Ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que podríamos perder, y bueno... sucedió, pero ya olvídalo, se acabo, estamos bien, estamos felices de poder verte nuevamente.- dijo Furlan.

Si fue como dieron por terminado aquel drama, y no me dejaron continuar hundiéndome en mi miseria ya que como Isabel dijo:

-Fuimos demasiado miserables en vida como para que también lo seamos estando muertos.- eso causó risa en Furlan y Hange.

Aquello nos convenció a continuar recorriendo el lugar, Isabel se la pasó abrazada a mi un rato más, mientras caminábamos por la orilla del rio, de vez en cuando observaba de soslayo a Hange con una expresión de reconocimiento en el rostro.

-Entonces, al final la elegiste a ella.- dijo en un tono bastante alto, para nada discreto y con la clara intención que todo aquel pasara a nuestro lado se enterara mientras caminábamos.

-¿De que se supone que hablas?.- pregunte deteniéndome para que me soltara.

-Ella, la escogiste a ella.- dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Hange quien estaba un par de pasos delante nuestro.

-Se llama Hange, Isabel...ya la conoces y bueno más bien creo que ella me eligió a mi.- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras sonreía.

-¡Vaya que te gusta!, nunca te había visto sonreír así, estoy muy sorprendida, es decir me da mucho gusto, ella... Hange, creo que me agrada, sí... me agrada.- dijo entre balbuceos aquello último aunque no en un tono de voz más bajo.

-A mi también, es amable y divertida, aún recuerdo cuando te dio aquellos dulces.- dijo Furlan.

-Ademas de que esta loca y es demasiado impulsiva.- dije agregando a sus comentarios.

-Y eso es lo que más te gusta de mi.- respondió Hange girándose para observarnos.

-Eso y que eres la única con sentido del humor.- respondí sin importarme el estar acompañado de más personas.

Aquello me hacía sentir bien entonces ¿por qué no dejar que los demás lo escucharan?

Ella me dedico una sonrisa demasiado gentil como para que pasara desapercibida y luego no perdió la oportunidad de hacer un comentario muy de su estilo.

-Oye, eso significa que si puedes ser romántico, ¡que tierno eres, Levi!.- Hange no sería Hange si no pudiera echarme en cara todo comentario de ese tipo cada vez que pudiera.

Termine sonrojado como un idiota en medio de ese par de niñatos tontos quienes se burlaron de mi porque  
- _Levi pareces un adolescente_.- decían mientras se reían.

Después de aquel acontecimiento volvimos a retomar nuestra caminata, y podía escuchar a mis espaldas como entre esos tres idiotas hablaban como si yo no estuviera presente.

-¿Acaso no es lindo?.-les preguntó en voz baja Hange a Isabel y Furlan, aunque no lo suficiente baja como para no escucharlos.

-Eso definitivamente fue muy tierno.- respondió Isabel.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea así...ha cambiado muchísimo, gracias por ayudarlo a que fuera más abierto con sus emociones.- dijo Furlan.

Estaba seguro que ellos podían notar mi sonrojo debido a que sentía el contorno de mis orejas arder, al igual que la parte trasera de mi cuello.

-El mérito es todo suyo, aunque es un tanto despistado a veces, solo que ahora es más consciente de que esta bien mostrar lo que siente.- esa había sido Hange.

-Me da gusto que fueras tú.- dijo Isabel.

-Como sea que se desarrollara todo entre ustedes, estoy seguro que debes tener una paciencia infinita, tratándose de Levi, eso es necesario para poder acercarse a él.- mencionó nuevamente Furlan.

-Si para nosotros fue complicado el que aceptara que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría, no me imagino lo que debió costarte el que intentará algo más amistoso contigo.- y ahora era Isabel.

-Bueno, no fue del todo sencillo pero disfrute cada momento que pase junto a él, era por ello que intentaba buscarlo y conocerlo, hasta que poco a poco fue mostrando interés en mi. A partir de ese momento todo fue sorprendentemente sencillo para ambos.- mencionó Hange.

-Sigo aquí y puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen.- dije en voz alta para que los tres pudieran escucharme.

-Lo sabemos, ¿acaso quieres agregar algo, enano?.-mencionó Hange.

La expresión de terror que se había manifestado en el rostro de Isabel y Furlan al momento de girarme me indicaba que jamás habían visto que me comunicara con alguien de esa forma sin llegar a asesinarlo, seguramente si hubiéramos continuado con vida hubieran temido por la de Hange, pero era más que obvio que no le haría nada.

-Maldita cuatro ojos .- dije.

Y no tuve más remedio que salir corriendo tras ella para poder demostrarle que nadie se burlaba de mi, terminamos rodando por el suelo un par de minutos después a causa de una absurda caída de parte mía, me había tropezado con mis propios pies, lo cual ya era suficientemente vergonzoso y razón por la cual termine arrastrando a Hange al caer.

Éramos un par de idiotas demasiado perdidos en uno por el otro, eso estaba más que claro, cualquiera podía darse cuenta.

Nos quedamos viendo el cielo desde el césped, Isabel y Farlan uniéndose momentos más tarde a nosotros.

Es importante mencionar que nunca había recibido tantos abrazos en un solo día que no fueran de parte de Hange, ya que Isabel no se despegó de nosotros ni un solo momento y no la culpaba.

Los cuatro estuvimos hablando, ellos tres mencionando todo lo que sabían de este nuevo sitio y lo que pensaban de el, habían encontrado familia de la que no tenían idea e incluso amigos que habían muerto, justo como yo.

Ya entrada la noche ambos se despidieron de nosotros, excusándose con que debían estar pendiente de que si alguien más llegaba fuera recibido apropiadamente, así como el volver al lado de sus respectivas familias.

Me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa, seguro de que volvería a verlos un sin fin de veces, ellos prometieron buscarme al día siguiente para presentarme a sus familias.

Les agradecí por tomarme en cuenta para aquello, ambos mencionaron que era algo normal ya que yo también formaba parte de su familia, así como ahora también lo era Hange.

Ella se despidió de ellos también, agradeciéndoles por el gesto.

Una hora más tarde nos pusimos de pie, caminamos de vuelta a los enormes edificios y recorrimos los caminos de césped entre las casas, disfrutando de la atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

Al llegar al final de una de las muchas casas multicolores pude observar una figura alta, con una cabellera rubia e inmediatamente supe de quién se trataba.

Él se volvió hacia nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa, nos acercamos a paso lento hasta llegar a su encuentro.

-Levi, que gusto volverte a ver.- dijo asíntiendo a modo de saludo, ambos brazos intactos.

-¡Oh, por favor... no sean tímidos!.- dijo Hange lanzándonos frente a frente.

Finalmente reímos a causa de su disparate y nos unimos en un abrazo fraternal.

-Es bueno volver a verte.- respondí con el sentimiento de tristeza en mi voz. - Se nota que estás bien.- le dije.

El únicamente sonrió.

Deshicimos aquel abrazo y luego Erwin hablo de nuevo.

-Veo que pudiste encontrarlo, siempre lo haces.- dijo hablándole a Hange.

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír en voz baja.

-Supuse que era mejor que te encontraras primero con ella, estaba seguro que Hange te guiaría por el sitio.- dijo con calma.

-Hemos dado una vuelta por aquí es cierto aunque tengo mis dudas acerca de todo... ¿tienes alguna idea de si esto es el final?.- dije queriendo saber si ellos tenían más información.

Él colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y comenzó a mencionar.

-He hablado acerca de ello con algunas de las personas que tú mismo has visto, y hemos llegado a una teoría, creemos que esto no es el final más bien es algo como un punto medio antes de poder seguir avanzando, tú sabes... algunos mencionan que podríamos continuar con las vidas que nos hace falta recorrer, para después volver a reencontrarnos.- dijo y en su voz se escuchaba esa seguridad tan característica en él.

-Esto no está mal, pero si existe garantía de volver a vernos, supongo que sigue siendo algo bueno, más oportunidades de volver a encontrarnos, solo espero que la próxima vez no hayan titanes de por medio... esa vida fue una carga demasiado pesada para todos.-dije suspirando.

-Tienes razón, nos merecemos un descanso.- dijo riendo.

Los tres asentimos.

-Levi, creo qué hay algunas personas que quieren verte.- dijo indicándome que lo siguiera.

Asentí mientras tomaba a Hange de la mano y Erwin nos miraba con una sonrisa para nada discreta en su rostro.

-¿Así que por fin dejaron el drama?.- preguntó.

-No se de que hablas.- dije ignorando su indirecta.

-Sí, nos dejamos de estupideces, ¿no es genial?.- respondió Hange mostrándole nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Típico de nosotros, el decir cosas diferentes.

El rubio comenzó a reír con ganas esta vez.

-Me da gusto que el tiempo que pasen aquí lo puedan disfrutar en la compañía del otro.- mencionó y su expresión se notaba alegre.

Nos dirigió a la entrada de un edificio que más bien parecía una enorme sala, ahí dentro estaba repleto de gente, cadetes, conocidos de la legión y por supuesto logré reconocer a muchas personas que en algún momento de mi vida formaron parte de ella.

Mike levanto su mano en el aire indicándome que me acercara, junto a él una escéptica Nanaba me miraba con asombro.

-¡Levi, hombre... sabía que lograrías ser el último en acompañarnos!, te lo dije Nanaba.- mencionó tocando el hombro de la rubia de forma insistente.

Luego se acercó y me abrazo.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos.- dijo en medio del abrazo, sonreí debido a que casi de inmediato intento oler mi cabello.

-Oye, detente...- dije apartándolo.

-¿No quieres que sepan que hueles a ella?.- dijo burlándose de mi mientras señalaba a Hange.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó charlando con Nanaba, por mi parte lo ignoré.

-Así que volviste, ¿tus niveles de estupidez descendieron?.- preguntó Nanaba dejando de lado su plática con Hange para comenzar a atacarme.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo... sin duda alguna me quedo claro que mi desagrado por ciertas personas perduraría incluso más allá de la muerte.

-No lo se, ¿en que nivel está tu estupidez?, tú sabes... para poder tomarlo de referencia.- dije sarcástico.

Vi su rostro tornarse serio mientras enrojecía por el enojo, no pude hacer más que reírme de ella.

-Enano idiota...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Hange interviniera tapándole la boca y alejándola.

-Rubia imbecil...- también mencione antes de que Mike me obligara a girarme y dejar de darle mi atención a esa maldita busca pleitos.

-Ustedes no cambian.- dijo Erwin claramente irritado.

La verdad era que mi comentario era solo para no perder la costumbre, no es que estuviera verdaderamente enojado, era divertido pelear con ella, más bien era interesante ver que tan creativa podía ser mientras intentaba ser hiriente.

-Las tradiciones no pueden perderse.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo.

Charlamos por alrededor de una hora antes de que alguien tocara mi hombro de forma suave.

Al darme vuelta una cabellera naranja y corta entro en mi campo de visión, iba acompañada de tres personas más.

Era mi equipo.

_Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther._

Todos se tomaron un momento para preguntarme si podían abrazarme, no me negué, esto era un reencuentro sin precedentes.

Me encontré hablando con la gran mayoría y algo que tenían en común es que mencionaba lo orgullosos que estaba de mi, a lo cual yo únicamente negaba diciéndoles que nada hubiese sido posible sin todos ellos, que todos eran importantes para nuestra causa.

Termine aceptando toda muestra de afecto que se me presentó, después de todo, esos soldados, parecían conocerme, algunos me resultaban conocidos y otros más no me sonaban de nada pero era obvio que todos me conocían, me trataron con una familiaridad abrumadora.

Como si fuera parte de su familia, como si hubieran estado esperando por mi.

Les agradecí el recibimiento y me disculpe nuevamente con todos por no haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

La mayoría negaron, otros tantos rieron y dijeron que aquello ahora era parte del pasado y que estaban satisfechos por haber podido compartir algo de su tiempo en vida conmigo.

No tenía palabras para agradecer tal gesto, por lo que escuche todas y cada una de las palabras que me dedicaron.

Sonreían en todo momento ya que aquello era abrumador, pero lo entendía, sabía a qué se referían y yo también me sentía feliz de poder verlos nuevamente.

Esperaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo familiarizándome con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al final del día me encontraba agotado, lo cual creí imposible ya que esto era lo más cercano a un descanso eterno o no tan eterno como había pensado en un principio.

Hange fue la que finalmente me salvó de tantas emociones por un día, todos pudieron ver la forma en que nuestras manos permanecieron juntas, pero nadie mencionó nada.

Erwin nos dijo antes de irnos que aquello era debido a que todos sabían de lo nuestro, por lo que no pude hacer más que enrojecer como un idiota, aunque esta vez fue en menor medida, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a ello, mientras escuchaba a Hange reír a mi lado.

Caminamos nuevamente, y es que todo el tiempo nos la habíamos pasando haciendo lo mismo, recorriendo todo tipo de lugares, intentando ponernos al día con todo lo que nos sucedió.

Si lo que Erwin mencionó antes era correcto entonces eso significaba que esto era una especie de final o cierre de nuestras vidas recién terminadas.

Aquí llegabas una vez que todo acababa.

Y aquí estábamos una vez más.

_Sin heridas._

_Sin problemas_.

_Sin dolencias._

_Estaba con ella._

_Con Hange._

_Y ahora estábamos juntos._

Volví a recordar lo que pensé más temprano... _al morir recuperas lo que perdiste._

Y todo parecía demostrar que así era...

Sonreí nuevamente cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

-Levi...- me llamo Hange.

Una agradable brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor, la noche era cálida por lo que todo resultaba tan reconfortante que era difícil recordar que esto no era un sueño.

-Hmmm.- respondí sin abrir los ojos.

-Debemos ir a un último sitio.- la escuche decir y de inmediato abrí los ojos.

-¿Mi tiempo aquí se acabo?, ¿tan pronto?.- pregunte confundido.

Ella me observo desde mi costado izquierdo y negó observando el cielo nocturno.

-Aun no, además tú sabes que no estamos seguros de que sucederá después, se trata de algo más.- dijo sonriente.

Ella se adelantó y luego me hizo señas de que debíamos continuar.

Pasamos de largo el edificio donde me encontré con Hange, continuamos con el recorrido y luego nos vimos rodeados una vez más de pequeñas casas multicolor, avanzamos algunos minutos entre estas, y luego mi compañera se detuvo frente a una de esas pintorescas viviendas.

Una pequeña casa color azul claro.

La observé confundido, ella únicamente me dijo que llamara a la puerta.

No se podía ver dentro de la casa, lo único visible era una luz demasiado tenue emanar por debajo de la puerta, dibujando sombras a través de la pequeña ventana, la luz de una vela probablemente.

Aún con cierta duda, levante mi mano derecha y toque de manera firme tres veces la madera con mis nudillos.

No hubo movimiento, estuve a punto de repetir mi acción pero la puerta se abrió de forma repentina apenas iluminando un poco del hogar y delineando nuestras siluetas en el exterior en el proceso.

Intente enfocar la vista en la persona que había abierto la puerta pero aquel juego de luces y sombras lo hacía complicado.

-¿Levi?.- preguntó una voz femenina frente a mi.

Parpadeando rápidamente y aún confundido observé a la mujer, si tan solo aquella persona decidiera salir un poco más podría distinguir de quien se trataba, ya que el exterior se encontraba mucho más iluminado que el interior de aquel hogar.

-¿Eh?, si soy yo...- fue mi elocuente respuesta.

Aún no podía reconocer a la mujer frente a mi debido a que las sombras dejaban sus facciones ocultas.

Y una vez más en aquel día me vi envuelto en un abrazo, pero esta vez fue demasiado extraño ya que la mujer comenzó a llorar de forma intensa.

Busque a Hange con la mirada para que me dijera que era todo esto, y cuando me encontré con su mirada ella señaló sus boca para luego sin tener que vocalizar la palabra solo con sus labios dijo: - _Mamá_ -

Y después me señaló.

_¿Mamá?, ¿mamá....?_

_¿Acaso me estaba queriendo decir que esta mujer era?_

Entrando un poco en pánico la siguiente pregunta simplemente abandono mis labios.

- _¿Kuchel?_.- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?.- dijo interrumpiendo sus sollozos y alejándose para observarme.

_Era ella._

Se veía idéntica a como mi mente forzadamente intentaba recordarla, antes de que esa enfermedad terminara con su vida.

_Era ella._

Su cabello negro y lacio caía con aquel aire elegante (característico en ella) sobre sus hombros, estaba usando un vestido color blanco, el cual no hacía más que resaltar su color de cabello, era bastantes centímetros más baja que yo, el blanco color de su piel resaltaba entre la tela de su vestido y al observar su rostro me encontré con un par de ojos idénticos a los míos.

_Era ella._

Seguro me había quedado como idiota mirándola incrédulo, pero era mi _madre_.

_A quien hacía años había perdido._

_A quien apenas y podía recordar._

_Estaba frente a mi._

Se notaba sana, feliz, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas.

- _¿Mamá?_.- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Hola mi niño.- respondió acercándose a mi, tocando mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Aquella mujer me dio todo lo que pudo, e incluso más, dejo de cuidar su propia vida para que yo pudiera tener algo mejor.

Mi vista se habían nublado a causa de las lágrimas.

Una vez más me vi envuelto en un abrazo que yo mismo había iniciado.

Ese abrazo sin duda había durado muchísimo tiempo, más que cualquier otro, no podía parar de llorar, me sentía como un niño estando entre sus brazos nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo.

Al salir un poco de la enorme sorpresa, fue ella quien se separó de mi para dirigirse a Hange.

-Gracias por traerlo.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que ella la tomara.

Ella de inmediato tomó la mano de mi madre y respondió.

-No es nada.- dijo sonriente. -Puedo dejarlos solos si quieren privacidad.- sugirió.

_-No.-_   
_-No.-_

Mencionamos al unísono, tanto mi madre como yo.

Nos observamos el uno al otro por un momento, para después comenzar a reír, intentando secarnos aquel rastro de lágrimas en el rostro.

Hange no se movió de su lugar.

-Quédate, debo presentarte con ella.- dije indicándole que se acercara.

Seque lo mejor que pude mi rostro antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

Ella sonrió y dijo.

-Ya nos conocemos, Levi... hemos tenido algo de tiempo para conversar.-

-Pero quiero presentarte con ella de cualquier forma.- dije con tono firme.

Ella asintió aún sonriendo y se colocó a un costado mío.

Aquella mujer idéntica a mi, nos observo a ambos.

-Madre, ella es _Hange Zöe_ , ella era mi superior, solía ser su subordinado dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento... ella es mi mejor amiga, y la mujer que más dolores de cabeza me ha dado en la vida, la persona más inteligente que he conocido y también es con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida si fuera posible.-

Aquello las dejó sin palabras a ambas, solo intercambiaban miradas la una con la otra y luego me observaban con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Ya te habías presentado así con ella?.-pregunte sarcástico mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- _Yo_...- fue lo único que respondió Hange.

Era un logro dejar a Hange sin palabras, todo un mérito.

La primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial fue Kuchel, quien extendiendo su mano derecha y con una sonrisa amable sobre sus labios, mencionó.

-Un placer _Hange_ , mi nombre es Kuchel, y soy la madre de este maravilloso hombre.- dijo señalándome.

Dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado que no fueran ambas mujeres, para evitar que mi sonrojo a causa de aquella combinación de palabras de boca de mi madre fuera mucho más evidente.

-El placer es todo mío, _Kuchel_. Y tiene usted toda la razón, su hijo es una persona maravillosa.- respondió mientras ambas se daban la mano en señal de saludo.

-Basta de formalidades, entren, necesito que me cuenten cómo es que terminaron juntos.- dijo con el rostro sonriente y una expresión de ensoñación.

-A pesar de que el parecido es impresionante, sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas.- mencionó Hange sorprendida.

-Levi es un buen hombre, pero ha pasado por muchas cosas... es por eso que adoptó esta actitud, para protegerse de los peligros del exterior, pero es muy amable, amistoso y leal.- dijo Kuchel.

Ambos la observamos mientras hablaba.

-Lo se, he experimentado por mi misma todo aquello que usted menciona.- hablo Hange.

-También lo he visto, he sido testigo de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, me da gusto que pudiera encontrar a alguien como tú, Hange... no hay persona que lo conozca tan bien como lo haces tú, con aspectos positivos y negativos y tampoco hay persona qué lo ame tanto como tú lo haces, eso sin contarme a mi misma.- dijo sonriéndole.

Esta vez fue Hange quien se sonrojó muchísimo, pero aquello no impidió que respondiera al comentario de mi madre.

-Así como su hijo mencionó antes, a mi también me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él si fuera posible... pésimo humor y chistes terribles incluidos.- dijo riendo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, al parecer me había convertido en el comediante de este par de mujeres.

-Muy graciosas.- respondí.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te gusta y lo que no de él.- dijo mi madre haciéndonos entrar a la casa.

-Eh... no mamá, no es necesario, ella tiene que ir a...- intente buscar una excusa para que Hange pudiera irse.

-Es mentira lo que dice, no tengo nada que hacer, así que con gusto le contaré lo que quiera saber.- respondió con entusiasmo.

Mi madre solo comenzó a soltar algunos gritos leves por la emoción.

Esta sería una noche larguísima para mí...pero no podía pedir nada más.

Tener a mi madre charlando con la mujer que me había ayudado a conocer la felicidad desde que me nos encontramos, aún sabiendo todas las dificultades por las que pasaba en aquel entonces era más de lo que podría siquiera imaginar.

 **Estaba feliz**.

 _Al morir recuperas lo que perdiste_.

Y sí, lo había recuperado, pensé mientras sonreía ante las incoherencias que Hange le contaba a mi madre, de las cuales ella quería conocer todo... hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Aquello _no_ era ideal.

_Aquello era perfecto._

Ahora lo único que quería era poder disfrutar de la presencia de ambas mujeres, para así poder compensar todo el tiempo que no pudimos pasar juntos.

_Amaba a Hange._   
_Amaba a mi madre._

_Ambas estaban aquí, conmigo._

Esperaba que si lo que nos esperaba después de todo esto era una nueva vida, pudiera vivirla nuevamente al lado de ambas.

Cuando nos encontremos otra vez.

_Solo eso._   
  


  
_El final que me gustaría leer,_ eso significa E F Q M G L.

Me veo en la obligación de escribirles aquí algunas aclaraciones:

•El ' _cielo_ ' que imagine para ellos está basado en parte en lo que Isayama compartió (me refiero a la escena final donde podemos ver a Hange con la legión esperando por ella), y aunque algunos digan que Erwin no tiene su brazo ahí o que Hange sigue sin tener de vuelta la vista en el ojo que perdió, no estoy muy de acuerdo, ya que bueno... Nanaba y Mike son la prueba de que están en una sola pieza, aparentemente bien.   
Entonces es por ello que aquí todos se encuentran como antes, al decir antes me refiero a bien físicamente, sin ningún padecimiento ya que...   
_¿no es eso lo que se nos promete cuando se habla del cielo?_  
Me estoy desviando pero bueno sólo quería aclarar este punto.

Es la hora de la verdad:  
 _¿Qué les ha parecido?_  
 _¿Muy intenso o no tanto?_  
 _¿Fui muy dramática al decir que me dejó mal?_  
Denme sus opiniones, de esta forma puedo evitar escribir cosas sin sentido en el futuro.

Quejas/ sugerencias 

Esta de mas decir que este one shot tiene un lugar especial dentro de este libro, espero les haya gustado.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

**Nos leemos pronto** 👋🏻


	37. Especial octubre #1

Cómo pueden leer en el título los capítulos que se encuentren con ese mismo nombre son mini historias que tienen algún elemento de terror/miedo/misterio en ellos y no estoy segura de cuantos serán.

La parte de la historia que se encuentra entre corchetes [...] significa flashback, cuando comienza aparecen y cuando terminan vuelven a aparecer. 

_¡Espero les guste!_

-Hange...- lo escuche hablarme desde su cama.

-Hmmm.- respondí, haciéndole saber que aunque todo estuviera en penumbras lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos sucedió la última vez que fuimos al exterior?.- preguntó.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?.- pregunte de nuevo intentando ver algo más allá de lo que se encontraba al alcance de mi limitada visión a través de la ventana pero dadas las circunstancias de la noche no podía.

Era una noche sin luna, muy poco común, no se podían apreciar las cosas a la distancia, era magnífico pero algo entre toda esa negrura me dejaba con una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago.

-Cuando escuchamos aquello...- dijo de forma tranquila. 

_Y claro que lo recordaba._

[...]

Estábamos de exploración en el exterior.

Dejamos que nuestros equipos se unieran para finalmente quedarnos nosotros solos intentando despistar a un titán excéntrico, había funcionado y este prefirió seguirnos a ambos en lugar de ir a por todo los miembros de nuestro equipo.

Eso no solo garantizaba la seguridad de todos ellos, si no que siendo honestos nosotros teníamos más experiencia tratándose de titanes por lo que la probabilidad de que saliéramos con vida era extremadamente alta para nosotros.

Es decir, toda nuestra vida nos la habíamos pasado preparándonos en caso de que algo así llegase a suceder.

Cabalgamos hacia el bosque, hasta que nuestros caballos comenzaron a notarse algo exhaustos, lo cierto es que no los culpábamos, calcule algo así como tres horas intentando perder a aquel titán hasta que finalmente se aburrió o yo que se y decidió largarse.

Notando aquella posición en la que nuestros caballos se encontraban lo mejor era detenernos a descansar, dejar a los caballos repostar y usar nuestro equipo tridimensional para buscar refugio entre aquel mar de árboles ante nosotros.

Los caballos estarían a salvo y nosotros también, por lo que les proporcionamos algo de agua y un poco de comida y después nos dispusimos a dar por terminado aquel día lleno de sorpresas.

Naturalmente elegimos descansar sobre un par de gruesas ramas, a unos 20 metros del suelo, así estaríamos al tanto por si llegase a suceder algo poder actuar con rapidez.

Levi y yo estuvimos platicando un rato, intentando pasar el tiempo sin aburrirnos, charlando más que nada de cosas sin sentido, riendo en algunas ocasiones por sus pésimos chistes y menciones de mierda por aquí y por allá.

Finalmente cuando el cansancio nos venció la noche había caído sobre el bosque y todo su alrededor, haciéndolo lucir tétrico y bueno también ese gélido aire que golpeaba de vez en vez la copa de los árboles contribuía un poco a que la atmósfera se viera bastante aterradora.

Mi único interés era no ser comida por los titanes, pero sabíamos que por las noches era mucho más sencillo lidiar con ellos.

Así que intentando tomar turnos para poder descansar fue que llegamos a la conclusión que a estas alturas y con la ventaja de la noche de nuestro lado no parecía mala idea que ambos durmiéramos un rato, después si algo llegaba a alertarnos nos turnaríamos para permanecer despiertos.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, sentía que había pasado un poco más de un cuarto de hora cuando comenzamos a escucharlo.

Parecían risas, pisadas y escuchamos a alguien cantar.

Esta de más mencionar que ambos nos despertamos tan pronto lo escuchamos, poniéndonos alerta, creyendo que probablemente se trataba de alguien que se había perdido y ahora no sabía cómo volver nuevamente a la legión.

Intentamos acercarnos al lugar donde si no nos equivocábamos, podría provenir todos aquellos sonidos.

Nos movimos lo más sigilosamente que pudimos entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles hasta quedar de pie sobre un árbol enorme, no había rastros de que hubiese alguien con nosotros o cerca de donde estábamos.

Un poco más tranquilos después de revisar el área, y sin poder encontrar nada fue que volvimos sobre nuestros pasos.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando comenzamos a escuchar de nueva cuenta aquellos sonidos.

En esta ocasión estando excesivamente alertas bajamos de aquel árbol, notando una figura oscura de ojos claros que brillaban en la oscuridad mirándonos fijamente mientras se reía.

Nos descoloco, por un momento pero todo fue en picada cuando aquella cosa desapareció entre las ramas de aquel árbol.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dije teniendo el presentimiento de que algo no andaba del todo bien

Levi asintió y tomó de nuevo las riendas de su caballo, estando ya listos para comenzar con nuestro viaje de vuelta lo escuchamos una vez más.

Pero en esta ocasión pudimos ver aquella cosa oscura al nivel del suelo, al fondo del bosque, como invitándonos a formar parte de lo que sea que fuera.

Con el corazón desbocado comenzamos a galopar de regreso, pero aquello parecía no terminar ahí.

Aquella cosa que obviamente no era un titán nos perseguía, dejando algo así como un par de metros de distancia entre ello y nosotros.

Era injusto que se notara la ventaja que nos estaba dando si era obvio que aquello tenía muchas más probabilidades de sobrepasar la velocidad de nuestros animales y asesinarnos, o lo que sea que quisiera de nosotros.

Parecía que _jugara_ con ambos.

Continuamos aquel tortuoso recorrido de vuelta, vigilando que esa cosa se mantuviera fuera de nuestro alcance.

El recorrido que nos tomó varias horas de ida, nos vimos obligados a hacerlo en solo un par de horas y algunos minutos, así de desesperados estábamos.

Aquello que comenzábamos a sentir en la piel cada vez que eso se nos acercaba era horrible, incluso los propios caballos podían sentirlo, algo me decia que así era.

Estando a pocos metros de distancia de las murallas dejamos de escuchar las risas y voces, nos giramos únicamente para observar aquella cosa parada a mitad del camino que habíamos dejado detrás nuestro, parecía sonreír por más irónico que pareciera, ya que lucia como si no tuviera un rostro, solo aquellos ojos que nos observaba con burla, mientras soltaba una última risa y desaparecía entre la noche.

Estábamos en campo abierto, era imposible que algo así sucediera...pero acababa de ocurrir.

No solo a mi, a Levi... él también está ahí, no estaba loca.

**_¡Había sido real!_ **

-¿¡Qué _mierda_ acaba de pasar!?.-preguntó Levi confuso ante la situación.

-No lo se, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la entrada.- dije temiendo por nuestra integridad.

Nada de chistes, nada de malos comentarios, solo terror.

Llegamos sin más percances, pero nunca antes habíamos hablado de ello.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas.

[....]

-Sí, lo recuerdo...¿por qué?.- pregunté.

-Porque... _te encontré_.- respondió nuevamente Levi.

Confundida me giré para intentar preguntarle de qué mierda hablaba cuando escuche aquella misma risa del exterior, aquella cosa que nos seguía... ahora estaba ocupando la cama de Levi, pero había jurado que la voz de antes era de él, y yo no me equivocaba con facilidad, eso seguro.

Con un sentimiento de horror dentro mío, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta abriéndola y huyendo de la habitación.

Estaba en pánico, aquello había sido horrible.

_¿Y si me seguía?_   
_¿Donde estaba Levi?_   
_¿Le había hecho algo?_

Continuaba corriendo por el pasillo con la oscuridad envolviéndolo todo cuando sentí un par de manos tomarme por los hombros, deteniéndome en mi escape. 

-¡ _Hange_!.- intente zafarme de su agarre.

-¡ _Hange!.-_ lo escuche gritarme nuevamente, pero debía huir era necesario. 

-¡ **HANGE**!.- gritó nuevamente haciendo que me incorporara sobre la cama, con el sudor deslizándose sobre mi frente.

_¿Qué?..._

Estaba en su habitación, en la habitación de él, ¿pero cómo?

Tan pronto vi a Levi, lo supe.

Había sido un _sueño_...

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?.- me preguntó mi compañero mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Mire a mi alrededor algo confundida, la luz de la lámpara de aceite me brindaba un mayor sentido de seguridad, pero aún me quedaba esa duda en el fondo, por saber si esto era la realidad o si continuaba soñando.

Me pellizque el brazo, confirmando así que esta vez todo era real.

No había sucedido nada, todo había sido un sueño.

**¡Qué alivio!**

-Sí, fue una pesadilla, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que salimos de exploración y escuchamos esas cosas raras en los árboles?...- comenté.

-Lo recuerdo, también tuve un par de sueños raros durante algunas noches debido a eso.- dijo asintiendo.

Había sido algo extraño, difícil de explicar y porque no, bastante aterrador también.

-Pues soñé con ello.- dije sonando exhausta.

-A veces lo recuerdo y siento escalofríos, sobretodo por aquella...- y se quedó a media oración.

La miré confundida, ¿por qué se había detenido? 

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado.

Intente hablarle pero él levantó su mano, indicándome que guardara silencio.

Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta con sigilo.

Lo mire extrañada desde la cama, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Escuche algo que se parecía a...- y volvió a permanecer en silencio.

Me levante igualmente de la cama para intentar escuchar lo que él mencionaba.

Estando frente a la puerta de madera, Levi la abrió sin más, haciendo un sonido chirriante al deslizarse por el exterior, dejándonos ver la oscuridad del pasillo frente a nosotros.

Nos miramos y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, lo escuche también.

Era la misma risa que nos acompañó en nuestro recorrido de vuelta a las murallas...

Volviendo nuestra mirada hacia el pasillo pudimos observar un par de ojos claros que nos miraban con burla desde las sombras y luego aquella cosa corrió hacia nosotros.

~Fin~

Bueno eso es todo, si les ha gustado déjenme un comentario con sugerencias para la próxima historia de esta temática, cosas que les gustaría leer bajo ese contexto de esta pareja.

 _Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻


	38. Especial octubre #2

Esta semana estaré intentando escribir en base a ciertas palabras o bien temáticas que pueden o no incluir terror en ellas.

Acá esta la primera:

**•Martes ~ Veneno•**

Para este mini escrito use el líquido espinal de Zeke cuando ya saben, cómo sinónimo de veneno.

Este escrito como tal no contiene terror pero si hay algo de paranormal en el, ya qué hay una conversación con cierta persona que ya no forma parte de la resistencia.

Cuando vean esto en la historia significa que termino un flashback [...] y las palabras entre (~) muestran los comentarios de dicha persona fallecida.

¡Es muy corto, espero les guste!

**_¡Nos leemos al final!_ **

_¿Cómo fue qué pasó?_

Todo estaba bien hace nada y ahora...

_¡Corre!_

Sigue corriendo... me decía a mi mismo.

No podía creerlo, todo se había ido a la mierda tan rápido.

_¿Por qué todos eran titanes?_

¿Todos ellos eran humanos?

_¿Debía matarlos?_

¿En que momento había sucedido?

-¿ _Levi_?.- preguntó Hange con voz trémula.

-Hmm.- respondí aún mirando a la nada.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó de nuevo.

-No, es solo que estaba recordando.- conteste intentando concentrarme para mirarla.

-¿Qué recordabas?.-

-El momento que todo y todos cambiaron.- dije.

Y casi podía ver esa escena repetirse frente a mis ojos, una y otra vez.

Aquellos con los que había compartido algunas horas charlando, o bien los había observado hacer tareas a lo largo de algunos días.

Abandonando su forma humana para convertirse en esas cosas horribles y deformes.

De la nada.

_¿Cómo había pasado?_

-¿Te refieres a cuando se transformaron en titanes?.- ella sabía a lo que me refería.

Asentí.

-Debió ser algo traumático para ti.-

-Yo... no había sentido tanta ansiedad y miedo desde hacía tanto tiempo, y volví a experimentarlo todo cuando comenzó aquello, no entendía porque todos cambiaban, creí que yo también lo haría, todo fue tan repentino, era un caos y ahí estaba yo... a mitad de aquello.- dije negando.

-Nunca se acaba...-

Tenía razón.

-¿Por qué no solo morimos y ya?.- dije sin afán de bromear, parecía algo tan sencillo pero tan difícil a la vez.

-Debemos guiar a los demás, es nuestro deber.- respondió con entusiasmo.

-¿Y luego podemos morir?.- pregunté algo esperanzado.

Estaba exhausto.

-Sí, luego podemos morir y descansar todo cuanto queramos.- respondió sonriendo.

[...]

-Nos guiaste y ahora, te fuiste...- aquella oración daba vueltas dentro de mi cabeza, repitiéndose incansablemente. -¿Ahora que hago?.- pregunté en voz baja, amortiguando el sonido de mi voz, apenas perceptible con mis manos.

_~Continua ayudando.~_

Esa voz no era mía, pero la reconocí al instante...me giré un poco extrañado mirando a todos dentro del lugar, aún demasiado conmocionados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Todos aún estaban en shock... sus miradas perdidas, viendo hacia la nada.

 _~Continua ayudando, después podrás descansar todo lo que quieras~_  
  
No era justo que incluso después de muerta quisiera hacerme cumplir con mi deber.

-Eres una idiota.- volví a mencionar con cariño en voz baja.

_~Y es por eso que me escucharás y harás lo que te digo, falta poco~_

Negué con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella sabía que haría lo que me pidiera.

-¿Ahora discutimos el plan?.- preguntó Armin en voz alta pero aquello más bien parecía una orden.

No había vuelta atrás, el fin había comenzado.

Muy triste, lo se... y si ya han leído el capítulo más reciente del manga entenderán un poco mejor esta mini historia.

**_¡Todos aman los comentarios!_ **

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Quejas/ sugerencias, aquí._

**_Nos leemos_** 👋🏻


	39. Especial octubre #3

Día 2: Claustrofobia.

Me sentía mal.

_No podía respirar..._

Tranquilízate, me decía a mi misma.

Intenta luchar, escuchaba en mi cabeza.

Pero nada funcionaba... me sentía desesperada.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse rápida, muy rápida.

Me sentía atrapada.

**_¡Quiero salir!_ **

Al abrir mis ojos la oscuridad era lo único visible.

Envolvía a todo con su negrura.

Y en medio de todo estaba yo.

De pie, sola.

Mi respiración no se encontraban estable, al contrario.

Mi desesperación era tal que comencé a gritar por ayuda.

_¡Sáquenme!_

Me escuchaba a mi misma decir a nadie en específico.

Quería llorar.

Y comencé a hacerlo cuando aquella oscuridad comenzó a hacerse más estrecha, podía notar que todo se cerraba a mi alrededor, como si el espacio vacío se viera reducido a una simple habitación en la cual las paredes fueran acercándose más y más a mi.

_¡Por favor, ayúdenme!_

Gritaba desesperada, mis lágrimas saliendo rápidamente de mis ojos, obligándome a retirar mis anteojos mientras golpeaba las paredes y estas de cerraban cada vez más.

_¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!_

Grite una vez más mientras la daba mis anteojos a una de aquellas paredes.

...No había salida.

Alguien ayúdeme, mencione una vez más en voz baja.

Nada.

Di algunos pasos que simplemente me dejaron en mitad de la habitación.

Continué llorando, no era posible que nadie me hubiese escuchado.

Era _impotencia_ lo que sentía, al no poder hacer nada.

Era _terror_ , por toda aquella oscuridad que me envolvía.

 _Era miedo_ , de perder todo lo que había logrado.

Era _tristeza_ , al saber que no volvería a ver a nadie de todos aquellos con los cuales compartí mi vida.

Un último suspiro abandonó mis labios antes de que todo terminara y las paredes me aplastaran entre ellas.

- _Ayúdame, Levi._

Sollocé una última vez, sin este preparada para que mi horrible condena se viera realizada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

Pero en su lugar el silencio y la luz llenaron el oscuro espacio en el que me encontraba cautiva.

-¡Te dije que no te comieras esa cosa!.- gritaba Levi mientras me tomaba por los hombros y agitaba mi cuerpo.

-¿Levi?.- pregunte en voz baja.

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, de lo único que estaba segura es de que él se encontraba a mi lado, pero más allá de eso no podía siquiera ver bien, no tenía puestos los anteojos.

-¿Qué pasó?.- pregunte aturdida.

-Pasó que tuviste una reacción a lo que sea que te comiste, estuviste alucinando sobre un lugar oscuro y luego gritabas pidiendo ayuda, intentamos decirte que no sucedía nada pero parecías no escucharnos, lloraste un poco y los soldados se asustaron, tuve que traerte a mi habitación para que todo esto no les causara pesadillas a los cadetes porque estando aquí comenzaste a llorar con muchas más ganas.- dijo hablando excesivamente rápido.

-Ajá.- dije llena de elocuencia, sin saber todavía muy bien de que estábamos hablando.

-Luego, dijiste mi nombre y bueno...volviste, de alguna forma.- dijo más tranquilo.

-Tú me trajiste de regreso, no podía salir de ahí, me estaba muriendo.- dije llorando sonoramente y abrazándome a él.

-Te dije que no te comieras nada desconocido.- dijo él a modo de regaño una vez más en voz baja.-No tienes idea del susto que nos hiciste pasar.- volvió a mencionar trazando círculos en mi espalda suavemente.

-Gracias por ayudarme, no volveré a comer cosas tan a la ligera.- mis sentidos comenzaban a volver poco a poco.

-Eso espero, aunque no te creo...- dijo abrazándome con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Comencé a reír a causa de sus palabras.

Tenía razón, probablemente volvería a ingerir algo así en el futuro.

-Solo quédate conmigo y todo saldrá bien.- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-En ese caso, aquí estaré.- respondió devolviendo el beso que le di, sobre mi mejilla.

Si les gusto les agradecería me dejaran un comentario ❤️


	40. Especial octubre #4

Temática: Dientes.

-¡Lo escuche!, ¡Ya te lo dije!.- pronuncie furioso.

-¿No estás trabajando demasiado?.- preguntó Hange.

-¿Acaso eres estup...?,shhh... ¡ahí está de nuevo!.- dije guardando silencio mientras con un gesto de mano le pedía que se acercara a donde me encontraba.

Gracias a que se había quitado sus botas al entrar a mi departamento no hizo ningún ruido al caminar por el suelo de madera, solo uno o dos rechinidos se escucharon cuando avanzó hacia mi.

Abriendo los ojos le indique indirectamente que pusiera atención a los sonidos en el ambiente.

¡Alguien estaba castañeando con sus dientes!

Era un sonido excesivamente claro, como cuando tienes muchísimo frío y tu mandíbula comienza a moverse sola y sientes tus dientes chocar unos con otros.

Así se escuchaba desde hacía un par de días en mi estupido departamento, y Hange todavía no me creía, pero al parecer su opinión había cambiado ya que ahora mismo se encontraba boquiabierta.

Estaba impresionada.

Por lo que me permití sonreírle con suficiencia.

-Lo escuche.- dijo anonadada.

-Te dije que no estaba loco.- respondí en voz baja.

-¿Sabes de donde viene?.- preguntó tirandose al suelo mientras pegaba su oído derecho contra la madera.

-No, no tengo idea, ¿qué haces?.- pregunté confundido mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones disponibles de la sala.

-Intentó rastrearlo.- dijo ella y continuó moviéndose como algún bicho por el suelo.

Estuve entretenido algunos momentos viendo un documentado en la televisión, pero me vi interrumpido en mi actividad cuando ella se puso de pie y señalaba con su pie desnudo una de las tablas de madera en el suelo.

-¡Lo encontré!.- dijo haciendo un baile bastante raro.

-¿Qué?.- pregunte sin expresión.

-El sonido, claro... viene de aquí.- indicó golpeando con su pie la madera.

Me puse de pie, y avancé hacia ella.

-¿Tengo que quitar la madera del suelo?.- pregunté y aunque sabía que me diría que si, tenía miedo de escuchar la afirmación.

El maldito suelo había salido caro de restaurar como para que simplemente lo quitara porque escuchaba cosas raras.

-¡Sí!, trae algo para levantarlo.- dijo entusiasmada.

Resople, pero hice caso.

Varios destornilladores, una palanca salida de sólo Dios sabe dónde y mucho esfuerzo después la madera fue removida con éxito.

El espacio debajo de la madera estaba en total oscuridad y aunque solo había espacio para ingresar la mano o un brazo, no dejaba de ser algo aterrador.

-Yo quite la madera, tú mete la mano.- dije, no por miedo, era más precaución.

Ella se burló de mi y metió sin más la mano en aquel hueco del cual un frío terrible emanaba.

Se agachó hasta quedar nuevamente con el oído pegado al suelo, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro hasta que su mirada se iluminó y gritó un: ¡Ajá! 

Se incorporo de un salto y me mostró lo que parecía ser una bolsita de tela, al agitarla algo en su interior hizo un ruido bastante peculiar.

-Traeré una bolsa, no sabemos lo que puede haber ahí dentro.- dije deslizándome hacia la cocina y tomando una bolsa transparente para colocarla sobre la mesa, para que Hange pudiera colocar el contenido sobre ella.

Hange se acercó con la bolsa entre sus manos, era pequeña, de color beige (o por lo menos había sido de ese color antes, ya que ahora parecía gris) y estaba atada con un lazo con tonalidades rojas que se volvían más oscuras en las puntas, estaba atado firmemente, y tenía escrito sobre la tela en una pulcra letra oscura y cursiva un nombre: Anne.

No había nada más.

-Listo, vacíala.- dije señalando la bolsa transparente sobre la mesa.

Ella sintió y luchó contra los nudos que se formaban en el lazo, minutos después lo logró depositando el lazo polvoroso a un costado de la bolsa, y después cuidadosamente vacío el contenido.

Dientes.

Eso es lo que contenía la bolsa...

Ambos nos miramos entre confundidos y asqueados por el descubrimiento, Hange con ayuda de la bolsa separó aquellas cosas, no eran solo dientes, eran dientes de algún infante.

Aquello me dio escalofríos, y luego recordé el nombre en la bolsa.

Anne.

-¿Habrán sido de Anne?.- le pregunte.

-Ni siquiera se quien es Anne.-respondió.

-Será mejor que lo tiremos a la basura...- dije sin poder creer que debajo de la madera de mi departamento acabábamos de encontrar dientes de un niño, o una niña.

-Sí, creo que si.- dijo ella envolviendo los dientes en la bolsa y luego abriéndola nuevamente para depositar la bolsa donde venían para poder deshacernos de ella.

-Esto fue muy raro.- dije mirando a la nada.

-Vaya que lo fue... sabes debajo del suelo hace mucho frío, lo sentí al meter la mano.- dijo levantando su mano para hacer énfasis.

-Ella tiene razón, abajo hace mucho frío.- respondió alguien a espaldas nuestro, aquel castañeo manifestándose nuevamente aunque ahora de forma más audible.

Con una expresión de horror nos giramos, solo para encontrarnos frente a una niña o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa pálida... no debía ser mayor de los 5 años, su cabello naranja estaba sucio y revuelto, igual que toda su vestimenta, usaba un vestido color rosa que sin duda había visto mejores días, el cual estaba rasgado por todas partes.

Estaba de pie a un costado de donde habíamos retirado la madera.

-Aquí arriba es más cálido.- dijo en voz baja.

Tenía cortes por todo el rostro, los cuales la hacían ver infinitamente peor.

Comencé a sudar frío por el miedo.

-¿Me los devuelves?.- le preguntó a Hange, sonriendo, sus encías estaban sangrantes...

En el interior de aquel vacío que tenía por boca no había nada...

No había duda, ella era Anne.

¿Qué les pareció?


	41. Especial octubre #5

Temática: _Doppelgänger_.

Doppelgänger: una persona idéntica a otra, la cual dicen si llegas a ver es sinónimo de mala suerte, o muerte dependiendo de la nacionalidad.

-¿Entonces debemos continuar investigando?.- pregunte confundido.

-Así es, no me gustaría tener la investigación sin suficientes bases, debemos estar preparados para todo, en todo momento, conoces a los nobles, sabes que no nos dejarán fácil las cosas mucho menos siendo parte de la legión.- respondió ella. 

Suspire, a veces era demasiado difícil seguirle el ritmo... la líder de escuadrón era demasiado enérgica, siempre estaba trabajando y no entendía como es que podía continuar así por días y días.

Yo apenas y había dormido por 3 horas la noche anterior y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar su cama... si no fuera por el capitán seguramente ya habría enloquecido, y yo junto con ella.

-Tiene razón, intentaré encontrar más fuentes para basar nuestros fundamentos.- dije anotando en una pequeña libreta.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde.- dijo ella mientras caminaba de vuelta al laboratorio.

En verdad necesitaba un descanso.

Un poco desesperado guarde la libreta en mi bolsillo y me frote el rostro con entusiasmo con ambas manos, en cuanto retire mis manos de mi cara observe al capitán frente a mi.

Tenía una expresión burlona en el rostro, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y muy seguramente a la espera de poder soltar un comentario para nada amable... lo conocía, sabía que esperar.

-¿Abrumado?.- preguntó.

Venia a burlarse de mi, claro.

-No, solo un poco cansado.- respondí.

-Solo noquéala, eso te evitaría muchos problemas.- dijo moviendo los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Perdón?.- pregunte boquiabierto, él nunca me había dicho tal cosa, ni siquiera en broma, o algo así, la única que parecía entender sus bromas era la líder de escuadrón.

-Hazlo... así tu existencia dejará de ser miserable.- dijo riendo y alejándose de mi.

Yo no podía salir de mi asombro.

Camine aún confundido hacia el interior del edificio donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones, termine de subir la primera planta cuando me topé directamente con el capitán, ¿de nuevo?

-¡Espere!.- le dije antes de que pudiera ignorarme y largarse quedando ambos al pie de la escalera.

-¿Necesitas algo?.- mencionó en tono antipático.

Nuestra relación no era la mejor, había cierra tensión entre ambos debido a la líder de escuadrón y el rol que teníamos en su vida.

-No, es solo que... acabo de hablar con usted, allá afuera.- dije sintiendo escalofríos al recordar ese minino intercambio de palabras.

-¿Acaso estás consumiendo algo de lo que ella está haciendo? o ¿es que finalmente has enloquecido?.- preguntó burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No estoy jugando, en verdad hablé con usted!.- y al parecer decidió creerme porque su expresión cambió a una de confusión al notarme exasperado.

-¿Y de que hablamos?.- preguntó tan tranquilo que creí que no me estaba entendiendo, o que simplemente me estaba ignorando, aún así le expliqué.

-Me dijo que la noqueara, así mi vida dejaría de ser miserable.- era obvio a quien me refería.

Él lo entendió al instante.

Lo supe ya que tomó de forma tan rápida mi camisa en su puño derecho que casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero solo me desestabilizó para poder hacer chocar mi espalda contra la pared más cercana.

-No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo, idiota, si ella no hace tu vida miserable entonces lo haré yo.- dijo en un tono sumamente amenazante, uno que nunca antes había utilizado por lo menos conmigo.

Instintivamente levante ambas manos en señal de rendición.

-Yo no iba a hacerle nada, solo le estaba mencionando lo que usted me dijo que le hiciera.- dije intentando mantener la calma y fallando de forma miserable en el intento.

No había nadie cerca, quería gritar por ayuda pero poco me serviría, estaba demasiado cerca de mi como para poder evitar algún daño.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que me preocupe por ella si te dijera algo como eso?.- dijo soltando la tela de mi camisa con un gesto de asco.

Permitiéndome alejarme un poco de él para poder respirar sin tanto miedo.

-¡Lo juro!.- volví a hablar.

-Déjate de tonterías, si algo pasa tu serás el responsable, ¿escuchaste?.- exigió.

Asentí confundido por la situación.

-Está en su laboratorio, ¿cierto?.- dijo levantando una ceja con aquel desinterés que le caracterizaba.

¡Pero hace unos segundos me tenía contra la pared, amenazandome!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Responde!.- me grito al no obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza.

Él pareció satisfecho con mi acción y se alejó, bajando lentamente los peldaños de la escalera, yo que apenas está intentando dejar de mojar mis pantalones lo escuche gritar desde la planta baja.

-¡Y yo nunca diría que le hicieras algo como eso!.-

Claro, gracias por aclararlo, él era el único que podía hacerlo por lo visto.

~

Más tarde, ya cerca del anochecer me dirigí nuevamente al laboratorio para poder compartir mis nuevos hallazgos que podría ser útiles con la líder de escuadrón.

Abandone de nuevo el edificio, con un par de libros entre las manos y algunos documentos extra que podrían servir.

Incluso desde la lejanía lo reconocí, no era posible que tuviera que encontrármelo tantas veces en un solo día.

Me trague mis ganas de salir corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba.

Espere ilusamente que me ignorara y continuaré con su camino pero ese día no era mi día.

-Así que fuiste a llorar, ¿eh?.- dijo con molestia.

Observó los libros que traía conmigo, tomó uno de ellos lanzándolo a un costado.

-Solo para que quede claro a mi tampoco me agradas, pero fue gracioso ver la expresión que hiciste cuando te aconseje lo de antes.- dijo tomando otro de los libros de entre mis brazos analizándolo antes de lanzarlo igual que el anterior.

¿Cuántos capitanes había?

Al parecer si estaba enloqueciendo.

-Le repito, yo no planeo hacerle nada.- dije.

-Si bueno, después de esa plática que tuviste en las escaleras con cierta persona, yo tampoco intentaría nada en tu lugar.- comenzó a reír.

A reír.

Lo había escuchado reír dos veces en el mismo día, y algo me decía que él no era él.

-Levanta tus libros, inepto... y me gustaría aclarar unas cosas más , probablemente él no te haga nada ya que pretende llevar una relación cordial contigo, aunque de cordial no tenga nada, pero no te confundas, lo hace por ella...no por ti. Pero a mi nada me impide rebanarte el cuello mientras duermes si llego a enterarme que le hiciste algo a ella.- tomó mi cuello entre sus manos y apretó hasta que me quede sin aire.

Dejando caer los libros y documentos, estando tirado también comencé a toser para quitarme esa sensación incómoda que me dejaron sus dedos alrededor de mi garganta.

-Estás advertido.- lo escuche decir.

Levante el rostro para exigirle una explicación pero ya no había nadie.

Todo lo que me sucedió en el día no me gustaba, había algo que no cuadraba y se estaba saliendo de control.

Recuperé mis cosas del suelo y corrí directamente hacia el laboratorio.

Entre sin aliento, más por el mal rato que había pasado que por cansancio, al levantar la mirada ahí estaba de nuevo la raíz de mis problemas.

Solo que ambas personas se encontraba comiendo mientras discutía algún tema, seguramente sin importancia.

No era posible que hubiese llegado tan rápido, lo hubiese visto correr o algo, me lo hubiese encontrado en el camino ... pero no.

¡Estaba volviéndome loco!

-¡Moblit!, estuvimos esperándote toda la tarde, creí que ya no vendrías, Levi me dijo que se encontraron en el edificio pero no sabía si volverías.- dijo ella.

Él me dedicó una mirada amarga y luego volvió a enfocarse en la comida sobre su plato.

-¿Han estado aquí todo el día?, ¿ambos?.- pregunté inquieto.

-Claro, ¿dónde más?... Levi me ayudó a remover la mancha verde que había sobre el lavabo, por todo el tiempo que tardo creí que nunca podría con ella.- comentó ella como si nada.

-Creíste mal.- respondió él.

Inmutable.

Entonces en mi cabeza la conversación más reciente que acababa de tener con el capitán Levi comenzó a hacerse eco en mis pensamientos.

~ Probablemente él no te haga nada~

~ Pretende llevar una relación cordial contigo ~

~Lo hace por ella, no por ti~

~ A mi nada me impide rebanarte el cuello mientras duermes~

~ Si llego a enterarme que le hiciste algo a ella~

¿Desde cuando el capitán Levi se refería a si mismo como a un espectador?

Aquello me hizo darme cuenta.

No había sido el capitán Levi aquella persona con la que hablé, es decir, físicamente era él; pero no era él, porque él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo con Hange.

¿Entonces solo hable con él una vez y no tres?

¡Cuando me amenazo en la escalera definitivamente era él!

Y enseguida recordé otro fragmento de la conversación.

~ A mi tampoco me agradas~

~ Después de esa plática que tuviste en las escaleras con cierta persona...~

¿Cierta persona?... el Levi original ¿acaso?

~ Yo tampoco intentaría nada en tu lugar~

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Y solo me desmaye.

Jejeje


	42. Doubting my sanity

_Dudando de mi cordura._

Bueno, tuve (y tengo, aún) ciertas dudas de este one shot.

Lo tenía escrito desde hace algunos días y originalmente lo publicaría a comienzos del mes ustedes saben, con motivo del Día de muertos (fecha tradicional en México), pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude hacerlo.

Así que justo hoy recordé que lo tenían aún sin publicar y decidí darle una oportunidad, aunque las fechas ya no coincidieran.

Eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos al final!

-¿Qué?.- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras mi respiración se quedaba atascada en mi garganta.

Permanecí petrificado como un idiota sin saber qué hacer, esto era simplemente...

 _Imposible_.

Salí de mi estupor lo más pronto que pude, lo cual honestamente no había sido lo suficientemente rápido pero en cuanto lo hice avance hasta donde la observé desaparecer de mi vista.

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando?.- volví a preguntarme en un susurro.

En aquel pasillo no había nada, y la verdad es que nunca lo habría.

Eran habitaciones vacías, las cuales nunca podríamos llenar, no importaba si los reclutas eran muchos, no había forma de llenar esas habitaciones teniendo el número de bajas con el que contaba la legión.

Era por ello que esa zona estaba vacía.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo que acababa de ver era imposible.

No solo por el lugar donde la había visto, también porque ella no debería estar aquí.

Y no me refería a la legión.

Había intentado buscar una explicación lógica por encima de todo, sin dejarme llevar por cosas que mi mente pudiera haber creado de la nada para intentar ponerme alerta.

Permanecí más callado de lo habitual, lo sabía, estaba consciente de las miradas preocupadas que muchos posaban sobre mi, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

La junta terminó y lo cierto es que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían tratado.

Toda la reunión había pasado en un suspiro, pero no fue hasta que la mano de Erwin se cerró sobre mi hombro que supe que todos se habían ido.

-¿Te pasa algo?.-preguntó, aún teniendo esa mirada de certeza en su rostro.

-Sí, pero quiero pensarlo un momento.- respondí sin agregar más nada y retirarme.

Él no intento detenerme, simplemente me dejo ir.

-Lo has notado, ¿no es cierto?.- dijo Mike a Hange.

-¿El que?.- preguntó ella sin dejar de leer aquel documento que tenía en su poder.

-Algo pasó... él ha estado demasiado quieto.- dijo señalándome.

No lo mire, sabía que hablaba de mi como si no estuviera presente en la misma mesa que ellos.

Hange dejó su documento sobre la mesa y por primera vez en varios días me dirigió una mirada.

Sabía que había estado ocupada con sus recientes investigaciones por lo que intente no ser una molestia para nadie y hacer el intento de resolver esto por mi mismo, sin involucrarla en mis problemas en esta ocasión para variar.

-¿Levi?.- intentó llamar mi atención.

-Eso no funcionará, lo he intentado antes.- dijo Mike.

-No me había percatado de su estado.- dijo Hange.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos o es algo que pasará si le damos algo de espacio?.- preguntó el rubio.

-Yo... no se que decirte, es la primera vez que lo veo así.- dijo con sinceridad.

Estaba harto de preocuparlos a todos por lo que simplemente me levante de la mesa, sin siquiera haber tocado mi comida con los cubiertos y me retiré del comedor.

El frío en el exterior comenzaba a ser algo preocupante, pero por lo menos las puntas de mis dedos aún no se apreciaban azules, por lo que decidí pasar un poco más de tiempo ahí.

El viento movía con ferocidad los árboles, pero por alguna razón yo no podía sentirlo, sabía que estaba ahí debido al movimiento que provocaba en el entorno pero de no ser así pude saber pasado la noche entera de esa manera, sentado sobre el césped observando los enormes árboles que usábamos para entrenar a la distancia.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y no fue hasta que mi cerebro me recordó revisar nuevamente mis dedos que note mi respiración en forma de bruma frente a mi.

La temperatura había disminuido de forma drástica, mis manos habían perdido el poco color que las caracterizaba y mis piernas se sentían entumecidas.

La idea de ponerme de pie y resguardarme en mi habitación era tentadora pero algo me decía que si esperaba un poco más podría verla de nuevo, solo un poco más.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo ahí?.- dijo alguien detrás mío.

No me moví, solo continué observando la oscuridad.

-¡Levi!.- dijo Hange parándose frente a mi.

Levante ligeramente la vista solo para encontrarla mirándome directamente, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Volví a dejar de mirarla mientras mi vista se posaba nuevamente al frente.

-Levi.- dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía en cuclillas hasta quedar en mi rango de visión.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y el calor que emanó de aquel simple toque fue suficiente para sentir mi cuerpo temblar por la falta de calor al que lo había sometido.

-Estás helado...-dijo intentando hacer que el calor volviera a mis manos frotándolas entre las suyas.-Vamos adentro.- dijo intentando ponerme de pie sin soltar mis manos.

-No me puedo ir.- dije en un susurro.

Mi voz se escuchaba extraña después de haber pasado días sin utilizarla, más rasposa y un tanto más grave.

-¿Qué estás esperando que suceda?.- preguntó mi compañera.

-No se.- dije con sinceridad.

Estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasar, era por ello que no me podía mover.

Ella se incorporó y su sombra sobre el césped me indicó que estaba tomando una decisión.

Al final suspiro y se sentó al lado mío, después se levanto de nuevo y me observo, para finalmente sentarse detrás mío y pasar sus brazos por mi torso, mientras comenzó a frotar mis antebrazos con rapidez para intentar recuperar algo de calor en mi.

-Solo esperaremos un momento, no puedes quedarte aquí, estamos a punto de que comience a nevar... y ni siquiera estás usando tu chaqueta.- dijo haciendo su agarre más fuerte en mis brazos.

Su rostro descansaba sobre mi hombro derecho, nuestras respiraciones eran visibles frente a nuestros rostros, era cierto lo que ella había dicho.

-No te voy a dejar aquí, así que no siquiera pienses en sugerirlo.- dijo en voz aún más baja, la sentí temblar por la temperatura.

Su comentario me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando la mire.

Ella correspondió al gesto, escuchaba entre el silencio que se producía al detenerse el silbido de los árboles nuestros dientes castañeando, estaba seguro de que no podríamos soportar mucho más aquí afuera.

Deje mi terquedad para otro momento, sabía que volvería a verla, así que estando seguro de aquello fue que toque los brazos de Hange en los que me encontraba envuelto, en una clara señal de que me soltara.

Lo hizo sin más, me observo ponerme de pie y luego miro con extrañeza la mano que le ofrecía para que ella también se incorporara.

-Vamos adentro.- dije.

Ella asintió y tomó mi mano, una vez de pie ella nos guió dentro del edificio donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

Sentí nuevamente mi cuerpo entumecido comenzar a doler por el cambio de temperatura, pero eso no me impidió ser arrastrado hasta mi habitación.

Ella encendió la lámpara sobre mi escritorio y luego la colocó en la mesita de noche a un costado de mi cama, para poder observarme mejor.

Mi cuerpo temblaba bastante para este momento, y lo cierto es que lo que en su momento me pareció una buena idea ahora muy por el contrario me parecía bastante estupido.

Ella dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y me observo, abriendo sus castaños ojos con sorpresa mientras tomaba mi rostro por el mentón.

-Tus labios están azules.- dijo desesperada.

La observé caminar apresuradamente por la habitación mientras comenzaba a quitarse varias de las prendas que llevaba encima.

Aproveche ese momento para darle un vistazo a mis manos y bueno, ambas también tenían ese característico color azul que no hacía más que demostrar que fui de hecho un imbecil.

Ese color no era normal.

Luego de que estuviera casi desnuda, se puso frente a mi y comenzó a quitarme también la ropa que tenía puesta, la cual no era mucha, ya que de haber sido así no estaría entumecido.

Me deje hacer, confiaba en ella, seguramente no haría cosas raras conmigo viendo que mi consciencia estaba en otro lado.

Me dejo únicamente con mi ropa interior, enfocándome en ella con mayor detenimiento note que también usaba únicamente su ropa interior tanto superior como inferior.

Luego levanto las sábanas que estaban sobre mi cama y con un gesto de autoridad dijo.

-¡Ven aquí, ahora!.- mi cuerpo se movió solo, y lo hizo más lento de lo normal.

Al llegar al límite de la cama ella se encargó de lánzame dentro de la maraña de sábanas y luego se acomodó junto a mi.

Más bien se abrazó a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solté un suspiro, ya que todo ese calor se sentía agradable.

Después de abrazarme por la espalda me giro y me abrazo de frente.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo habíamos permanecido así, pero ya no tenía entumecidos los brazos o las piernas, mi cabeza ya no dolía y solo mi nariz se sentía rara al igual que las puntas de mis orejas.

-¿Qué buscabas quedándote ahí sentado con este clima?.- preguntó en voz baja, si hubiera alguien más en la habitación no hubiese sido capaz de escucharla.

-No se.- dije de nuevo, pero ella lo sabía, no estaba mintiendo.

-Solo... ah, solo duerme.- dijo girándome de nuevo para poder pegarse a mi y abrazarme por el torso.

-Estaba terriblemente preocupada por él, ¡tenía las manos, la nariz y seguramente también los dedos de los pies azules!, ¡azules!.- grite.

-Había notado que algo le sucedía pero creí que te lo haría saber si era lo suficientemente importante o si no podía lidiar con ello él solo.- respondió Erwin.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- dije desplomándome en una silla.

Su oficina era realmente cálida.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿acaso no lo visitaste últimamente?.- preguntó extrañado.

La respuesta era **_No_** , teníamos este mutuo acuerdo que si alguno de los dos estaba muy ocupado realizando algo importante no nos molestaríamos, únicamente si era de vital importancia, eso casi siempre aplicaba para mi, ya que yo era quien disfrutaba de verlo molesto, pero en algunas ocasiones esa misma regla no escrita me salvaba de dejar mis trabajos a medio escribir por limpiar o cosas así.

Esta vez Levi había cumplido con su parte del acuerdo, demasiado apegado a esta regla, no había acudido a mi. 

No es que nos contáramos todo, _bueno si_... pero no es como si necesitáramos de la aprobación del otro con cosas que no había que pensárselas mucho. 

Fue por ello que me dediqué de lleno a mi investigación, dejándolo lidiar con lo que sea que le había sucedido solo.

Me sentía terrible.

-Habla con él, no tiene caso que nadie más intente hacerle hablar, si quiere hablarlo, lo hará contigo, si no quiere hacerlo, entonces no lo hablará con nadie...es un hecho y lo sabes.- dijo asintiendo.

Era verdad.

Asentí, me levante de aquella silla y decidí hacerle caso.

Abandone su oficina.

Cuando volví a su habitación él aún dormía en su cama, abrigado en aquel nido de sábanas que había armado para él.

Me acosté de nuevo a su lado, observando las quemaduras que presentaba la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y sus orejas.

Si no hubiera salido del laboratorio en búsqueda de los documentos que seguramente había dejado en mi habitación, nadie lo habría visto, después de todo aquello sucedió ya entrada la noche, todos dormían o al menos la mayoría.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que habría sucedido de haberlo dejado ahí.

Intentaría hablar nuevamente con él, con algo de suerte me diría que había sucedido como para que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y morir estúpidamente a causa de la hipotermia.

-¿Hange.- pregunté confundido ante la maraña de cabello castaño a mi costado sobre la almohada.

-Hmmmh.- respondió ella.

No era raro verla dormir en mi habitación, lo raro era que yo estaba casi desnudo y ella portaba su uniforme, más el detalle que habíamos estado durmiendo juntos ( _lo cual tampoco era extraño en este punto_ ) pero podría ser importante recordarlo en el futuro.

-¿Qué pasó?.- pregunte a la nada mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación.

Me dolía un poco el rostro, me sentía algo débil pero lo más importante es que no me quería levantar, aquellos detalles me indicaban que algo había sucedido y si bien tenía ciertos recuerdos del día anterior, no lo tenía todo tan claro como me hubiera gustado.

Esperaría a que ella despertara para cuestionarla, mientras tanto volví a acomodarme a su lado, mientras nos cubrí a ambos con todas esas sábanas que habían salido de Dios sabe donde.

-Despierta, ya has dormido mucho.- escuche su molesta voz hablándome al oído.

Me giré para ignorarla.

-Déjame.- dije en voz baja, cubriéndome nuevamente con la sábana.

-Levi, vamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre...- dijo con tono molesto mientras me movía de un lado a otro para poder despertarme. 

Un gruñido de parte de mi estómago la hizo detenerse.

-Parece que no solo yo tengo hambre...¡ _vamos_!.- dijo arrancando las sábanas de mi agarre y lanzándolas al suelo.

-Hange...vas a tener que lavar eso.- dije mirando hacia los pedazos de tela sobre el suelo.

-Sí, lo que digas, toma tu ropa.- dijo lanzándome mi uniforme al rostro.

-No entiendo...- mencione en voz suficientemente alta para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella interesada.

-No entiendo de dónde saco _tanta paciencia_ para poder soportarte.- dije burlonamente mientras me ponía de pie.

-Idiota.- dijo lanzando mi almohada, naturalmente la tome y se la devolví.

Termine de vestirme y en cuanto estuve decente ella no perdió el tiempo y me arrastro hacia el comedor.

Todo ahí transcurrió con normalidad, algunos reclutas me miraban extrañados, pero lo ignoré, como siempre.

Erwin y Mike también habían intercambiado miradas muy poco discretas entre ellos, pero espere a volver a mi habitación para ver qué tanto me miraban.

Nadie dijo nada acerca de lo que les causaba tanta curiosidad sobre mi.

Al terminar Hange nuevamente me arrastro de vuelta a mi habitación.

Por primera vez toque mi rostro y sentí dolor en algunas zonas, por lo que decidí terminar con esto.

-¿Qué me pasó?.- pregunte.

Notó que me refería a mi rostro, por lo que me hizo señas para que tomáramos asiento sobre mi cama.

-Son quemaduras.-

-¿Quemaduras?, ¿Por qué?.-

-Por el frío, estuviste mucho tiempo en el exterior, por eso tienes quemaduras.- respondió.- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.- preguntó.

Me quede en silencio un momento, intentando hacer memoria.

-Hay algunos fragmentos de cosas, nada en concreto, parecen cosas al azar...me puedo ver sentado en el cesped, subiendo hacia el último piso, una junta, un documento en tus manos...como te dije, no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?.- pregunté.

-Erwin me dijo que has estado muy callado, distraído pero parecías preocupado por algo los últimos días, no me dijo que era porque tampoco le dijiste nada, ¿qué hiciste los últimos días?.- preguntó.

-Recuerdo volver después de esa expedición, te vi correr a tu laboratorio y luego fui al último piso, pero no entiendo porque... a partir de eso no está tan claro.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hmm...-dijo tomándose un momento y luego se levantó de forma sorpresiva de la cama.- ¿Y si vamos arriba?, tal vez estando ahí puedas recordar que te llevo ahí.- sugirió.

No me hacía ningún daño el ir a revisar.

-Vamos.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Sigo sin recordar nada.- dije girándome hacia las ventanas observando cómo estás se encontraban cubiertas de una ligera capa de polvo.

-Tus pisadas se detienen aquí.- le escuche mencionar.

Me giré para ver de qué hablaba, me acerque lentamente observando mis pisadas sobresalir de aquella capa de polvo, a un costado se encontraban las de ella, más recientes marcadas sobre la madera.

Mi expresión era dubitativa, ¿qué carajos había pasado? 

-También podríamos ir a revisar a otros lugares.- propuso.

Asentí.

Estábamos por bajar a la siguiente planta cuando por mero instinto gire mi rostro para poder apreciar nuevamente el lugar donde mis huellas desaparecían y entonces lo recordé.

Me detuve como aquella ocasión.

Quedándome sin aliento.

Hange notó que no la seguía por lo que volvió a subir los escalones que ya había recorrido previamente.

Se notaba preocupada cuando me miró.

-Ya se porque estuve aquí.- dije sin poder salir de mi estupor, dejándome caer al pie de la escalera, sentándome en el primer escalón.

Sin dejar de observar aquel punto, Hange intento averiguar qué había sucedido, así que observo nuevamente alrededor del lugar sin encontrar ninguna diferencia.

Volvió a mi lado, sentándose a un costado.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó en voz baja.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido y enseguida comencé a hablar.

-Yo... escuche a algunos reclutas quejarse por el ruido que hacían los de arriba.- dije haciendo alusión a que los reclutas se quejaron de lo ruidosos que eran los chicos que habitaban la planta alta, tome aire y continué.- todos saben que esto está vacío, a excepción de ellos al parecer...por lo que pensé que alguien había estado escabulléndose por las noches para hacer destrozos o algo así, tú sabes cómo son...- dije refiriéndome a lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los nuevos.

-Lo sé.- respondió dándome la razón.

-Subí y no encontré nada, solo revisé superficialmente, revisando ambos extremos de los pasillos con la mirada, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero cuando estaba por bajar, justo como hace un momento vi que algo se movió detrás de mi.- hice otra pausa.

-¿Lo viste de nuevo?.- preguntó.

Abrí los ojos y con un gesto le indiqué que así había sido.

-¿Qué era?.- preguntó.

-No era un qué, era un quién.- dije frotando mi rostro con una mano pero deteniéndome al instante recordando las quemaduras.

-¿Quien era?.-

-Era Kuchel.- le dije con expresión abrumada, ella sabía a lo que me refería.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, honestamente me sentía abrumado no solo por lo que había visto, compartirlo con alguien más me haría parecer un lunático.

Ella pareció sorprendida por mi respuesta, pero instantes después dijo.

-Pero ella está..-

-Muerta, lo sé ... por eso es que quede impresionado, era, es imposible que ella esté aquí.- dije intentando no sonar como un demente.

-¿Pero dices que la volviste a ver hace un momento, no?.-

-Pues, sí...- dije.

-Vamos a revisar las habitaciones.- dijo tomando mi mano haciendo que me incorporara.

Avanzamos con paso firme donde le indique haberla visto.

Ella se aseguró de abrir todas y cada una de las puertas que había en ese lado del pasillo, no encontramos nada. 

-Sabes eso creo que pudo haber causado el que estuvieras tan raro los últimos días, no te culpo .- dijo ella sin soltar mi mano, mientras nos dirigíamos al siguiente extremo del pasillo.

-No hay nada, se que no hay nada.- dije con seguridad.- También se que acabo de verla pero no creo volver a encontrarla por aquí.- dije mirando al exterior por la ventana.

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy dudando de ti, solo quiero saber que más sucedió.- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Asentí una vez más.

Bajamos las escaleras y continuar bajando a los pisos inferiores.

-Creo que intente buscar una explicación lógica, es decir, se que algo si no pudo haber sucedido así como así, probablemente me afecto el hecho de que no había dormido los últimos días después de haber vuelto de la expedición.- dije mientras nuestro peso hacía rechinar la madera de los escalones.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del edificio.

El último piso, bueno ya quedaba claro lo que había sucedido ahí.

Pero, ¿y lo demás?

-¿Qué más dices que recuerdas?, aparte del último piso.- preguntó ella.

-Estar sentado en el césped, una junta y el documento en tus manos.-respondí.

-Lo del césped tiene sentido para mi, pero lo demás no...tendremos que preguntar a Erwin.- hizo una pausa para mirarme y luego prosiguió.- escucha, ve a dar una vuelta por aquí, intenta recordar todo lo que puedas, mientras yo iré a preguntarle a Erwin acerca de la junta, ¿bien?.- preguntó.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer decidí que esta vez le haría caso sin hacer un alboroto, necesitaba respuestas.

Entonces ella se fue, mientras que yo camine por los alrededores observando todo lo que me resultara familiar, lo cual era difícil ya que todo era demasiado familiar para mi, después de todo había pasado años en este lugar.

Solté un suspiro y luego observé a alguien sentado sobre el césped.

Aquello me extraño ya que los reclutas seguramente debían estar comiendo, nadie tenía el tanto tiempo libre como para contemplar el horizonte sobre el césped, mucho menos solo.

Mientras más me acercaba, más detalles podía notar.

Era una mujer, su largo cabello negro tenía un tenue brillo que el poco sol entre las nubes le otorgaba, no llevaba uniforme de la legión, llevaba un vestido largo, blanco.

Me acerqué dispuesto a decirle que si no tenía permiso para entrar en la legión debía largarse antes de que la echara por mi propia mano.

Ya varias veces habían intentado robarnos los pocos suministros que teníamos, esto sería el colmo.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de permiso para estar aquí?.- pregunté irritado al llegar a un costado de la mujer.

Ella rió, note sus hombros sacudirse ligeramente, y después giró su rostro para observarme.

-¿Necesito un permiso para ver a mi hijo?.- preguntó con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

**_¿Qué?_ **   
_Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco._

Abrí la boca pero enseguida la cerré, no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido...

-Te estuve esperando.- dijo mientras señalaba el espacio a su lado derecho, indicándome que tomara asiento.

Aún con algo de recelo acepte, sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté con cautela y en voz baja, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Vine a verte.- respondió con simpleza.

Deje de observarla, y luego de mirar al frente, cerré los ojos mientras negué.

-Debo estar en mi límite, tu no puedes estar aquí, ¿estoy alucinando?.- pregunté desesperado.

Su risa llenó el aire por un instante.

-No estas en tu límite, solo un poco cansado de todo, y no estas alucinando, no del todo por lo menos.- comentó con voz suave.

-Nadie más que yo te ha visto.- dije convencido de que esto no podía estarme sucediendo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que nadie me ha visto?.- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si eras tú... en el último piso, ¿verdad?.- dije.

Asintió.

-No era mi intención que terminarás así.- dijo tocando con suavidad mi rostro, refiriéndose a las quemaduras.

Sí, finalmente había enloquecido.

-Después de todo, fui yo quien te dijo que nos encontráramos aquí.- eso explicaba el porqué de las quemaduras, justo como había comentado.

Entonces estuve aquí esperando por ella.

Algunas cosas aún no me quedaban en claro.

-El que tu amiga te encontrará tampoco es una casualidad, si no hubiera escondido ese documento que necesitaba nunca habría salido de su laboratorio y tú te habrías quedado aquí toda la noche.- dijo asintiendo mientras hablaba.

-¿Si querías hablarme porque no te apareciste cuando estuve aquí?.- pregunté molesto.

No sabía porque estaba molesto solo sabia que así me sentía.

-Quería comprobar algo, como te dije no era mi intención que me esperaras hasta que ella te obligó a irte.- dijo tocando mi cabello.

-¿Qué querías comprobar?.- pregunté observando su rostro tan parecido al mío.

No dijimos nada por un largo momento, si alguien me veía aquí hablándole a la nada seguramente pensarían lo mismo que yo... que por fin me había vuelto loco y me terminarían echando de la legión.

-Que hay gente que se preocupa por ti.- comentó.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Te refieres a Mike y a Erwin.-dije recordando una plática de uno de los rubios con Hange en el comedor.

-Sí, pero no solo a ellos, más bien hablaba de la chica, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, lo noté cuando te abrazó, te aprecia mucho más de lo que imaginaba.- finalizó su comentario.

-Es mi amiga, y la persona con la que mejor relación tengo dentro y fuera de este lugar.- le conté.

Ella comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Todos tus amigos duermen contigo?.- preguntó con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro.

Enrojecí, estaba seguro, podía sentir mi rostro arder por la vergüenza.

-Te extraño mucho, mamá.- dije apretando mis labios en una línea.

Aquello ni siquiera lo pensé, solo se escapó de entre mis labios, debió ser a causa de la pena por lo que comentó anteriormente.

Ella se giró y me abrazó, depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla.

-Yo también te extraño, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, de eso no tengas duda.- dijo limpiando mi mejilla.

Estaba llorando, me importó poco, no todos los días puedes ver una vez más a un ser querido que murió.

-¿Querías decirme algo?.- pregunté.

Seguramente había algo importante que la trajo hasta aquí.

-Sí, vine a decirte que tengas cuidado, que confíes en tus compañeros pero sobretodo que seas feliz, se que parece difícil pero la felicidad no se encuentra tan lejos como imaginas.- dijo señalando detrás nuestro.

Me giré y ahí estaba Hange, charlando con Armin.

-¿Te refieres al mocoso?.- pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Qué gracioso te has vuelto, Levi.- dijo ella pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello. -Ella me agrada bastante, es muy bonita.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-También es muy inteligente y lo más importante, ella me soporta.- dije riendo.

-No creas que lo hace solo porque la conoces de hace años, o porque crees que te tiene lastima, nada de eso...su cariño por ti es incondicional, no importa lo que suceda, siempre podrás contar con ella, créeme.- dijo.

-Lo sé, creo que siempre lo he sabido.- dije tomando su mano.- Gracias por estar aquí.- le dije entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.- Gracias por decirme todo aquello.-

-Era necesario, recuerda siempre dar lo mejor de ti, al final siempre nos encontrarás, a mi, a tus amigos, a ella... no importa lo que pase, siempre volveremos a encontrarnos.- dijo con seguridad.

Suspire, esa confirmación era mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude haber pedido.

-Te voy a extrañar.- dije.

Teniendo un extraño presentimiento de que todo estaba por terminar.

-Yo te extrañare aún más, mi niño.- dijo retirando algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¿no es así?.- dije.

Asintió. 

-Así es, mientras tanto cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amo.- finalizó depositando un beso sobre mi frente.

-Yo también te amo, mamá.- dije intentando no llorar.

La menuda figura de aquella mujer comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, dejándome con un sentimiento de vacío que dudaba se pudiera llenar.

Podía sentir las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, y mis ojos ardiendo debido a las mismas.

El aire comenzaba a secar esos rastros húmedos, dejando solo algunas huellas de lo que originalmente habían sido.

-¿Levi?.- escuche la voz de Hange.

Abrí los ojos, ella estaba de pie, pero yo estaba... recostado sobre el césped.

Toque mi cara, no había rastro de mis lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó Hange mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos una vez más... y a ciegas busque su mano, tomándola entre la mía cuando la encontré.

-Sí, lo estoy...-dije sonriendo.

Aquello pareció sorprenderla, ya que no dijo nada, aún así no hizo un alboroto de ello, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa y revolvió mi cabello.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?.- preguntó.

-Eso parece.- respondí.

-Te contaría que me dijo Erwin pero al parecer ya no es necesario, ¿verdad?.- dijo con seguridad.

-Tienes razón, ya no es necesario.- dije.

Ella pareció conforme con mi respuesta, por lo que no pude evitar decir lo siguiente.

-¿Quieres saber?.-

-Solo si quieres contarme.- dijo girándose para quedar de lado, para poder verme mejor.

Afirme con un movimiento de cabeza, solté su mano para ponerme de pie, luego nuevamente le ofrecí mi mano como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Ella sonrió notando la similitud de la situación justo como yo había hecho.

Se incorporó y caminamos de regreso a mi habitación.

Estando ahí le conté todo lo que Kuchel me había dicho, exceptuando ciertos detalles que hablaban de ella, claro.

-¿No hablaron de mi?.- preguntó.

-Claro que no...- dije dándole la espalda.

-Tu reacción dice lo contrario, aunque no hace falta que me lo cuentes.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ella dijo que eres bonita.- le solté sin más.

Nos miramos como idiotas sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

Ella aclaró su garganta y luego preguntó.

-¿Y que dijiste tú?.-

-Qué también eras inteligente.-dije moviendo los hombros intentando no sonar tan directo, aunque ya lo había sido.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al igual que las de ella, pero su reacción fue diferente a la mía.

Un sentimiento demasiado abrumador se apoderó de mi pecho y no pude hacer mejor cosa que cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos, estaba claro que este tipo de situaciones no eran mi fuerte, ella por su parte solo comenzó a reír a causa de mi acción.

-Eso fue lindo, gracias.- dijo acostándose en mi cama.

-¿Vamos a seguir durmiendo?.- le pregunté.

-Estás cordialmente invitado.- respondió ella quitándose las botas y tapándose con la sábana.

-Esta es mi cama, por supuesto que estoy invitado.- dije imitando su acción y recostándome con ella.

En cuanto estuve bajo las sábanas ella se abrazó a mi.

-Hagamos esto más seguido.- dijo ella abrazándome con más fuerza.

-¿Dormir?.- pregunté abrazándola también aunque sin tanta fuerza como ella había hecho.

Comenzó a reír, levante uno de mis brazos, tome un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos y la observé con semblante serio.

Ella notó enseguida el cambio en mi actitud.

-¿Crees que estoy loco y todo esto que sucedió simplemente fue producto de mi capacidad llegando al límite?.- pregunté, cualquier cosa podría ser una posibilidad.- Piénsalo bien, no quiero que digas que no estoy loco porque te agrado, solo da tu opinión, se sincera, es lo único que quiero.- dije cerrando los ojos.

Si alguien me hubiese contado aquello que le conté a ella, sin dudarlo se diría que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, quería que ella me dijera de forma honesta lo que pensaba.

-Creo que has estado bajo mucha presión, sin duda eso pudo haberte afectado, pero también está el hecho de que no eres nuevo haciendo esto... llevamos años realizando estas misiones en el exterior, no eres una persona que se quiebre fácilmente ante el estrés, tampoco eres lo que los demás piensan, se como funciona todo aquí dentro.- se detuvo para poner un dedo en mi frente.- y no me parece que estés loco, _agotado_ podría ser pero _jamás_ loco. Eres de las pocas personas que aún con todo lo que hemos pasado sigue cuerdo, eso es decir mucho, no creo que todo lo que platicaste con ella sea producto de tu imaginación.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Intente con mucha fuerza de voluntad retener mis lágrimas, en verdad lo intente, pero al final no pude, y estaba bien, supuse... dejar salir todo lo que me estaba matando por dentro, ella me había visto llorar en varias ocasiones, una más que agregar a la lista no me haría mejor o peor persona.

Volvió a abrazarme mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda de forma pausada.

-Me alegra que te des la oportunidad de sufrir, no importa que seas el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, antes que nada eres una maravillosa persona, eres mi amigo y no hay alguien que soporte tanta presión sin quebrarse, lo sabes. Me da gusto que seas honesto con lo que sientes, y también me alegro de poder estar aquí contigo cuando suceda algo así, tú siempre has estado para mi, y no... no me siento obligada a estar aquí porque nos conocemos de años, estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo, eso es todo.-

Quería que dejara de hablar, con cada cosa que decía sentía más ganas de llorar, pero de alguna forma estaba aliviado de tenerla conmigo.

Me sentía bien estando con ella, y por lo que ella había mencionado, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Gracias por estar aquí.- dije, mis palabras apenas audibles ya que salían amortiguadas debido a que mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho.

-Cuando gustes.- respondió meciéndome de un lado a otro.

Aquello me hizo reír, ella comenzó a reír conmigo.

Si esto no era lo ideal, entonces no sabía que podría serlo.

Eso ha sido todo.

Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció?

Me quedo un poco largo aunque no tanto como otros, pero bueno espero haberme explicado lo suficientemente bien como para que se entendiera el punto de todo.

Quejas/ sugerencias.

**_¡Todos aman los comentarios y los kudos!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_


	43. New friendships

_Nuevas amistades_

Intente pensar en algo referente a una primera cita entre este par pero mis ideas de historia me parecieron horribles por lo que decidí intentar con esta idea, ya se que no es exactamente una cita pero si es una salida donde únicamente estén ellos dos y bueno existe algo de coqueteo entre ambos.

Este fic es un UA, es decir se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno por lo que no tiene nada que ver con el anime o el manga.

Esto 💫 ⭐️ 💫 indica el inicio y final de un flashback.

_¡Nos leemos al final!_

  
  
No hacía falta estar nerviosa, ¿ _cierto_?

Es decir lo peor había pasado.

Bien, tal vez era normal experimentar un poco de ansiedad debido a que era la primera vez que salía con él.

Y aunque Nanaba me había dicho incontables veces tan solo este día que si no había sentido miedo al invitarlo a salir entonces no debía temer por nada más.

La verdad es que aún tenía mis dudas.

No éramos amigos, quería que lo fuéramos pero las circunstancias me habían terminado orillando a pedirle que saliera conmigo en lugar de comenzar con una amistad como lo hacían las personas normales.

No importaba, lo había logrado.

💫 ⭐️ 💫

Me acerqué en una de nuestras reuniones de los diferentes grupos que teníamos todos los viernes y finalmente hice la tan esperada pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?.-

Él me miró desconcertado por un par de minutos ya que prácticamente había terminado gritándolo, no había motivos para sentir vergüenza y aún así sentí mi cara arder un poco.

-¿Por qué querrías salir conmigo?.- preguntó con una grave voz que no había tenido el placer de escuchar, mientras posaba su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano derecha.

Se notaba aburrido, probablemente pensando que quería tomarle el pelo o algo parecido.

-Me gustaría conocerte mejor, y ya qué no podemos vernos en otro lugar que no sea este, creí que lo más conveniente sería salir y conocernos, ¿qué te parece?.- dije tomando asiento a su lado y bajando la voz para que fuera una conversación entre dos y no entre todo el grupo y yo.

Y lo que había dicho era cierto, nunca lo había visto antes pero desde que comenzaron las reuniones grupales su actitud desinteresada me hizo preguntarme porque elegirían a alguien como él para ser el responsable de su respectivo grupo, nunca lo escuche cuestionar nada lo cual me pareció aún más sospechoso, parecía un vago, pero días después me enteré por algunos conocidos que su grupo ya había entregado todo el material necesario que habíamos acordado en la reunión, y aún contábamos con una semana para entregar dicho material.

Todos estaban impresionados ya que según me habían contado su grupo era de los más numerosos, siempre quise preguntarle sus métodos de organización pero nunca lo encontré en la escuela, raro ¿no? 

Pero fue aquello lo que terminó por llamar fuertemente mi atención, lo segundo fue su notable aspecto, el cual parecía resaltar de alguna forma de entre todo el mar de alumnos que siempre lo rodeaba, o más bien nos rodeaba.

Su piel excesivamente blanca, y su cabello tan oscuro, su desinterés y pulcra vestimenta no hicieron más que avivar aquella llama de curiosidad dentro de mi.

Lo cual nos lleva al resto de la conversación que hizo posible el que hoy estuviera esperándolo a las afueras de un centro comercial cercano a la preparatoria.

-No vamos a salir en plan de estudio, ¿o sí?.- preguntó de pronto incorporándose en su asiento.

Y aunque la plática era a un volumen bajo todos se quedaron en silencio esperando mi respuesta, parecía que tuvieran algo de miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque pero en cuanto el levantó la mirada para observar a todos en el aula, todos sin excepción volvieron a sus deberes, asustados, muy asustados.

-Nah, es para conocernos, me pareces una persona interesante y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, aunque para eso es la salida, principalmente.- dije emocionada.

Me observo por otro largo minuto ponderando sus opciones.

-Bien, ¿dónde y a qué hora?.- respondió sacando su celular.

Yo me puse de pie de un salto para darle la información, obviamente intercambiando números telefónicos en el acto.

💫 ⭐️ 💫

Revisé nuevamente la hora 2:36 pm, no creí que fuera una persona impuntual pero podría haber sucedido algo, pero para eso habíamos intercambiado teléfonos, para avisar si algo llegaba a ocurrir o si al final no se sentía con ganas de tratar con gente nueva.

La salida había quedado pactada a las 2:25 pm, de eso ya habían pasado más de diez minutos pero tenía la esperanza de que llegaría, ya sea él o un mensaje suyo.

A las 2:45 pm decidí qué tal vez él no necesitaba hacer amigos con nadie más y me resigne a hacer algo productivo con mi día, entrando al centro comercial con la idea de despejar mi mente de una nueva potencial amistad que nunca podría ser.

Recorrí a paso lento la planta baja del lugar, sin ningún interés particular por nada, solo observando sin poner atención.

Casi al encontrarme a la mitad de aquel enorme lugar note que un chico corría desde el extremo opuesto del centro comercial, entrecerré los ojos ya que se parecía bastante al muchacho que había invitado a salir hoy pero no creía que fuera él.

Jeans en tono azul marino, una camisa blanca de manga larga y cabello oscuro... no quería mantener muy altas mis expectativas, mi vista podría estar engañándome.

Pero al notarlo más cerca él pareció reconocerme y se detuvo justo frente a mi, recargando la palma de sus manos contra sus rodillas, se notaba agitado, así que le permití tomar aire.

-Yo creí que no vendr...- no me dejo terminar, ya que se incorporo y dijo.

-Espera, déjame recuperar el aliento.- dijo y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

Espere mientras su respiración se normalizó.

-Yo...estuve aquí desde la hora en que me dijiste, de hecho llegue antes.- dijo incorporándose y mirándome mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera.

-Yo bueno, también estoy aquí.- dije con humor.

Volvió a tomar aire mientras se limpiaba el escaso sudor que adornaba su frente, observándome fijamente.

No planeaba impresionar a nadie, así que al igual que el vestía un par de jeans de un color azul regular, una playera con un estampado de seres mitológicos y un suéter delgadísimo color lila, el cual llevaba abierto para poder lucir mi increíble playera al mundo, mi elección podría verse extraña pero yo me sentía cómoda.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nunca acordamos en qué entrada del centro comercial nos encontraríamos, seguro estabas en la entrada del lado derecho, ¿cierto?.- preguntó apartándose un mechón del rostro.

-¿Tu estabas en la entrada izquierda?.- pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Asintió.

Nos miramos algo confundidos por un momento pero luego comencé a reír por la extraña situación, el únicamente dejó salir una exhalación de aire, lo más parecido a una risa que alguna vez escucharía seguramente.

-¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje?.-

-Olvide mi teléfono al salir de casa, creí que se me hacía tarde pero luego al llegar aquí me di cuenta que de hecho había llegado temprano, pero sin mi teléfono... era demasiado tarde para volver por el.- respondió.

Esta vez fue mi turno de asentir, luego le sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Entonces esto sigue en pie?.- preguntó él realizando gestos con las manos.

-Claro que sí, siempre y cuando tú quieras.- dije con voz suave para no ahuyentarlo.

-Por un momento creí que dirías que no y te irías porque mi historia no te parecería creíble... aunque en realidad sucedió.- dijo con algo de recelo mientras posaba su mano derecha en su nuca.

-Hace falta mucho más que eso para hacerme desistir, entonces...¿qué quieres hacer?.- pregunté, ya tenía algo en mente pero no quería sonar como una loca manipuladora que ha planeado cada segundo del día (cosa que no había hecho, por cierto).

-Podríamos ir a comer, o dar una vuelta y platicar, ir a tomar algo o yo que se... es un centro comercial, hay muchas cosas que podríamos intentar.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, parecía emocionado con la idea de deambular por el lugar.

¡Vaya que tenía iniciativa!

Ahora me agradaba aún más.

-Creo que podemos dar una vuelta y luego si algo llama nuestra atención podemos ir a por ello, ¿suena bien?.- pregunté.

-Suena bien.- respondió.

Su semblante parecía indicar lo contrario pero antes había visto en las reuniones que parecía ocultar todo lo que pasaba por su mente bajo una máscara de desinterés, pero parecía mostrarse interesado al menos basándome en su tono de voz y la forma en que había mencionado las diferentes opciones de actividades.

-Espera.- dijo deteniéndome.

Lo mire con la duda pintada en mi rostro.

-Se tu nombre y sabes el mío, pero, ¿y qué más?, creo que podemos empezar con eso.-

Tenía un buen punto.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo mientras él se posicionó a mi costado, escuchándome con atención.

-Pues... soy Hange Zöe, tengo 17 años y bueno no hace falta decir la escuela a donde vamos, estudio el 5to semestre de Ciencias Ambientales, grupo L, ¿y tú?.- pregunté aunque ya conocía su apellido, no... no era una acosadora, alguien lo mencionó en una de las juntas y lo anoté en mi libreta, es todo.

-Levi Ackerman, tengo casi 18 años, bueno aún faltan 3 meses para ello y estoy cursando mi último semestre de Tecnologías de la Información, grupo H.-

Así que por ello nunca lo encontré en mis horas libres, éramos de diferentes semestres, eso no importaba.

-Creí que teníamos la misma edad, no sabía que en las reuniones agrupaban diferentes semestres.- dije moviendo mis manos para hacer entender mi punto.

-Técnicamente si tenemos la misma edad y respecto a las reuniones únicamente los de 5to y 6to se agrupan, los de otros semestres más bajos lo hacen de forma individual, creo que hacen las juntas para nosotros porque creen que nuestros compañeros son más responsables, cuando en realidad son más estúpidos que los de nuevo ingreso.- dijo haciendo una mueca de irritabilidad.

Reí a causa de su comentario.

-Tienes razón, solo son más viejos y más tontos, algunos incluso solo tienen una de esas dos cualidades.- aquello lo hizo esbozar una diminuta sonrisa. 

La gente nos esquivaba sin prisa, aún siendo fin de semana el lugar no estaba muy concurrido.

-Entonces, ¿qué hice para llamar tu atención?.- preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-Cumplir con los materiales antes de la fecha límite y permanecer muy callado.- dije con honestidad.

Eso pareció bastarle, ya que fue él quien tomó la palabra.

-Tú siempre parecías muy apasionada por todo, gracias a eso nunca tuve que decir una sola palabra en las reuniones, tú exponías todas las dudas que me llegaban a pasar por la mente, así que, gracias, supongo.- dijo nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Quieres que entremos ahí a tomar algo?.- pregunté señalando el sitio.

Él pareció conforme con el lugar ya que afirmó en voz baja y nos dirigimos al local de bebidas.

Entramos y la escasa gente que había dentro lucía cómoda por el ambiente dentro del sitio, parecía bastante agradable.

Nos acercamos al mostrador, él ordenó un té helado, y yo un frappe con muchísima crema batida encima.

Mientras esperábamos por nuestras bebidas hablamos de cosas sin sentido por ejemplo el libro al revés que un pequeño niño de ojos verdes intentaba leer sin éxito, burlándonos de él en secreto.

Cuando las bebidas estuvieron listas caminamos por el lugar para llegar a una de las mesas vacías al extremo del local, cuando aquel niño de antes pasó corriendo a nuestro lado con un vaso a medio terminar de chocolate helado, derramó un poco en el suelo... provocando que dicho niño terminará por resbalar, vaciando el resto de su bebida, sobre Levi y sobre mi.

-¡Eren!, te dije que no corrieras, mira lo que has hecho.- dijo acercándose a nosotros la que parecía ser su madre, ofreciéndonos un par de servilletas para intentar quitar el exceso de la chocolatada bebida de nuestras ropas.

Las tomamos aún sabiendo que aquellas manchas no saldrían más que lavando las prendas, caminamos con precaución para no tener el mismo desafortunado destino que el pequeño Eren y evitar resbalar, llegamos sin percances a una mesa vacía.

La madre del niño comenzó a regañarlo por lo sucedido, algunos momentos después el pequeño Eren vino hasta nuestra mesa y se disculpó con ambos, nosotros le restamos importancia diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y él volvió con su madre, ambos abandonaron el lugar minutos después.

-Creo que ese fue nuestro castigo por burlarnos de él, por cierto tienes un mechón de tu cabello lleno de crema batida.- dijo Levi mirando fijamente un costado de mi cara.

Naturalmente me giré rápidamente para intentar observar dónde estaba el problema pero aquello solo hizo que dicho mechón se moviera violentamente y se quedara pegado en mis anteojos, todo gracias a la crema batida.

Hice bizcos por un instante intentando ver que había sucedido, mientras escuchaba aquel sonido que más bien parecía un resoplido de parte de Levi.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- preguntó divertido.

-No lo sé.- dije riéndome de mi situación.

Él me dio un par de servilletas para quitar aquello de mi cabello, me despoje de mis lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa, enfocándome en intentar remover la crema de mi mechón.

Levi tomó mis lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos, en cuanto terminé con mi cabello él me los ofreció para que los usara una vez más.

-¡Wow, todo se ve tan claro!.- dije impresionada, viendo en todas direcciones.

-Eso es porque seguramente nunca limpias esas cosas, el pañuelo no miente.- dijo mostrándome el pedazo de tela con el que los había limpiado.

Era cierto, mis lentes eran un asco.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?.- pregunté tomando con una cuchara un poco de crema batida de mi bebida.

-A veces muchas cosas, a veces nada... me gusta limpiar y organizar.- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa y ayudarme a organizar mi habitación?.- dije riendo, estaba claro que había sido un chiste.

-Si no tengo nada que hacer entonces si te ayudaría.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras intentaba quitar una de las muchas manchas de la bebida que nos cayó encima.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- pregunté antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Se que lo dijiste como un chiste, pero sí, era en serio, disfruto hacer ese tipo de cosas, me parece una actividad desestresante...ahora es cuando te levantas y te vas, ¿no es cierto?.- preguntó moviendo en círculos el contenido de su bebida dentro del recipiente con una calma abrumadora.

Nos miramos, bebiendo de nuestros respectivos vasos de plástico, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro.

-No, no pensaba irme, y no sabes lo que acabas de ofrecer... mi habitación tiene tantas cosas en ella que a veces mis mascotas se extravían ahí.- dije recordando aquella vez que mi pequeña rana, Bean se perdió por tres días debajo de mi cama.

-¿Qué clase de mascotas tienes?.- dijo con cautela.

-Ranas, un par de ellas.- dije sonriendo.

Él soltó un suspiro.

-Creí que dirías algo como una anaconda o un caballo.- dijo con cara de susto.

Lo cual al final nos hizo reír por lo ilógico que sería perder un caballo en una habitación.

Nuestras bebidas finalmente se terminaron y salimos de aquel local.

Charlando más animadamente que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

-Me gusta el color de tu suéter.- mencionó en una oportunidad Levi.

Lo mire extrañada, no era algo que los chicos dijeran, pero sin dudas fue algo que me hizo feliz, el tenue color lila que pintaba la tela había llamado su atención, eso me gustó.

-A mi me gusta el color de tus ojos.- dije sonriéndole.

Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa ya que sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue color rosado, tan pronto como hizo acto de presencia, desaprecio... su autocontrol era impresionante.

Continuamos caminando sin decir nada más.

-¿Son azules?.- decidí preguntarle.

Negó, mientras se detenía a mirar el aparador de una tienda de mangas.

-Grises.- respondió mucho más interesado en el interior de la tienda que en la pregunta que había hecho.- Voy a entrar, creo que encontré algo que buscaba desde hace algún tiempo.- dijo acercándose a la puerta.- ¿Vienes?.- preguntó finalmente.

Asentí, tenía curiosidad que clase de lectura le gustaría.

Al final resultó que lo que buscaba no era exactamente para él, si no para su pequeña prima, la cual que estaba obsesionada con un par de mangas.

Levi me explicó brevemente de que trataba cada uno, en el primero según mencionó aparecía un niño con un ojo azul y otro violeta con un extraño círculo en el, eso según me explicó Levi demostraba el pacto que había hecho con un demonio y el otro manga trataba acerca de dos chicos y una chica, quienes eran hechiceros e intentaban salvar personas con sus poderes, uno de ellos tenía el pelo rosado y al parecer dentro de su cuerpo vivía un ser demoniaco...no tenía idea de su existencia pero el mencionó que la historia de ambas era interesante.

Más tarde investigaría un poco más sobre ellas.

Compro varios tomos de ambas series, y luego abandonamos el lugar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu prima?.- pregunté.

-Mikasa, apenas y aprendió a caminar se volvió un monstruo imparable, lo único que la detiene de pasarse el día lanzándose de los muebles es esto.- dijo señalando la bolsa con mangas.- Bueno esto y un _amigo suyo,_ el cual parece su conciencia, es un _chiquillo rubio_ que conoció en la escuela, _nunca se separa de ella,_ ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño.- dijo haciendo alusión a aquella pequeña historia.

Aquello que mencionó ciertamente sonaba adorable.

-Se que acabamos de tomarnos las bebidas pero después de correr creo que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la mañana.- dijo mirándome con algo de culpa por la sugerencia.

Con un movimiento de mano le indique que no pasaba nada.

-Yo tampoco he comido nada y también tengo hambre... así que antes de que nuestros estómagos comiencen a quejarse por maltrato busquemos algo.- dije de forma firme.

Vagamos un poco por la zona de comida rápida, comentando cosas sin sentido sin encontrar algo que llamara particularmente nuestra atención, por lo que decidimos buscar en los locales de la segunda planta.

Una pizza, eso decidimos comer al final, ya que estábamos a un paso de enloquecer por el hambre.

Pedimos una pizza ridículamente grande para dos personas, la cual contenía ingredientes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, solo sabíamos que su precio era conveniente y que probablemente ambos podríamos llevarnos un par de trozos extra a casa.

Poco a poco comencé a notar que Levi llamaba la atención de la gente en la mayoría de los lugares donde nos habíamos paseado, es decir no era una persona desagradable de ver, pero al parecer su expresión indescifrable o más bien misteriosa, cualquiera de ambas, era lo que hacía que más de una chica se girara a verlo.

Observándolo de cerca pude notar lo que antes comentó, sus ojos si eran grises, y sus facciones eran delicadas, era lo que llamarían en las novelas de romance _una belleza misteriosa_ , aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta... no quería que se fuera a media comida.

-¿Qué tengo?.- preguntó sin observarme.

-¿Hmm?.- pregunté sin dejar de analizar su rostro.

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara?.- preguntó.

-Ah, no, no... es solo que tienes una cara bonita.- dije antes de pensarlo con más detenimiento.

Él ahora se giró y me observo, con el mismo detenimiento.

-Tú cara tampoco está mal, no había notado que tienes pecas.- dijo levantando su mano derecha mientras tocaba mi mejilla justo antes de llegar al borde de mis lentes.

Mi cara se calento un poco, no mentiré, fue sorpresivo.

La llegada de la pizza nos salvó de continuar con esa inspección algo vergonzosa que estábamos haciendo el uno del otro.

-Entonces...¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?.- pregunté, sin más.

Él me observo, terminando de masticar un trozo de su rebanada de pizza.

La pregunta pareció dejarlo algo sorprendido por lo que continuo masticando, indicándome de forma indirecta que esperara.

Pero bueno, yo nunca había sido particularmente buena haciendo eso.

No mentiré, comencé a perder la paciencia, tanto que golpee mi rodilla contra la mesa, de forma accidental, claro, derramando nuestras bebidas sobre la misma... directamente sobre nuestros pantalones.

Por más servilletas que intentamos colocar para evitar la desgracia, había sido demasiado tarde, ya que parecía que ambos nos habíamos orinado en nuestras ropas.

Suspire frustrada, esto no estaba saliendo lo suficientemente bien.

No me sorprendería que cuando termináramos de comer él simplemente dijera algo como: _No me vuelvas a buscar_ , o algo igual de desalentador.

Mientras mordía mi labio inferior, intentando salir de mi propia miseria y quitando un mechón de cabello que no me dejaba ver con claridad, fue que lo escuche reír.

Una risa de verdad, no un simple resoplido.

-¿De que te ríes?.- pregunté indecisa.

-Parece que este no fue nuestro día.- dijo intentando quitar el exceso de la fría bebida de su pantalón.

-Mi torpeza es algo con lo que debo lidiar a menudo.- dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera, así que déjate de tonterías, no pasó nada... aunque es un alivio que las bebidas no estuvieran calientes.- dijo con una cara de pánico.

Eso me hizo reír.

Continuamos comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, si quiero ser tu amigo, creo que sería divertido tener más salidas cómo está.- dijo señalando la mesa donde estábamos.

Creo que más que la mesa se refería a lo que habíamos hecho ese día, la verdad es que si bien habían sucedido eventos desafortunados, no podía decir que no me la estuviera pasando bien.

Al terminar abandonamos el lugar, y por primera vez desde que lo vi corriendo revisé la hora en mi teléfono, 9:38 pm.

Mi madre me mataría si llegaba después de las 10:30 pm, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que saldría, simplemente lo olvide.

Continuamos caminado por el centro comercial, notando algunos locales comenzar a cerrar por la hora, la gente ya era más bien escasa en el sitio.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- dije sin en realidad querer irme aún.

-¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó. 

-9:40.-

-Mierda...- dijo casi tropezando con una chica que salió corriendo de solo ella sabía donde.- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.-

Salimos al frío clima del exterior, el aire estaba helado, y la verdad es que no llevábamos mucha ropa encima, casi podía sentir mis dientes castañeando.

-¿Por donde vives?.- preguntó con total normalidad mientras su cabello se movía al compás del viento.

De tan solo verlo sentía más frío, pero él no parecía molestarse por algo como eso.

Señale detrás nuestro, y comenzamos a caminar.

-N...no es necesario que vayas conmigo.- dije intentando no sonar ridícula por el frío que no me dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Es tarde, y no me gustaría que anduvieras por ahí tu sola, ademas mi casa queda por ese mismo rumbo...creo que hubiera sido una buena idea traer un suéter.- dijo y creí que lo decía por mi, ya que con cada paso que daba temblaba un poco más.

Me estaba juzgando por irresponsable.

-Tienes razón, creo que me pase de ingenua cuando no traje conmigo otro suéter más abrigador.- dije encogiéndome intentando evitar el frío.

Me miró contrariado y luego negó.

-Me refería a mi, debí haber traído un suéter, así hubieras podido usarlo tú.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

Y a pesar del frío, me sonroje.

Su vestimenta era aún más ligera que la mía pero el parecía no sentir nada.

-¿No ti...tienes frío?.- me vi obligada a preguntar.

-La verdad es que no, mira.- dijo extendiendo su brazo para que lo tocara.

Y aun a través de la camisa el bastardo tenía la piel cálida, maldito él y su estúpida temperatura corporal.

-Cr...creo que te odio.- dije soltando su brazo.

Él simplemente esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y luego ofreció su brazo de nuevo.

La forma en que termine aferrada a él seguramente me haría ver como una desquiciada-posesiva, pero el frío que sentía ahora mismo no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

En todo el trayecto que recorrimos hasta mi casa no hablamos ni una sola vez, y lo agradecía ya que cada vez que había intentado hablar anteriormente mi lengua se trababa de forma espectacular y las palabras salían a medias.

No importaba el silencio, todo parecía ir bien, la verdad es que me sentía estúpidamente cómoda con él, y bueno contando el día de hoy llevábamos 1 día de conocernos.

Finalmente después de 10 minutos de camino llegamos a mi casa, y para sorpresa mía, él mencionó que su casa quedaba un par de calles más adelante de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Sup...supongo que eso es t..todo.- dije refiriéndome a la salida.

-Ajá.- y seguramente esperaba que dijera algo más pero mi estúpido cuerpo no podía con el frío, por lo que él continuó hablando.- escucha Hange, no creo que sea muy común que nos encontremos en la escuela a no ser por las reuniones, pero si quieres que volvamos a salir y que nos tiren encima varias bebidas, envíame un mensaje, ¿bien?.- preguntó.

Aquello me hizo reír con ganas, haciendo que me olvidara del frío que sentía hacía segundos atrás.

-Espera, ¿eso qui..quiere decir que te la pasaste bien hoy?.-

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía a comer y tirarme cosas heladas en los pantalones, fue divertido.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que me pareció lindo, ya que él no tenía frío pero por un momento aparentó que lo sentía o pudo haber sido simple vergüenza.

-No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso, además aún hay muchas cosas que no se de ti.- dije sin tartamudear por el frío, por una vez.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de preguntarnos nuestro color favorito y de leernos nuestros horóscopos de la semana.- dijo con una cara mortalmente seria mientras asentía.

-¿Te gusta leer tu horóscopo?.- pregunté medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Claro que sí, ¿a quien no?... lo hago todos los días antes de salir de casa.- dijo de nuevo con esa misma seriedad.

Y no fue hasta que levanto una ceja y su boca se curveó ligeramente hacia arriba que supe que estaba siendo sarcástico, y comencé a doblarme nuevamente de la risa, este tipo si que sabía hacer chistes.

-Eres muy divertido.- dije palmeando su hombro.

-Intentó controlarme lo mejor que puedo, no quiero matar a nadie.- dijo y sentí como si lleváramos años conociéndonos. - Será mejor que entres, tú nariz está a segundos de caerse por el frío.- dijo ahogando una risa.

No pude hacer más que golpearlo, aunque si tenía bastante frío.

-No en serio, entra... tu nariz está sufriendo, igual que tú, ya entra.- dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

Reí a causa de su semblante de preocupación.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- dije poniendo de mi parte y caminando hacia el lugar donde me empujaba.

Abrí la puerta y el calor que desprendía el interior de mi casa me reconfortó al instante.

-¿Quieres entrar?.- le pregunté.

-No, ya tendremos tiempo para pijamadas, debo ir a terminar un ensayo.- lo último fue lo único que dijo en serio. 

-Recuerda que siempre que estes aburrido puedes venir a limpiar mi habitación, o toda mi casa si así lo prefieres, después de todo ahora sabes donde vivo.- dije con obviedad.

-Podría ser un asesino en serie, ¿sabes?.- dijo.

-Con ese sentido del humor lo dudo, tus chistes son muy malos, los asesinos seriales tienen más encanto con las palabras.- dije sarcástica.

Se encogió de hombros y por un micro segundo creí que lo había ofendido, pero luego volvió a hablar.

-Mierda, supongo que debo trabajar en ello...- hizo un gesto de estárselo pensando con mucha profundidad.

Silencio.

Y luego empezamos a reír, había reído más en estos últimos minutos que en toda mi estadía en la preparatoria., era un cambio agradable.

-Bueno, ahora sí debo irme, era cierto lo que dije, si quieres volver a ir a algún lado envíame un mensaje o si no tienes nada mejor que hacer avísame y puedo venir a aquello de la limpieza.- dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Te arrepentirás del ofrecimiento el día que entres a mi cuarto.-

-Al final creo que la asesina serial eres tú... esa frase no fue muy alentadora, creo que incluso tengo miedo.- dijo aparentando temblar pero con una cara increíblemente seria.

Era un idiota muy ocurrente.

-Ya vete, no quiero que mueras por culpa del frío.- dije temblando de nuevo.

-Bien, me voy... cuídate, nos vemos el viernes en la reunión grupal.- dijo levantando una mano al aire y sacudiéndola.

Imite el gesto y luego cuando se encontraba algo alejado le grite.

-¡ENVÍAME UN MENSAJE CUANDO LLEGUES A TU CASA!.- 

Lo vi asentir y luego continuó caminando.

Aquella salida había sido de lo más interesante.

Mi intuición no se había equivocado al mostrar un interés en él, después de todo era una persona muy divertida.

Entre a la cocina para dejar las rebanadas extras de pizza en la encimera, después subí a mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme de ropa.

Aún podía sentir el frío en mi rostro pero no era para tanto, ¿cómo es que él había soportado ese clima infernal?

Negué mientras buscaba un par de pantalones de tela gruesa para poder soportar el inclemente clima que seguramente bajaría un par de grados más durante la madrugada.

Ya dentro de mi pijama continué acomodando algunas cosas por aquí y por allá cuando finalmente escuche que un mensaje había llegado a mi teléfono.

 ** _Asesino serial -Levi-_**  
"Estoy en casa 👍🏻 "   
(10:47 pm)

 ** _Tú_**   
"Muy bien, que descanses ( ◠‿◠ )"  
(10:48 pm)

 ** _Asesino serial -Levi-_**  
"Tú también descansa -intente hacer una de esas cosas pero no supe cómo- :p"  
(10:52 pm)

 ** _Tú_**   
"Luego te mostraré cómo puedes hacer estas caritas (°▽°)"  
(10:56 pm)

 ** _Asesino serial -Levi-_**  
"Espero que no sea uno más de tus trucos de asesina serial"  
(11:02 pm)

 ** _Tú_**   
"(°_°) claro que no..."  
(11:04 pm)

 ** _Asesino serial -Levi-_**  
"Eso espero...voy a terminar mi ensayo, Levi fuera ✌🏻"  
(11:05 pm)

 ** _Tú_**  
"Que termines pronto, Hange fuera ✌🏻"  
(11:06 pm)

Sería tonto de mi parte el decir que esa noche no había dormido con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, esperando que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible, esperando con ansias a que llegara el día viernes.

Me divertí escribiendo la personalidad de Levi y Hange de forma más relajada pero con esos chistes tontos que los caracterizan, sin todo el horror y la tensión de la carga que tienen ambos sobre sus hombros en el manga creo que esto es lo más cercano a su verdadera personalidad hablando de un entorno escolar.

¿Qué les pareció?

Quejas/ sugerencias.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	44. Mini shots #1

_Como comenté en mi muro recientemente, he decidido comenzar a publicar pequeñas historias aleatorias de situación igual de aleatorias entre este amado par... espero que lo disfruten._

Nos observamos.

Él obviamente no quería ceder, pero yo tampoco se lo pondría fácil.

Así que nos miramos algunos minutos más, sin pestañear, notando las ganas que teníamos de dar por terminado esto y largarnos de una buena vez de aquí.

-Solo acepta que perderás, entrégalo y nadie saldrá herido.- dije sonriéndole.

-Yo saldré herido, gane o pierda... así que cierra la boca.- respondió aún concentrado en no parpadear.

La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba sin darnos verdadera importancia, no nos reconocían o eso me gustaba pensar ya que nos encontrábamos vestidos de civiles, nuestros uniformes se habían quedado en la legión como de costumbre.

La mayoría nos miraba un segundo, perdían el interés y continuaba con lo suyo. 

Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse lentamente por el borde de nuestros ojos, ardía muchísimo pero me negaba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de aprovecharme de él.

Después de todo había sido él quien había propuesto esto.

-¿Listo para perder?.- pregunté riéndome.

-No sé, ¿lo estás?.- preguntó de regreso levantando una ceja.

Estaba intentando engañarme, lo sabía.

Resistimos varios minutos más, algunas ráfagas de viento con algo de tierra amenazaron con hacernos perder a ambos pero nada cambió.

Continuamos igual de estoicos.

Y luego Levi _parpadeó_.

Enseguida abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido de lo que había hecho, obviamente yo estaba tan sorprendida como él.

Y luego caí en cuenta que...¡Había ganado!

-¡ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!.- comencé a gritar y dar vueltas por aquella transitada calle levantando mis brazos al cielo.

Mientras tanto Levi le indicaba a la gente que estaba loca y que me ignoraran, mientras se tallaba los párpados cerrados con el dorso de su mano.   
Realice aquel despliegue de felicidad por varios minutos más, no todos los días podías ganarle a Levi, aunque fuera algo insignificante no dejaba de hacerme menos feliz.

Una vez más tranquila, me senté a un lado el malhumorado hombre quien únicamente estaba esperando a que terminara mi danza de la victoria.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el?.- preguntó con rostro aburrido, posando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

Me quede en blanco.

-No se, no creí que llegaría tan lejos, así que por el momento no lo sé.- respondí emocionada tomándolo por los hombros mientras lo sacudía de un lugar a otro.

-¿Vamos a seguir aquí?.- preguntó agobiado, no sólo por mi acción, también por el hecho de ser el centro de atención de los transeúntes.

No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir de esa forma.

-No, después regresaremos y ya veré en qué usaré el dinero que acabo de ganar.- respondí poniéndome de pie.

-¿Regresaremos?, ¿los dos?.- preguntó con desconfianza.

La mire incrédula, ¿acaso pensaba que se zafaría de algo como esto solo porque había perdido?, no... estaba muy equivocado.

-Claro, debes venir conmigo.- y su cara de horror fue fantástica.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres hacerme sufrir de esa manera?.- dijo alejándose un par de pasos de mi mientras su miseria desbordaba sus facciones.

Camine hasta llegar hacia él.

-Levi, ¿acaso prefieres venir con Nanaba?.- pregunté inocentemente y luego retomé mi andar.

Él se detuvo detrás de mi, mientras yo continué dando un par de pasos más, pero en cuanto note que no continuaba caminando a mi lado me giré para verlo ahí parado mirándome con odio, _verdadero odio._

-¡ **Nunca, jamás, volveré a salir con Nanaba, jamás**!.- gritó.

La gente lo miro como a un loco y después siguieron con lo suyo, yo me acerqué a él, con paso lento.

Al estar frente suyo pose mis manos sobre sus hombros, me incliné hasta quedar sobre su oído derecho y le dije en voz baja pero firme.

-Entonces no te quejes, o te obligaré a venir con ella.-

Se tensó, claro que lo había hecho.

Ya que eso no había sido una sugerencia, era una orden.

Lo vi tragarse sus palabras y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-Así me gusta.- dije llegando hasta él.

-Te odio.- dijo en respuesta.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.- mencione con humor pasando mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros.

Estaba muy enojado pero ni siquiera se molesto en intentar retirar aquel brazo que había puesto sobre él.

No había duda, me encantaba salir con él y hacerlo enojar.

Era lo que más me divertía.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

Es corto, lo se... pero ahí radica la esencia de esa mini historia en que son cosas que nunca hemos leído o pensado... son solo situaciones inesperadas o excesivamente casuales.

Quejas/ sugerencias

Estaré intercalando las publicaciones, un one shot regular y uno mini para mantener esto fluido.

Bien, eso es todo.

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_ **


	45. Mini shots #2

Adoro escribir esto.

-Hange, suéltame.- dije con un tono cansado.

Ella no dijo nada.

Continué caminando, no porque ella indirectamente me lo hubiese pedido, si no porque sabía que no me soltaría y no sería del todo agradable armar un caos antes de siquiera poder abandonar apropiadamente los terrenos cercanos a la legión.

Aquí había mucha gente que nos conocía incluso si nuestras ropas no delataran a qué organización pertenecíamos.

Pasamos un largo camino sin hablarnos, ella aún tenía mi antebrazo fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha, no suponía un gran problema el zafarme de su agarre pero, no tenía ganas de pelar.

Al llegar al pueblo finalmente me obligó a adentrarme a uno de los muchos callejones mal olientes del sitio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Exijo una explicación.- dijo firmemente.

Estuve a un instante de recargar mi espalda contra la pared pero afortunadamente recobré el sentido común y mire con desagrado aquel sitio nauseabundo.

-¿Explicación de qué?.- pregunté desinteresado.

-No conseguirás distraerme de lo que te pregunté.- asintió haciendo énfasis en su oración.

-Pues no se de que hablas.- me encogí de hombros.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, le pregunté y no me había respondido con claridad... no era adivino.

Incómodos segundos de silencio pasaron.

-¿No piensas hablar?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-No, sigo sin saber qué quieres que te explique.- dije esta vez con la misma firmeza que ella había usado al hablar.

-Entonces, creo que voy a tener que aclarar esto ...-

Dio un paso al frente hacia mí, debido a nuestra diferencia de alturas tuve que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto visual.

-Te escucho.- respondí.

-Pues según mis sospechas, estabas celoso de que me la pase toda la última semana con Mike.-

Solté una respiración extraña que venía desde el fondo de mi garganta, ¿pero de que ridiculeces hablaba?

-¿Entonces estoy celoso?.- pregunté irónico levantando una ceja al hablar.

-Claro.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-pregunté.

-No has intentado buscarme ni una sola vez en la última semana, y cada ocasión en la que nos cruzamos en el comedor mirabas de una forma terrible a Mike, te llamamos varias veces para que te sentaras en la misma mesa que nosotros y nunca nos hiciste caso... ¿eso te parece explicación suficiente?.- comentó con dramatismo.

La mire confundido, bueno esto se había salido un poco de control, solté un bufido, lo más cercano a una risa que hubiese salido de mi boca el último mes, esta situación estaba siendo bastante entretenida aún sin mencionar el contexto.

-Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, ¿tener celos de Mike?, eso es muy extremo Hange, incluso para ti... creí que había quedado claro que al idiota que parece un perro le gustaba la idiota que es una insoportable- dije negando.

Lo dudó, pude verlo en su mirada.

-Dame entonces una explicación del porque mirabas de esa forma a Mike.- contraatacó.

-¿El imbecil no te contó?.- pregunté sarcástico, ella negó.

Esto estaba a segundos de ponerse aún más interesante.

-Mike entró en mi habitación, y secuestró mi té.-respondí molesto.

Era su turno de mírame confundida.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?.- preguntó intentando encontrar el trasfondo de esto.

-Dejó en su lugar una nota.- me aclare la garganta, dándole a entender que las siguientes palabras no eran mías, si no de Mike.- "Si te acercas a Hange, no volverás a probar tu asqueroso té, si haces lo que te digo lo tendrás devuelta en una semana", el idiota incluso agregó al final, "Si te atreves a hablarle siquiera, lo tiraré por el desagüe". -

Explique mientras recitaba de memoria las palabras de su estupida nota, la había leído tantas veces que la memoricé antes de destruirla sin dejar rastro.

-Ese bastardo se paseaba por ahí diciéndote que me buscaras todo el tiempo, varias veces lo escuche hablar con la rubia maldita, burlándose... no creían que soportaría dejar de hablarte durante una semana.- dije con burla.

Esos infelices me la pagarían, ya había pasado una semana y el té había sido devuelto, pero para sorpresa mía, no había visto ni una sola vez a Mike o a Nanaba.

Bastante sospechoso, ¿no?... ¿ahora tenían miedo o por que se escondían?

Observé a Hange abrir la boca, y volverla a cerrar, sin decidirse a qué decir.

El ruido de las calles aledañas estaba siendo un distractor enorme, había gritos de vendedores en todos lados, gente avanzando sin parar, y aún más gente entrando de un lado a otro.

Finalmente pareció haber encontrado las palabras que buscaba.

-¿Devolvieron el té?.- preguntó con preocupación.

-Esta mañana al volver del entrenamiento ya estaba de regreso en su sitio, tuve que revisar su contenido, no confío en ese par... aunque todo estaba en orden.- dije asintiendo.

-Qué alivio.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué alivio?, ¿es lo único que vas a decir después de casi arrastrarme hasta aquí y culparme de estar celoso?.-sí, era mi turno de ponerme dramático.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?.- preguntó.

-¿Una disculpa no te suena a algo más apropiado?.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Una disculpa es lo que tú deberías de darme a mi, toda la semana estuve preocupada por tu actitud, nunca te acercaste, ni dejaste una nota, no pude estar completamente enfocada ya que te vi claramente ignorarme una y otra vez. Y aunque ahora lo entiendo aún así no puedo dejar de sentir esta presión inexplicable en el pecho. ¿En verdad estás molesto?.- preguntó colocando una mano a la altura de su torso.

-No puedo creer esto... en verdad que no. ¿Acaso piensas que soy igual que ese idiota?, claro que no estoy molesto.   
Sabía que tu estúpida investigación estaba tardando más de lo normal, ¿una semana con Mike?  
Es insultante el simple hecho que hayas pasado más de tres días con él intentando investigar algo que puedes hacer tú sola en un día.-

El silencio que flotó entre nosotros fue mucho más incómodo que antes, nos observamos con un deje de timidez en la mirada.

Raro, nunca pasaba esto entre nosotros.

La falta de palabras de parte de ella me estaba desquiciando, hasta un punto insospechado y al final no pude evitarlo.

-Lo siento.- dije sin más.

Ella pareció tan sorprendida por escuchar aquellas palabras como yo mismo me sentía.

Y luego continué hablando como si me lo hubiese pedido.

-Siento haberte preocupado, tienes razón pude habérmelas ingeniado para enviarte un mensaje con alguien.- finalice mi discurso.

Mientras hablaba había encontrado algo que me mantuviera enfocado, rascaba con demasiada insistencia el dorso de mi mano derecha con mi mano izquierda, la piel comenzaba a verse expuesta.

-Yo, eh... no tienes que disculparte fue estúpido no buscarte y preguntarte directamente qué estaba pasando, solo.- hizo una pausa.- olvídalo.-

Nos volvimos a mirar antes de continuar con el intercambio de información.

El color rojizo sobre las mejillas de Hange seguramente eran un vivo reflejo de las mías, al hacer contacto visual el color aumento.

Termine desviando la mirada debido a un repentino ataque de pánico, con muchísima incomodidad nada propia de mi me aclárenla garganta, para después apreté mis labios fuertemente hasta que se formó una línea estúpidamente recta.

-Mierda.- susurré al paso de unos minutos.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

Esto estaba siendo jodidamente incomodo, con un carajo.

-No vamos a poder olvidarnos de esto, ¿verdad?.- dijo leyendo mi pensar.

-No.- dije aún sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?.- preguntó.

Podía ver como sus piernas se movían como si estuviese por salir corriendo, mientras que él sudor que comenzaba a empapar mi camisa comenzaba a ser evidente.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿qué quieres hacer?, ¿a que vinimos?.- pregunté desesperado.

Aquello la hizo enfocarse en algo más a la mano.

-Mi intención es buscar algunos libros.- dijo en voz baja.

-Solo vamos... no digas nada más.- dije comenzando a caminar para finalmente abandonar aquel asfixiante callejón.

-Bien.- respondió solemne.

Y aunque el tema era diferente, volvió a repetir su acción de antes, me tomó del antebrazo, sin aquel agarre maniaco que usó más temprano, parecía haberlo hecho como una prueba física de que no había salido corriendo, que aún me encontraba a su lado.

Aquel contacto físico también me tranquilizó más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Fue necesario un par de gente chocando contra nosotros y algunos niños que se lanzaban piedras los unos a los otros para por fin distraernos.

Naturalmente el tiempo pasó luego de aquel incidente.

Nunca lo mencionamos.

Pero algo permanecía ahí, ya que cada vez que la palabra té era mencionada por alguna razón mi pensamiento volvía a aquel callejón y la sangre se amontonaba sobre mis mejillas provocando que abandonara el sitio tan pronto como aquella palabra fuese mencionada.

Algunos creían que era a causa de mi excentricidad como persona ese repentino cambio, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Creí que solo aquello solo me sucedía a mi, pero semanas más tarde escuché a Nanaba mencionarle a Hange el costo del té que solo yo consumía en un intento por disuadirla de pedirme que abandonara aquel gusto tan costoso en favor de la legión, ni bien la rubia había terminado de mencionar aquello, aquel rubor característico comenzó a cubrir por completo su rostro.

Terminó abandonando el comedor de inmediato, sin olvidar gritarle a Nanabaa graves del espacio que las separaba un .- " _No puedes pedirle que deje algo así, busca otra cosa que eliminar_ ".-

Estaba de más mencionar que tanto Mike como Nanaba estaban encantados con lo que habían hecho.

Confirmo lo que mencioné al principio, me encanta.

Aquí pueden dejar sus sugerencias para los próximos mini shots.

✌🏻


End file.
